Lifesaver
by ReScripta
Summary: Rango findet Jake halbtot und gefoltert in der Wüste. Zusammen mit den Stadtleuten gelingt es ihm ihn zu retten. Aber das sollte erst der Anfang für Rango sein, um Jake vor einer großen Gefahr zu beschützen... und sich und seine Stadt.
1. Just routine

**! English Version: Look at my account. ;) because I can't write the internet address here. It deletes it after every saving document. :(  
**

* * *

**This story has ****nothing**** to do with my other fanfictions!**

**The story isn't ready yet. But here you can read the first chapters. The others need a while. ;)**

**The story plays a few months later after Rango brought back the water. **

**I've got the idea for the title after I heard the song `Lifesaver´ by **_**Sunrise Avenue**_**. **

* * *

1\. Just routine

„Platz da! Aus dem Weg!"

Johlend sprang Elbows, die Wüstenkatze, mit einem grandiosen Sprung vom Sprungbrett in den See. Prustend kam er wieder an die Oberfläche und planschte wie ein kleines Kind im Wasser herum.

Das Baden am künstlichen See war in Dreck inzwischen zum regulären Alltag geworden. Die Sonne, die zuvor noch als große Qual empfunden worden war, erwies sich jetzt im kalten Wasser als wahre Wohltat.

Einige lagen faul in der Sonne, während andere entweder vergnügt im Wasser schwammen oder am Strand Sport trieben. So auch die beiden Stadtjungen, Lucky und Cletus, die gerade an einem aufgespannten Netz Volleyball spielten.

Mit Schwung warf Lucky den Ball in die Luft und schoss ihn rüber zu Cletus.

„Fang ihn!"

Schnell fing Cletus den Ball ab und ließ ihn auf seinen Händen aufprallen. Doch statt über das Netz, folg der Ball im hohen Bogen nach hinten und landete direkt… auf Rangos Kopf.

„Aua!"

Eilig rannten die beiden Stadtjungen zu ihm rüber. Rango saß auf seinem Roadrunner und rieb sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht den Kopf.

„Tschuldigung, Mister Rango", sagte Lucky und hob hastig den Ball auf, der neben Rango im Sand lag.

„Könntet ihr denn keine weicheren Bälle verwenden?", fragte Rango und angelte nach seinem herunter gefallenen Hut.

„Aber für Volleyball braucht man nun mal solche Bälle", sagte Cletus und holte ein kleines Volleyball-Handbuch heraus.

„Oh, na ja", meinte Rango. „Dann wählt wenigstens eine kleinere Ballspiel-Art, wenn ich in der Nähe bin. Zum Beispiel Tennis."

„Rango, warte!", rief eine weibliche Stimme. "Du hast dein Essen vergessen!"

Im nächsten Moment kam Bohne angerannt und hielt ihm eine Papiertüte hin.

„Danke, Bohne." Dankbar nahm Rango das Lunchpaket entgegen, das sie ihm immer machte, wenn er weg reiten musste.

„Wo reiten Sie denn heute hin?", fragte Lucky neugierig. „Werden Sie heute Verbrecher jagen? Oder plant jemand einen Überfall auf eine Postkutsche?"

„Ach, eigentlich wollte ich heute nur einen Kontrollgang durch die Wüste machen."

„Wie langweilig", sagte Lucky und zog sich mit Cletus wieder zum Ballspielen zurück.

Bohne lächelte, als sie Rangos enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. „Mach dir nichts draus. Kinder wollen immer etwas Spannendes hören."

Rango seufzte. „Ja, aber er hat Recht. Was gibt es schon Spannendes auf einer Patrouille zu berichten?"

„Aber Rango, du sagst doch sonst immer: Selbst die kleinsten Routinearbeiten sind wichtig."

Rango lächelte. „Okay. Stimmt."

Er stutzte als merkte, dass Priscilla neben ihm stand. Die kleine Wüstenmaus, mit ihren großen Augen, stand wie immer in ihrer braven Mädchen-Haltung da und musterte ihn prüfend.

„Hallo, kleine Schwester", grüßte Rango. "Spielst du nicht mit den anderen?"

„Ach, Ballspielen ist nicht so meine Stärke", sagte sie.

„Oh, na ja." Verlegen rückte Rango seinen Hut zurecht.

„Und Sie?", fragte Priscilla. "Was machen Sie?"

„Nur Routinearbeiten", antwortete Rango.

„Und wann kommen Sie wieder?"

„Tja, ich werde wahrscheinlich den ganzen Tag weg sein."

„Darf ich mitkommen?", fragte sie und sah ihn mit ihren großen, gelben runden Augen bittend an.

Doch Rango schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, tut mir leid. Das ist nun mal ein Job für Erwachsene. Vielleicht ein andern Mal."

„Versprochen?"

„Versprochen. Hör zu, kleine Schwester. Du kannst mir einen Gefallen tun und ein wachsames Auge auf die Stadt werfen. Ich glaube kaum, dass die anderen Lust dazu haben."

Er warf einen Blick zu den Stadtleuten rüber, die sich munter am Strand des Sees tummelten. Sie wirkten alle so sorglos. Am liebsten hätte Rango mitgemacht. Sich im Wasser gebadet, am Strand gesonnt. Aber er durfte sich von solchen Freizeitvergnügungen nicht davon abbringen lassen seinen Pflichten nachzukommen. Selbst wenn er es noch so gerne gewollt hätte. Aber seine Pflichten hatten nun mal Vorrang.

„Und spiel mir bitte nicht wieder den Helden", mahnte ihn Bohne. „Letztes Mal kamst du mit einer Beule auf dem Kopf hier an."

„Aber da bin ich doch nur über meine Stiefel gestolpert", verteidigte sich Rango.

„Da siehst du mal, wie schnell einem das im Alltag passieren kann."

„Sie verlassen uns wieder, Sheriff?", fragte Ambrose, der gerade ebenfalls runter an den See wollte.

„Oh ja", bestätigte Rango. "Nur meinen Kontrollrundgang. Man weiß ja nie. Das Verbrechen lauert immer und überall. Da muss man schon richtig aufpassen. Schließlich habe ich eine Stadt zu beschützen."

„Beschützen? Vor was?", fragte Ambrose verwundert. „In letzter Zeit ist doch alles ruhig gewesen. Sogar Bill lässt sich schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr in dieser Gegend blicken."

Besorgt schüttelte Rango den Kopf. „Genau diese Ruhe macht mir ja Sorge."

Er langte in seine Westentasche und kramte hastig drin rum.

„Moment! Wo sind meine Ticktack's schon wieder? Oh! Hab sie schon."

Mit diesen Worten gab Rango seinem Roadrunner die Sporen und schon raste das Tier im wilden Galopp in die Wüste. Ohne zu wissen, was ihn dort erwarteten würde.

* * *

**All right. This was the first chapter. What will Rango find in the desert?**


	2. Alone in the desert

**Now Rango is in the desert. He wants to make sure that everything is okay around his town.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

2\. Alone in the desert

Nach einem langen Galoppritt nahm Rango die Zügel kürzer und der Roadrunner setzte zu einem langsamen, gemütlichen Schritt an. Rango genoss die Ruhe und hielt sein Gesicht in die Sonne. So konnte er in aller Ruhe seinen Gedanken nachgehen, ohne dass ihn jemand dabei störte.

Nie hätte er in seinem früheren Haustier-Dasein gedacht, dass er mal auf einem Reittier, als großer Held, durch die Wüste reiten würde. Und jetzt war alles perfekt. Er hatte es geschafft ein Held zu sein und er hatte sogar eine Freundin. Eine viel zu gute Freundin, musste er zugeben. Vielleicht würde es nicht mehr lange dauern und sie werden sich für immer das Ja-Wort geben und vielleicht sogar bald eine Familie haben…

Er stoppte seine Gedanken. Eins nach dem anderen. Zuerst hatte er eine Stadt zu beschützen. Rango war nicht verborgen geblieben, dass es in letzter Zeit ziemlich ruhig gewesen war und genau das machte ihm Sorge. Zu viel Ruhe in der Nähe einer Stadt mit viel Wasser war für ihn mehr als verdächtig. Prüfend sah er sich um. Aber alles schien so wie immer, wenn er hier seinen Kontrollritt machte. Nichts hatte sich verändert. Sogar die Wandelnden Kakteen hatten ihre Positionen nicht verändert. Rango zuckte die Achseln. Trotzdem, irgendetwas lag in der Luft. Irgendetwas Beängstigendes.

Plötzlich hörte er einen grellen Falken-Schrei. Erschrocken sah er zum Himmel hoch, konnte aber keinen Falken entdecken. Er hielt seinen Roadrunner an und lauschte. Aber alles blieb ruhig. Kein Vogel war am Himmel zu sehen, noch nicht mal eine Wolke.

Er fasste sich an die Stirn. War ihm die Hitze schon zu Kopf gestiegen?

Da! Wieder der Schrei eines Vogels. Das war ein Falke, eindeutig. Aber wo?

Rangos Blick wanderte in die Richtung aus der er das Gekreische vermutete.

Nicht weit entfernt ragten rechts von ihm hohe Felsen auf. In dieser Gegend hatte er bis jetzt noch nie einen Ritt gewagt. Er mied diese Ecke aus zwei Gründen. Erstens, weil er wusste, dass dort vor vielen, vielen Jahren einmal ein Überfall auf einen Menschen Treck stattgefunden hatte. Noch heute lagen dort die Überreste der alten Planwagen und warteten nur darauf, endlich von der Wüste komplett zu verwesen. Und zweitens, weil dort angeblich die Geister der dort verstorbenen Menschen noch herumspuken sollten. Nicht umsonst nannte man diese Gegend `Todes Gebirge ´.

Einfallsloser Name, dachte Rango. Aber passend.

Er war zwar nicht neugierig dorthin zu reiten, aber als Amtsperson war er nun mal dazu verpflichtet nachzusehen, ob dort alles in Ordnung war.

Wieder hörte er das wütende Gekreische eines Raubvogels. Widerwillig lenkte er seinen Roadrunner in Richtung der Felsen. Er ritt langsam, um nicht noch von dem Raubvogel überrascht zu werden.

Da! Wieder ein Vogel-Schrei. Diesmal lauter. Als er meinte, nah genug dran zu sein, schwang er sich vom seinem Reittier runter und schritt rüber, wo die Felsen eine Biegung machten.

Vorsichtig lugte er um die Ecke.

Erschrocken wich er zurück. Staub wirbelte auf. Rango musste mehrere Male husten. Dann wagte er einen erneuten Blick.

Auf einer freien Sandfläche kämpften zwei Rot Bussarde miteinander. Immer wieder stießen sie sich gegenseitig an, hackten mit den Schnäbeln aufeinander ein und flogen mehrere Male auf und ab. Dabei schrieen sie immer wieder und griffen sich gegenseitig mit ihren Krallen an.

Rango wäre bestimmt umgekehrt und hätte die beiden Kampfhähne allein gelassen, wenn er nicht unbedingt gerne gewusst hätte, worum sich die beiden Raubvögel stritten. Als er hörte, dass die beiden Vögel sich etwas entfernt hatten, um sich auf einem anderen Teil der Fläche weiter zu fetzen, wagte Rango einen erneuten Blick.

Die Sicht war etwas diesig wegen dem ganzen aufgewirbelten Staub. Trotzdem erkannte er nicht weit entfernt die teilweise im Sand vergrabenen, riesigen, alten, klapprigen Gerippe der alten, hölzernen Planwagen. Ein schauriger Anblick, wie das Antlitz eines Western-Friedhofs.

Rango schauderte. Er wollte sich schon umdrehen, als ihm aus dem Blickwinkel etwas auffiel.

Zuerst dachte er sich nichts dabei. Erst beim genaueren Hinsehen kam ihm etwas merkwürdig vor. Über einen der Planwagen, deren Metallbögen zum Überspannen der Plane gedacht waren, hing etwas Langes, Schlaffes herunter. Zuerst dachte Rango es wäre ein alter Stofffetzen von einer alten Plane oder etwas Ähnlichem. Aber es war nicht zerfetzt. Es wehte auch nicht im heißen Wind wie ein Stück Stoff. Es war etwas Schweres. Angespannt kniff Rango die Augen zusammen, konnte aber aus dieser Entfernung nichts Genaueres erkennen.

Rango verfluchte erneut seine Neugier.

Vorsichtig, ganz vorsichtig, damit ihn die Vögel nicht entdeckten, schlich er zum alten Planwagen rüber. Doch die Vögel waren viel zu sehr in ihrem Streit vertieft, als ihn zu bemerken. Als er nahe genug am alten Planwagen dran war, und wieder nach oben zum teils verrosteten Planenbogen schaute, glaubte er zunächst seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Hastig stieg er auf die unteren Holzplanken des Planwagens, den Blick immerzu nach oben gerichtet.

Nein, das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Seine Sinne mussten ihm einen Streich spielen.

Schnell kletterte er den Bogen für die Plane hoch. Auf halber Höhe gab es für ihn keinen Zweifel mehr, was da über dem Holzwagen am Metallbogen hing.

Eine Klapperschlange.

* * *

**Oh dear! Why is Jake hanging over a covered wagon?**

**Well, google translate isn't a good help. If it translates "metal sheet" I mean "metal bow". :/**


	3. Half dead

3\. Half dead

Rango kletterte etwas höher, bis er fast in Augenhöhe mit Jake stand.

Der sonst so mächtig wirkende Killer, machte auf Rango jetzt einen hilflosen, erbärmlichen Eindruck. Jake war mit Stricken und Seilen am oberen Metallbogen festgebunden. Die Seile waren um seinen Revolvergürtel gezogen, sodass sein Kopf schlaff herunterhing. Genauso wie der restliche Teil seines Körpers, wie ein nasses Handtuch.

Rango sah in sein Gesicht. Jake hatte die Augen geschlossen und wirkte irgendwie tot. Sein Mund war mit einem Tuch geknebelt und zusätzlich mit einem Draht verschnürt.

Hastig kletterte Rango weiter nach oben, bis er auf dem obersten Teil des Metallbogens stand. Er ringelte seinen Greifschwanz um den Metallbogen und ließ sich vorsichtig zu ihm nach unten gleiten. Es schwankte etwas, als er sich auf der Klapperschlange niederließ. Erst jetzt sah Rango die vielen Striemen auf der Schlangenhaut.

Er hielt sich an Jakes Revolvergürtel fest und kletterte zu Jakes Kopf runter. Leider reichte der Gürtel nicht ganz bis zum Kopf, nur bis zum unteren Halsbereich. Rango hielt seinen Kopf an die Schlangenhaut. Aber es war schwer für ihn den Herzschlag zu hören, weil sein eigenes Blut nun selber im Kopf pochte.

Mit zittrigen Händen kletterte er an Jakes Hals runter zum Kopf der Klapperschlange. Rango achtete nicht auf weitere Details. Er wollte nur wissen, ob die Schlange noch lebte. Am Kopf tastete er an Jakes Mund. Er spürte einen sehr leichten Luftzug.

Er atmete noch.

Rango spürte, dass Jakes Haut sehr heiß war. Bei Reptilien war das ein besonders großes Problem, weil sie nicht schwitzen konnten. Rango wusste, wenn er nichts unternahm, würde Jake im schlimmsten Fall an einen Hitzeschlag sterben.

Fragend betrachtete Rango Jakes Gesicht. Vorsichtig griff er nach dem Draht, der um das Maul der Schlange gebunden worden war. Aber so sehr er sich auch bemühte, der Draht lag zu stramm. Er konnte ihn nicht entfernen. Schließlich gab er auf.

Fürs Erste war Rango außerstande sich zu rühren. Was sollte er jetzt machen?

Er erschrak, als ein großer, dunkler Schatten über ihm auftauchte. Die Bussarde hatten sich von ihrem Streit gelöst und waren auf das Chamäleon aufmerksam geworden, das die Klapperschlange runtergeklettert war.

„He! Verschwindet!", rief Rango zu ihnen hoch.

Einer der Raubvögel flog nahe an ihm vorbei und hackte mit dem Schnabel nach ihm.

Rango, völlig erschrocken, kippte nach hinten und fiel runter. Zum Glück war der Planwagenboden mit Sand zugeweht, sodass er wenigstens weich landete. Hastig rappelte er sich wieder auf und zog seinen Revolver. Die Vögel kreisten immer noch über ihn und schienen zu überlegen, auf wen sie sich zuerst stürzen sollten. Auf das flinke Chamäleon oder auf die ohnmächtige Klapperschlange.

Der erste Bussard entschied sich für die gemütlichere Art und ließ sich auf dem Metallbogen des Planwagens nieder. Dort beugte er sich zu der Schlange runter und hackte mit dem Schnabel. Jake bewegte sich etwas, als der Vogel nach ihm schnappte. Offenbar reagierten seine Nerven immer noch, trotz der Ohnmacht.

„He! Lass das!", schrie Rango zu dem Vogel hoch.

In diesem Moment stürzte sich der zweite Bussard auf das Chamäleon. Rango, in seiner Not, schoss in die Luft. Der erste Bussard flog erschrocken hoch, während der Zweite einen scharfen Bogen machte. In der Luft kreisten sie noch einmal eine Runde, dann segelten sie zu der Felsengruppe rüber und ließen sich dort nieder.

Rango merkte, wie die Vögel zu ihm rüber starrten und ihn mit ihren scharfen Augen beobachteten. Anscheinend warteten sie nur auf eine günstige Gelegenheit, um erneut angreifen zu können.

Rangos Blick wanderte hoch zu Jake. Wenn er ihn hier ließ, um ihn seinem Schicksal zu überlassen, würden die Raubvögel ihn früher oder später auffressen.

Verdammt! Wer hatte ihn dort hingehängt?

Noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen, lehnte er sich gegen das alte Treckwrack.

Lange würden die Vögel nicht warten, um einen erneuten Angriff zu starten. Rango legte die Stirn in Falten.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nein! Er durfte Jake nicht hier lassen. Aber was sollte er machen? Alleine konnte er ihm nicht helfen. Er musste Hilfe holen. Aber wie? Er konnte unmöglich von hier weg.

Ein leises Gackern weckte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Sein Roadrunner war an ihn herangetreten und kümmerte sich nicht um die gierigen Blicke der Bussarde. Sorglos pickte er auf dem Sandboden herum, in der Hoffnung dort etwas Essbares zu finden.

Da kam Rango ein Gedanke.

Schnell ging er zum Roadrunner rüber und kramte in der Satteltasche. Dort fand er Papier und Stift. Nach einigem Überlegen schrieb er etwas auf den Zettel. Nachdem er sich noch mal alles durchgelesen hatte, faltete er den Zettel zusammen und steckte es dem Roadrunner fest an den Zügel.

„Los!", sagte er. „Renn zurück zur Stadt!"

Er gab dem Tier einen Klaps. Zunächst war der Rennkuckuck überrascht und drehte sich noch mal um. Aber Rango wedelte wild mit den Armen als Zeichen, dass er abhauen sollte. Mit lautem Gackern rannte das Tier davon.

* * *

**I feel sorry for Jake. :(**

**What will the town people say?  
**


	4. Appeal for help

**Thank you for your reviews! I'm so happy about your feedbacks.**

**Back to town...**

* * *

4\. Appeal for help

„Hey! Du musst eine bessere Figur machen wenn du vom Brett springst!"

Elbows lachte auf. Er lag am Strand und sah rüber zum Sprungbrett, wo Buford in seiner Badehose stand. Doch bevor er die ersten Schritte zum Lauf ansetzte, zog er noch einmal kräftig seine Bade-Hose hoch.

„Ich wette 10 Gläser, dass das Brett zusammenkracht", sagte Furgus; der neben Elbows lag.

Elbows nickte. „Die Wette gilt."

In diesem Moment nahm Buford Schwung. Doch kaum war er zwei Schritte auf dem Brett gelaufen, blieb er wie vom Donner gerührt stehen, schwankte und kippte nach vorne. Mit einem Bauchklatscher landete er auf dem Brett. Dieses gab ein leises Knacken von sich und noch ehe Buford es sich versah, landete er mitsamt dem Brett im Wasser.

„Ich habe die Wette gewonnen!", triumphierte Furgus.

Prustend kam Buford wieder an die Wasseroberfläche.

„Wie gut, dass wir ein Ersatzsprungbrett haben", meinte Elgin, der von seinem Liegestuhl alles beobachtet hatte. „Hey, Buford?! Brauchst du ein Handtuch?"

Doch Buford wollte etwas ganz anderes.

„Hey! Schaut mal!", prustete er und deutete hastig nach vorne. „Warum reitet das Reittier ohne Reiter?"

Bohne; die immer noch am See saß und auf Rango warten wollte, stand erschrocken auf.

„Das ist doch Rangos Roadrunner."

Der Roadrunner rannte die Straße runter und hielt direkt vor dem Gefängnis an.

Sofort rannte Bohne dorthin. Der Gedanke, dass Rango etwas passiert war, trieb sie zur Eile an.

Die Anderen, von Bufords Rufe angelockt, stiegen nun ebenfalls eilig aus dem Wasser, rüber zum Gefängnis, wo Bohne die Zügel des Roadrunner hielt.

„Wo ist Rango? Was ist passiert?"

Dann bemerkte sie den Zettel, der am Zügel des Tieres steckte.

Hastig zog sie ihn heraus und faltete ihn auseinander. Es war eindeutig Rangos Handschrift. Schnell überflog sie die Zeilen.

In diesem Moment waren auch die anderen Stadtbewohner am Gefängnis angekommen.

„Etwas Schlimmes?", fragte Furgus vorsichtig, der das Schlimmste befürchtete.

Nachdem Bohne den Brief zu Ende gelesen hatte, ließ sie ihn sprachlos sinken.

„Was steht denn da?", fragte Waffles neugierig. Doch Buford war schneller und entriss Bohne den Zettel aus der Hand und las vor:

_„Wer immer diesen Zettel findet, der soll ihn nach Dreck bringen._

_Meine lieben Freunde, ich schicke euch diesen Brief, weil ich dringend eure Hilfe brauche. Trommelt so viele Leute zusammen, wie ihr nur finden könnt und vergesst nicht den Doc mitzunehmen(!) Ich bin im Todesgebirge, am alten Planwagen-Friedhof. Kommt bitte schnell!_

_Rango"_

Nachdem Buford geendet hatte, schwiegen alle.

„Im Todes Gebirge?", murmelte Furgus. „Was will er denn dort?"

„Der Doc sollte auch unbedingt mitkommen", wiederholte Buford.

„Hört sich ja sehr dringend an", meinte Furgus bedächtig.

„Dann sollten wir uns besser beeilen", sagte Buford; der immer noch seine Badehose trug. „Ruft alle zusammen!"

* * *

Ärgerlich feuerte Rango einen Warnschuss nach dem anderen ab. Die Vögel waren wieder aufgeflogen und umkreisten die Ebene wie gierige Geier.

„Verschwindet!"

Hoffentlich war der Zettel in Dreck angekommen. Rango hatte absichtlich im Brief nichts von Jake erwähnt, da er befürchtete, dass sonst keiner kommen würde. Bohne wäre bestimmt gekommen. Egal ob Jake in der Nähe gewesen wäre oder nicht. Aber mit Bohne alleine konnte er nichts ausrichten. Er brauchte die Hilfe von _allen_.

Er atmete erleichtert auf, als er ganz in der Nähe das Galoppieren von Rennhühnern hörte. Rasch lief er zu der Felsenbiegung. Die Stadtbewohner sollten nicht sofort merken, warum er sie hierher gebeten hatte zu kommen. Er wusste, man würde ihn für verrückt halten.

Bohne war die Erste, die um die Ecke geritten kam. Ihr fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als ihr Rango gesund und munter entgegenkam. Schnell stieg sie ab und fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Rango! Gott sei Dank, dir ist nichts passiert. Aber was ist denn los?"

„Ach, Bohne", sagte Rango. „Ich bin so froh, dass du da bist."

Er drückte sie an sich. In diesem Moment kamen auch die anderen angeritten.

Rango zählte mindestens 10 oder 15 Stadtbewohner. Darunter Elgin, Furgus, Buford, Doc, Löffel, Waffles und Ambrose.

„Also, was ist los?", wollte Elgin wissen.

„Ja, gibt's was Besonders?", fragte Waffles aufgeregt.

Rango hob die Hände. „Okay, okay! Bitte Ruhe, Leute! Ich habe euch hierherholen lassen, weil ich euch ganz dringend um Etwas bitten muss."

Neugierig sahen ihn die Stadtbewohner an. Rango wollte es kurz machen. Wer weiß wie viel Zeit Jake noch blieb.

„Als ich unterwegs hier vorbeiritt, fiel mir das hier auf."

Rango deutete hinter sich. Alle Augen wanderten nach vorne. Rango konnte nicht erkennen, ob sie fassungslos oder geschockt waren. Jedenfalls starrten sie alle ungläubig nach oben, wo Jake immer noch bewusstlos am Metallbogen hing.

Buford kratzte sich fragend am Kopf. „Äh…haben Sie ihn dort…"

Rango hob abwehrend die Hände. „Nein, nein, natürlich nicht! Ich fand ihn in diesem Zustand. Ich habe schon nachgesehen. Er ist noch nicht tot."

„Und was willst du damit sagen?", fragte Bohne skeptisch.

Rango merkte, dass er jetzt seine ganze Überzeugungskraft aufbringen musste.

„Genau deswegen habe ich euch hierher gebeten. Ihr müsst mir helfen ihn von dort runter zu holen."

Mit einem Mal war alles still. Sogar der Wind schien den Atem anzuhalten. Alle starrten sie ungläubig auf Rango, der beim Blick der anderen ein paar Zentimeter kleiner wurde.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?", fragte Bohne fassungslos.

„Genau", stimmte Elgin ihr zu. „Warum sollten wir das tun?"

„Hört zu Leute", versuchte Rango es noch einmal. „Ich weiß, es klingt verrückt. Aber wir müssen ihm helfen."

„Mister Rango", sagte Buford. „Ich weiß, Sie leben noch nicht lange bei uns, aber hier in der Wüste gilt das Überleben des Stärkeren."

Rango verengte die Augen. „Ach, heißt das, es würde dir gefallen, wenn ich dich in diesem Zustand hierlassen würde?"

„Natürlich nicht, aber…"

„Und du Löffel? Würde es dir gefallen, wenn ich dich einsam und verlassen ohne Wasser in der Wüste zurücklassen würde?"

„Aber das mit Jake ist was völlig anderes", kommentierte Ambrose. „Er ist ein Killer. Und jemand wie er hat es verdient."

Löffel nahm seinen Hut ab. „Es geht doch nichts über einen ehrwürdigen Tod."

Alle erschraken. Die Raubvögel hatten sich wieder in die Luft erhoben und kreisten gierig über die kleine versammelte Gruppe.

„Versteht ihr", sagte Rango mit eindringlicher Stimme. „Sie werden ihn töten."

Buford schüttelte den Kopf. „Mister Rango, lassen Sie das. Vielleicht ist es sogar das Beste für ihn."

Furgus nickte. „Genau. Wer weiß, wie lange er da schon hängt."

„Du kannst nichts mehr für ihn tun", sagte Löffel.

Rangos Gesicht verfinsterte sich.

„Na schön, wie ihr wollt! Geht zurück nach Hause, aber ich bleibe hier! Ich verteidige ihn so lange gegen diese Geier, selbst wenn ich dabei zu Grunde gehen sollte."

Mit diesen Worten rannte Rango zum verfallen Holzwagen rüber, stellte sich auf die obersten Bretter und hob seinen Revolver hoch. Die Vögel, auf ihn aufmerksam geworden, kreisten angriffslustig um ihn herum. Dann stützte sich der Erste zu ihm runter. Rango schoss, der Vogel wich aus. Der Zweite attackierte ihn sofort danach. Rango konnte seinem Griff gerade noch ausweichen. Der Bussard hob sich erneut in die Luft und zusammen kreisten sie ihr Opfer erneut ein.

Die Stadtbewohner standen in einiger Entfernung daneben und schauten dem Treiben mit offenen Mündern zu.

Jetzt stürzte sich einer der Bussarde wieder auf Jake. Rango schoss erneut. Jetzt wurde es dem Vogel langsam zu bunt. Ärgerlich keifte er Rango an und setzte erneut zum Angriff auf das Chamäleon. Rango wich aus und rannte um den alten Holzwagen herum. Dem Vogel schien das Spiel zu gefallen und ließ sich immer wieder runter, dann wieder hoch gleiten.

Bohne konnte nicht mehr länger zusehen.

Ärgerlich zog sie ihr Gewehr. „Was schaut ihr noch zu?! Helft ihm!"

Sogleich holten die Anderen ihre Schießeisen und schossen aus allen Rohren. Die Vögel, überrascht von diesem Angriff, flogen hoch. Allmählich wurde es ihnen zu viel. Ärgerlich kreischten sie noch mal nach unten, dann flogen sie davon.

Als Rango merkte, dass die Vögel weg waren, sank er erschöpft und keuchend in den Sand.

Langsam umringten ihn die Stadtbewohner. „Und was genau haben Sie vor?"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter follows...**


	5. Tortured

**Here the story goes on. Enjoy. **

* * *

5\. Tortured

Gemeinsam banden sie Seile um den Metallbogen des alten Planwagens und zogen sie der großen Klapperschlange anschließend durch den Gürtel. Rango hatte vorgeschlagen, die Stricke zu durchschneiden, an denen Jake gehängt wurde. Die Seile der Stadtleute sollten einen zu raschen Sturz verhindern, da Rango befürchtete, ihn durch einen Sturz nur noch mehr zu verletzen.

„Wir sind soweit", sagte Elgin, als das letzte Seil gespannt worden war.

Waffles und Löffel erklärten sich bereit die Seile durchzuschneiden, mit denen die Klapperschlange angebunden worden war. Kaum hatten sie die letzten Fäden durchtrennt, sank der Schlangenkörper zu Boden. Die Seile spannten sich. Zuerst befürchtete Rango, die Seile könnten reißen, aber sie hielten dem Gewicht stand. Jake blieb ein paar Zentimeter überm Boden hängen. Langsam lösten die Stadtbewohner die Seile, eins nach dem anderen, sodass Jake Stück für Stück auf dem Boden ankam.

Rango eilte als Erster zu ihm hin, dicht gefolgt von Doc.

Doc prüfte zuerst den Pulsschlag der Schlange.

Rango sah ihn fragend an. „Und Doc?"

„Schwacher Herzschlag", sagte Doc. „Sehr schwach, aber er lebt. Er sollte dringend in den Schatten."

Rango nickte. „Okay. Ihr habt es gehört. Helft alle mit!"

Mit großer Mühe zogen die Stadtbewohner die schwere Klapperschlange zu den Schatten spendenden Felsen. In all der ganzen Zeit wachte Jake nicht auf.

Als sie auch das geschafft hatten, mussten alle erst Mal eine Pause einlegen und ließen sich erschöpft auf den Boden nieder. Nur Rango machte keine Pause.

Er wollte so schnell wie möglich den Draht und den Knebel vom Mund der Schlange entfernen. Was allerdings nicht leicht war. Der Draht lag eng gebunden um sein Maul. Doc half ihm den Draht mit Hilfe einer Zange zu durchtrennen. Als Rango den Draht ab machen wollte, merkte er, wie sich der Draht beinahe ins Fleisch der Schlange einschnitten hatte. Rango gab sich alle Mühe den Draht so sanft wie möglich abzulösen. Dabei bemerkte er, wie Jakes Gesichtsmuskeln leicht zuckten. Rango biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Es musste ihm sehr wehtun. Wie gut, dass er nicht wach war. Endlich hatte er den Draht entfernt. Angeekelt warf er das drahtige Teil von sich.

Wer kam nur auf den Gedanken sowas zu tun?

Den Knebel abzubinden war dagegen etwas leichter. Der Knoten lag sehr stramm. Rango musste das Tuch mit einem Messer durchschneiden. Dann zog er das Tuch vorsichtig aus dem Mund der Schlange. Besorgt beobachte er Jake. Er gab kein Lebenszeichen von sich. Doch Doc gab ihm durch seine Mimik zu verstehen, dass noch alles in Ordnung war. Doc schlug vor, dass die Schlange erstmal Wasser brauchte. Schnell lief Rango zu seinem Roadrunner und holte seine Wasserflasche raus. Für eine Schlange war das zwar nicht viel, aber besser als gar nichts.

Doc half ihm das große Maul der Schlange auf zu machen. Vorsichtig kippte Rango das Wasser in Jakes Mund. Nach einigen Sekunden hielt er inne. Jake hatte sich etwas bewegt. Das kühle Wasser hatte in ihm anscheinend wieder neue Lebensgeister geweckt. Rango goss erneut. Jakes Bewegungen wurden jetzt etwas lebhafter. Bald rang er gierig nach dem Wasser.

Erschrocken zog sich Rango zurück, da er befürchtete, Jake könnte ihn vor lauter Gier verschlucken. Als Jake kein neues Wasser mehr auf der Zunge spürte, begann er zu stöhnen.

Rango wusste nicht was er machen sollte. Er würde ihm gern weiter Wasser geben, aber er gab zu, dass er sich zu sehr vor den Giftzähnen fürchtete.

Jakes Bewegungen wurden jetzt unkontrolliert. Als ob er Qualen leiden würde, wand er sich auf dem Boden, die Augen dabei immer noch geschlossen. Die Stadtbewohner standen erschrocken auf und wichen zurück.

„Wir müssen ihn irgendwie beruhigen, sonst dreht er noch durch", sagte Doc.

„Anscheinend hat die Hitze seinen Verstand getoastet", meinte Furgus.

Rango sah sich um. „Schnell! Holt die Seile und haltet ihn fest."

„Sind Sie wahnsinnig?", fragte Buford. „Wie sollen wir eine so große Schlange damit bändigen?"

„Aber irgendetwas müssen wir tun."

Rango überlegte nicht lange. Er gab sich einen Ruck und lief auf Jake zu.

„He! Was macht er denn jetzt?"

Rango wich einen Schlag von Jake aus. Dann sprang er mit einem gekonnten Satz auf Jakes Hals und klammerte sich dran fest.

„Jake! Hör auf!", rief er. „Beruhig dich!"

Jake schien zwar seine Stimme zu hören, war aber immer noch ganz abwesend. Er wand seinen Körper auf seine Richtung, als ob er ihn im Dunkeln suchen würde.

Rango redete erneut auf ihn ein. „Jake, es ist alles in Ordnung! Bitte, beruhige dich!"

Sachte strich er über Jakes Hals, soweit er das bei Jakes hastigen Bewegungen tun konnte.

Er spürte, wie die Schlange zitterte, wie seine Lippen bebten. Nervös und unruhig ließ sich die Klapperschlange wieder auf den Boden sinken, während Rango immer wieder beruhigend auf ihn ein redete und seinen Hals streichelte. Allmählich wurden Jakes Bewegungen schwächer, bis er schließlich völlig bewegungslos am Boden lag. Er keuchte und atmete schwer. Rango fühlte seine Wange. Seine Haut war immer noch glühend heiß.

„Schnell! Tut doch was! Holt feuchte Tücher!", rief er den Stadtleuten zu.

Die Stadtbewohner, die alles wie gebannt mitverfolgt hatten, drehten sich eilig um, holten ihre Wasserflaschen und tränkten damit einige Tücher. Dann reichten sie sie Rango, der sie anschließend auf Jakes Gesicht ausbreitete. Zumindest der Kopf sollte ein bisschen abkühlen.

Doc war wieder neben ihn herangetreten und überprüfte Jakes Atmung.

„Mister Rango? Ich glaube, wir werden mehr als nur ein paar Tücher brauchen."

Rango nickte. „Das Wasser wird sowieso nicht für ihn ausreichen. Wie sieht es eigentlich mit seinem Allgemeinzustand aus?"

Er deutete auf den Schlangenkörper.

Doc nickte. Auch ihm waren die Striemen aufgefallen, die sich über den ganzen Schlangenkörper zogen.

„Tja, sieht so aus, als ob jemand ihn gefoltert hätte."

Rango sah ihn fragend an. „Mit einer Peitsche oder wie?"

„Sieht ganz so aus. Ich vermutete, dass ihn jemand gefangen hat, vielleicht festgebunden und ihn ausgepeitscht. Als er ohnmächtig geworden ist, oder man hat ihn länger am Boden liegen lassen, hat man ihn anschließend da oben hochgezogen, damit er dort verendet."

Rango schauderte. „Da kämen bestimmt viele in Frage. Ich nehme mal an, dass seine Feindesliste nicht gerade kurz ist. Aber dass man ihm gleich solch einen Tod bescheren wollte. Ein einfacher Kopfschuss hätte doch auch gereicht."

Nachdenklich kratzte sich Doc am Kinn. „Tja, es muss eine Bewandtnis haben, wenn man ihn extra in diesem Geisterfriedhof aufhängt."

Rango nahm seinen Hut ab und fächerte sich kühle Luft zu. „Hm, schon fast wie ein Marter-Tod. Der Verbrecher soll auf diese Art und Weise einen geächtet und qualvollen Tod sterben."

„Mister Rango?", unterbrach Löffel seinen Überlegungen. „Was sollen wir jetzt machen?"

„Tja, gute Frage", sagte Rango und setzte seinen Hut wieder auf.

„Mir wär's zwar lieber, wir würden ihn in die Stadt bringen, aber wie soll man solch eine große Schlange transportieren?"

„Du willst ihn doch nicht in die Stadt bringen, oder?" fragte Bohne, die bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt kein Wort geäußert hatte. Jetzt stand sie neben Rango und sah ihn mit verschränkten Armen strafend an.

„Ich hab nur einen Vorschlag gemacht", verteidigte sich Rango.

„Wieso? Sie hat Recht", meldete sich Elgin zu Wort. „Es bringt Unglück, wenn wir ihn in die Stadt bringen würden."

Buford nickte. „Ich bin auch nicht damit einverstanden."

„Okay, okay!" Rango hob die Hände „Ist ja schon gut! Ich habe verstanden. Dann bleibt er eben hier. Aber wenn wir ihn schon hier lassen, brauche ich jemanden der mir noch einige Materialien aus der Stadt besorgt."

Alle schwiegen.

Rango warf einen bittenden Blick auf Löffel.

Löffel seufzte. „Na gut. Dann mache ich das. Wenn die Schlange dafür nicht in die Stadt kommt, dann tu ich es gerne."

* * *

**To be alone on an old cemetery? It that a good idea? **


	6. Dark figures

**Thanks for your review again. Now Rango is alone with Jake in the desert. **

* * *

6\. Dark figures

Es war schon stockdunkel. Rango saß neben Jake auf dem Boden und zog seine Decke enger um sich selbst herum. Vor ihm brannte ein kleines Lagerfeuer, um sich warm zu halten. Er seufzte. Natürlich wollte keiner der Stadtbewohner bei ihm bleiben, um eine Schlange zu überwachen.

„… _Hab zuhause noch was zu tun. …"_

„…_Ich muss noch eine Runde zu Ende spielen…"_

„…_Ich muss meinen Laden schließen…"_

Waren die Argumente, die er so gehört hatte. Rango hatte sie nicht gezwungen zu bleiben.

Nur Doc hatte sich bereit erklärt, irgendwann im Laufe des Abends vorbeizuschauen, da er noch was in seiner Praxis zu tun habe. Aber Rango vermutete eher, dass der Arzt sich nur wieder seinen abendlichen Trunk hingeben wollte, den er bis in den Mittag auskurierte.

Wenn Bohne wenigstens dageblieben wäre. Aber sie war ohnehin nicht mit seinem Vorhaben einverstanden gewesen und sagte, sie würde es sich überlegen. Natürlich kam es für sie nicht in Frage, einen Killer zu überwachen, der einmal sogar beinahe sie umgebracht hätte. Von daher war es verständlich, dass Bohne ihm keine Gesellschaft leisten wollte.

Rango fror. Sein Kreislauf sank wegen der Kälte langsam ab.

Wie paradox. Tagsüber extrem heiß und nachts total kalt.

Er kuschelte sich tiefer in die Woll-Decke. Ob mit Jake alles in Ordnung war?

Jake lag ruhig auf dem Boden und atmete gleichmäßig. Es war gut, dass er schlief. Ruhe war jetzt das Beste was er brauchte, hatte Doc gesagt. Sanft strich er Jake über die schuppige Haut. Jake bewegte sich ein wenig, stöhnte kurz, dann war er wieder ruhig.

Der Wind pfiff über die Landschaft und verursachte ein leises, schauriges Heulen. Die Gerippe der alten Planwagen im Sand wirkten unheimlich.

Hoffentlich war das mit den Geistern wirklich nur ein Gerücht.

Rango erschrak.

Aber...vielleicht waren es ja die Geister gewesen, die Jake so misshandelt hatten. Vielleicht hatte eine Klapperschlange mal einen von ihnen gebissen und wollten sich jetzt an einer rächen. Pech, dass Jake dann in diese Gegend kam und dann haben sie ihn aufgehängt….

Rango schüttelte den Kopf. Unsinn! Geister könnten doch niemals jemanden töten.

Erschrocken fuhr Rango zusammen. Er meinte, ein Geräusch gehört zu haben.

Ängstlich zog er die Decke mehr zu sich hoch.

Wie spät war es? Vielleicht Mitternacht? Geisterstunde?

Rango spürte, wie sein Herz schneller schlug. Ein unangenehmes Kribbeln breite sich in ihm aus, das ihm das Gefühl gab am liebsten aufzuspringen und schreiend wegzurennen.

Aber er konnte Jake doch nicht im Stich lassen. Das wollte er auf keinen Fall. So blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als abzuwarten was passieren würde.

Vielleicht war es Doc, oder sogar Bohne?

Jetzt hörte er Schritte. Er schluckte. Mehrere Schritte, die knirschend über den Sandboden marschierten.

Ängstlich stand Rango auf.

„Hallo?! Ist da jemand?"

Die Schritte, verstummten.

Rango wurde es unheimlich. Wenn es einer aus der Stadt gewesen wäre, den er kannte, dann hätte er sich gemeldet. Aber hier erhielt er keine Rückmeldung.

Es musste also ein Fremder sein.

Rango tastete nach seinem Revolver. Jetzt begannen die Schritte wieder. Rangos Hand verkrampfte sich auf dem Griff seines Revolvers.

Bitte lass es kein Geist sein, dachte er im Stillen.

Er zuckte zusammen. Um ihn herum, von Richtung des Friedhofes, tauchten die Umrisse mehrerer Gestalten auf. Rango drückte sich an Jake. Wenn er doch wenigstens wach wäre.

Die Gestalten kamen näher. Schritt für Schritt.

„Wer ist da?", fragte Rango ängstlich. Seine Stimme versagte. Warum antwortete keiner von ihnen?

Die Gestalten blieben stehen. Rango war nahe dran, von seinem Revolver Gebrauch zu machen, als sich eine der Gestalten von der Gruppe löste und vortrat.

Im schwachen Licht des Lagerfeuers erkannte Rango eine Gestalt in Lumpen und dreckigen Stiefeln. Als sie dicht genug am Lagerfeuer stand, konnte er die Person deutlicher erkennen.

Trotzdem war die Person für ihn ein völlig Fremder.

Was war das für ein Tier? Es hatte Fell wie ein Frettchen oder Ähnlichem. Aber irgendwie hatte er ein Frettchen anders in Erinnerung. Er kniff die Augen zusammen. Nein, so ein Tier hatte er noch nie gesehen. War es überhaupt in Amerika heimisch?

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte die Frettchen-ähnliche Person mit tiefer, dunkler Stimme.

„Sagen Sie mir lieber wer Sie sind?" frage Rango, der sich seine Angst nicht anmerken lassen wollte.

„Mein Name tut nichts zur Sache", antwortete der Fremde.

„Gut, dann geht Ihnen mein Name auch nichts an", entgegnete Rango etwas mutiger. Wie ein Geist sah die Gestalt nicht aus, aber auch nicht gerade zivilisiert.

„Was tut Sie hier?", fragte der Fremde weiter in einer monotonen Stimme.

„Ich? … Das hier ist ein freies Land und da kann man doch die Nächte verbringen, wo man will, oder?", sagte Rango.

Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass der Fremde keine guten Absichten im Sinn hatte. Und genau das machte Rango Sorge. Was wenn dieser Fremde und seine Begleiter es waren, die Jake…

„Ich wiederhole die Frage noch einmal", sagte die fremde Gestalt ihm gegenüber, diesmal in einer etwas gehobenen Stimme. „Was tun Sie hier?"

Rango wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Jake konnte er nicht verstecken. Das sah ja ein Blinder mit einem Krückstock was er hier trieb. Aber warum fragte ihn der Fremde dann aus?

Angesichts seiner Minderheit, hielt Rango es für das Beste, so langsam die Parodie zu beenden. Er versuchte es zuerst auf die harmlose Tour.

„Ich fand diese Kreatur hier und hab ich mir überlegt, warum sie da hängt. Also hab ich sie heruntergeholt."

„Ist Ihnen eigentlich klar, wer das ist?"

Rango spielte den Ahnungslosen. „Äh… nein. Wer denn?"

„Das ist der Killer Klapperschlangen Jake."

Rango tat so, als ob er ziemlich überrascht wäre und hielt sich am Kopf.

„Ach wirklich? Das ist der berüchtigte Sensenmann? Du lieber Himmel! Woher hätte ich das wissen sollen? Aber, was macht das für einen Unterschied? Selbst einem Gesetzesbrecher muss geholfen werden."

„Er verdient keine Hilfe!", fuhr der Fremde ihn an. „Er verdient es noch nicht mal zu leben."

Rango hob die Augenbrauen. Der Ton des Fremden gefiel ihm jetzt überhaupt nicht mehr.

„Und was schlagen Sie vor?", fragte Rango vorsichtig, aber bestimmt.

Der Fremde hob die Hand, woraufhin die anderen Gestalten vortraten. Rango zählte mindestens acht weitere Frettchen-ähnliche Gestalten, die fast genauso aussahen wie der Fremde, der wahrscheinlich ihr Anführer war. Auch sie waren allesamt in dreckige Kleidung gehüllt und machten einen gefährlichen Eindruck.

Rangos Blick wanderte wieder zum Fremden. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf dessen Gürtel. Erkannte er dort eine Peitsche?

Jetzt war Rango alles klar. Diese Männer, die vor ihm standen, haben Jake gefoltert.

* * *

**Danger! Be careful Rango!**


	7. Haunted

**Hello everybody! I'm so sorry. But Saturday I couldn't upload the next chapter because login was unavailable for a long time. And yesterday I hadn't any time. Sorry again. **

**Okay. Here the next chapter. **

**For your questions: The ferrets aren't a chip from any other story. They are fiction figures by me. ;) But attention! These ferrets aren't ferrets! Rango only thought they are, because they look like ferrets. **

**SPOILER: I just telling you, these ferret-looking animals are the worst enemies of a snake in India... STOP! I'm telling to much.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

7\. Haunted

Rangos Gedanken fuhren wieder Achterbahn. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Gegen neun bis an die Zähne bewaffnete Männer konnte er nichts ausrichten.

„Hören Sie", versuchte Rango die Situation noch zu retten. „Könnten wir nicht noch mal vernünftig darüber reden? Wir finden bestimmt eine Lösung."

Ein Grinsen überzog den Mund des Anführers. „Natürlich."

Er griff in seine Tasche und zog seinen Revolver. „Es gibt für alles eine Lösung."

Er entsicherte seine Waffe.

Rangos Augen weiteten sich.

Plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts, wurden die fremden Gestalten zur Seite geschleudert.

Rango war so erschrocken, dass er glaubte jeden Moment tot umzufallen und wusste zunächst nicht was passiert war.

Jake war blitzschnell aufgesprungen und hatte seinen Peinigern einen solchen Schlag mit seinem Schwanz versetzt, dass diese benommen zu Boden fielen.

Rango sah auf. Im Schein des Lagerfeuerlichts erkannte er Jake, der sich keuchend aufgerichtet hatte und seine Stirn gegen seinen Körper hielt. Rango befürchtete, die Schlange könnte jeden Moment wieder das Bewusstsein verlieren, doch dann schüttelte Jake heftig seinen Kopf und kroch in rasender Geschwindigkeit blindlings einfach irgendwo hin.

Rango vernahm ein Stöhnen. Die Fremden hatten sich wieder erholt.

Schnell rannte Rango hinter Jake her. Hinter sich die wütenden Schrei der Fremden.

Endlich hatte er die Felsen verlassen und betrat offenes Wüstenland.

Rango blieb stehen. Im schwachen Mondlicht sah er nur wenige Meter weiterweg Jakes Umrisse auf dem Wüstenboden. Die Schlange war stehen geblieben und hielt sich stöhnend den Kopf.

Eilig rannte Rango zu ihm hin.

„Jake?!"

So schnell konnte Rango nicht reagieren. Jake hatte ihm einen Schlag versetzt, sodass er mehrere Meter durch die Luft segelte und hart auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Keuchend stand Rango auf. „Das war jetzt nicht nett", rief er und rieb sich stöhnend den Rücken.

„Was machst du denn hier?", hörte er Jakes schwache Stimme. Offenbar hatte Jake ihn vorher nicht erkannt.

„Jake! Ich bin es. Rango! Und hab mich nur gefragt, warum jemand wie du, halbtot an einem Seil hängen kann…"

Er brach ab, als er schnelle Schritte hörte. Er drehte sich um. Die Fremden liefen in ihre Richtung.

Jake keuchte wieder. Offenbar versuchte er wieder einen klaren Kopf zu kriegen.

„Wo ist die Stadt?", fragte er mühsam.

„Also, vom „Todesgebirge" ist sie nicht weit weg."

Als Jake _Todesgebirge_ hörte, wusste er offenbar, wo er sich zu orientieren hatte. Ohne weiter nachzufragen raste er davon.

„Jake! Warte!"

Rango rannte ihm hinterher, doch Jake war viel schneller, sodass Rango allein zurückblieb.

Rango stieg die Panik hoch, als er die Schritte der Fremden immer näher kommen hörte.

Ohne zu zögern, rannte Rango weiter und weiter. Aber Rango wusste, selbst wenn er in der Stadt ankommen würde, würden sie ihn nicht einfach so entkommen lassen wollen.

Rango tat die Lunge weh. Er konnte nicht mehr weiterrennen. In seiner Not zog er seinen Revolver und schoss hinter sich. Er konnte nicht sehen, ob das seine Verfolger abschreckte, sondern rannte danach einfach weiter.

Dann hörte er Schüsse hinter sich. Instinktiv warf er sich auf den Boden. Weitere Schüsse fielen.

Bitte lass mich am Leben, flehte Rango im Stillen.

Dann wieder Schüsse. Diesmal allerdings aus einer ganz anderen Richtung.

Bohne war die ganze Zeit in der Nähe gewesen und feuerte in die Richtung der Verfolger.

Die Verfolger waren überrascht stehen geblieben. Offenbar vermuteten sie einen Hinterhalt und machten vorsichtshalber kehrt.

Rango zögerte nicht länger und rappelte sich wieder auf und rannte in Richtung Stadt.

Nach einer Weile sank er erschöpft keuchend auf dem Boden. Dann hörte er neben sich etwas quietschen. Er sah auf. Bohne stand neben ihm und saß auf ihrem Planwagen.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie ein wenig besorgt, aber streng.

„Ja… alles … in .. Ordnung", keuchte Rango.

Bohne gab ihm ein Zeichen, auf den Holzwagen zu steigen. Ohne Einwand stieg Rango zu ihr hoch. Kaum hatte er neben ihr Platz genommen, lenkte sie den Wagen zur Stadt.

* * *

Schon am Ortseingang, bemerkten beide, dass in der Stadt alle in heller Aufregung waren.

In den Häusern brannte Licht, einige liefen mit Fackeln oder Laternen die Straßen aufgeregt auf und ab. Als sie Rango und Bohne die Straße runterfahren sahen, eilten sie sofort zu ihnen rüber.

„Mister Rango! Na endlich kommen Sie."

„Würden Sie uns mal erklären, was Jake hier macht?"

Rango sah überrascht auf.

„Ach, Jake ist hier?"

Rango hatte jetzt nicht unbedingt damit gerechnet, dass Jake blindlings in die Stadt flüchten würde.

„Ich dachte, Sie haben uns versprochen, dass er nicht in die Stadt kommt."

„Ruhe!", schrie Rango. „Ich weiß, was ich gesagt habe und ich werde euch alles nachher genau erklären. Aber jetzt sagt mir erst mal wo Jake ist."

Buford deutete zum Rathaus. „Er hat sich im Rathaus verbarrikadiert."

„Der ist einfach wie ein Irrer über die Straße gezischt und hat mit Gewalt die Türen des Hauses aufgebrochen", sagte Löffel.

Das genügte Rango. „Okay. Ich werde mal nachsehen."

Mit diesen Worten schritt Rango an den Stadtleuten vorbei und ging zum Rathaus.

* * *

**Be continued...**


	8. In safety

8\. In safety

Löffel hatte nicht übertrieben. Die Türen des Rathauses waren fast aus den Angeln gerissen und lehnten an den Eingangswänden. Rango hatte sich eine Laterne besorgt und schritt nun langsam hinein. Im Eingangsbereich, wo die Treppe nach oben ins Büro führte, blieb er stehen.

„Jake?"

Alles blieb still

„Jake? Bist du hier?"

Rango vernahm ein leises Knarren im ersten Stock.

Er hielt die Lampe höher, konnte aber niemanden oben erkennen.

„Jake? Ich komm nach oben."

Langsam ging er die Treppe hoch. Die Stufen knarrten unter seinen Schuhen. Als er oben angekommen war, lag vor ihm ein leerer Gang, der nur in ein Zimmer führte. Offenbar hatte Jake sich ins Büro des Bürgermeisters geflüchtet.

Vorsichtig durchquerte Rango den Flur bis er vor der großen Holztür des Bürgermeisterbüros stand. Sie war nicht beschädigt und Rango vermutete, dass Jake sie hinter sich zugemacht hatte. Sachte klopfte er an die schwere Holztür. „Jake?"

Wieder keine Antwort.

„Jake, ich komm jetzt rein."

Sachte drückte Rango die Türklinke runter und stieß die Tür auf. Sofort wich er schnell zur Seite und presste sich an die Flurwand, für den Fall, falls Jake wieder, wie ein Irrer irgendwo hin rasen würde.

Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Alles blieb ruhig. Oder zumindest fast.

Rango hörte ein Keuchen.

Langsam löste er sich von der Wand und lugte in den Raum.

Drinnen war es stockdunkel. Sogar der schwache Mondschein spendete durch die bunten Glasfenster nur wenig Licht. Mit klopfenden Herzen betrat Rango den Raum und leuchtete mit der Laterne das Zimmer ab.

Dann… . Jake lag zusammengekauert in einer Ecke, hatte den Kopf unter seinen Schlangenkörper vergraben und keuchte immer noch vor Anstrengung. Das war einfach zu viel gewesen. Langsam ging Rango auf ihn zu.

„Jake? Jake, was ist los?", fragte er besorgt.

So langsam begann sich Jakes Körper wieder zu regen. Er schob seinen Körper vom Gesicht weg, sodass seine Augen sichtbar wurden.

Rango wich zurück. Im Schein des Laternenlichts schienen die Augen der Klapperschlange zu glühen, als sie das Licht reflektierten, was irgendwie dämonisch aussah. Jake senkte seinen Blick und sein Hut verdeckte sein Gesicht. Sein ganzer Körper begann wieder zu zittern.

Besorgt trat Rango ein paar Schritte vor und hielt beruhigend seine Hand hoch.

„Jake. Ist ja gut. Dir kann nichts passieren. Du bist hier völlig sicher."

Zumindest hoffte er das.

Jake keuchte auf und sank zur die Seite auf den Boden.

„Wasser", wisperte er schwach.

Besorgt beugte Rango sich zu ihm runter und strich über Jakes Hals.

„Okay, ganz ruhig. Ich hol dir Wasser."

Schnell stand Rango auf und eilte zum Schreibtisch. Seit dem Tod des Bürgermeisters hatte man im Raum nichts verändert. Aber Rango wusste, dass dort immer noch der private Wasservorrat lagerte. Den Schlüssel fand er unter der Schreibtischmatte. Hastig steckte er den Schlüssel ins Schloss und öffnete den Schreibtischschrank, wo die gläsernen Wasserkrüge standen. Rango nahm gleich zwei Flaschen und ging damit zurück zu Jake.

„Hier ist Wasser."

Rango machte sich nicht die Mühe noch Gläser zu holen, sondern reichte Jake gleich die ganze Flasche, nachdem er den Glasstopfen entfernt hatte. Jake war schwach. Offenbar hatte er seine ganzen Kräfte auf der Flucht verbraucht.

Rango ließ Jakes Kopf auf seinen Knien ruhen und kippte das Wasser in seinen großen Mund.

Da sich bei Schlangen ihre Luftröhre im Mund befand, musste er nicht aufhören. Jake ließ das kühle Nass seine Kehle runterrinnen, wobei er immer noch unter Anstrengung keuchte und nach Luft rang.

Als die Flasche leer war, zog Rango sie zurück. Jake strich sich mit der Zunge über den Mund, wobei er Rangos Haut berührte. Rango bekam eine Gänsehaut, zögerte aber nicht nach der zweiten Flasche zu greifen. Auch diese ließ Jake sich ohne Widerstand geben.

Nachdem auch diese Flasche leer war, sank Jake erschöpft wieder zur Seite auf den Boden.

Rango beugte sich zu ihm hin. Der Atem der Schlange hatte sich wieder normalisiert. Jetzt lag Jake mit geschlossen Augen dort. Die Schlange war völlig entkräftet. Obwohl Rango nicht wusste, ob Jake ihn hörte konnte, beugte er sich noch mal zu ihm vor.

„Ruh dich aus", sagte er leise. „Keine Sorge. Dir kann nichts passieren."

* * *

Als Rango das Rathaus verließ, erwartete ihn draußen eine versammelte Tiermenge.

Alle redeten durcheinander.

„Und? Was ist jetzt?"

„Hat er sich ergeben?"

„Wird er die Stadt verlassen?"

„Wird er uns fressen?"

„Ruhe!", rief Rango. „Hört zu! Jake ist völlig erschöpft. Er konnte mir noch nicht mal etwas sagen. Er ist einfach zusammengebrochen. Ich schätze, dass er bis Morgen nicht mehr aufwachen wird. Ich weiß nicht was er vorhat, aber ich kann nur sagen, dass zurzeit keine Gefahr besteht. Ich lass ihn heute Nacht hier bis er wieder aufwacht."

„Heißt das, Sie wollen ihm hier Asyl gewähren?"

„Asyl würde ich das jetzt nicht unbedingt nennen. Nur solange bis wir eine andere Lösung gefunden haben."

„Und was ist mit den Verfolgern?"

Rango sah auf. „Woher wisst ihr…"

Sein Blick fiel auf Bohne. Natürlich, musste sie den Stadtbewohnern etwas sagen, damit sie wenigstens eine Antwort hatten.

„Okay, also die Sache ist folgendermaßen gewesen: Als ich draußen Wache hielt, ist eine Gruppe von Fremden aufgetaucht und ich nehme an, dass es genau dieselben Männer waren, die ihn so misshandelt haben."

Alle Bewohner blieben still. Gespannt warteten darauf, dass Rango weitersprach.

„Ich nehme an, dass sie Jake töten wollten. Aber Jake ist dabei irgendwie aufgewacht und hat sie aus dem Reflex heraus in die Flucht geschlagen. So sind wir dann auch geflüchtet.

Dabei ist er dann in die Stadt geflohen und direkt ins Rathaus, wenn ich das richtig deute."

„Und was ist, wenn diese fremden Leute die Stadt überfallen und Jake dann hier töten."

„Falls", begann Rango. „Falls es wirklich zu einem Überfall kommen sollte, so werde ich die Verantwortung tragen. Bis dahin möchte ich euch bitten, solange über die Nacht Wache zu halten und mir Bescheid geben, wenn sich ein Unbekannter der Stadt nähert."

„Sie meinen, wir sollen unseren Schlaf jetzt noch opfern, nur um einen Verbrecher zu decken?"

„Ich werde so lange bei Jake bleiben, oder wollt ihr, dass er vielleicht noch heimlich hier in der Stadt herumschleicht?"

Das zeigte zum Glück Wirkung.

* * *

Leise öffnete Rango die Bürotür. Doc stand direkt hinter ihm, wenn auch etwas angetrunken. Rango hatte ihn gebeten, noch mal nach Jake zu schauen, bevor er sich wieder in die Kneipe zurückzog. Leise betraten sie den Raum. Jake lag zusammengerollt auf dem Boden.

„Alles okay, Doc", sagte Rango und gab den Arzt ein Zeichen ihm zu folgen.

Zum Glück schlief Jake tief und fest. Entweder fühlte er sich sicher, oder er war zu erschöpft, um irgendwie auf seine Umgebung zu achten. Für einen kurzen Moment war Rango sogar davon überzeugt, dass noch nicht mal ein Erdbeben ihn aufgeweckt hätte.

Doc kontrollierte noch mal die Vitalfunktionen wie Puls und Atmung. Dann griff er in seine Arzttasche, und holte eine Spritze raus.

„Das wird ihn beruhigen."

Rango ließ sich neben Jake nieder und beobachtete, wie Doc die Spritze anlegte.

Doch kaum hatte die Spritze die Schlangenhaut berührt, fuhr Jake wie von der Tarantel gestochen hoch. Doc wurde zur Seite gestoßen, die Spritze fest umklammert.

Jake bäumte sich auf und zischte drohend.

„Jake, beruhige dich!", versuchte Rango ihn zu beruhigen und stellte sich vor ihm hin.

„Was willst du?", fragte Jake mit zittriger Stimme. „Kann man mich nicht _einmal _in Ruhe lassen!"

„Jake, wir wollen dir nur helfen."

„Indem ihr mich umbringen wollt?!", fuhr Jake ihn an.

„Das sind normale Medikamente und keine Mittel zum Einschläfern", beteuerte Rango. „Du kannst mir glauben! Ich hab auch mit den Stadtleuten gesprochen. Sie werden dir auch gar nichts tun."

Misstrauisch kniff Jake die Augen zusammen. Aber dann wurde ihm schwummrig vor Augen und er sank wieder zu Boden. Langsam ging Rango wieder zu ihm hin.

Zögernd, fühlte er über die Schlangenhaut. Jake wollte ihn zur Seite stoßen, aber er war viel zu erschöpft, um sich zu wehren.

„Jetzt bleib ganz ruhig. Das Medikament wird dich beruhigen. Du wirst davon nicht sterben. Ich versprech's dir."

Er gab Doc ein Zeichen, dass er sich wieder vorwagen konnte. Als Doc erneut die Spritze ansetzte, zischte Jake warnend und rasselte mit seiner Rassel. Rango strich ihm erneut über den Hals. „Ganz ruhig, ganz ruhig. Dir passiert nichts."

Endlich hatte Doc das Medikament eingespritzt. Schnell packte er die Spritze zurück in den Arztkoffer und machte sich daran eiligst das Zimmer zu verlassen.

„Falls man mich sucht, ich bin im Saloon. Meine reguläre Sprechzeit ist erst wieder am Nachmittag."

Damit verließ er den Raum und Rango blieb mit Jake allein zurück.

„Lass niemanden reinkommen."

Überrascht sah Rango auf die Schlange. Jake hatte die Augen geschlossen, war aber noch nicht eingeschlafen.

„Lass sie nicht kommen", murmelte Jake leise.

Rango ahnte, wen er meinte. „Keine Sorge. Sie werden nicht kommen."

Er spürte, wie Jake sich innerlich fallen ließ und einschlief.

Rango ließ sich neben ihm nieder, lehnte sich gegen den Körper der Schlange und atmete tief ein und aus. Erst jetzt spürte er, wie müde er war. Er schloss die Augen und lauschte noch einen Moment lang dem Atem der Klapperschlange, dann war auch er eingeschlafen.

* * *

**So, I hope the chapter was okay. Next chapter follows...**


	9. Dark plans and desperate screams

**Thanks a million for your reviews! I wish I could reply your comments personally. But how you know there is no function on fanfiction net to reply guest reviews. I only can write back to members of these website. For this reason I say thank you to the guest reader and Phistomefel Smeik for your motivating feedbacks. And thank you to all anonymous readers, who read this story. Enjoy the story. Still be curious. The story goes on... ;)  
**

* * *

9\. Dark plans and desperate screams

Weit außerhalb der Stadt hatten sich die Fremden wieder versammelt und beschwerten sich lautstark bei ihrem Anführer über ihre Niederlage.

„Diese Mistkerle hätten uns fast umgebracht!", rief der Erste.

Der Anführer knackte seine Finger. „Wer immer es auch war und wer immer dieser Kerl war der Jake gefunden hat, der wird auf jeden Fall teuer dafür bezahlen."

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte ein Anderer.

„Was wohl?!", keifte ihn der Anführer an. „Ich versteh gar nicht warum du fragst. Wir werden die Schlange suchen und kurzen Prozess mit ihr machen."

„Und wie sollen wir das machen?", meldete sich der Nächste. „Er kann überall sein."

„Dann, sucht ihn gefälligst! Weit kann er ja nicht gekommen sein."

„Und wenn doch?", gab ein Anderer zu bedenken.

Der Anführer knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Eine Schlange wie er kann sich nicht ewig verstecken. Also, ausschwärmen!"

Seine Leute gaben murrende Laute von sich.

„Wir sind müde."

„Habe keine Lust mehr."

„Hölle noch mal!", schrie der Anführer und stampfte wütend mit den Füßen auf. „Macht gefälligst was ich sage! Und wenn wir die ganze Wüste auf den Kopf stellen müssen."

Knurrend machten sich seine Leute daran die Gegend ab zu suchen.

„Und gebt euch gefälligst Mühe", rief ihnen der Anführer noch hinterher. „Diese Schildkröte hat uns nicht umsonst dafür bezahlt, Jake zu beseitigen."

* * *

Mit schweren Augenlidern öffnete Rango die Augen. Irgendein leises Stöhnen hatte ihn geweckt.

Draußen war es immer noch stockdunkle Nacht. Zuerst wusste Rango nicht wo er sich befand. Doch als er den harten Fußboden unter sich spürte, kehrten seine Erinnerungen langsam wieder zurück.

Das Stöhnen wurde lauter.

Jake!

Mit einem Mal war Rango hellwach. Noch etwas schlaftrunken setzte er sich auf.

Jake wälzte sich unruhig auf den Boden hin und her, als ob ihm Kopfschmerzen plagen würden.

Rango war drauf und dran zum Saloon zu rennen, um Doc zu holen. Doch der dürfte schon längst im Halbkoma im Alkoholrausch liegen.

Rango erschrak, als Jake einen leisen Schrei ausstieß.

Beherzt sprang Rango auf Jakes Kopf. Doch kaum war er dort, stieß die Schlange ihn heftig von sich.

„Lasst mich!", schrie Jake.

Ratlos lag Rango am Boden und wusste nicht was er machen sollte.

Jetzt schlug Jake wild um sich.

Wenn er so weitermacht, wird er sich noch verletzen, dachte Rango verzweifelt.

Er atmete noch mal tief durch. Dann, als Jake für einen kurzen Moment in seinen Bewegungen innehielt, sprang er vor und klammerte sich an seinen Hals fest, worauf Jake sofort mit heftigen Bewegungen reagierte. Panisch versuchte er Rango ab zu schütteln. So heftig, als ob Rango vor hätte ihn zu erwürgen.

Jake richtete sich auf bis zur Decke. Rango knallte dagegen und sah für einen Moment nur noch Sterne. Jake lag wieder auf dem Boden und wand sich erneut.

„Jake, hör auf damit! WACH AUF, BRUDER!"

Mit einem Mal hielt Jake inne. „Beruhige dich!", redete Rango weiter auf ihn ein.

Die Klapperschlange zitterte wieder am ganzen Körper, wie bei einem Schüttelfrost.

„Bruder, wach auf, wach auf."

Rango konnte es selber kaum glauben, aber Jake öffnete die Augen. Sie zuckten nervös und sahen sich panisch um.

„Jake, da ist nichts", sagte Rango weiter.

Er stutzte. Täuschte er sich, oder erkannte er im schwachen Mondlicht Tränen auf dem Gesicht der Schlange?

Als Jake seinen prüfenden Blick bemerkte, zog er seinen Körper nach vorne und verdeckte damit sein Gesicht. Rango fiel runter und landete unsanft auf dem Boden.

„Jake? Alles in Ordnung?"

Doch Jake antwortete nicht.

Etwas enttäuscht wandte Rango sich ab und setzte sich auf dem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch.

So langsam erholte sich Rango wieder von dem Schock.

Nachdenklich betrachtete er die Schlange. Was war mit ihm nur passiert? Was hatte man mit ihm gemacht?

Bei diesem Gedanken nickte Rango ein.

* * *

**Well, this chapter is a little bit short. But the next will be a little bit longer.**


	10. Unfriendly and nice

**What a night. But now the sun is rising...**

* * *

10\. Unfriendly and nice

Stöhnend rieb sich Rango seinen Nacken und anschließend seinen Rücken. Er war auf dem Stuhl eingeschlafen und während der Nacht war sein Oberkörper auf den Schreibtisch gesunken, was natürlich eine eher unangenehme Schlafhaltung war, wenn man sie nicht gewohnt war. Noch sehr schlaftrunken stand er auf und schüttelte seine Gliedmaßen.

Er sah auf den Balkon. Die Sonne war gerade aufgegangen und wärmte mit ihren ersten Strahlen das Land. Rango trat auf den Balkon raus und atmete die frische Luft ein. So war das schon viel besser. Beim Anblick von diesem Morgen erschienen ihm die Ereignisse von Gestern wie ein böser Traum. Nachdem er sich nochmal ausgiebig gestreckt hatte, ging er wieder rein.

Jake lag immer noch in derselben Stellung, wie Rango ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte und sein Gesicht war immer noch von seinem Körper verborgen.

Rango wollte ihn nicht aufwecken und schlich leise zur Tür. Doch kaum hatte er sie einen Spalt weit geöffnet, entstand bei Jake eine leichte Bewegung.

Langsam rollte er seinen Körper auf, den Kopf immer noch auf den Boden und öffnete langsam die Augen. Offenbar erkannte er das Bürgermeisterzimmer, da er sich nicht großartig umsah. Doch dann fiel sein Blick auf Rango. Dieser lächelte verschmitzt und hob die Hand.

„Guten Morgen, Jake."

Jake knurrte leise und senkte seinen Blick, sodass der Hut wieder seine Augen verdeckte. Offenbar schämte er sich wegen seinem Verhalten von gestern Abend. Einem Killer, der sich wie ein verängstigtes Kind verhielt, war das natürlich peinlich.

Rango hielt es für das Beste Jake zuerst in Ruhe zu lassen und verließ den Raum. Obwohl er neugierig war, was Jake zu sagen hatte, so wollte er ihn doch besser in Ruhe lassen.

* * *

Kaum stand Rango auf der Straße, sah er in der Ferne, Löffel und Elgin die Straße runter gehen. Sie wirkten müde. Beide bogen in den Saloon. Rango zögerte einen kurzen Moment, dann gab er sich einen Ruck und folgte ihnen in den Saloon, wo es ziemlich still war. Doc lag natürlich wieder schnarchend am Tresen, die leere Flasche neben sich.

Ein peinliches Benehmen für einen Arzt, dachte Rango.

Löffel und Elgin hatten ein paar Stühle neben Doc Platz genommen und ließen sich von Buford ein paar Drinks eingießen.

Rango ging auf die beiden zu. „Und Leute? Wie war's?"

„Niemand zu sehen", war Elgins einzige Antwort und trank sein Glas aus.

„Ehrlich?", fragte Rango verwundert. „Ihr habt keinen in der Nähe der Stadt gesehen?"

Die anderen beiden schwiegen. Sie waren viel zu müde und genervt, um auf Rangos Fragen zu antworten.

„Merkwürdig", murmelte Rango. „Dabei hätte ich schwören können, dass diese Kerle zumindest die ganze Gegend nach ihm absuchen würden."

„Jemand, der einen Killer martert, ist kein Verbrecher", murmelte Elgin dumpf.

„Das will ich nicht gehört haben", sagte Rango mit gehobener Stimme. „Ihr glaubt ja gar nicht, was ich gestern Abend alles durchmachen musste."

„Hätten Sie sich auch ruhig sparen können", meinte Löffel trotzig.

Rango schnaubte leise. Die kalte Gleichgültigkeit wollte er sich heute Morgen nicht bieten lassen. Ärgerlich verließ er den Saloon.

„Tolle Freunde", murmelte er gereizt. „Anstatt sich zu freuen, dass man Jemandem helfen konnte, tun sie glatt so, als ob ich ein Verbrechen begangen hätte."

Ärgerlich kickte er einen Stein die Straße runter. Dabei merkte er, wie zwei Augen ihn von der Seite beobachteten. Schnell schluckte Rango seinen Ärger herunter.

„Oh, hallo kleine Schwester. Schon so früh auf den Beinen?"

„Wie geht es Jake?", fragte Priscilla.

Rango sah sie überrascht an. Dass ausgerechnet sie sich nach Jakes Wohlbefinden erkundigte, überraschte ihn. Offensichtlich waren Kinder doch netter als Erwachsene.

„Tja, also so ganz genau kann ich das nicht sagen. Eigentlich gestern Abend nicht so gut. Er ist ständig aufgeschreckt."

„Wird er wieder gesund?"

Rangos Augen weiteten sich. Wollte Priscilla ihn auf den Arm nehmen, oder hatte sie die Frage wirklich ernst gemeint?

Er kniete sich zu ihr runter. „Ich denke schon. Jemand wie er lässt sich nicht so leicht runter kriegen."

„Aber er wird uns doch nicht bedrohen, oder?"

Rango seufzte. „Ich weiß noch nicht was kommen wird, aber ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass nichts der gleichen passieren wird."

„Versprichst du es?", fragte Priscilla.

„Ich verspreche es. Verlass dich drauf."

Rangos Blick wanderte zu Furgus´ Laden.

Nachdenklich kratzte Rango sich am Kopf

„Weisst du zufällig, was Klapperschlangen so fressen, wenn es nicht gerade Bürger sind?"

Nach einer Weile stand Rango wieder auf der Straße. In den Händen hielt er ein mit Papier eingewickeltes Stück Fleisch. Als er anschließend die Rathausstufen wieder hoch gehen wollte, drehte er sich zu Priscilla um.

„Hör zu, es ist wohl das Beste, dass du vorerst noch nicht mitkommst."

Priscilla seufzte enttäuscht. „War ja klar."

„Hey, komm schon", sagte Rango versöhnlich. „Ich bin auch für die Sicherheit für dich verantwortlich. Sei mir nicht böse. Vielleicht nachher, wenn ich sicher sein kann, dass keine Gefahr besteht."

„Versprichst du es?"

Rango seufzte. „Ja, ich verspreche es."

Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als sie noch etwas sagte.

„Rango? Ich finde es verrückt, dass du ihn hierher gebracht hast…"

Rango wollte gerade ansetzen, dass nicht er, sondern Jake allein es war, der in die Stadt gekommen ist.

„… aber es war sehr edel von dir."

Rango schloss wieder seinen Mund und sah sie mit großen Augen an. Dann drehte sich Priscilla um und ging die Straße runter.

Rango sah ihr irritiert nach. Sie war nett. Wenigstens einer in der Stadt.

* * *

**Well, what will Jake tell him? Be curious... **

**And thanks _littleFilly_ for your lovely great comment. ;)**


	11. I'm not afraid!

**Thanks for your lovely comments again. ;) I hope you like this chapter, too. Enjoy. **

* * *

11\. I'm not afraid!

Irgendwie scheute sich Rango davor an die schwere Tür zu klopfen. Doch dann atmete er einmal tief durch und klopfte an. Von innen kam kein Laut. Sachte drückte er die Tür auf.

Jake stand an der Schwelle zur Balkontür und starrte nach draußen. Als er eine Bewegung an der Tür wahrnahm, schwang er seinen Revolver in Rangos Richtung.

Erschrocken wich Rango zurück. „Ich bin's nur!"

„Schleich dich nicht so an!"

„Aber ich habe doch angeklopft."

Jake blinzelte irritiert. „Hab ich nicht gehört."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und kroch zurück in die hinterste Ecke des Zimmers.

Wortlos schloss Rango die Tür und packte das eingewickelte Stück Fleisch aus.

„Hier, ich dachte, du hast vielleicht Hunger."

Jake betrachtete ihn kritisch.

Rango lächelte verschmitzt. „Etwas Größeres hatte der Verkäufer nicht da gehabt."

„Ich hab keinen Hunger", sagte Jake und legte seinen Kopf auf seinen Körper.

Enttäuscht packte Rango das Stück Fleisch wieder ein. Dabei hätte er schwören können, dass Jake wenigstens etwas Hunger hatte, aber anscheinend hatte er sich geirrt.

„Na dann eben nicht", murmelte Rango.

„Was willst du eigentlich noch hier?", fragte Jake genervt.

Rango sah auf. Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, Jake Zeit zum Überlegen zu geben. Jetzt hatte er offenbar beschlossen auf Unverschämt zu schalten, um sein Gesicht als gefährlicher Killer zu wahren.

„Ich wollte dir nur helfen und nach dir sehen."

Jake hob den Kopf und bäumte drohend seinen Oberkörper auf.

„Ich brauche niemanden, der nach mir sieht", sagte Jake trotzig.

Für einen Moment war Rango sprachlos. Warum reagierte Jake so abweisend? Rango sah ihm in die Augen. Er erkannte Angst darin. Obwohl Jake sich bemühte, sein Gesicht so finster wie nur möglich erscheinen zu lassen. Aber seine Augen konnten nicht lügen. Sie verrieten alles. Und er wusste, dass Jake nur versuchte seine Angst hinter einer selbstsicheren Miene zu verstecken.

Jake spürte, dass Rango seine Maskerade durchschaut hatte. Und genau das trieb die Wut in ihm hoch. Das Letzte was er leiden konnte, war wenn er sich schwach fühlte. Noch dazu vor jemanden, der kleiner war als er selbst.

Rangos Augen verengten sich.

In Jake stieg die blinde Wut hoch und versuchte verzweifelt noch mal seine Gefährlichkeit zu beweisen. Er stieß vor und wickelte seinen Körper um Rango, wobei er versuchte ihn so feste wie möglich zu drücken.

Rango hatte für einen Moment verängstigt aufgeschrieen, doch dann versuchte er wieder zu Jake hoch zu schauen. Er sollte sich nur nicht einbilden, dass er ihn damit einschüchtern könnte.

„Wag es nicht, mir so frech entgegen zu blicken!", fuhr Jake ihn an. „Oder ich bring dich um!"

Er kam mit seinem Gesicht näher. Dabei öffnete er seinen Mund, woraufhin seine langen Giftzähne sichtbar wurden.

Rango bemühte sich eisern nicht hinzusehen, sondern nur in Jakes Augen zu blicken.

Die Augen waren das Einzige worin Jake seine Schwachstelle hatte. Er sah, wie Jakes Augen wieder zitterten. Als ob sie versuchten etwas vorzutäuschen, aber keine Kraft aufwenden konnten. Dafür lag die Angst zu tief in Jakes Innerem. Und Augen waren der Spiegel der Seele. Das hatte Rango schon früh genug von Jake gelernt.

Jake zischte und fauchte ihn an. „Bekommst du keine Angst?! Ich kann dich jederzeit töten!"

Du bist doch derjenige der Angst hat, dachte Rango.

Obwohl Jake ihm die Luft ab zu schnüren drohte, setzte er alles dran seinem Blick stand zu halten. Wenn er jetzt nachgab, würde Jake sich wieder überlegen fühlen und mit ihm Katz und Maus spielen. Das musste er um jeden Preis verhindern.

„Was haben sie dir angetan?", fragte Rango mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Jake ihm jeden Moment seine Rippen brechen wollte.

Jake blinzelte irritiert. „Wer soll mir was angetan haben?!"

„Na ja. Jemand, der eine Klapperschlange einfängt und halbtot hängen lässt, muss schon alles durchdacht haben."

Jake wich etwas mit seinem Kopf zurück.

Rango merkte, wie er seinen Griff um ihn etwas gelockert hatte.

Jetzt durfte er nicht nachlassen.

„Wer hat dir das angetan?", fragte Rango weiter. „Wer hat dich so zugerichtet? Waren es die Gestalten von gestern Abend?"

Jake wich weiter weg.

„Wollten sie dich töten, ja oder nein?"

Jake ließ ihn los und Rango fiel zu Boden. Sofort stand Rango wieder auf, immer noch den Blickkontakt zu Jake haltend.

„Ich hab Striemen auf deiner Haut gesehen. Haben sie dich ausgepeitscht?"

Jake wich erneut zurück und drängte sich an die Wand.

„Was geht dich das an?", fragte er mit leicht zitternder Stimme.

„Es geht mich was an. Immerhin ist das hier mein Zuständigkeitsgebiet und als Sheriff hab ich die Verantwortung und Aufgabe zu wissen was passiert ist."

Jake begann wieder zu zittern. Am meisten ärgerte es ihm; dass Rango es sah.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Hör auf damit!", schrie Jake ihn an und sprang ihn an.

Erschrocken rannte Rango in eine Ecke, rief sich aber sofort wieder seinen Mut in den Sinn. Er drehte sich um und konnte gerade noch Jakes Blick erwischen, noch bevor dieser sich auf ihn stürzen konnte. Angespannt starrten sie sich wieder in die Augen.

„Bleib ganz ruhig", sagte Rango mit fester Stimme.

Jake keuchte, aber er zögerte Rango erneut anzugreifen.

Eine Weile verharrten sie in dieser Stellung.

Jake war der Erste, der die Stille unterbrach. Seine Stimme zitterte und Rango fühlte, dass die Schlange alles daran setzte nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren.

„So lange du lebst", sagte Jake mit fester Stimme. Seine Lippen bebten. „So lange du lebst, frag mich nie wieder."

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung drehte er sich um und rollte sich in einer Ecke ein.

Rango rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, sondern starrte nur auf Jake.

„Wenn ich deinen Tod gewollte hätte, dann hätte ich dich dort hängen gelassen."

Mit diesen Worten unterbrach Rango seinen Blickkontakt zu Jake und wandte sich zum Gehen. Jake sah ihm mit grimmigem Blick nach.

* * *

Als Rango draußen auf dem Gang stand, atmete er erleichtert auf. Das hätte verdammt schief gehen können. Als ihm bewusst wurde, in was für einer Gefahr er geschwebt hatte, ließen seine Beine nach und er sank auf die Knie. Jake hätte ihn umbringen können. Ohne Zweifel. Aber was Jake erlebt hatte, musste ihn wirklich geschockt haben, dass er ihm sogar an der bloßen Erinnerung davor graute. Rango ballte die Hände.

Was immer Jake passiert ist, er wird es heraus finden.

* * *

**Well, I think that was typical of Jake. But he is very afraid about what he has seen... But Rango has to be careful. **


	12. Listen to me

**After that confrontation Rango need a while to blow the cobwebs away...**

* * *

12\. Listen to me

Rango war nach draußen, auf die Straße gegangen. Er brauchte dringend frische Luft. Was war Jake doch für eine dickköpfige Schlange.

Noch etwas zittrig marschierte er die Straße hoch zum Gefängnis.

Er stutzte, als er vor der Eingangstür des Sheriff-Büros Bohne stehen sah.

Zögernd ging Rango zu ihr rüber.

„Hallo."

Bohne verschränkte die Arme. Sie wirkte nicht gerade freundlich. „Hallo."

Ein paar Sekunden schwiegen beide.

Rango räusperte sich. „Wolltest du zu mir?"

„Eigentlich schon."

„Oh… okay…. warum?"

Bohne hob die Augenbrauen. „Ich wollte mit dir reden. Allein."

Rango schluckte. „Oh, okay. Sekunde."

Hastig kramte er in seiner Jackentasche und holte die Schlüssel für die Eingangstür heraus.

Schnell schloss er die Tür auf und ließ Bohne höflichkeitshalber zuerst eintreten.

Drinnen nahm Rango seinen Revolvergürtel ab und hängte ihn an einen Haken neben der Tür. Bohne hatte auf einem Stuhl Platz genommen und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen.

Rango, der ihren Blick im Rücken spürte, drehte sich nervös zu ihr um.

„Also", begann er mit fester Stimme. „Worüber wolltest du mit mir reden?"

„Es geht um Jake."

„Ach, Bohne. Ich weiß, dass es dir nicht gefällt, dass er hier ist…"

„Es geht ja nicht nur darum, dass er überhaupt hier ist", fiel Bohne ihm ins Wort. „Viel mehr geht es darum, dass du ihm überhaupt geholfen hast."

Rango stand da und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Er wollte zu einem Gegenargument ansetzen, hielt es aber dann für das Beste, Bohne erstmal ihren Unmut freien Lauf zu lassen.

Mit gesenktem Blick schritt er an ihr vorbei und setzte sich ihr gegenüber ebenfalls auf einen Stuhl. Schüchtern sah er ihr ins Gesicht. Bohne ließ noch ein paar Sekunden verstreichen bevor sie weiter sprach.

„Hör zu, Rango. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was dir durch den Kopf geht. Aber bitte, tu mir den Gefallen und hör auf mich. Buford hatte nicht ganz Unrecht, als er sagte, dass du noch nicht mit den Sitten, die hier herrschen vertraut bist. Und es ist eine Tatsache, dass Jake ein gesuchter Verbrecher ist. Ich meine, natürlich ist es sehr ehrenwert von dir, dass du dich für eine hilflose Person einsetzt. Selbst wenn es eine Klapperschlange ist. Aber bedenke was danach passieren wird. Wenn Jake sich wieder erholt hat, ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit hoch, dass er hier Unruhe stiften wird. Ein Löwe ist nur dann solange harmlos, solange er kampfunfähig ist. Und genau in diesem Zustand, befindet er sich _jetzt_. Wenn du ihn nicht sofort von hier weg schaffst, wird im schlimmsten Fall noch jemand umkommen. Jake ist die Gefahr in Person. Hinzu kommt noch, dass diese Fremden, die ihn so misshandelt haben, nach ihm suchen und bestimmt auch keine Hemmungen haben normale Stadtleute zu töten, die ihm Schutz gewähren. Und Jake ist es nicht wert, dass vernünftige Leute ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzen. Auch du nicht."

Rango hatte seine Ellbogen auf den Tisch gestützt und ihr schweigend zugehört.

Was Bohne sagte, war logisch. Jake war es bestimmt nicht wert, dass Andere ihr Leben für ihn opferten. Aber Jake einfach so wegschicken? Er schüttelte den Kopf und erhob sich von seinem Sitz.

„Bohne, ich weiß was du meinst", sagte er niedergeschlagen. „Und du hast Recht, sogar voll und ganz Recht. Er ist gefährlich, das weiß ich nur zu gut. Schon heute Morgen wirkte er sehr gereizt…"

Er stutzte. Bohne hob die Augenbrauen. „Lass mich raten, er hat dir gedroht."

Rango zuckte leicht. „Na ja, fast, zumindest in etwa."

Bohne seufzte. „Warum willst du ihn länger hier lassen? Das ist doch für uns alle nur ein großes Risiko."

„Ich weiß, Bohne, ich weiß. Aber… ich kann ihn nicht davonjagen."

„Warum nicht?"

Niedergeschlagen schaute Rango zu Boden. Er mochte es nicht, wenn Bohne sauer auf ihn war.

Er drehte sich um, da er befürchtete, er würde bei ihrem skeptischen Gesichtsaudruck aus Versehen etwas Falsches zu sagen.

„Seit ich Jake kenne, und damit meine ich, seit ich ihm das erste Mal begegnet bin, war ich fest davon überzeugt gewesen, dass nichts und niemand vor ihm standhalten könnte. Seine Größe und seine gefährlichen Waffen ließen mich eine Zeit im Glauben, niemand könnte ihn jemals besiegen. Auch als ich ihm erneut gegenüberstand, war ich mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich ihn wirklich besiegen könnte. Seine Selbstsicherheit hatte mich etwas irritiert. Doch als er den Schatten des Habichts sah, sah ich das erste Mal seine Angst. Zum Ersten Mal erlebte ich, wie er Angst haben konnte. Und als ich dann vor ihm stand, meine Waffe gegen ihn gerichtet hielt, sah ich wieder diese Angst. Diesmal war es nicht die Angst vor einem Fressfeind. Nein. Es war die Angst vor der Niederlage. Und ich sah in seine Augen. Das erste Mal erkannte ich darin Angst. Er hatte Angst vor seinem eigenen Tod. Nicht nur vor einem Habicht."

Rango machte eine Pause und drehte sich zu Bohne um.

„Als ich ihn gestern dort so hängen sah, war er nur eine arme Kreatur wie wir alle auch. Trotz allem das ich Sheriff bin, bin ich immer noch manchmal wie früher. Früher konnte ich niemanden in die Augen sehen, ohne dass ich Angst vor etwas hatte. Ich war nur ein Niemand. Als er in die Stadt geflüchtet war, sah ich wieder diese Angst in seinen Augen, die aber keinen Schutz fanden. Aber er hat sich in dem Rathaus versteckt. In diese Stadt. Er sucht nach Schutz. Er sucht nach Hilfe. Wäre ich besser als er, wenn ich sie ihm verwehren würde?"

Er sah Bohne fest in die Augen. Bohne erwiderte zwar seinen Blick, aber Rango konnte nichts darin erkennen. Ratlosigkeit oder Unverständnis? Nein, Rango konnte nicht sagen, ob sie es nicht verstehen wollte.

Bohne seufzte und stand auf. Eine Weile sah sie ihn noch schweigend an.

„Du hast gesagt, du übernimmt die Verantwortung, wenn irgendetwas passiert", sagte sie traurig. „Aber wenn es soweit ist, darfst du keine Hilfe erwarten."

Dann drehte sie sich um und ging zur Tür.

„Mach was du willst", sagte sie bedächtig. „Aber geh kein zu großes Risiko ein."

Mit diesen Worten öffnete sie die Tür und verließ das Büro.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was okay. I know Beans is a little bit sceptical here, but we love she anyway, don't we? **

**Next chapter follows... **


	13. Tell me a story

**Hi together, sorry for the break, but I need some more time to finish my story. Because of this there will be often some breaks. But don't worry, I will finish the story. **

* * *

13\. Tell me a story

Den ganzen Vormittag, verbrachte Rango allein im Sheriff-Büro und grübelte über das Gespräch mit Bohne nach. Kurz vor Mittag beschloss er zurück zum Rathaus zu gehen. Vielleicht hatte Jake sich inzwischen etwas beruhigt; denn Rango wollte ihn unbedingt fragen was passiert war.

Als er vor dem Rathaus stand, sah er zwei Stadtleute vor der beschädigten Tür.

„Ah Sheriff. Gut, dass Sie kommen", sagte der Erste. „Was machen wir jetzt eigentlich mit den ganzen Sachen?"

Rango sah sie verständnislos an. „Äh, welche Sachen?"

„Na, mit den Sachen vom Bürgermeister. Wir sollten sie doch diese Tage in den Keller verfrachten. Aber jetzt sitzt doch die Klapperschlange da drinnen. Da können wir die ganzen Sachen doch unmöglich raus holen."

Rango klatsche sich mit der Hand an die Stirn.

„Oh, das hab ich total vergessen. Hört zu. Es ist das Beste ihr wartet noch eine Weile. Jake muss sich erst wieder… beruhigen."

„Warum? Gibt es Probleme?"

„Oh, nein, nein, nein. Natürlich nicht! Ich dachte nur, er soll sich erst mal erholen, und dann wenn er soweit ist, dass er das Haus wieder verlassen kann, könnt ihr mit der Arbeit anfangen."

Die beiden Stadtleute warfen sich fragende Blicke zu. Dann zuckten sie die Achseln.

„Wie Sie wollen, Sheriff."

Sie verabschiedeten sich und marschierten rüber in den Saloon.

„Stimmt, stimmt", murmelte Rango bei sich, als er die Treppe hochstieg. Wie konnte er das vergessen? Weil der Bürgermeister ja nicht mehr da war, und sowieso niemand seine persönlichen Sachen haben wollte, war man zu der Übereinstimmung gekommen, die persönlichen Sachen in den Keller runter zu bringen. Aber da Jake jetzt das Zimmer in Beschlag genommen hatte, war das wohl keine gute Idee; Bürger dort arbeiten zu lassen.

Als Rango vor der Büro-Tür stand, presste er zuerst seinen Kopf an die Tür und lauschte.

Drinnen war alles still. Sachte klopfte er an.

Er erschrak, als er im Zimmer ein Rascheln vernahm. Denn kaum hatte Jake das Klopfen an der Tür gehört, war er schnell über den Boden zur Tür gehuscht und hielt drohend seinen Revolver davor.

„Wer ist da?", fragte er misstrauisch.

Rango schluckte. „Äh, ich bin's… der Sheriff."

Es entstand eine Pause.

„Jake?"

Keine Antwort.

„Äh… Jake? Darf ich reinkommen?"

„Was willst du?", knurrte Jake hinter der Tür.

„Äh… ich? Gar nichts. Ich wollte nur nachsehen, wie es dir geht."

„Geht dich nichts an!"

Rango wich automatisch ein paar Schritte zurück, als Jake ein warnendes Zischen von sich gab und das drohende Rasseln seiner künstlichen Rassel rief Rango instinktiv dazu auf, Abstand zu halten, sowie jeder kluge Mensch sich davor hüten würde, einer drohenden Klapperschlange zu nah zu kommen.

„Na gut", sagte Rango vorsichtig. „Wenn du irgendetwas brauchst, dann melde dich."

Enttäuscht drehte er sich um. Doch kaum war er ein paar Schritte gegangen, hörte er, wie Jake die Tür öffnete. Überrascht drehte er sich um.

Jake stand im Türrahmen und sah ihn teils wütend, teils fragend an.

Unsicher sah Rango zu ihm rüber. „Äh, ist was? Hast du was?"

„Was willst du eigentlich überhaupt?", fragte Jake genervt.

„Äh… ich? Gar nichts", wich Rango seiner Frage aus.

„Tu nicht so dumm!", keifte Jake ihn an. „Du willst etwas von mir wissen. Deswegen bist du doch hier, oder?"

„Ja schon, aber wenn du nichts sagen willst, dann musst du auch nichts sagen."

Schnell drehte sich Rango um und wollte gehen, doch Jake hielt ihn zurück.

„Hör zu, du sagst mir, was du weißt und ich sag dir, was passiert ist."

Rango war stehen geblieben. Meinte Jake das ernst? Innerlich triumphierte er. Jetzt würde er endlich herausfinden was passiert war. Etwas aufgeregt ging Rango zu Jake rüber, bis er knapp einen halben Meter vor ihm stehenblieb.

Dann räusperte er sich. „Okay. Also, gestern, das war so in der Mittagszeit, hab ich meinen Kontrollrundgang gemacht. Du weißt schon, Routine. Ich meine, ich kann ja nicht nur die ganze Zeit im Büro hocken. Dann hab ich Vogelschreie gehört. Zwei Bussarde hatten sich um dich gestritten. Also darum gestritten wer dich zuerst,… auffressen sollte."

Jake hob die Augenbrauen. Hastig, erzählte Rango weiter.

„Na ja, jedenfalls als sie sich so gestritten hatten, hab ich dich gesehen, wie du da am Metallbogen eines alten Planwagen hingst. Also bin ich ebenfalls hochgestiegen, um nachzusehen, ob du noch am Leben warst. Du sahst ziemlich tot aus. Wärst du vielleicht auch fast gewesen. Dabei griffen mich diese Habichte an. Ich konnte ihnen gerade noch ausweichen."

Jake hörte ihm schweigend zu. Er erwiderte nichts. Rango schien die Wahrheit zu sagen, da seine Augen ehrlich waren.

„Ich konnte die Habichte verscheuchen und auf Distanz halten. Anschließend habe ich eine Nachricht an die Stadt geschickt, und zusammen haben wir dich da runter geholt. Mit etwas Überredungskunst von mir. Da wir dich nicht in die Stadt bringen konnten; bin ich dann so lange bei dir geblieben, bis diese Gestalten aufgetaucht waren…."

In Jakes Gesicht zuckte es. „Und, was genau haben sie gesagt?"

„Sie fragten mich, was ich dort zu suchen hätte. Ich tat zunächst so, als ob ich ein ahnungsloser Bürger wäre und nicht wüsste, wer du bist."

„Mehr nicht?", fragte Jake mehr zu sich selbst.

„Nein, zumindest haben sie nichts gesagt, was von Bedeutung wäre. Außer dass sie kurz davor gewesen waren mich zu erschießen. Aber dann warst du aufgewacht und hast ihnen ordentlich einen Hieb versetzt."

Rango unterbrach seine Erzählung und sah Jake erwartungsvoll an. „So, das alles, mehr weiß ich nicht. Jetzt bist du dran."

Jake wich seinem Blick aus. „Lass mich allein."

Rango blieb der Mund offen. „Was? Aber du hast doch gesagt, wenn ich sage, was ich weiß, würdest du…"

„Aber nicht _wann!_ Und jetzt hau ab!"

„Aber.."

„Hau ab!", rief Jake eindringlich und schlug die Tür zu. Erschrocken und enttäuscht blieb Rango im Flur stehen.

„Schön!", konterte er und drehte sich beleidigt um.

Er war so kurz davor gewesen, zu erfahren was los gewesen war und jetzt machte Jake sowas?

Das war so unfair!

* * *

**Poor Rango. But I think we are all curious what Jake has to tell...**

**Is there some kind of danger in the next chapter? **


	14. Snake hunters in town

**Hi there. Here you can read the next chapter. What will happen next? Enjoy and be curious...**

* * *

14\. Snake hunters in town

Während Rango sich noch im Rathaus aufhielt, ahnte er nicht was sich inzwischen draußen auf der Straße abspielte.

Waffles war gerade dabei sich den Tag zu verschönern, um wieder an den See zu gehen, als er in diesem Moment mehrere Reiter in die Stadt kommen sah. Überrascht blieb er auf dem Gehweg stehen und starrte die Fremden verwundert an. Kaum hatten sie den Ortseingang passiert, verlangsamten sie ihr Tempo und sahen sich prüfend um.

Waffles überkam ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Die Fremden schienen nach etwas zu suchen.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen, um genauer zu erkennen; wer diese Fremden waren. Unter ihren abgetragenen Klamotten erkannte er nur dichtes Fell an den Händen und im Gesicht. Nachdenklich kratzte er sich am Kopf. Solche Frettchen hatte er noch nie gesehen.

Ihm stockte der Atem, als sie an ihm vorbei ritten.

Der vordere Reiter merkte, wie er ihn anstarrte und hob die Hand.

„Halt! He, du!"

Waffles sah auf.

„Wer? Ich?"

„Ja, wer denn sonst?", fragte der Fremde unwirsch. „Wo finden wir den Sheriff?"

„Äh,… warum wollen Sie den Sheriff sprechen?"

„Das geht dich nichts an!"

„Boss, beruhige dich", mahnte ihn sein Kollege. „Vielleicht kann er uns ja etwas sagen."

Der Anführer nickte grimmig. „Na schön. Also hör zu, ist hier zufälligerweise eine Schlange in die Stadt gekommen? Hat jemand hier eine gesehen?"

Waffles stutzte. Im ganzen Umkreis gab es nur eine Schlange, und die kannte jeder.

„Äh… also…" Waffles überlegte. Was sollte er sagen? Die Fremden kamen ihm nicht ganz geheuer vor. Sie sahen sogar sehr gefährlich aus. „Also… ich weiß nicht. Ich krieg nicht viel mit in dieser Stadt."

Der Anführer schnaubte verächtlich. „Idiot", murmelte er und gab seinen Leuten ein Zeichen, weiter zu reiten. Waffles sah ihnen nach. Als die Reiter am Sheriffbüro vorbeikamen, stiegen sie der Reihe nach ab. Der Anführer klopfte an die Tür. Als sich drinnen nichts tat begann er gegen die Tür zu hämmern.

„Scheint keiner da zu sein", meinte ein anderer.

„Das sehe ich selbst!", schnauzte ihn der Anführer an.

In diesem Moment kam Miss Oats den Gehweg entlang spaziert. Der Anführer stellte sich ihr in den Weg.

„Wo ist der Sheriff?", fragte er, ohne zu grüßen.

„Der ist im Rathaus", sagte Miss Oats eingeschüchtert und wies auf das Rathausgebäude.

Waffles durchzuckte ein Gedanke. Er musste Rango warnen. Was immer diese Fremden hier wollten, sie führten nichts Gutes im Schilde.

* * *

Rango war im Flur stehen geblieben und betrachtete nachdenklich die Ölgemälde vom Bürgermeister. Er war immer noch wütend, weil Jake ihn vor der Tür hat stehen lassen. Jetzt war er mit seinem Wissenstand wieder da, wo er vorher gewesen war. Warum wollte Jake ihm nicht sagen, was vorgefallen war?

Wieder starrte er die Ölgemälde an. Die Sachen mussten weg! Er konnte diese Bilder fast gar nicht mehr sehen; wo der Bürgermeister einmal mit Pfeil und Bogen und auf dem anderen mit seinem Gewehr postiert abgebildet worden war.

Er sah auf, als er Waffles Rufe im Eingangsbereich hörte.

„Sheriff Rango! Sheriff Rango!"

„Hier oben."

Hastig, stieg Waffles die Treppe hoch.

„Sheriff! Da sind ein paar Leute, die Sie sprechen wollen. Die haben nach einer Schlange gefragt."

Rango stutzte. „Ein paar Leute? Wie sahen sie aus?"

„Ich weiß es nicht genau", sagte Waffles und zuckte nervös die Achseln. „Sahen aus wie Frettchen, aber solch eine Tierrasse; habe ich noch nie gesehen."

Rango wurde blass.

„Wo sind die jetzt?"

„Sie sind auf dem Weg hierher…"

„WAS!?" Rango stieg die Panik hoch. „Warum hast du ihnen gesagt, wo ich bin!?"

„Ich doch nicht! Miss Oats hat ihnen den Tipp gegeben."

Rango biss sich auf die Fingernägel und sah sich panisch um. „Wo kann man hier raus ohne gesehen zu werden?"

„Im Erdgeschoss gibt es eine Hintertür."

Sofort rasten sie die Treppe runter und flüchteten durch eine Seitentür, die hinter das Haus führte. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn gerade in diesem Moment betraten der Anführer und seine Leute die Eingangshalle und sahen sich suchend um.

„Hallo?", rief der Anführer in den Raum. „Ist jemand hier?"

„Hey Boss", meldete sich einer seiner Leute. „Sieh mal hier."

Er deutete auf die kaputten Eingangstüren.

Prüfend, betrachtete der Anführer die demolierten Türen.

„Randale?", fragte sein Kumpan.

Der Anführer schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke nicht."

* * *

Inzwischen waren Rango und Waffles draußen an der Hauswand entlang geschlichen und lugten vorsichtig um die Ecke zum Eingang des Rathauses.

„Die dürfen auf keinen Fall ins Rathaus reinkommen", murmelte Rango verzweifelt.

„Warum gehen Sie nicht hin und sagen es ihnen?", fragte Waffles.

„Das kann ich nicht!", zischte Rango ihm zu. „Die kennen mein Gesicht. Wenn die mich sehen, dann werden sie mich killen."

Waffles kratzte sich am Kopf. „Wissen die, dass Sie der Sheriff sind?"

Rango überlegte. „Nein, ich glaube nicht. Es war dunkel und außerdem hatte ich eine Decke über mir gehabt. Ich glaube kaum, dass sie meinen Sheriffstern gesehen haben."

Beide erschraken, als sie die wütende Stimme des Anführers in der Eingangshalle hörten.

„HE! Verdammt nochmal! Ist hier jemand!? Ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!"

„Vielleicht sollten wir oben nachsehen, Boss."

Rango wurde blass.

„Aaah!", jammerte er und schlug die Hände über den Kopf. „Was machen wir denn jetzt?"

„Alles in Ordnung Rango?"

Rango sah auf und starrte in die Augen von Priscilla.

„Hast du Kummer?"

„Kleine Schwester, du musst mir einen Gefallen tun", plapperte Rango darauf los und hielt die Wüstenmaus feste an den Schultern. „Sag diesen Leuten, dass der Sheriff sie vor dem Saloon erwartet."

Priscilla blickte um die Ecke. „Die wie Frettchen aussehen…"

„Genau! Beeil dich!"

Ohne nach zu fragen, rannte Priscilla los.

Kaum war Priscilla um die Ecke verschwunden packte Rango Waffles am Hemd und schüttelte ihn kräftig.

„Waffles! Tut mir jetzt den Gefallen und denk bitte mit!"

„Okay, okay! Ich denke ja schon", stammelte Waffles. „Hey, sehen Sie mal!"

Rango sah auf. Die Frettchen-aussehenden Fremden waren auf die Straße gegangen und marschierten schnurstracks zum Saloon rüber. Dort blieben sie stehen, und starrten grimmig vor sich hin.

„Die wären, erst mal weg vom Rathaus", meinte Waffles. „Aber was machen wir jetzt?"

Rango hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt und dachte fieberhaft nach.

„Auf jeden Fall müssen sie verschwinden. Auf keinen Fall dürfen sie ins Rathaus kommen."

Ratlos sah Waffles ihn an. „Und was genau sollen wir jetzt tun?"

Rango seufzte. „Irgendjemand muss sie davon überzeugen, dass sie hier an der falschen Adresse sind. Ich kann es nicht tun. Die kennen mich. Irgendjemand muss die Rolle des Sheriffs übernehmen, und es ihnen sagen."

„Und wer soll das sein?"

Beide sahen auf, als sie ein Pfeifen auf dem Gehweg vernahmen. Löffel spazierte gut gelaunt den Gehweg entlang und schien bester Laune zu sein. Trotz der Tatsache, dass Jake sich in der Stadt aufhielt, schien er seinen Ärger längst vergessen zu haben.

Rango zögerte nicht lange und zerrte Löffel schnell zu sich in die Gasse.

„Löffel, du kommst wie gerufen!", sagte Rango mit übertriebener Heiterkeit und klopfte Löffel auf die Schulter.

„Ach wirklich?", fragte Löffel verwirrt.

„Aber natürlich!", fuhr Rango fort. „Hör zu, da sind ein paar Fremde in die Stadt gekommen, die nach Jake suchen."

„Was?" Löffel riss die Augen auf.

Rango deutete zum Saloon.

„Siehst du die Fremden da drüben?"

Löffel folgte seinem Fingerzeig. „Diese komischen Frettchen?"

Rango nickte. „Ganz genau und es sind leider dieselben Frettchen, die Jake so gequält hatten."

Löffel hob die Augenbrauen. „Die? Aber was haben Sie vor?"

„Genau deswegen kommst du ins Spiel. Jemand muss sie davon überzeugen; dass sie an der völlig falschen Stelle suchen."

„Und was habe ich damit zu tun?", fragte Löffel verständnislos. „Sie haben doch gesagt, dass Sie die Verantwortung übernehmen…"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Aber die kennen mich und wissen, dass ich Jake kenne. Immerhin sind wir beide vor ihnen geflohen. Als Sheriff kann ich da nicht auftreten. Deshalb musst _du_ so tun, als wärst du ich. Du musst so tun, als ob _du_ der Sheriff wärst."

„Was!?"

Auch Waffles riss die Augen auf. „Was? Warum er? Warum nicht ich?"

„Weil sie dich schon gesehen haben", argumentierte Rango.

„Moment mal", unterbrach ihn Löffel; dem das alles zu schnell ging. „Sie verlangen allen ernstes von mir, dass ich zu denen hingehe und ihnen sagen soll,…"

Rango nickte. „Ganz genau! Wenn du sie davon überzeugst, dass Jake nicht hier ist, werden sie bestimmt wieder verschwinden."

„Aber, wie soll ich das machen?", fragte Löffel. „Ich bin doch gar kein Sheriff."

„Oh doch", sagte Rango und nahm seinen Sheriffstern ab. „Und zwar sofort. Hiermit erkläre ich dich hier, Kraft meines mir verliehenen Amtes, kurzfristig zum Sheriff, mit allen dazugehörigen Rechten."

Mit diesen Worten steckte Rango Löffel den Sheriffstern ans Hemd.

Löffel war sprachlos.

„Mister Rango? Ich… ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Ich… ich bin zutiefst gerührt."

Vor lauter Rührung musste Löffel schniefen.

„Schon gut, schon gut", sagte Rango hastig. „Du gehst jetzt zu den Leuten rüber und tust jetzt so, als wärst du der Sheriff. Was immer sie wollen, sie dürfen auf keinen Fall ins Rathaus kommen. Und… du hast keine Schlange gesehen."

Mit diesen Worten schob er Löffel auf die Straße.

Einen kurzen Moment, stand Löffel sprachlos auf dem Gehweg und schien erst nach und nach aus seinem Trancezustand zu erwachen. Dann ging er mit langsamen Schritten zu den Fremden rüber, die immer noch vor dem Saloon standen.

„Ich, der Sheriff", murmelte er vor sich hin. „Dass ich das noch in meinen alten Tagen erleben darf…"

Vorsichtig, lugten Rango und Waffles um die Ecke und sahen Löffel nach.

„Hoffentlich plappert er vor lauter Rührung nicht etwas aus", flüsterte Rango unsicher.

Als die Fremden Löffel auf sich zukommen sahen, begannen sie zu tuscheln.

„He, sieh mal Boss", sagte einer und schubste den Anführer an. „Er trägt einen Stern. Muss der Sheriff sein."

Der Anführer rümpfte die Nase. „Das soll der Sheriff sein? Genauso heruntergekommen, wie dieses Kaff hier."

„Guten Tag, Gentlemen", begann Löffel höflich. „Ich begrüße Sie hier in unserer Stadt."

„Und Sie sind der Sheriff?", unterbrach ihn der Anführer mürrisch.

Löffel nickte stolz. „Ja, ich bin der Sheriff und ich habe keine Schlange gesehen."

Rango blieb das Herz stehen und schlug sich die Hände über den Kopf. _Löffel, du Idiot!_

Der Anführer hob die Augenbrauen. „Woher wissen Sie, dass wir nach einer Schlange suchen?"

Löffel räusperte sich fachmännisch. „Man hat mich bereits informiert. Ich kenne meine Stadt ganz genau. Und ich weiß jederzeit, was hier gesprochen wird. Sogar die kleinsten Geheimnisse sind mir vertraut."

Rango kaute nervös auf seinen Fingern. Ob die ihm das abkauften?

Der Anführer knirschte mit den Zähnen. Sein Kumpan beugte sich zu ihm vor. „Äh, Boss? Wenn er nicht hier ist, dann reiten wir besser weiter."

Der Anführer knurrte. „Na schön. Aber vorher nehmen wir noch einen Drink."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und betrat den Saloon.

* * *

Buford sah überrascht auf, als er die ganze „Kundschaft" durch die Tür hereinkommen sah.

Auch der Klavierspieler beendete für einen Moment sein Lied. Alle starrten sie die Fremden an. Doch der Anführer schien einen solchen Empfang gewohnt zu sein und ging schnurstracks an die Bar. Ohne zu grüßen haute er mit der Hand auf den Tisch.

„Neun Drinks von Ihrem besten Schnaps."

Wortlos griff Buford hinter sich ins Regal und stellte Gläser auf die Theke. Kaum hatte er das erste Glas gefüllt, griff der Anführer danach und trank es in einem Zug aus.

Die Stadtleute sagten kein Wort. Anscheinend fragte sich gerade jeder, was das für Frettchen waren. Sogar so sehr, dass niemand den Sheriffstern auf Löffels Weste bemerkte, und das war großes Glück.

Dem Anführer wurde das ganze „Angestarrt-werden" langsam zu viel.

„Was gibt's da zu glotzen?", fragte er mürrisch in den Raum.

Sofort drehten sich alle um und beschäftigten sich wieder damit womit sie aufgehört hatten. Auch der Klavierspieler begann wieder zu spielen.

Löffel nahm entschuldigend seinen Hut ab. „Verzeihen Sie, aber wir kriegen hier so selten Besuch. Wie mir scheint, kommen Sie nicht von hier."

Der Anführer schnaubte. „Als ob wir freiwillig in diesem gottverdammten Land verweilen würden", grummelte er verärgert und ließ sich sein Glas neu eingießen. „Das Einzige wonach wir suchen ist eine Klapperschlange."

Auf einmal wurde es mucksmäuschenstill im Saloon. So still, dass man eine Stecknadel auf den Boden hätte fallen hören können. Dem Anführer war das natürlich nicht entgangen und blickte überrascht von seinem Drink auf. Seine Augen verengten sich. Diese plötzliche Stille hatte ihn misstrauisch gemacht. Ohne sich umzudrehen, stellte er sein Glas beinahe geräuschlos auf dem Tresen ab. Löffel, der direkt neben ihm stand, schluckte schwer.

Jetzt kam Bewegung in den Anführer und ging mit langsamen, bedächtigen Schritten durch die Stuhl-Tisch-Reihen, wobei er jeden versuchte für einen kurzen Moment in die Augen zu blicken und sich dann das nächste Augenpaar vornahm. Als ob er versuche in den Augen die Gedanken zu lesen.

Buford hatte sich hastig ein Glas geschnappt und putzte es nervös ab, während Ambrose unruhig über seine Spielkarten strich. Dann machte der Anführer kehrt und ging im selben langsamen Schritt wieder zurück an den Tresen. Dann lehnte er sich an den Bar-Tisch und stützte sich mit seinem rechten Ellbogen ab, sodass er in lockerer Haltung dastand.

Elgin, der ebenfalls an der Bar saß, erweckte den Eindruck als ob er eingefroren wäre.

Der Anführer musterte ihn prüfend. „Hast du eine Klapperschlange gesehen?"

„Äh… er ist taub", sagte Löffel schnell.

Der Anführer hob ungläubig die Augenbrauen. „Ach wirklich?"

„Ja", bestätigte Buford und nickte hastig. „Taub und stumm."

„So, so", murmelte der Anführer bedächtig und drehte sich zu den anderen Stadtleuten um. „Die anderen hier im Raum aber nicht, oder!?"

Er verschränkte die Arme auf dem Rücken und trat zwei Schritte nach vorne zwischen die Tischreihen. Wieder blickte er jedem in die Augen.

„Also, da die anderen wohl nicht taub sind, kann ich ja nochmal die Frage stellen: Hat jemand eine Klapperschlange gesehen?"

Alle schwiegen. Aber der Anführer merkte, dass es ein unterdrücktes Schweigen war. Zwar sagte keiner ein Wort, aber die Stadtbewohner wiesen eine Haltung auf, als ob sie unschlüssig wären eine Auskunft zu geben. Und immer wenn der Anführer jemandem in die Augen sah, wichen die Augen seinem Blick aus, was ihn umso misstrauischer machte.

* * *

Rango und Waffles waren inzwischen ebenfalls zum Saloon rüber geschlichen und lugten vorsichtig durch ein Seitenfenster.

Rango kaute nervös auf seine Unterlippe. Zwar hatte er den Stadtleuten eingeschärft, niemanden von Jake zu erzählen. Aber jetzt schienen die Bewohner doch beim Anblick der Fremden unschlüssig zu sein. Wollten sie Jake wirklich noch länger Schutz geben?

* * *

Im Saloon war die Anspannung inzwischen schon so hochgestiegen, dass man sie fast fühlen konnte. Einem der Stadtbewohner wurde das Schweigen langsam zu viel und hob die Hand. Doch Buford warf ihm einen mahnenden Blick zu, sodass die Person die Hand wieder sinken ließ. Löffel, der das bemerkt hatte; warf Buford einen fragenden Blick zu. Buford schüttelte den Kopf. Es gefiel ihm zwar auch nicht, Jake in Schutz zu nehmen, aber andererseits wollte er Rango nicht in den Rücken fallen.

So langsam wurde der Anführer ungeduldig. „Also, hat hier jemand eine Schlange gesehen, ja oder nein!?"

Seine Frage wurde wieder mit Schweigen gestraft, was eine unsagbare Wut in ihm hochtrieb.

„Redet gefälligst!"

„Madog!", meldete sich einer seiner Leute. „Jetzt reg dich doch nicht so auf."

„Halt die Klappe!", fuhr ihn der Anführer an. „Wie oft soll ich dir sagen, du sollst meinen Namen nicht erwähnen!"

Madogs Blick fiel auf den Tisch, wo Ambrose und ein paar andere Spieler saßen und immer noch ihre Karten in den Händen hielten. Mit drohenden Schritten ging Madog auf sie zu, während die Spieler versuchten sich wieder auf ihre Karten zu konzentrieren.

Jetzt versuchte Madog es wieder auf die harmlose Tour. „Habt ihr was gesehen?"

Er beugte sich etwas runter und versuchte Ambrose in die Augen zu sehen. Ambrose gab sich Mühe sein Pokergesicht auf zu behalten. Aber sein leichtes Händezittern, mit denen er die Karten hielt, verriet zu viel von seiner Unsicherheit.

„Also, ich höre."

Ambroses Blick wanderte zu Löffel. Dieser schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

Madog schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „ANTWORTE!"

„Ich hab eine Schlange gesehen."

Alle drehten sich um. Auch Madog.

Eine Wüstenechsen-Frau im blauen Kleid stand in der Tür.

Rango und Waffles, die alles durchs Fenster beobachtet hatten, waren wie erstarrt. Rango stockte der Atem, und Waffles blieb der Mund offen.

Ohne zu Zögern betrat Bohne den Saloon. „Ich kann euch sagen, wo er ist."

* * *

**Will Beans betray Jake to the strangers?**

**Next chapter comes Friday. ;)**


	15. Eye contact

**Hi again. Thanks for your comments! And sorry for the break. But now the story goes on... Enjoy.**

* * *

15\. Eye contact

Rango hatte das Gefühl; jeden Moment in Ohnmacht fallen zu müssen. Ihm wurde schwindelig. Fassungslos lehnte er sich an die Hauswand und warf eine flehentliche Bitte an den Himmel.

_Bitte, lass das nicht zu! Bohne, du wirst doch nicht…_

* * *

„Und? Wo ist er?", fragte Madog schroff. „Rede!"

Bohne verschränkte die Arme. „Ich hab ihn ein paar Meilen westlich außerhalb der Stadt kriechen sehen. Aber vielleicht ist er auch schon wieder weg…"

„Verdammt!", fluchte Madog und stürmte aus dem Saloon.

„Auf die Runner!", schrie er seinen Leuten von draußen zu.

Sofort rannten alle Frettchen-aussehenden Gestalten aus dem Saloon. Draußen sprangen sie auf ihre Roadrunner und stürmten im wilden Galopp aus der Stadt.

* * *

Es war ruhig geworden im Saloon. Eine Stille wie nach einem heftigen Sturm. Alle starrten Bohne an. Doch Bohne verzog keine Miene. Wortlos verließ sie den Saloon und ging, ohne sich umzusehen, die Straße runter.

Waffles und Rango starrten ihr hinterher.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass deine Freundin so gut lügen kann", meinte Waffles noch ganz erstaunt. Auch Rango war sprachlos.

„Das wusste ich auch nicht", wisperte er. Dann lächelte er leicht.

* * *

Nach diesen Ereignissen war Rango immer noch ganz perplex. Völlig in Gedanken versunken ging er die Straße zum Rathaus rüber. Auch wenn Jake ihm klar und deutlich gesagt hatte, dass er seine Ruhe haben wollte, so fühlte Rango sich dazu verpflichtet, ihm von den Vorkommnissen zu berichten.

* * *

Ohne länger zu warten, klopfte Rango an die Tür. „Jake? Bitte Jake, mach die Tür auf. Ich muss dringend mit dir reden. Jake?"

Doch niemand antwortete.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und lugte ins Zimmer.

Der Raum war leer.

Erschrocken stieß Rango die Tür auf und lief ein paar Schritte hinein. Doch dann fiel etwas Großes, Schweres auf ihn, das ihn unter sich begrub.

Rango schrie auf und wurde unter Jakes Körper begraben, der sich so schnell auf ihn gestürzt hatte und die Tür zuschlug.

„Jake!", rief Rango dumpf unter Jakes Körper hervor. „Geh von mir runter!"

Als Jake Rangos Stimme erkannte, kroch er sofort von ihm runter. Rango lag mit dem Bauch auf dem Boden und richtete sich stöhnend auf. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht rieb er sich seinen Rücken. Warum musste diese Schlange nur so schwer sein?

Er erstarrte, als er in Jakes Revolver blickte. Die Klapperschlange wirkte ziemlich gestresst.

„Bist du allein?", fragte Jake forschend.

Rango sah sich um. „Ich denke schon."

Jakes Augen verengten sich. Doch dann blinzelte er und er sank unerwartet etwas zur Seite. Dabei hielt er sich stöhnend am Kopf und atmete heftig.

„Jake, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Rango besorgt.

Jake knurrte angewidert. „Geht gleich wieder vorbei…"

„Hast du das öfter?", fragte Rango weiter.

Jake schnaubte verächtlich und schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Geht dich nichts an!", sagte er trotzig.

Nach einer Weile hatte er sich von dem Schwächeanfall wieder erholt und hob den Kopf, wobei er Rango drohend anzischte.

Rango wich ein paar Schritte zurück.

Skeptisch blickte Jake sich um. „Ich hab Schreie von unten gehört."

„Äh… was?" Zuerst wusste Rango nicht was Jake meinte. Dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. „Ach so! _Die _Schreie meinst du. Genau darüber wollte ich mit dir reden. Es waren die Gestalten von gestern Abend gewesen…"

Plötzlich ging durch Jake eine Wandlung. Eine Wandlung wie von Tag auf Nacht. Sein Blick wandelte von drohend auf völlig erschrocken.

„Die sind hier!?"

„Ja, aber…"

Jake wich erschrocken zurück und knallte gegen das hohe Bücherregal.

Rango sah ihn verwundert an. So erschrocken hatte er Jake nicht mehr gesehen, seit er den Schatten des Falken gesehen hatte. Wie ein aufgescheuchtes gejagtes Tier sah Jake sich panisch nach allen Seiten um. „Bist du sicher, dass sie es waren?"

Rango nickte. „Absolut. Einen nannten sie Madog…"

Jake presste sich enger ans Regal. „Die werden mich finden! Er wird mich finden…"

Wieder begann Jake am ganzen Körper zu zittern.

Rango versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. „Nur keine Sorge. Sie sind schon wieder weg."

Jake sah ihn misstrauisch an.

„Doch ehrlich", sagte Rango weiter. „Aber das war ganz schön knapp gewesen. Wenn man bedenkt, dass sie fast hier nach oben gekommen wären..."

„WAS!?" Jake wurde blass. „Nein! Sie waren hier! Sie waren hier!"

„Jake. Es ist alles wieder in Ordnung. Bitte beruhige dich. Was ist denn nur passiert, dass du so eine große Angst… äh… Zurückhaltung vor ihnen hast?"

Jake wich seinem Blick aus, während Rango versuchte wieder Augenkontakt zu bekommen.

„Willst du mir nicht endlich erzählen, was passiert ist?"

Jake schwieg. Er zitterte immer noch und seine Atmung war beinahe hysterisch. Zweifelnd sah er Rango an. Zuerst sah es so aus, als ob Jake alles sagen würde. Doch dann übermannte ihn wieder sein Stolz. Mit letzter Kraft schaffte er es ein wütendes Gesicht aufzusetzen, aber sein hysterisches Atmen war nicht zu überhören.

„Blödsinn!", zischte er beherrscht. „Ich habe überhaupt keine Angst... Wenn ich vor etwas Angst hätte,… dann würde ich mir lieber eine Kugel durch den Kopf schießen…"

Plötzlich begann Jake zu taumeln und fiel zu Boden. Keuchend lag er da.

Erschrocken sprang Rango nach vorne. „Jake, alles in Ordnung?"

Doch Jake atmete so heftig, dass er nicht mehr zu Wort kam.

„Ich hol den Arzt." Rango wollte losrennen, doch Jake hielt ihn zurück.

„Ich… brauch… keinen…Arzt", keuchte Jake.

„Aber Jake, du brauchst einen Arzt. Der Arzt ist noch nicht mal dazu gekommen deine Wunden zu behandeln…"

„Die heilen auch so!" schrie Jake ihn an. „Lass mich doch endlich in Ruhe!"

Rango war so erschrocken, dass er hinter dem Schreibtisch flüchtete. Dort kniete er sich ängstlich hin und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Schubladen. Schweigend saß er da und lauschte. So langsam wurde Jakes Atmung wieder ruhiger. Trotzdem fürchtete Rango sich zu sehr vor einem erneuten Wut-Ausbruch, sodass er hinter dem Schreibtisch auf dem Boden sitzen blieb und die Beine an seinen Körper presste.

Warum regte Jake sich so auf? Lag es an den Wunden oder an der Erinnerung? Warum?

Geduldig, verharrte Rango in seiner Stellung. Dann wurden die Atemzüge der Klapperschlange leiser, bis sie fast lautlos waren. Rango lauschte angestrengt, bis er nur noch seinen eigenen Atem hören konnte. Er horchte auf, als er ein leises Rauschen am Boden vernahm, das sich langsam von ihm entfernte.

Rango wusste nicht wie viel Zeit danach verging. Vielleicht ein paar Minuten. Dann stand er langsam auf. Im Raum war es fast totenstill. Rango erschrak, als er Jake in einer Ecke stehen sah. Aber der Blick war in seine Richtung. Als ob Jake nur darauf gewartet hätte, dass er hinter dem Schreibtisch wieder hervorkommen würde. Rango schluckte schwer und sein Herz raste vor Aufregung. Vorsichtig ging er am Schreibtisch entlang. Jake beobachtete ihn mit wachsamem Blick. Er schien sich wirklich wieder komplett von seinem Schock erholt zu haben. Unsicher sah Rango zu ihm hoch.

„Raus", sagte Jake monoton.

Rango wollte etwas erwidern, aber ein strenger mahnender Blick in Jakes Augen, veranlasste ihn den Mund zu halten. Enttäuscht senkte Rango seinen Blick und ging mit langsamen Schritten an Jake vorbei zur Tür. Als er den Türgriff mit seiner Hand berührte, hielt er inne.

Wenn er jetzt den Raum verlassen würde, hätte Jake wieder gewonnen. Er durfte nicht nachlassen. Jake war dickköpfig, und ließ sich von niemanden etwas befehlen. Jemand musste ihm endlich wieder zeigen, wo die Grenzen lagen und Rango hatte es damals schon einmal geschafft.

Jake wurde Rangos Erstarrung langsam leid. Ungeduldig starrte er auf Rango und wartete darauf, dass er endlich den Raum verließ.

„Hast du nicht verstanden? Du sollst verschwinden!"

Rangos Hand verkrampfte sich auf dem Türgriff.

_Diesmal nicht!_

Mit einem Ruck drehte Rango sich um.

„Nein! Ich gehe nicht!"

Jake riss die Augen auf. Bis jetzt hatte ihm niemand widersprochen und wenn dann lebte er nicht mehr lange.

„Ich sagte, du sollst abhauen!"

„Nein!", konterte Rango und verschränkte die Arme. „Nicht bevor du mir sagst was passiert ist."

Jake knurrte drohend. „Eher, bist du tot."

Rangos Augen verengten sich. „Dann tu es doch. Wenn du so mutig bist und eine unbewaffnete Person erschießen willst. Nur zu."

Rango trug zwar seinen Revolver am Gürtel, aber seine Hände machten keine Anstalten zur Waffe zu greifen. Und Jake wusste, dass Rango es nicht wagen würde ihn mit einer Waffe zu drohen. Zumindest nicht jetzt.

Jake beugte sich zu ihm runter, sodass sie sich Augen in Auge gegenüberstanden. Dabei sah er Rango so tief in die Augen, als ob er in seiner Seele lesen wollte. Rango tat es ihm gleich. Als ob sie über ihre Augen zu telepathieren versuchten. Jeder wollte die Seele des anderen erforschen.

Jake kniff die Augen zusammen. Rango hatte wieder diesen Blick. Denselben Blick wie damals. Nur dass er diesmal keine Waffe in der Hand hielt.

Jake zischte. „Du kannst mich nicht dazu zwingen."

Rango verengte die Augen. „Try me."

Jakes Augen weiteten sich und er sank langsam in seinen Schlingen zurück. Eine Stille trat ein.

Fassungslos starrte Jake Rango an. Diesmal wollte Rango sich nicht wegjagen lassen. Nicht wenn er _diesen_ Blick hatte.

Fast eine Minute verstrich, ohne dass sie ihren Augenkontakt unterbrachen. Und mit jeder Sekunde wuchs in Rango das Gefühl der Selbstsicherheit. Es wunderte ihn selber, dass Jake sich mit diesem Blick ohne eine Waffe bezwingen ließ. Aber das Chamäleon hatte längst bemerkt, dass Jake jetzt viel zu verunsichert war, um sich gegen Rango zu erheben. Und diese Situation musste er nutzen. Früher hätte er nie so etwas gewagt. Jetzt stand Jake vor ihm und erweckte den Eindruck, als wäre seine Welt aus irgendeinem Grund ins Wanken geraten. Etwas das seine Mauer der Unverwundbarkeit in Trümmern zerbrochen hatte und jetzt in unsichtbaren Scherben um sie herum lagen.

Dann trat Rango einen Schritt nach vorne. Jake wich ein Stück zurück. Wieder trat Rango einen Schritt vor. Wieder wich Jake zurück. Dann nochmal und nochmal. Rango ging so lange auf ihn zu und Jake wich immer wieder von ihm weg, als ob Rango eine ansteckende Krankheit hätte. Schließlich stand Jake in der Ecke und konnte nicht ausweichen. Rango blieb stehen, als Jake sich enger an die Wand drängte.

Wieder verschränkte Rango die Arme und sah Jake herausfordernd an. Noch einmal bäumte sich Jake auf. Doch dann senkte er seinen Blick und sein schwarzer Hut verdeckte die Augen. Rango lächelte leicht. Er hatte das Macht-Spiel gewonnen!

* * *

Keiner von beiden ahnte, dass Bohne heimlich an der Tür lauschte. Sie war Rango heimlich ins Rathaus gefolgt und drückte ihren Kopf an die Tür.

„Was reden sie da?"

Bohne fuhr zusammen. Priscilla stand hinter ihr und sah sie neugierig an. Bohne hielt ihre Finger auf ihre Lippen. „Psst!"

„Du lauschst heimlich an der Tür?", fragte Priscilla leise.

„Sei ruhig!", zischte Bohne ihr zu.

Priscilla hielt den Mund und lehnte nun ebenfalls ihr Ohr an die Tür.

„Ich hör gar nichts."

„Psst!"

* * *

Noch immer blickte Rango auf Jake, der inzwischen in seinem Körper gesunken war.

In diesem Moment bekam Rango Mitleid mit ihm, doch er durfte jetzt nicht nachlassen.

„Jake", begann Rango mit fester Stimme. „Ich kann dir nur helfen, wenn du mir sagst was los war. Ansonsten kann ich gar nichts für dich tun."

„Niemand kann mir noch helfen", sagte Jake leise. Sein Blick war immer noch gesenkt.

„Warum sagst du das?"

„Du wirst mich nur für verrückt halten. Von daher ist es das Beste, dass du es nicht weißt."

„Ich will es aber wissen! Und ich werde nicht eher Ruhe geben, bis du mir sagst, was los war!"

Es war ein Fehler von Jake, dass er Rango in diesem Moment in die Augen sah. Warum wurde er immer schwach, wenn er in diese Augen blickte? Hatte er ein Déjà-vu wegen ihrem letzten Duell? Rango hatte ihn einmal mit seinem Blick besiegt. Jetzt hatte die Echse wieder seinen Widerstand gebrochen. Noch einmal gab Jake ein drohendes Zischen von sich, dann seufzte er. „Na schön."

Rango stutzte. Jake gab sich geschlagen? Egal. Rango löste sich aus seiner Haltung und setzte sich gespannt auf einem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch. Dann lehnte er seinen Oberkörper mit den Ellbogen auf den Schreibtisch und sah Jake erwartungsvoll an.

Jake betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. Zuerst schwieg er noch eine Weile. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck und begann zu erzählen.

„Vor ein paar Tagen erhielt ich eine Nachricht, dass mich jemand herausfordern wollte. Treffpunkt war eine alte Menschenfarm. Obwohl ich menschliche Standorte generell meide, und waren sie auch noch so alt, kam ich dorthin. Natürlich rechnete ich jederzeit mit einem Hinterhalt. Aber bis dahin wusste ich ja noch nicht, mit wem ich es zu tun haben würde…"

* * *

**All right! Jake is going to tell his story, but you have to wait until the next chapter... next Wednesday. ;)**


	16. The snake's worst enemy

**At this juncture I want to ask you for a moment of silence because of the Rattlesnake Roundup 2015 this weekend. And think about the catched rattlesnakes, which now have to suffer a painful way. Thanks a lot fanfiction writer _Flipper Boid Skua_ for your fanfiction _Jake's Rattlesnake Roundup_. **** s/6844709/1/Jake-s-Rattlesnake-Roundup**

**Back to story. Now Jake is telling his story... **

* * *

16\. The snake's worst enemy

_Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel. Suchend sah Jake sich um. Das alte Farmhaus, das einst von Menschen bewohnt worden war, lag verlottert und verfallen in der heißen Wüstenlandschaft. Der Wind wehte heftig über die flache Landschaft und wirbelte eine Menge Sand auf._

_Jake sah zur Sonne hoch. Es war schon Mittag und noch immer ließ sich der Herausforderer nicht blicken._

_Er kicherte spöttisch. „Hat bestimmt Angst bekommen und ist wieder abgehauen."_

_Er wartete noch eine Weile. Als sich immer noch nichts tat, beschloss Jake die Gegend wieder zu verlassen. Doch gerade als er kehrt machen wollte, hielt er inne. Er meinte eine leichte Vibration auf dem Boden gespürt zu haben. Überrascht drehte er sich um. Aber es war niemand zu sehen._

_Plötzlich hörte er vom alten Farmhaus ein leises Knarren. Eine Tür wurde zugeschlagen._

_Jake züngelte und schmeckte die Luft ab. Sein sensibler Sinn verriet ihm, dass er nicht alleine war. Sein Blick wanderte wieder zum alten Farmhaus rüber._

_Er grinste böse. Auf ein kleines Spiel hatte er jetzt große Lust. „Du willst dich vor mir verstecken? Wie feige. Aber gut. Du willst, dass ich dich hole? Von mir aus gerne."_

_Er kroch auf das verfallene Haus zu. Kurz vor der Tür blieb er stehen._

„_Komm raus!", rief er. __„Du wolltest mich herausfordern! Bitte, hier bin ich! Oder hast du jetzt Angst bekommen?"_

_Er lauschte. Keiner antwortete._

_Na schön, dachte er. Dann werde ich dich eben holen._

_Er stieß die Tür auf. Mit einem Schwung war die Tür offen. Der Raum war leer._

_Jake ließ seinen Blick wandern. Er züngelte. Er roch es deutlich. Jemand war hier._

„_Komm raus! Oder bist du zu feige?!", rief er in den Raum._

_Doch alles blieb still. Nur der Wind war zu hören, der durch die kaputten Ritzen in den Holzwänden pfiff._

_Jake knurrte verächtlich. „Na schön. Dann muss ich dich eben holen."_

_Mit diesen Worten kroch er ins Haus. Das Zimmer, das früher mal eine Art Ess- und Wohnzimmer gewesen war, lag fast im Dunkeln. Nur durch das kaputte Dach drang schwaches Sonnenlicht._

_Jake züngelte angespannt, seinen Revolver vorsichtshalber schussbereit, und seine Sinne in Bereitschaft._

_[KRACH]_

_Jake wirbelte herum. Die Tür war zugefallen und er stand im Halb-dunkel. Angespannt starrte er auf die Tür. Dann schwang sie wieder einen Spalt auf. Jakes Puls entspannte sich etwas._

_Nur der Wind, dachte er._

_Eine Weile stand er in der Mitte des Raumes und lauschte angestrengt. Aufmerksam sah er sich um. Es waren keine Möbel mehr im Raum. Die Menschen hatten alles mitgenommen._

_Er hielt inne. Ein leises Knarren hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit geweckt. Sein Blick wanderte in eine dunkle Ecke des Raumes, wo drei große Kisten standen, die er zuvor nicht gesehen hatte._

_Aha, da hast du dich versteckt, dachte er spöttisch._

_Langsam kroch er auf den Kistenstapel zu._

„_Gleich habe ich dich."_

_Jetzt hatte er die Kisten erreicht. Nun musste er nur noch um die Kisten herum, auf die andere Seite. Seine Giftdrüsen schwellten an. Er war jederzeit bereit zuzuschlagen._

_Wen würde er dahinter entdecken? Wer würde sein nächstes Opfer sein?_

_Noch wenige Zentimeter. Er bog seinen Körper in S-Form und sprang um die Ecke._

_Wie angewurzelt blieb er stehen. _

_Hinter den Kisten stand, im Dunkeln verborgen, eine Gestalt. ___Mit gesenktem Blick stand sie in lockerer Haltung gegen die Wand gelehnt. _  
_

_Jake kniff die Augen zusammen. Mit seinen an die Dunkelheit angepassten Augen erkannte er von der Gestalt zwar jedes Detail, aber nicht sein Gesicht. Der Fremde war in dreckigen Klamotten gehüllt und hatte den Hut tief über die Augen gezogen._

„_Wolltest du mich herausfordern?", fragte Jake spöttisch. _

_Obwohl ihn die lässige Haltung des Fremden für eine Sekunde irritierte hatte; so sah Jake keinen Grund für eine Gefahr. Der Fremde war ganz allein. Was sollte der schon für ein Problem sein?_

_Jetzt kam Bewegung in die fremde Gestalt und der Fremde hob den Kopf._

„_Und du bist dieser Kopfgeldjäger, von dem alle reden?", fragte er im arroganten Ton.  
_

_Jake schnaubte. „Etwas mehr Respekt, okay?! Du weißt wohl nicht genau, wen du vor dir hast."_

„_Oh doch. Sogar sehr gut." Jetzt löste sich die Gestalt von der Wand und trat ein paar Schritte nach vorne. Jake spannte seine Muskeln._

_Na komm schon! Greif an, damit ich dich winseln hören kann, dachte er._

_Er ließ den Fremden nicht aus, den Augen. Konzentriert starrte er auf dessen Hände. Wenn der Fremde seinen Revolver ziehen würde, dann wäre er der Erste, der schoss._

_Doch statt eines Angriffs kam der Fremde Schritt für Schritt näher. Jake spürte, wie seine Giftdrüsen wieder anschwollen. Wollte der Fremde ihn direkt angreifen? Der schien wohl nicht zu wissen, dass er auch was anderes konnte als nur schießen. Sein Gift war auch nicht zu unterschätzen. Im Gegenteil. Sogar die Menschen hatten davor großen Respekt._

_Schließlich blieb der Fremde nur knapp einen Meter vor ihm stehen. _

_Jake zischte drohend. Was hatte der Fremde vor?_

_Die Gestalt trat in einen Lichtstrahl. Jetzt erkannte Jake unter der Kleidung, Fell. _

_Misstrauisch kniff er die Augen zusammen. Diese Tierrasse kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor. Aber heimisch war sie in Amerika bestimmt nicht. _

„_Nun, was ist jetzt?", fragte Jake ungeduldig._

_Der Fremde grinste. „Wie wär's mit einem Kampf, Mann gegen Mann? Ohne Waffen, sondern nur dein Gift und meine Schnelligkeit."_

_Jake meinte, sich verhört zu haben und starrte den Fremden ungläubig an._

„_Wie bitte? Du tickst wohl nicht richtig, was? Du willst mich herausfordern, ohne Schusswaffen? Der Letzte, der das zu mir gesagt hatte, war ein paar Sekunden später danach tot gewesen."_

„_Hast du etwa Angst?", fragte der Fremde spöttisch._

_Jake hob die Augenbraunen. „Niemals!"_

_Der Fremde trat rückwärts in die Mitte des Raumes. „Dann komm und hol mich, wenn du dich traust."_

_Zuerst stand Jake skeptisch neben den Kisten. Aber es deutete nichts drauf hin, dass ihm ein Hinterhalt auflauern würde._

_Offensichtlich war dieser Fremde wirklich total krank im Kopf._

_Na dann soll er mal sein blaues Wunder erleben, dachte Jake und lächelte böse._

_Dann kroch er in schlängelnder Form ebenfalls in die Raummitte._

_Dort standen sie sich dann Aug in Auge gegenüber, bereit darauf wartend, dass einer von ihnen als Erster angriff. _

_Jake konnte nicht mehr länger warten. Er wollte diesem unverschämten Ausländer endlich eine Lektion erteilen._

_Pfeilschnell, stieß Jake mit seinem Kopf vor. Aber zu seiner Überraschung biss er ins Leere. Wo war der Fremde hin?_

„_Suchst du mich?", fragte der Fremde hinter ihm. _

_Jakes Augen weiteten sich. Wie konnte er so schnell sein? _

_Jake stieß erneut mit dem Kopf nach vorne, um den Fremden mit seinen Giftzähnen zu erwischen. Aber auch diesmal wich er diesem Angriff geschickt aus, als ob er im Leben nie etwas anderes getan hätte. Jetzt wurde es Jake langsam zu bunt. Ärgerlich griff er den Fremden immer wieder und wieder mit seinen Zähnen an, und immer wieder wich dieser aus. _

_Beim siebten Angriff machte der Fremde einen Salto in die Luft und krallte sich an Jakes Hals fest._ _Jake zischte drohend und versuchte ihn ab zu schütteln. Jake schrie auf, als er einen Schmerz auf seinem Körper spürte. Der Fremde hatte eine Peitsche gezogen und schlug damit mehrere Male auf ihn ein. Dann sprang er wieder im grandiosen Luftsprung durch die Luft und landete geschickt auf dem Boden. Dabei hielt er triumphierend seine Peitsche hoch._

„_Na, damit hast du jetzt nicht gerechnet, oder?"_

_Jake knurrte verärgert. „Davon war nicht die Rede gewesen!"_

„_Wieso? Wir sagten, ohne Schusswaffen. Ist das eine Schusswaffe?"_

_Er schwenkte wieder die Peitsche und knallte damit demonstrativ in die Luft. Dann warf er sie in Jakes Richtung und drohte damit ihn wieder zu schlagen._

_Jake wich zurück. Dann sah er entschlossen auf. Er hatte genug von diesem Spiel! Vereinbarung hin oder her. Er ließ sich doch von so einem nicht zum Narren halten. Er stieß vor und zog seinen Revolver in Position. „Dann fress Blei!"_

_Doch noch ehe Jake abdrücken konnte, kamen auf einmal von allen Seiten Tiere angerannt; die wie der Fremde aussahen. Jake war so überrascht, dass er nicht mehr reagieren konnte, als sie sich auf ihn stürzten._

_Mit so einem Ansturm hatte er nicht gerechnet. Sofort versuchte er die Angreifer abzuschütteln. Aber die Tiere wussten ganz genau, wo sie an zu greifen hatten. Blitzschnell hatten sich drei von ihnen auf seinen Kopf gestürzt und rissen ihn zu Boden._

_Jake gab sich alle Mühe seinen Kopf oben zu behalten. Über seinen Kopf durften sie keine Kontrolle gewinnen, sonst war er leichte Beute. Als das nichts half versuchte er sich durch Schlagen mit seinem Körper zu verteidigen. Als er das tat, bissen ihn mehrere in den Hals._

_Jake schrie auf. Wütend wie er war, bäumte er sich auf und warf die Tiere von sich._

_Plötzlich sauste etwas durch die Luft. Ein Lasso wurde über seinen Kopf geworden und brutal um seinen Hals gezogen. Jake keuchte auf. Vergeblich versuchte er seinen Kopf aus der Schlinge wieder raus zu ziehen. Weitere Seile wurden über ihn geworfen. Einige der Tiere banden mehrere Seile durch seinen Gürtel, zogen sie fest und versuchten ihn damit zu bändigen. Jake wehrte sich wie verrückt, aber dadurch verhedderte er sich nur noch umso mehr in den Seilen. Gerade als Jake von seiner Kanone Gebrauch machen wollte, wurde diese ebenfalls von mehreren Lasso festgehalten._

_Der Fremde, der die ganze Zeit daneben gestanden hatte, holte erneut seine Peitsche raus und schlug Jake damit ins Gesicht. Jake jaulte auf. Doch so leicht wollte er sich nicht geschlagen geben. Wütend versuchte er den Fremden mit seinen Zähnen zu treffen._

_Plötzlich spürte er einen Stich in der Seite. Kurz darauf wurde er müde._

_Noch ein paar Mal versuchte er sich zu befreien. Dann verschwamm die Sicht vor seinen Augen. Kraftlos sank er zu Boden. In seiner halben Ohnmacht sah er noch den Schatten des Fremden, der sich demonstrativ vor ihm aufbäumte. _

„_Leg dich nie mit den größten Schlangenjägern der Welt an", sagte er spöttisch. „Eine Schlange sollte es sich in Zukunft zweimal überlegen, bevor sie sich mit Mungos anlegt."_

_Dann wurde alles schwarz._

* * *

Rango sah auf. Mungos. Davon hatte er mal gehört. Aber gesehen hatte er vorher noch nie einen. Alles was er über sie wusste war, dass sie ursprünglich aus Asien kamen und für ihre Kämpfe und Bändigung von Schlangen weltweit bekannt waren.

„Deswegen kamen die mir so merkwürdig vor…", murmelte er leise.

Jake hob die Augenbrauen, sagte aber nichts dazu.

Rango beugte sich neugierig vor. „Und was ist dann passiert?"

* * *

_Jake blinzelte. Sein Kopf dröhnte. Er fühlte sich total leer, wie ausgelaugt. Er konnte sich kaum bewegen. Stöhnend öffnete er die Augen. Das grelle Sonnenlicht schmerzte in seinen Augen. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um die Müdigkeit zu verscheuchen. So langsam wurde die Sicht wieder klarer. Irgendetwas war über ihm. _

_Gitterstäbe._

_Er hörte ein leises Scheppern. Etwas fiel auf den Boden. Eine Gitter-Tür knallte zu. Mühsam versuchte Jake, sich aufzurichten und wieder Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu bekommen. So langsam ließ die Wirkung des Betäubungsmittels nach. Er sah sich um. _

_Rund um ihn herum, über ihm und unter ihm, lauter Gitterstäbe. Er brauchte nicht lange um zu begreifen, dass er sich in einem Käfig befand. Aber warum? Wie kam er hierher? Hatten ihn die Angreifer hierhergebracht? Wozu?_

_Prüfend betrachtete Jake den Käfig. Der Käfig war sehr niedrig und nicht sehr groß. Von Menschenhand gebaut, für was auch immer. Er spähte durchs Gitter. Er war auf einem Feld, nicht weit vom Farmhaus entfernt. Rund herum ein alter Zaun. Vielleicht so etwas wie eine Koppel, wo früher die Pferde oder Rinder gehalten wurden. _

_Jake richtete seinen Oberkörper auf und knallte gegen die Gitterstäbe über ihm. Der Käfig war wirklich sehr niedrig. Er konnte gerade halbwegs seinen Oberkörper aufrichten. _

_Er züngelte angespannt. Es roch so merkwürdig. Er blickte neben sich. Ein Stück Fleisch lag auf dem Boden. Es war nur halb so groß wie er selbst. Sowas bekam er nie in den Mund. Aber wenn es nicht für ihn war, für wen dann?_

_Jake erschrak. Über ihm war ein Schatten gehuscht. Er sah nach oben. Ihm blieb fast das Herz stehen, als er die Gestalt eines Habichts am Himmel sah. Instinktiv wollte Jake abhauen, aber es gab hier im Käfig keinen Ort, wo er sich verstecken konnte. Ängstlich rollte er sich zusammen und blickte wieder zum Himmel. Der Schatten war verschwunden. War der Habicht weg?_

_Er lauschte angespannt. Nur der Wind wehte über die Landschaft. Alles war ruhig._

_Plötzlich landete etwas Großes auf dem Käfig über ihm. Jake schrie ungewollt auf, als der Habicht mit dem Schnabel durchs Gitter stieß. Panisch presste sich Jake in die hinterste Ecke des Käfigs. Doch der Habicht schien es nur auf das Stück Fleisch auf dem Käfigboden abgesehen zu haben und versuchte mit seinem Schnabel die Gitter zu verbiegen._

_Jakes Atmung beschleunigte sich, als er neben dem Käfig einen zweiten Habicht auftauchen sah und dieser ebenfalls neugierig an das alte Fleisch heranzukommen versuchte._

_Jake schrie auf. Ein dritter Habicht hatte sich von hinten an ihn herangeschlichen und mit seinem Schnabel nach ihm gepickt. Wie von tausend Hunden gehetzt, flüchtete sich Jake in eine andere Ecke des Käfigs. Für Jake brach der blanke Horror aus, als die drei Raubvögel wie verrückt an den Gitterstäben des Käfigs rüttelten. Einige stießen mit ihren Schnäbeln nach ihm. Obwohl sie ihn nicht erreichen konnten, blieb Jake jedes Mal vor Angst das Herz stehen, wenn einer der Raubvögel ihm zu nahe kam. Wie verrückt bissen die Habichte in die Gitterstäbe, um an das Fleisch heranzukommen. Einer der Vögel schien sich aber mehr für die Klapperschlange zu interessieren und griff mit den Krallen nach ihm. Jake wich zurück._

_Die Vögel kreischten verärgert, als der Käfig sich nicht öffnen ließ. Wütend zogen und zerrten sie mit ihren Schnäbeln an dem Käfig. Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als ob die Raubvögel jeden Moment den Käfig auseinander reißen wollten._

_Plötzlich knallte eine Peitsche und eine kleine Gestalt landete vor dem Käfig. Jake erkannte den Mungo, der ihn zuvor herausgefordert hatte. Hämisch grinsend blickte er auf die verängstigte Klapperschlange herab._

„_Na, wie wär's mit einem kleinen Fangen-Spiel?"_

_Der Mungo grinste und griff nach dem Haken, der die Gitter-Tür zu hielt. Jakes Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. „Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein!"_

_Doch der Mungo grinste nur und schob den Riegel beiseite. Die Gittertür öffnete sich einen Spalt und der erste Habicht nutzte seine Chance und riss die Tür des Käfigs auf._

_Jake schrie so erschrocken auf, als ob er jeden Moment tot umfallen würde._

_Der Habicht stieß vor und krallte sich das Stück Fleisch, das im Käfig lag. Der Zweite wollte ihm die Beute abjagen. Aber als der Erste ihn wegscheuchte, fiel sein Blick auf die verängstigte Klapperschlange im Käfig. _

_In seiner Not wollte Jake schießen, aber sein Revolver war leer. Offensichtlich hatten die Mungos seine Munition entfernt, als er noch ohnmächtig gewesen war. _

_Panisch presste er sich ans Gitter. Doch der dritte Habicht machte sich einen Spaß daraus und griff Jake wieder durch die Gitterstäbe an. Jake wusste nicht wo er hin sollte. Er konnte weder vor noch zurück._

_Blind vor Panik, stürmte Jake nach vorne und raste durch die offene Käfigtür nach draußen. Aber einer der Habichte war schneller und stürzte sich mit einem Attacken-Schrei auf ihn. Jake spürte scharfe Krallen auf seiner Haut, die sich gierig in seinen Körper bohrten. Panisch versuchte er sich aus dem Griff des Habichts zu befreien, aber der Vogel hielt ihn am Boden fest wie ein Schraubstock._

„_Ich denke, das reicht für heute", hörte er eine höhnische Stimme._

_Im nächsten Moment sprang der Mungo vor und knallte mit der Peitsche nach dem Habicht._ _Der Habicht wich erschrocken zurück und ließ Jake los. Jake wollte abhauen, doch darauf hatten die anderen Mungos nur gewartet und warfen mehrere Lassos über seinen Kopf. Wie ein Hund an der Leine versuchte Jake sich loszureißen, aber die Lassos waren am Zaun festgebunden. Er konnte unmöglich entkommen. _

_Ein anderer Habicht flog auf ihn zu. Jake schrie auf. Doch im nächsten Moment wurde dem Habicht ein Stück Fleisch zugeworfen._ _Der Habicht schnappte sich den Fleischbrocken und flog davon. Auch die anderen Habichte bekamen Fleisch und machten sich damit sofort aus dem Staub._

_Jake keuchte hysterisch. Sein Herz raste wie wild und immer wieder blickte er sich panisch nach allen Seiten um. In diesem Moment lösten die anderen Mungos die Seile. _

„_Na los! Zurück mit dir!", schrie ihn der Mungo an und knallte mit der Peitsche und scheuchte ihn Richtung Käfig. Jake stand immer noch so unter Schock, dass er beinahe freiwillig in den Käfig flüchtete. Dort kauerte er sich verstört zusammen und schaute ängstlich zum Himmel. Kamen die Habichte wieder?_

_Die Käfigtür wurde zugeknallt. Lachend versammelten sich die Mungos vor dem Käfig, während Jake immer noch zitternd in einer Ecke saß._

_Dann entfernten sie sich und zogen sich schwatzend und scherzend ins alte Farmhaus zurück._

„_Mann, hatte der Angst gehabt", hörte er sie spotten. „So ein Feigling."_

* * *

Jake brach ab. Er hatte wieder angefangen zu zittern. „Zwei Tage ließen sie mich im Käfig. Ohne Wasser."

Rangos Augen weiteten sich. Zwei Tage? So lange kam noch nicht mal er ohne Wasser aus, noch dazu in der heißen Sonne.

„Und dann haben sie dich aufgehängt?"

Jake schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein…"

* * *

_Jake stöhnte. Fast zwei Tage lang lag er nun schon in diesem Käfig. Sein Kopf schmerzte. Die Sonne brannte erbarmungslos auf ihn herab. _

_Stöhnend drehte er sich auf die andere Seite. Er konnte kaum noch klar denken. Die Hitze raubte ihm komplett seinen Verstand._

_Er vernahm Vibrationen. Jemand näherte sich._

_Eine Gestalt stand vor dem Käfig und öffnete die Käfigtür._

„_Los, aufstehen!"_

_Eine Peitsche knallte. Jake war so geschwächt von der Hitze, dass er Mühe hatte hoch zu kommen._

„_Hoch mit dir!", brüllte ihn der Mungo an und ließ die Peitsche mehrere Male auf ihn niedersausen. _

_Stöhnend, erhob sich Jake und taumelte aus dem Käfig. Alles um ihn herum drehte sich. Doch der Mungo nahm darauf keine Rücksicht, sondern scheuchte Jake zum alten Zaun rüber. Kurz darauf spürte Jake wieder einen Strick um seinen Hals. Über ihm lautes Gegröle und höhnisches Gejohle. Die anderen Mungos hatten sich alle auf dem Zaun versammelt und banden das Seil an dem Zaun fest, das nun um Jakes Hals geschlungen war. Jetzt saß Jake da, wie ein Hund an der Leine und geschwächt von der Hitze. Unsicher sah er zum Mungo rüber, der sich nun drohend vor ihm stellte und immer wieder seine Peitsche auf den Boden schleifen ließ._

„_Na los, Madog!", feuerten ihn seine Kumpanen an. „Mach ihn fertig!"_

_Der Mungo, den seine Kollegen mit Madog angeredet hatten, schwang erneut die Peitsche._

„_Jetzt werde ich dir mal ein paar Manieren beibringen."_

_Er schwang die Peitsche und knallte damit ein paar Mal in die Luft. Dann holte er erneut aus und traf Jake damit am Hals. Jake jammerte auf, doch dieser Peitschenhieb reichte aus, um wieder seinen Abwehr-Instinkt zu wecken. Wütend zischte er den Mungo an und rasselte drohend mit seiner Rassel. Doch der Mungo zeigte sich von dieser Drohung völlig unbeeindruckt._

„_Du willst spielen?", fragte Madog arrogant und lachte spöttisch. „Dann los."_

_Er ging ein paar Schritte zurück und Jake kroch drohend auf ihn zu. Doch dann sprang Madog nach vorne und schlug Jake mit voller Wucht mit der Peitsche ins Gesicht. Jake schrie vor Schmerz auf und wich zurück. Die Peitsche hatte ihn an der Wange getroffen und die Strieme begann sofort zu bluten. _

_In Jake stieg eine unsagbare Wut hoch. Zornig sprang er den Mungo an. Doch dieser wich seinem Angriff aus, sodass Jake auf den Boden knallte. Der Mungo nutzte die Gelegenheit und schlug mehrere Male auf Jakes Körper. _

_Mühsam rappelte Jake sich wieder auf. Doch kaum war er wieder oben, holte der Mungo wieder mit der Peitsche aus und schlug ihn erneut ins Gesicht. _

_Jetzt musste Jake einsehen, dass er gegen den Mungo keine Chance hatte. Er wich zurück und wollte abhauen, aber die Schlinge um seinen Hals hielt ihn davon ab zu entkommen. Eine Flucht war unmöglich. _

_Wieder Peitschenhiebe. Jake wich aus. Der Mungo lachte gehässig. Ohne Pause schlug er mit seiner Peitsche immer wieder nach der Klapperschlange und hetzte ihn von einer Seite auf die Andere. _

_Ein paar Mal, versuchte Jake sich aus der Schlinge zu befreien. Er bog seinen Körper und zog und zerrte an dem Strick. Wieder Peitschenhiebe und Jake musste erneut fliehen. _

_Madog gefiel das „Treibjagd-Spiel" immer mehr und hetzte ihn pausenlos hin und her. Und immer wenn Jake stehen blieb, scheuchte Madog ihn wieder auf und jagte ihn erneut im Kreis. _

_Jakes Bewegungen wurden immer schwankender und unkontrollierter. Er wirkte völlig orientierungslos. Er konnte nicht mehr. Winselnd vor Erschöpfung sank er zu Boden und blieb schwer atmend liegen._

_Doch Madog schlug ohne Erbarmen mit seiner Peitsche weiter auf ihn ein. Hilflos Jake verbarg sein Gesicht unter seinem Körper, um wenigstens seinen Kopf vor den Schlägen zu schützen. _

_Den anderen Mungos, wurde das zu langweilig und zogen am Seil, das immer noch um Jakes Hals geschlungen war. Gemeinsam zogen sie seinen Kopf wieder aus den Körperschlingen raus, während Madog immer weiter auf die geschwächte Klapperschlange einschlug. _

_Jetzt hatte Jake genug. Mit letzter Kraft bäumte er sich auf und preschte, ohne nachzudenken, nach vorne. Das Seil um seinen Hals spannte sich. Doch Jake zerrte immer weiter an dem Seil und versuchte es zu zerreißen. Er zog und zog, während die Schlinge sich dadurch immer enger um seinen Hals zog und ihm die Luft ab schnürte. Jake röchelte, aber er zog weiter. Schließlich bekam er keine Luft mehr. Noch ein paar Mal versuchte er zu entkommen, dann sank er kraftlos zusammen und schloss die Augen._

* * *

_Langsam erwachte Jake wieder aus seiner Ohnmacht. Er vernahm Stimmen. Um ihn herum war immer noch alles dunkel. _

_Er blinzelte. Grelles Sonnenlicht. _

_Er hustete. Sein Hals schmerze fruchtbar. _

_Er wollte sich bewegen, aber irgendetwas hielt ihn fest. _

_Mühsam schaffte er es seine Augen zu öffnen. Er lag immer noch auf dem freien Feld vor dem Farmerhaus auf der Koppel. Er spannte seine Muskeln, um sich auf zu richten, aber er kam nicht hoch. Er bog seinen Kopf zur Seite und erkannte, dass er mit mehreren Stricken am Boden festgebunden worden war. Die Seile waren an Holzpflöcken befestigt und fest in den Boden gerammt. Er hörte Schritte. _

_Plötzlich tauchten wieder die Mungos auf. Schadenfroh umringten sie die gefesselte Klapperschlange. _

_Madog trat vor und gab seinen Leuten ein Zeichen. Jetzt zogen auch die anderen ihre Peitschen aus ihren Gürteln._

_Jakes Augen weiteten sich._

_Madog grinste. „Möge das Spiel beginnen."_

_Madog schlug als Erster. Die anderen Mungos taten es ihm gleich und ließen nun ebenfalls ihre Peitschen auf Jakes Körper niedersausen._

_Jake glaubte jeden Moment den Verstand zu verlieren. Von allen Seiten hagelte es Peitschenhiebe und er konnte nicht entkommen. Wie verrückt wand er sich am Boden, aber so sehr er sich auch bemühte, die Stricke hielten ihn erbarmungslos fest. Jake schrie auf. Die verkrusteten Striemen hatten wieder zu bluten angefangen._

_Jake wusste nicht, wie lange sie auf ihn einschlugen. Sein ganzer Körper schmerze, trotzdem schlugen sie immer weiter auf ihn ein. Plötzlich hörten die Peitschenhiebe auf._

„_Na, genießt du deinen Aufenthalt?"_

_Die Stimme kam ihm bekannt vor._

* * *

Jake brach ab. „Nein!"

„Was?", fragte Rango. „Wen oder was hast du gesehen?"

* * *

**What did Jake seen? Be curious next week on Monday. ;) **


	17. Impossible

**At least the rattlesnake roundups are over this year. (sigh) But we still hope that it will come completely to an end. Someday... **

**Now the story goes on... Enjoy. **

* * *

17\. Impossible

Jake wich Rangos Blick aus. Wieder begann er zu zittern und sah sich panisch nach allen Seiten um, als ob er jeden Moment einen Überfall erwarten würde.

„Jake, beruhige dich!", sagte Rango und hob die Hände. „Brauchst du Wasser?"

Jake nickte hastig.

„Okay, ich geb' dir Wasser."

Sofort stürzte Rango wieder zum Schreibtischschrank und holte einen gefüllten Glaskrug mit Wasser raus. Dann reichte er ihn Jake, und dieser trank das Glas ohne Unterbrechung aus. Keuchend setzte er die Glasflasche wieder ab und reichte sie Rango zurück. So langsam beruhigte er sich wieder.

„Okay", sagte Rango. „Jetzt atme mal ganz tief durch."

Jake tat es.

„Jetzt sag, wen hast du gesehen?"

Jake sah ihn an. Er schien mit seiner Antwort zu zögern. Dann holte er tief Luft.

„Den Bürgermeister."

Rango ließ die Glasflasche fallen.

„Was?! Das… ich dachte, du hättest ihn…"

„Habe ich auch!", schrie Jake ihn ungewollt an. „Ich habe ihn sogar zu Tode gefoltert. Und trotzdem stand er leibhaftig vor mir!"

„Okay, okay, du hast ihn gesehen. Und was ist dann passiert?"

Jake schluckte.

„Ich… ich war…"

* * *

_Jake wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, als er den Bürgermeister in seinem Rollstuhl auf sich zurollen sah._

„_Das kann nicht sein! Das kann nicht sein! Du bist tot!"_

„_Das stimmt", antwortete die Schildkröte düster. __„Aber ich bin wieder zurückgekehrt. Oder dachtest du, ich würde deine unverschämte Behandlung auf ewig auf mir sitzen lassen? Nein, wenn dann sollst du genauso ein elendes Ende finden, so wie du mir getan hast."_

_Wieder Peitschenhiebe von allen Seiten. Jake jammerte ungewollt auf. In seinem Kopf herrschte Chaos._

_Wie konnte das möglich sein? Der Bürgermeister war tot! Er hatte es selbst gesehen. Er hatte ihn selber auf kaltblütige Weise umgebracht. Er konnte unmöglich vor ihm stehen._

_Vergeblich versuchte er sich einzureden nur eine Illusion vor sich zu haben. Er musste verrückt geworden sein. Die Sonne, die Habichte, all das war zu viel für ihn gewesen._

„_Glaub es ruhig", fuhr der Bürgermeister fort und kicherte dunkel. _

_Dann nahm er einen langen Stock und ließ ihn auf Jakes Hals niedersausen. Jake schrie auf, als der Stock seine Halsschlagader traf. Der Bürgermeister lachte. „Sieh es ein. Die Zeiten des alten Westens sind vorbei. Und du wirst auch nicht mehr da sein."_

_Wieder schlug er ihn mit dem Stock. Jake wusste einfach nicht mehr, was er noch denken sollte. Mit einem Mal hörten die Peitschenhiebe auf und eine Stille trat ein._

_Jake keuchte. Er war völlig erschöpft. Er sah zum Bürgermeister hoch, der ihm einen kalten Blick zuwarf. Dann nickte die Schildkröte. Jake hörte Schritte neben sich. Im selben Moment spürte er ein Seil um seinen Hals. Jake keuchte auf, als die Schlinge zugezogen wurde. Er rang nach Luft. Er wand sich und versuchte sich aus der Schlinge zu befreien. Den Umstehenden ließ sein Lebenskampf völlig kalt. Er röchelte. Vor seinen Augen verschwamm die Sicht. Er bekam keine Luft mehr. Dann verlor er das Bewusstsein._

_Kaum hatte er die Augen geschlossen, lockerte sich die Schlinge. Sofort kontrollierte Madog seine Atmung. _

„_Wehe ihr habt ihn umgebracht!", sagte der Bürgermeister mit mahnender Stimme._

_Madog machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung._

„_Natürlich nicht. Er ist nur ohnmächtig."_

„_Gut, ich will nämlich, dass er noch eine kleine Weile länger leidet."_

„_Keine Sorge, Boss."_

_Der Mungo gab seinen Leuten ein Zeichen. Diese zuckten ihre Messer und zerschnitten die Stricke, mit denen die Klapperschlange angebunden worden war._

„_Also los, Leute! Holt die Roadrunner! Dann schleifen wir diese Schlange in die Wüste."_

_Mit vereinten Kräften zogen sie die bewusstlose Klapperschlange vor das Farmhaus, wo die Roadrunner bereits standen. Dort banden sie die Seile an den Roadrunnern fest. Dann trieben sie sie vorwärts und Jake wurde mitgezogen._

* * *

_Es verging eine ganze Weile bis sie den alten Treckfriedhof erreicht hatten._

_Der Bürgermeister hatte sie bis dorthin begleitet und schien seine Freude an seiner Macht über den größten Killer des ganzen Westens zu haben._

_Kaum waren die Roadrunner stehen geblieben, begab sich der Mungo-Anführer neben den Bürgermeister. „Wo wollen Sie ihn hin haben?"._

_Der Bürgermeister sah sich um. Sein Blick blieb an einem alten Planenbogen haften, der einsam über einem alten Planwagen gespannt war._

„_Hängt ihn dort hin."_

_Madog nickte. „Wie Sie wünschen."_

_Er wies seinen Leuten die Richtung und sofort lenkten sie die Roadrunner zum alten Planenwagen-Wrack._

_Madog stutzte. Jake hatte sich etwas bewegt. Sofort trieb Madog seine Leute zur Eile an._

„_Beeilt euch! Das Monster wacht wieder auf."_

_Im schnelleren Tempo zogen sie die Schlange nahe an den Planwagen heran. Dort angekommen banden sie die Roadrunner los und ließen sie auf die freie Ebene laufen._

_Jake stöhnte. Madog reagierte schnell und schlug ihn mit der Peitsche. Jake krampfte sich zusammen und richtete halb ohnmächtig seinen Oberkörper auf. Aber Madog wollte ihm keine Gelegenheit für einen Flucht geben. Er holte erneut aus und wickelte die Peitsche um Jakes Hals. Wie ein gedemütigter Hund sank Jake zu Boden._

_Die anderen Mungos nutzten die Gelegenheit und banden lange Seile durch Jakes Gürtel._

„_Und sorgt dafür, dass er nicht schreien kann", sagte der Bürgermeister._

„_Daran hab ich schon gedacht", antwortete Madog. _

_Er gab zwei seiner Leute ein Zeichen. Die Mungos verstanden und holten stabile Stahlstäbe, um damit Jakes Mund zu öffnen._

_Anschließend zogen sie ein großes Tuch durch sein Maul und knoteten es fest._

_Jake blinzelte. Er war immer noch sehr schwach._

„_Und damit du auch wirklich keinen Mucks von dir gibst", sagte Madog und holte ein langes Draht-Seil hervor. „Werde ich dir dazu dieses Souvenir umbinden."_

_Mit diesen Worten wickelte er schnell den Draht um Jakes Maul. Jake kniff die Augen zusammen, als der Mungo den Draht brutal um sein Maul festzog._

_Dann warfen sie die Seile über den Planwagenbogen. Die Seilenden banden sie wieder an den Roadrunnern fest und zogen Jake dran hoch. Oben angekommen verknoteten sie die Seile und Jake hing in der Luft._

_Jake fühlte sich gar nicht wohl in seiner neuen Lage. Mühsam öffnete er die Augen. Die Mungos hatten sich unter ihm versammelt und sahen schadenfroh zu ihm hoch. Auch der Bürgermeister._

„_Ich hoffe, du bist zufrieden mit deiner Sterbeposition", rief die Schildkröte und grinste fies. In Jake, stieg eine unsagbare Wut hoch. Doch er war viel zu entkräftet, um sich ihm zu widersetzen. Außerdem war er gar nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen._

_Der Bürgermeister hob die Hand. Die Mungos verstanden und holten ihre Peitschen heraus und stellten sich um die aufgehängte Klapperschlange auf. Der Bürgermeister senkte seine Hand. Sofort begannen die Peitschen wieder zu knallen und ließen sie auf Jakes Haut niedersausen._

_Jake wusste nicht wie lange sie auf ihn einschlugen, aber irgendwann hörten sie auf._

_Er war einer Ohnmacht nahe._

_Aus der Ferne konnte er noch die höhnische Stimme des Bürgermeisters hören._

„_Wenn du bis heute Abend immer noch nicht tot bist, geht das Spiel von vorne los. Ich würde dir raten, dich besser schnell von dieser Welt zu verabschieden."_

_Dann entfernten sie sich und eine Totenstille legte sich über die Landschaft._

_Jake bog seinen Körper in der Hoffnung irgendwie die Stricke zu zerreißen. Aber er war viel zu geschwächt. Er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft zum Kämpfen. Hilflos hing er an den Stricken in der Luft. Erst jetzt spürte er die erbarmungslose Hitze der Sonne auf sich niederbrennen. Er bewegte seinen Hals und wollte schreien, doch sein Mund war fest zu geschnürt. Er konnte unmöglich um Hilfe rufen._

_Er stutzte. Ein Schatten war über ihm weggeflogen. Die Raubvögel kamen._

_Aber Jake war viel zu schwach, um sich zu erschrecken. Kraftlos schloss er die Augen._

Stirb schnell, dann ist alles vorbei.

_Er senkte den Kopf. Dann hing sein Körper schlaff herunter._

* * *

„…So ließen sie mich allein. Mehr weiß ich nicht. Nur, dass du auf einmal aufgetaucht bist."

Es wurde still.

Schweigend sah Rango ihn an. Jake wurde Rangos Blick langsam unangenehm und drehte sich um. Er wollte kein Mitleid! Er hasste das. Der größte Killer des Westens hatte gar kein Mitleid nötig. Er schloss die Augen und hob etwas seinen Kopf hoch, um keinen gedemütigten Eindruck zu hinterlassen.

Rango seufzte und stand von seinem Stuhl auf. Trotz allem was Jake durchgemacht hatte, war Jakes Stolz immer noch ungebrochen. Rango empfand zwar Bewunderung für diesen Stolz, aber gleichzeitig auch Missbilligung. Egal was er für Jake tat, die Klapperschlange ließ niemanden an sich heran.

Etwas unsicher sah sich Rango im Zimmer um. „Und du bist dir sicher…."

„Ja! Ich bin mir sicher!", unterbrach ihn Jake und drehte sich zu ihm um, wobei seine Augen wütend funkelten. „So verrückt bin ich nicht! Ich habe ihn gesehen!"

„Schon gut, schon gut", sagte Rango. „Lassen wir das. Aber was ich nur nicht verstehe ist, warum du dich dann ausgerechnet hierher geflüchtet hast, wenn mit ziemlich hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit … der Geist des Bürgermeisters hier herumspuken könnte."

Jake wollte etwas sagen, aber dann schloss er seinen Mund wieder. Er hielt es für das Beste, zu schweigen.

Beide erschraken. Jemand hatte hinter der Tür gehustet.

Sofort sprang Rango zur Tür, riss sie auf und sah gerade noch, wie Bohne und Priscilla den Flur runter rannten.

„Hey!", rief Rango.

Beide blieben stehen und drehten sich um.

„Ihr habt gelauscht?"

Bohne verschränkte die Arme. „Was dagegen?"

Rango sah sie mit großen Augen an. Heute überraschte sie ihn wirklich. Zuerst log sie, jetzt lauschte sie heimlich an der Tür?

In diesem Moment stürmte Jake an ihm vorbei und versperrte den beiden Spionen den Weg.

„Wenn ihr redet, dann bring ich euch um!", schrie Jake sie an.

Priscilla war so erschrocken, dass sie sich ängstlich hinter Bohne versteckte. Bohne hingegen verzog keine Miene. „Na dann tu es doch", konterte sie.

Schnell stellte sich Rango zwischen die beiden. „Hört auf! Bitte beruhigt euch!"

Doch Jake war nicht zur Ruhe zu bringen. „Die werden reden, dann wird man mich finden!"

„Jake, hör auf!", schrie Rango ihn an.

Sofort verstummte die Klapperschlange und sah Rango mit großen Augen an. Das war das zweite Mal heute, dass Rango ihm widersprochen hatte.

„Eigentlich solltest du ihr dankbar sein", fuhr Rango mit gehobener Stimme fort. „Sie hat dafür gesorgt, dass die Mungos die Stadt wieder verlassen haben. Die Stadtleute haben auch nichts gesagt. Niemand wird dich verraten. Das kannst du mir glauben."

„Das soll ich dir glauben?", fragte Jake spöttisch.

„Wenn es mir egal wäre, dann hätte ich dir nie geholfen."

„Und woher soll ich wissen, dass das kein Trick ist?"

Rango sah ihn fassungslos an und war für einen Moment sprachlos.

„Wir werden es bestimmt keinem weiter sagen", sagte Priscilla, wobei sie Jake mit ihren großen Augen bittend ansah. Jake sah sie streng an und kniff die Augen zusammen, so als traue er der ganzen Sache nicht.

Inzwischen hatte Rango wieder seine Fassung wieder gefunden. „Jake, niemand wird dich verraten. Wir alle werden es nicht tun. Stimmt doch, oder Bohne?"

Bohne verschränkte die Arme. Gegenüber Jake wollte sie keine Versprechungen machen.

Zum Glück kümmerte sich Jake nicht um Bohne, sondern sah Rango prüfend an.

„Warum soll man das für mich tun?"

„Was eigentlich jeder normaler Bürger tun würde", sagte Rango. „Wenn jemand in Not ist, dann hilft man ihm auch."

„Du vergisst anscheinend völlig, dass ich ein weit gesuchter Killer bin und kein braver Bürger." Jake grinste dunkel. „Und als _Sheriff_ müsstest du das ganz genau wissen."

Rango schluckte. „Ja schon. Aber…" Er suchte nach einer passenden Antwort. „Aber immerhin haben wir uns damals etwas zu Schulden kommen lassen. Vergiss nicht, dass wir beide damals den Bürgermeister besiegt hatten. Zum Großteil zwar von mir, aber du hast ihm den Rest gegeben. Und wenn der Bürgermeister uns jetzt beide im Visier hat, dann wäre es wohl das Beste, wenn wir fürs Erste zusammenhalten."

In Jakes Augen zuckte es. Den Bürgermeister hatte er fast wieder vergessen. Rango bemerkte die Unsicherheit, die in der Klapperschlange wieder hochkam. Wenn der Bürgermeister wirklich unter mysteriösen Umständen wieder zurückgekommen war, dann wäre es wohl keine schlechte Idee, sich unter Rangos Schutz zu stellen. Andererseits war in Jake das Misstrauen zu tief verwurzelt. Er hatte bis jetzt niemanden vertraut, außer sich selber.

„Warum soll ich euch vertrauen?"

Rango hob die Augenbrauen. „Ich denke, dass du in diesen Fall keine andere Wahl hast."

Das musste auch Jake einsehen. Solange unklar war, woher der Bürgermeister gekommen war oder solange die Mungos sich in der Umgebung aufhielten, blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig, wenn er überleben wolle.

Eine Weile stand Jake schweigend da und betrachtete die Gruppe, die vor ihm stand. Dann seufzte er. _Ausnahmsweise_ wollte er ihnen vertrauen.

* * *

Nach der ganzen Aufregung zog Jake sich wieder ins Zimmer zurück und schloss die Tür. Auch Rango, Bohne und Priscilla machten sich daran das Haus zu verlassen. Obwohl sie noch viele Fragen hatten, wollten sie Jake nicht länger belästigen. Sie sahen ihm an, dass er dringend Ruhe brauchte. Nachdenklich marschierten sie den Korridor entlang.

Als sie an den beiden Ölgemälden vorbei kamen blieb Rango stehen und betrachtete sie nachdenklich.

Bohne warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. „Was hältst du von der Sache? Glaubst du, dass der Bürgermeister wirklich zurückgekommen ist?"

Rango zuckte die Achseln. „Ich weiß es nicht."

Schweigend starrte er die beiden Portraits des Bürgermeisters an. Dann verengte er die Augen.

_Wer bist du?_ _Oder bist du wirklich zurückgekommen?_

* * *

**A ****mystery. Was Jake wrong or is Mayor John really back? Be surprised…**

**Things aren't like they seem. ;)**

**Next upload on Thursday. **


	18. The boss

**Meanwhile at the old farmhouse... Enjoy. ;) **

* * *

18\. The boss

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als die Mungos wieder zum alten Farmhaus zurückkehrten. Sie hatten die ganze Gegend nach der Klapperschlange abgesucht, die Bohne ihnen genannt hatte. Natürlich ohne Erfolg.

Kaum hatten sie das Farmhaus erreicht, stieg Madog sofort von seinem Roadrunner ab.

„Ich gehe rein", sagte er. „Der Rest bleibt hier."

Mit strammen Schritten marschierte Madog zum Haus und stieß die Tür auf. Drinnen brannte im alten Kamin ein Feuer und erhellte einen Teil des Zimmers. In einer Ecke stand ein alter, kleiner Tisch. Dahinter saß im Dunkeln verborgen eine Gestalt.

„Sie kommen spät, Mister Madog", sagte die Gestalt mit dunkler Stimme. „Ich hoffe, Sie bringen gute Nachrichten."

Madog räusperte sich. „Bedaure. Wir haben alles abgesucht, aber nichts gefunden. Die Schlange ist wie vom Erdboden verschluckt."

Schnell duckte sich Madog, als die Gestalt ein Glas nach ihm warf und auf dem Boden zerschellte.

„Das war ein großer Fehler von Ihnen gewesen!", knurrte die Gestalt drohend und rollte mit ihrem Rollstuhl nach vorne. „Er hätte auf gar keinen Fall entkommen dürfen. Ihre Aufgabe war es gewesen, ihn auf grausame Art und Weise zu beseitigen. Dazu seid ihr Schlangenjäger doch fähig genug. Und was passiert stattdessen? Er entkommt euch! Einfach so. Sie und Ihre Leute hätten eher Clown-Dompteure werden sollen."

Madog sagte nichts, obwohl die Person seinen Ruf als großer Schlangenjäger in den Dreck zog. Aber bei alldem was die Gestalt ihm für ein Angebot gemacht hatte, zog er es vor keine voreiligen Gegenargumente zu äußern.

„Und was schlagen Sie stattdessen vor?", fragte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Die Gestalt sagte nichts, sondern rollte mit dem Rollstuhl wieder zum Tisch und goss sich ein neues Glas Wasser ein.

„Eigentlich hätte ich von Ihnen mehr Grips erwartet. Im ganzen Umkreis gibt es keine Stadt oder Unterkunft, außer Dreck."

„Glauben Sie, dass wir so dämlich sind?! Da waren wir längst gewesen. Fehlanzeige! Sie glauben doch wohl etwa nicht, dass jemand von den Stadtbewohnern so dämlich ist und einer Klapperschlange Obdach gewährt?"

Die Gestalt schwieg.

„Mmh… in der Tat. Das ganz sicher nicht, aber vielleicht… bis auf einen…"

Eine Stille trat ein.

Madog wurde langsam ungeduldig.

„Es wäre eine Möglichkeit…", murmelte die Gestalt bedächtig.

Madog hörte, wie die Gestalt dunkel zu kichern begann. Dann nahm sie das Glas und trank es in einem Zug aus.

„Hören Sie", begann die Gestalt. „Wenn meine Vermutung stimmt, dann begeben Sie sich morgen Abend wieder nach Dreck."

„Wozu denn das?"

„Nur so eine Vermutung. Aber ich bin mir sicher, Sie werden dort fündig…"

Wieder ein dunkles Kichern. „Welch Ironie."

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. :/ **

**Who is the strange person? The next chapter will be longer and Rango will be confronted with a new problem. **

**Sorry, the next chapter needs a while. Maybe I can upload Monday. **


	19. A medicine man without medicine

**Good news for all rattlesnake lovers. This year there is a rattlesnake festival in Round Rock Texas - The Texas Rattlesnake Festival. (April 11 th &amp; 12 th 2015) It's a new festival. No rattlesnake will be killed or harmed. The rattlesnakes will be treated well and no one is taken from wild. It's an animal friendly festival to learn about rattlesnakes. The members of Rise-against-Rattlesnake-Roundups - Group ask for support to visit the festival and to stop Rattlesnake Roundups in this way. **

**Back to story... Enjoy. **

* * *

19\. A medicine man without medicine

Rango gähnte. Müde streckte er die Hände in die Höhe. Er stand draußen vor dem Sheriff-Büro und genoss die Morgensonne, die die Stadt in goldenes Licht getaucht hatte.

Doch trotz allem hatte er alles andere als eine gute Nacht gehabt. Ständig hatte er an Jakes Gespräch denken müssen und diese merkwürdige Sache mit dem Wiedererscheinen des Bürgermeisters hatte ihm keine Ruhe gelassen.

Er sah auf, als er einen langen Schatten auf der Straße entlang laufen sah.

„Guten Morgen, Bohne", grüßte Rango und gähnte erneut.

Bohne sah ihn fragend an. „Schlechte Nacht gehabt?"

„Ich hab die ganze Nacht wach gelegen", sagte Rango müde. „Die ganze Sache von gestern hat mir einfach keine Ruhe gelassen."

Bohne nickte. Auch sie machte nicht gerade den fittesten Eindruck. Sie hatte die Nacht über im Hotel verbracht und hatte auch ständig über diese Sache mit dem Bürgermeister denken müssen.

„Hast du denn schon eine Idee, was das alles zu bedeuten hat?", fragte sie.

Rango schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich habe mir zwar die ganze Nacht darüber den Kopf zerbrochen, bin aber zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen."

„Und was ist wenn Jake sich geirrt und die ganze Geschichte nur erfunden hat?"

Rango hob die Augenbrauen. „Das glaube ich nicht. Und außerdem, warum sollte er sich sowas ausdenken? Aber ich werde nochmal mit ihm darüber reden."

„Wann?"

„Ich wollte jetzt rüber gehen. Wolltest du mit?"

Bohne nickte. „Ja, das interessiert mich."

„Ich will mitkommen."

Rango drehte sich um. Neben ihm stand Priscilla und sah ihn mit ihren großen Augen an.

„Was?", fragte Rango irritiert. „Das kommt gar nicht in Frage, kleine Schwester!"

„Oh, bitte!"

„Nein! Das kann ich nicht zulassen", sagte Rango entschieden und verschränkte die Arme. „Das ist zu gefährlich."

„Aber Rango. Gestern war doch auch nichts passiert. Und solange du da bist, dann kann mir doch gar nichts passieren."

Rango schüttelte den Kopf. „Trotzdem. Du bleibst hier draußen."

„Aber du hast es mir versprochen."

„Was hab ich versprochen?"

„Dass ich das nächste Mal mit darf."

„Ja, ja, schon. Aber ich meinte nicht heute."

„Bitte!", bettelte sie und sah ihn mit ihren großen, runden, gelben Augen an, sodass es Rango weich ums Herz wurde.

Er warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu Bohne. Doch Bohne machte keine Anstalten ihm dabei Abhilfe zu leisten. „So sind unsere Stadtkinder. Sie vergessen nie etwas."

Rango seufzte. „Na schön. Aber du bleibst immer bei uns. Keine Extra-Touren! Und du fragst nichts. Ich möchte nicht, dass er sich aufregt."

Zu dritt machten sie sich auf dem Weg zum Rathaus.

Als sie vor der Tür des Bürgermeister-Büros standen, wandte Rango sich nochmal an seine beiden Begleiter. „Also, ganz ruhig. Was immer auch ist, ihr dürft ihn nicht aufregen."

Bohne verzog das Gesicht, nickte aber.

Sachte klopfte Rango an die Tür. „Jake? Jake, ich bin's! Bist du wach?"

Doch niemand antwortete.

„Vielleicht schläft er noch", meinte Priscilla.

„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen", sagte Rango nachdenklich. „Ich werde mal nachsehen."

Sachte drückte er die Türklinge runter und schob leise die Tür auf. Vorsichtig lugte er durch den Türspalt ins Zimmer.

Im nächsten Moment hörten Bohne und Priscilla ihn erschrocken nach Luft schnappen. Rango stieß die Tür auf und trat ein paar Schritte ins Zimmer. „Jake, was ist los?"

Bohne merkte sofort, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Eilig folgte sie ihm ins Zimmer und blickte ihm über die Schulter.

Jake lag in einer unnatürlichen Haltung am Boden. Sein Oberkörper war halb aufgerichtet und sein Kopf gegen die Wand gepresst. Man hätte den Eindruck haben können, dass er gegen die Wand hätte rammen wollen. Er atmete heftig. Auffällig, war sein verkrampfter Körper und seine Muskeln zuckten nervös. Aber das war nicht das Einzige was merkwürdig war. Der Schreibtisch des Bürgermeisters war verschoben und einige Sachen waren aus den Regalen gefallen.

Rango war der Erste, der die Stimme wieder fand. „Jake?"

Jakes Atmung wurde heftiger und drückte seinen Kopf enger an die Wand. Vorsichtig ging Rango auf ihn zu. „Jake, was ist los?"

Plötzlich löste Jake seinen Kopf von der Wand und sah Rango mit gestressten Augen an.

„Sag mir nicht, was los ist!", schrie er hysterisch.

Bohne, die etwas weiter weg stand, fiel etwas ganz anderes auf.

„Jake? Was hast du gemacht?", fragte sie und deutete auf eine Stelle auf Jakes Körper.

Rango folgte ihrem Fingerzeig. Jetzt sah er es auch. Fast in der Mitte des Schlangenkörpers waren gerötete Stellen zu sehen. Als hätte Jake sich aufgekratzt. Rango ging darauf zu, um genauer zu sehen. Doch Jake zog seinen Körper hastig von ihm weg.

„Fass mich nicht an!", schrie er.

„Jake, wir wollen dir doch nur helfen."

„Lasst mich doch endlich mit eurer Hilfe!" Jake begann wieder zu keuchen und hielt sich am Kopf. Rangos Augen weiteten sich. Auch am oberen Schlangenkörper hatte Jake gerötete Stellen.

Bohne wandte sich an Priscilla. „Priscilla, hol den Doktor. Schnell!"

Sofort rannte Priscilla aus dem Raum, die Treppe runter auf die Straße und rüber in den Saloon.

„Ich brauche keinen Doktor!", sagte Jake heftig.

Doch dann sank er zur Seite. Schnell eilten Rango und Bohne zu ihm hin. Rango nutzte die Gelegenheit von Jakes geistiger Abwesenheit und betrachtete die geröteten Stellen auf der Schlangenhaut genauer. Sie waren teilweise verkrustet. Jake musste sie sich in der Nacht irgendwie aufgekratzt haben. Bohne ahnte warum.

* * *

„Entzündet… einige Stellen sind teilweise vereitert", sagte Doc in abgehackten Sätzen. Seinen Alkoholrausch hatte er immer noch nicht ganz verarbeitet.

„Aber warum Doc?", fragte Rango, der mit Doc neben Jake stand.

„Tja, während man ihn ausgepeitscht hatte sind Dreck zusammen mit Bakterien in die Wunden gekommen und haben eine Entzündung hervorgerufen."

Jake keuchte auf und rieb seinen Körper wieder auf den Boden.

„Jake, hör auf", sagte Rango. „Sonst machst du es nur noch schlimmer."

„Ist Ihnen in letzter Zeit irgendetwas an ihm aufgefallen?", fragte Doc. „Hatte er sich merkwürdig verhalten?"

Rango kratzte sich am Kopf. „Merkwürdig verhält er sich immer."

„Hatte er Schwächeanfälle gehabt?"

Rango blickte zu Boden. „Ab und zu. Aber ich hab mir nichts dabei gedacht."

Doc nickte. Er machte Rango keine Vorwürfe. Er sah wieder zu Jake rüber, der immer noch nervös und unruhig im Zimmer lag.

Rango sah Doc fragend an. „Wie ernst ist es Doc?"

Der Arzt wirkte besorgt, was Rango nur noch mehr Angst einjagte.

Schweigend nahm der Arzt ihn beiseite und zog ihn etwas weiter weg, damit Jake sie nicht hören konnte.

„Mister Rango. Ich habe nicht vor Ihnen etwas zu verheimlichen, deshalb bin ich direkt. Es steht leider sehr schlecht um ihn."

Rango wurde blass.

„Das Problem bei Reptilien ist nun mal, dass sie wegen ihrer wechselwarmen Körpertemperatur kein Fieber bekommen können. Und eben weil sie kein Fieber kriegen können, haben die Krankheitserreger nun leichtes Spiel, sodass der Köper sich kaum wehren kann."

Beide drehten sich um. Jake hatte sich wieder aufgerichtet und scheuerte seinen Körper auf den Zimmerboden. Doch dadurch verletzte er die juckenden Wunden nur noch mehr.

„Jake, hör auf!", rief Rango und lief zu ihm rüber.

„Ich will, dass es aufhört", stöhnte Jake und bog seinen Körper in mehreren Wogen.

Bohne und Priscilla, die in einiger Entfernung in der Tür standen, sahen Jake mitleidig an. Das kannten sie nicht von ihm. Sonst war er immer stark und unverwundbar. Doch sogar Bohne tat Jake leid, wie er sich leidend am Boden wand.

Rango hatte es inzwischen geschafft Jakes Kopf zu fassen und ihn beruhigend zu streicheln.

So langsam beruhigte sich Jake wieder. Bohne war erstaunt, wie Rango beruhigend auf Jake einreden konnte.

„Jetzt bleib ganz ruhig", sagte Rango weiter. „Es kommt alles wieder in Ordnung. Keine Sorge. Doc wird dir etwas geben, dann wird's dir besser gehen."

„Äh…" Verlegen kratzte sich Doc am Kopf und blickte sich nervös um. „Also…"

Rango sah auf. „Äh, Doc, Sie wollen etwas sagen?"

„Tja, wissen Sie, es ist mir peinlich… Ich meine… In letzter Zeit kam es ständig zu Raub-Überfällen auf Postkutschen…"

„Doc! Kommen Sie bitte auf den Punkt."

„Es fällt mir schwer, das zu sagen, aber … ich hab leider kein Antibiotika mehr."

Rango sah ihn entgeistert an. „WAS?! Ein Arzt ohne Antibiotika? Wollen Sie mich veräppeln?"

„Nun, die Neulieferungen lass ich mir immer mit der Postkutsche schicken. Aber leider wurden die letzten zwei Lieferungen überfallen und alle Medikamente gestohlen…"

„_Alle _Medikamente?" Rango war fassungslos. „Heißt das, Sie haben noch nicht mal ein Alternativ-Mittel?"

Doc wurde ein paar Zentimeter kleiner. „Wie gesagt, sie wurden alle gestohlen."

Rango ballte die Fäuste. „Wie kann man nur Sheriff von einer Stadt sein, mit einem Arzt, der keine Medikamente hat!"

Völlig außer sich stieß Rango seinen Kopf mehrere Male gegen die Wand.

Bohne eilte zu ihm hin. „Rango, beruhig dich. Er kann doch nichts dafür. Bitte beruhige dich. Doc. Wie lange werden Sie brauchen, bis Sie die Medikamente haben?"

„Nun, der letzte Überfall war vor zwei Tagen. Bis ein neues Packet bereit steht, wird es ein, zwei Tage dauern, wegen dem Wochenende. Dann bis es in der nächsten Zweigstelle ankommt… dann der Papierkram… inklusive Verspätung der Postkutsche… Tja, ich denke, spätestens eine Woche."

„EINE WOCHE?"

Rango glaubte sich verhört zu haben. „Doc! Eine Woche wird er nicht überleben. Und in seinem geschwächten Zustand schon gar nicht."

Rango packte Doc am Hemd.

„Mister Rango, es tut mir furchtbar leid", stotterte Doc. „Aber es ist nun mal so…"

„Tun Sie doch etwas! Sie sind doch Arzt!"

„Rango! Hör auf!", schrie Bohne.

Rango ließ Doc los und sank verzweifelt auf die Knie. Tröstend legte Bohne ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. Doc sah ihn mitleidig an.

„Es gäbe da noch eine Möglichkeit…"

Rango sah auf.

„Ich könnte mir Medikamente von einem Kollegen holen, der auch eine Arztpraxis hat."

Rango sprang auf. „Wo?"

„Viele Meilen, fast eine halbe Tagesreise von hier entfernt. Dort hat er eine Praxis in einem kleinen Dorf..."

Rango rannte los. „Ich reite sofort dahin."

„Mister Rango, warten Sie!", rief Doc ihm nach. „Sie wissen doch gar nicht genau, wohin Sie hinreiten müssen."

„Dann zeigen Sie mir die Route. Ich finde denn Weg dann schon."

* * *

Es dauerte nicht lange und Rango hatte seinen Roadrunner gesattelt und war bereit zum los reiten. Doc hatte ihm eine Karte besorgt, damit er wusste, wo er entlang reiten musste.

„Hier Mister Rango", sagte Doc und reichte ihm die Karte. „Und hier noch die Abholgenehmigung für die Medikamente."

Er gab Rango ein Brief-Kuvert in die Hand. „Das ist wichtig. Das dürfen Sie auf keinen Fall verlieren. Antibiotika darf man nicht ohne ärztliche Genehmigung kaufen. Mit diesem Schreiben sind Sie berechtigt es in meinem Namen abzuholen."

„Danke Doc", sagte Rango und steckte das Kuvert sorgfältig ein. „Und kümmern Sie sich gut um Jake."

„Ich werde mein Bestes tun. Aber ich kann nichts versprechen."

„Viel Glück Rango", sagte Priscilla.

„Danke, kleine Schwester."

Rangos Blick fiel auf Bohne, die bis jetzt noch nichts gesagt hatte.

„Bohne, tut mir leid, dass ich jetzt…"

„Jetzt reite endlich los!", sagte Bohne eindringlich.

Rango sah sie verwundert an. Sie war ihm nicht böse? Doch die Zeit war viel zu knapp, um jetzt darüber nachzudenken. Sofort gab Rango seinem Roadrunner die Sporen und ritt los.

Einige der Stadtbewohner, darunter Elgin, Buford und Fergus sahen ihm verwundert nach.

„Wo reitet er denn so früh am Morgen hin?", fragte sich Elgin.

„Jake ist krank", sagte Priscilla. „Doc hat leider keine Medikamente im Haus, deshalb reitet Rango los, um sich beim Nachbar-Arzt das Medikament zu besorgen."

Die drei warfen sich fragende Blicke zu.

„Ich hab das Gefühl, unser Sheriff übertreibt es langsam mit seiner Fürsorge", meinte Elgin.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Buford und sog an seiner Zigarette. „Also ich würde nicht so viel für einen Killer tun."

Fergus hatte andere Sorgen. „Wenn das mal gut geht. Ich hab so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl."

„Das ist nur das Essen von gestern Abend", sagte Buford.

* * *

**Oh dear. Jake is ill now. And Rango has to bring the medicine. But will everything go well? Be continued...**

**The next chapter need a while more, because it's not ready yet. Next upload will be next Monday. **


	20. Please wait

**Okay, next chapter. Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

20\. Please wait

Rango ritt so schnell er konnte. Ab und zu musste er seinen Roadrunner ausruhen lassen. Anschließend ging es sofort wieder weiter oder er wechselte von Schritt, Trapp und Galopp, um das Tier nicht unnötig zu belasten.

Endlich, nach mehreren Stunden langen Ritt, hatte er die kleine Nebenstadt erreicht, die nur aus ein paar Häusern bestand. Kurz vor den ersten Häusern stieg er ab und sah sich suchend um. Über dem Dorf herrschte Stille. Nur der Wind blies einsam über die flache Landschaft. Ein trauriger Anblick. Es fehlte nur noch eine Mundharmonika-Melodie.

Rango stutzte, als er ein altes Haus mit einem Schild neben der Tür hängen sah, mit der Aufschrift _Doc. Baker_.

Hastig lief er darauf zu und klopfte an. Es dauerte etwas bis sich endlich etwas hinter den Gardinen am Fenster bewegte.

„Wer ist da?", fragte eine dumpfe Stimme von drinnen.

„Mein Name ist Sheriff Rango, der Sheriff von Dreck und ich brauche dringend Medikamente."

„Haben Sie ein Abhol-Schreiben?"

„Ja, hier", sagte Rango und holte das Kuvert raus, das Doc ihm zuvor mitgegeben hatte.

Jetzt kam Bewegung ins Haus. Jemand schloss die Tür auf und ein dicker, kleiner Wüstenhund stand im Türrahmen.

„Hier. Das sind die Medikamente, die ich brauche." Rango reichte ihm den Brief. Der kleine Wüstenhund öffnete ihn und zog das Blatt Papier heraus. Er las es kurz durch, dann reichte er den Brief an Rango zurück.

„Bedaure, der Arzt ist nicht im Haus. Ist auf Hausbesuch. Solange er nicht hier ist, darf ich Ihnen die Medikamente nicht aushändigen."

Rango blieb der Mund offen. „Aber das ist ein Notfall!"

„Tut mir leid. Aber Sie müssen warten bis der Arzt wiederkommt."

„Warum muss ich auf den Arzt warten?" fragte Rango erbost. „Sie können mir die Medikamente doch auch geben."

„Könnte ich schon. Was ich auch immer getan hatte. Bis sich der letzte Bote als Betrüger entpuppt hatte. Seitdem ist es nur dem Arzt überlassen die Medikamente auszuhändigen. Wir sind doch hier keine Apotheke. Und heutzutage kann man niemanden mehr trauen."

Rango schnaubte. „Und was soll ich jetzt tun?"

„Sie warten bis der Arzt kommt."

„Und wie lange wird das dauern?"

„Keine Ahnung. Es ist ein Hausbesuch, weit weg von hier. Kann länger dauern."

„So lang kann ich nicht warten!"

„Hören Sie mal zu, Mister. Ich kann nichts dafür, wenn die Farmen so weit weg liegen. Warten Sie einfach hier."

Mit diesen Worten schloss der Assistent die Tür und ließ Rango einfach draußen stehen.

Sprachlos starrte Rango auf die geschlossene Tür.

„Na toll!", fluchte er. „Auch das noch!"

Wütend drehte er sich um und ging ein paar Schritte vom Haus weg.

„Ausgerechnet heute! Warum nur? Warum heute?" Rango fasste sich an den Kopf. Heute ging auch alles schief.

* * *

Besorgt lehnte Bohne im Türrahmen des Bürgermeister-Zimmers und beobachtete, wie Doc sich bemühte Jakes entzündete Wunden mit warmem Wasser aus zu waschen.

Einige Stellen musste Doc mit einem Skalpell aufschneiden, damit der Eiter abfließen konnte. Jake ließ mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen alles über sich ergehen. Obwohl der Arzt ihm ein starkes Beruhigungsmittel verabreicht hatte, wälzte Jake sich immer wieder unruhig hin und her, was dem Doc die Arbeit zusätzlich erschwerte.

Erschöpft wischte Doc sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Es war eine schwere Arbeit den ganzen Schlangenkörper zu behandeln.

Nach einer Weile hob Doc die Schüssel auf, um neues Wasser zu holen. Als er an Bohne vorbei kam, sah sie ihn fragend an. Doc blieb stehen und beide warfen einen besorgten Blick auf Jake.

„Gegen die Entzündungen selber wird er nicht ankommen", sagte Doc leise.

Bohne nickte. „Ich weiß."

Nachdenklich betrachtete sie Jake. „Ich bin auch ein Reptil", fuhr Bohne leise fort. „Als ich mal krank war, hat mich mein Dad ins warme Wasser gesetzt, um dadurch das Fieber künstlich zu erzeugen."

„Wir haben aber keine so große Schüssel mit warmen Wasser da", sagte Doc.

Beide schwiegen.

„Vielleicht hilft ein warmes Sonnenbad", meinte Priscilla, die neben den beiden stand.

Doc kratzte sich am Kinn. „Das wäre eine Alternative. Zumindest fürs Erste. Aber nicht zu lange. Am besten im Halbschatten und nur kurz in die Sonne. Im Schatten ist es draußen ja auch recht warm."

Es entstand eine kleine Pause. Alle warfen sich fragende Blicke zu.

„Und Sie meinen, das bringt etwas, Doc?", fragte Bohne.

„Wir könnten es ja mal versuchen", sagte Doc nachdenklich. „Hier im Zimmer ist es recht kühl. Seine Körpertemperatur muss etwas höher sein, damit sein Körper zumindest eine Chance hat."

Bohne nickte. Dann ging sie mit leisen Schritten zu Jake rüber. Jake hatte wieder die Augen geschlossen. Sachte berührte sie seinen Hals. „Jake? Jake?"

Jake blinzelte.

„Jake. Du musst nach draußen. Wir müssen deine Körpertemperatur etwas hoch kriegen."

Mit einem leisen Knurren drehte Jake sich auf die Seite.

Bohne hob die Augenbrauen. „Komm Jake, du musst aufstehen."

„Lass mich doch einfach in Ruhe."

„Jetzt komm schon. Hoch mit dir!" Bohne schob ihn von der Seite an.

„Lass das!", schrie Jake und zischte drohend.

Besorgt zog Doc sie von Jake weg. „So geht das nicht, Bohne. Er muss selber aufstehen und das will er nicht. Wir können ihn ja nicht raustragen."

Bohne verzog den Mund. „Oh doch, er wird aufstehen. Jetzt machen wir das auf _meine_ Art."

* * *

Nur wenige Augenblicke später kam Bohne mit ihrem Gewehr bewaffnet ins Zimmer zurück.

Doc und Priscilla warfen sich unsichere Blicke zu. Wie wird Jake reagieren?

Vor Jake blieb Bohne stehen und hielt den Lauf des Gewehrs direkt vor Jakes Gesicht.

„Du stehst jetzt sofort auf!", sagte sie streng und entsicherte ihr Gewehr. „Oder du kannst dir, deine Augen vom Boden aufsammeln!"

Als Jake in Bohnes Gewehr blickte, knurrte er kurz und Doc befürchtete, er würde Bohne zumindest mit seinen Giftzähnen attackieren. Doch zu seiner Überraschung fügte Jake sich der Aufforderung. Widerwillig erhob sich die große Klapperschlange und kroch die Treppe runter auf die Straße.

Zufrieden legte Bohne ihr Gewehr über die Schulter. „Na bitte geht doch."

* * *

Miss Oats blieb wie vom Donner gerührt stehen, als sie Jake aus dem Rathaus kommen sah. Auch Elgin und Buford, die gerade zum See gehen wollten, blieben auf dem Weg stehen und starrten Jake verwundert an.

Jake senkte seinen Blick. Er fühlte sich elend. Es war für ihn demütigend sich so auf der Straße zu präsentieren. Wie ein Schwächling. Er keuchte angestrengt, bemühte es aber zu unterdrücken. Er sah auf, als Bohne ihm wieder ihr Gewehr vorhielt. „Also los! Vorwärts!"

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen kroch Jake die Straße runter. Die anderen Stadtbewohner verfolgten sie mit ihren Blicken.

Löffel, der gerade aus dem Saloon herauskam, blieb verwundert auf der Türschwelle stehen, als Jake und Bohne an ihm vorbei gingen.

„Wird das eine Exekution?", fragte Löffel. „Das hatten wir schon lange nicht mehr gehabt."

Jake seufzte und senkte seinen Blick noch tiefer.

Diese Demütigung.

* * *

Bohne führte Jake neben einem großen Schuppen am Stadtrand. Dort lotste sie ihn zuerst in die Sonne.

„Dort bleibst du jetzt liegen, bis ich sage, du sollst in den Schatten."

Jake knurrte, sagte aber nichts. Erschöpft ließ er sich auf den Boden fallen und blieb dort schmollend liegen. Nachdem Bohne sich vergewissert hatte, dass er nicht wieder aufstand, ging sie zum Schuppen rüber und lehnte sich an die Hauswand.

Nach ein paar Minuten rief sie Jake zu sich rüber. „Okay. In den Schatten."

Mit trotzigem Blick erhob sich Jake wieder und kroch in den Schatten vor dem alten Schuppen. Unterwegs schwankte er etwas. Sein Kreislauf war angeschlagen wegen den Entzündungen. Aber sein Stolz war viel zu stark und unterdrückte mit Mühe ein leises Jammern. Im Schatten rollte er sich ein und bettete seinen Kopf auf seine Körperschlingen.

Bohne hatte sich inzwischen im Schneidersitz ein paar Meter neben ihm niedergelassen und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Ihr Gewehr hatte sie vorsichtshalber auf ihrem Schoss gelegt.

Eine Weile starrte Jake sie noch mit giftigen Blicken an, dann schloss er die Augen.

Ein paar Minuten später kam Doc hinzu. In den Händen hielt er eine große Schüssel gefüllt mit Wasser.

„Mister Jake?"

Müde öffnete Jake die Augen.

„Sie müssen viel trinken", meinte der Arzt. „Hier. Das wird Ihnen bestimmt helfen."

Mit leisem Ächzen stellte er die Wasserschüssel vor der großen Klapperschlange auf dem Boden ab. Jake züngelte kurz, dann schnaubte er verächtlich.

„Ich kann mir mein Wasser selber holen", knurrte er. Mit diesen Worten rollte er sich auf und kroch Richtung See.

„Mister Jake!", rief Doc ihm nach. „Sie müssen sich schonen!"

„Halt die Klappe!", schnauzte Jake ihn an und kroch ohne Unterbrechung weiter.

„Ist schon gut, Doc", sagte Bohne. „Ich passe auf ihn auf."

Rasch erhob sie sich und folgte Jake im sicheren Abstand.

* * *

Buford glaubte einen Sonnenstich zu haben, als er Jake ans Ufer kriechen sah. Miss Oats und Elbows, die am Strand saßen, standen erschrocken auf und flüchteten sich ein paar Meter weiter weg. Jake triumphierte innerlich. Er mochte es, wenn man Angst vor ihm hatte.

Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, kroch er ans Ufer und trank seelenruhig.

Im Gegensatz zu den Stadtbewohnern. Einige schwammen schnell raus aus dem Wasser, während die anderen am Strand, wie erstarrt auf ihren Tüchern oder Liegen verharrten.

Nachdem Jake seinen ersten Durst gestillt hatte, hob er den Kopf und sah sich prüfend um.

Am See war es totenstill. Keiner wagte sich zu rühren. Dieses respektvolle Schweigen ließ Jake übermütig werden. Stolz hob er seinen Oberkörper und kroch am Ufer entlang. Alle folgten ihn mit ihren Blicken. Was hatte Jake vor?

Plötzlich wandte Jake seinen Kopf zur Seite und zischte Löffel, Elgin und Buford drohend an.

Die drei wichen erschrocken zurück. Jake lachte dunkel. Er genoss seine Macht, die er schon immer durch seine Größe und Giftigkeit ausstrahlte.

Nach diesem Erschrecken kroch er weiter und wollte sich einen Spaß daraus machen noch andere anzufauchen.

Plötzlich wurde ihm schwindelig. Taumelnd kippte er zur Seite, konnte aber im letzten Moment verhindern auf den Boden zu fallen. Stöhnend hielt er sich am Kopf. Die Schmerzen hatten wieder angefangen.

„Ist die Schlange krank?", hörte er Lucky zu Miss Oats sagen.

Hastig zog Miss Oats Lucky vom See weg.

„Das geht uns gar nichts an", sagte Miss Oats und verließ mit Lucky im Schlepptau den See.

Die anderen Stadtleute hingegen starrten Jake verwundert an und waren über seinen Gemütswandel sehr überrascht. Für die meisten war dieses Bild völlig neu. Jeder kannte Jake als brutalen Killer. Jetzt stand er geschwächt am Ufer und erweckte einen mitleidigen Eindruck.

Jake hatte sich inzwischen wieder von seinem Schwächeanfall erholt und hob drohend den Kopf.

_Nur keine Schwäche zeigen_, dachte Jake. _Nur keine Schwäche zeigen._

Doch so sehr Jake sich bemühte, diesmal versagten ihm wieder die Kräfte. Mit leisem Stöhnen sank er zu Boden. Bohne, die ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte, rannte schnell zu ihm rüber.

„Komm Jake, du musst wieder in den Schatten."

Schweigend sahen alle zu, wie Jake sich mühsam wieder aufraffte und mit gesenktem Blick davon kroch.

Elgin, Buford und Löffel warfen sich skeptische Blicke zu.

* * *

Die Dämmerung war angebrochen. Nervös betrachtete Rango den Himmel. Er stand immer noch neben dem Haus des Arztes und marschierte unruhig auf und ab. Sein Magen knurrte. Er hatte seit heute Morgen nichts mehr gegessen. Schweigend holte er seine Tic Tacs aus der Jackentasche. Er nahm zwei Stück raus und kaute missmutig darauf rum, anstatt zu lutschen. Ungeduldig starrte er in die Ferne. Noch immer hat der Arzt sich nicht blicken lassen. Rango schnaubte. Dann lief er zur Haustür und hämmerte wütend dagegen.

„Ist der Arzt endlich da? Ich brauch die Medikamente!"

Es dauerte nicht lange und die Tür öffnete sich und der Wüstenhund stand wieder vor ihm.

„Mister, ich hab Ihnen doch gesagt, ich kann Ihnen die Medikamente erst geben, wenn der Arzt da ist."

„Verdammt nochmal!", fluchte Rango. „Wo bleibt er denn so lange?"

„Ich hab Ihnen gesagt, er ist auf Hausbesuch. Wie oft wollen Sie das denn noch wissen?"

Mit diesen Worten schlug der Assistent die Tür zu.

Zornig schlug Rango die Faust gegen die Tür und presste seine Stirn gegen das Holz.

„Ach Jake", murmelte er verzweifelt. „Was soll ich nur machen?"

* * *

Unruhig ging Doc auf und ab. „Wo bleibt er bloß?", murmelte er und holte seine Taschenuhr raus. „Bis zum Dorf ist es doch nicht weit."

Die Sonne war fast hinterm Horizont verschwunden und die Nacht brach langsam an.

Jake war wieder neben den Schuppen gekrochen und schlief.

Bohne, die immer noch neben ihm saß, spürte die Kälte, die sich über das Land legte. Leise stand sie auf und ging zu Doc rüber.

„Immer noch nichts, Doc?"

Doc schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich versteh das einfach nicht."

Beunruhigt fasste Bohne sich an den Schultern.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um Rango", sagte sie leise und sah zu Jake rüber. „Wenn Jake etwas passiert, wird er sich ewig Vorwürfe machen."

Doc sah sie fragend an. „Woher wollen Sie das wissen?"

Bohne hob die Augenbrauen. „Ich weiß es eben."

Beide lauschten in die Stille.

„Doc", begann Bohne. „Es wird langsam kühl. Was sollen wir jetzt machen?"

Nachdenklich kratzte sich Doc am Kopf und warf einen sorgenvollen Blick auf Jake. „Seine Körpertemperatur darf nicht zu sehr absinken."

„Was schlagen Sie vor?"

„Hmm. Das Beste wäre, wir machen Lagerfeuer an. Und vielleicht am besten warme, feuchte Tücher, die wir ihm drüber legen können."

Bohne seufzte. „Das dürfte aber viel Arbeit werden. Die Tücher könnten schnell wieder abkühlen."

„Dann brauchen wir wohl Hilfe."

„Gut, aber zuerst machen wir ein Feuer an."

* * *

Bohne hustete, als ihr der Rauch vom großen Lagerfeuer ins Gesicht wehte. Sie wedelte mit den Armen in der Luft, um den Qualm zu vertreiben. Nach einer Weile legte sich er Rauch und das Lagerfeuer brannte ruhig im Holzhaufen, den sie und Doc mühsam zusammengelegt hatten.

Jake bekam von all dem nichts mit. Er hatte immer noch die Augen geschlossen und schien tief und fest zu schlafen.

Schweigend betrachtete sie den Killer. Im Schein des Lagerfeuerlichtes wirkte seine Anwesenheit beinahe unheimlich, aber gleichzeitig nicht bedrohlich. Wie ein schlummernder Vulkan, der in sich giftiges Feuer barg.

Sie sah auf, als sie Doc kommen hörte.

„Ich hab in der Stadt nachgefragt, ob man uns ein paar Tücher ausleihen könnte."

Bohne hob die Augenbrauen. „Aber?"

„Was aber?"

„Da ist doch bestimmt noch ein 'aber' dabei, oder etwa nicht?"

„Äh, nun…" Nervös kratzte sich Doc am Kopf. „Ich hab zwar gefragt, aber ich glaube, die meisten sind nicht davon begeistert uns ein paar Tücher auszuleihen."

Bohne seufzte. „War ja nicht anders zu erwarten. Das heißt, dass wir es selber tun müssen."

„Sieht ganz so aus."

„Doc."

Beide drehten sich um. Nicht weit entfernt standen Elgin und Löffel. Beide wirkten nicht gerade freundlich. Eher ernst. Für Bohne eine Spur zu ernst.

„Doc", begann Elgin wieder. „Kannst du mal kurz mitkommen?"

„Wohin?"

„Komm einfach mit. Wir haben etwas zu besprechen."

Doc zuckte die Achseln. „Na gut", sagte er und warf Bohne einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Bin gleich wieder zurück."

„Ist gut, Doc."

Zusammen mit Elgin und Löffel verschwand Doc in der Stadt.

Bohne sah ihnen prüfend nach. Kaum waren sie hinter den Häusern verschwunden, schlich sie ihnen leise nach. Doch nach ein paar Metern blieb sie stehen.

Wer passte solange auf Jake auf?

„Hey, ihr beiden", sagte Bohne, als sie Cletus und Lucky auf einer Hausterrasse stehen sah.

„Tut mir den Gefallen und beobachtet Jake, bis ich wieder zurück bin."

Verwundert starrten Cletus und Lucky Bohne nach, die hastig die Straße runter ging.

* * *

**What do the townspeople want to talk about? Next chapter follows...**

**Sorry! But the next chapter need a while more. Maybe one or two weeks because I have got a little writer's block. :/ But the story will go on. Don't worry. **


	21. A town and his killer

**Hello. ****Sorry for the long break, but the last two weeks were so hard. No time for FF writing. :( ****And it was not easy for me to write this chapter…**

* * *

21\. A town and his killer

Bohne beobachtete, wie Doc zusammen mit Elgin und Löffel im Saloon verschwand.

Dort hatte sich inzwischen die ganze Stadt versammelt. Sogar Miss Oats war anwesend, die den Saloon eigentlich nie besuchte.

Doc setzte sich an die Theke und Buford schenkte ihm sofort ein Glas ein. Elgin setzte sich neben ihn und drehte sich zu den Stadtleuten um. Dann räusperte er sich. „Ich denke, ihr wisst alle, warum wir hier sind."

„Ich hab so eine Ahnung", sagte Waffles. „Aber warum genau sind wir hier?"

Buford zog an seiner Zigarette. „Du weißt schon."

Waffles machte große Augen. „Ach so."

„Ganz genau", meinte Elgin und verschränkte die Arme. „Ich denke, ihr habt den heutigen Vormittag nicht vergessen."

Alle nickten.

„Er hat uns regelrecht angegriffen", plapperte Miss Oats hysterisch und hielt schützend ihre Bibel vor ihren Körper.

„Es ist purer Leichtsinn ihn noch länger in der Stadt zu behalten", sagte Ambrose.

Löffel nickte. „Da hat er mal nicht so Unrecht. Wenn diese Schlange noch länger hier bleibt, krieg ich irgendwann noch einen Herzinfarkt."

Elbows kicherte. „Als ob du das nötig hättest."

Elgin hob die Hand. „Die Frage ist… die Frage ist, was wir tun sollen. Ich denke, ich spreche hier für alle, dass Jake eine Gefahr für uns alle ist."

Alle nickten und redeten wild durcheinander.

„Wenn wir nicht aufpassen, dann wird er irgendwann noch einen von uns fressen", rief jemand.

„Erinnert ihr euch noch an den Tag, als Jake damals unseren letzten Sheriff umgebracht hatte?"

Miss Oats seufzte. „Gott erbarme sich seiner Seele."

„Ich erinnere mich noch gut an den Tag", murmelte Elgin grimmig.

„Ach ja", meinte auch Furgus. „War ein netter Kerl dieser Amos, wenn auch etwas leichtsinnig."

Alle jammerten auf.

„Ruhe!", rief Elgin und hob die Hände. So langsam verstummten die Stimmen und alle sahen sich unsicher an.

„Demnach wäre es vernünftiger lieber sein Leben zu opfern, als eins von unseren", murmelte Elgin leise.

Buford hob die Augenbrauen. „Und was schlägst du vor?"

Alle schwiegen. Sie hatten zwar alle den gleichen Gedanken, wagten aber nicht ihn auszusprechen.

„Wer weiß wie lange wir ihn noch versteckt halten können", murmelte Furgus.

Elbows kratzte sich fragend am Kinn. „Du meinst die Fremden, die gestern hier gewesen waren?"

Furgus nickte. „Viel hätte nicht gefehlt und sie hätten die Info aus uns rausgeprügelt."

Wieder entstand ein Stimmengewirr.

„Nett sahen sie jedenfalls nicht aus", meinte Waffles.

Miss Oats kreischte auf. „Aber wenn sie herausfinden, dass wir sie angelogen haben, dann werden sie uns bestimmt angreifen. Denkt doch nur an die Kinder."

„Ach, was können die schon gegen uns ausrichten?", fragte Waffles. „Wir sind doch in der Überzahl."

Alle warfen ihm vorwurfsvolle Blicke zu.

Waffles zog den Kopf ein. „Schon gut. Redet weiter. Hab nichts gesagt."

„Wir sollten auch an die Kinder denken", mischte Miss Oats sich wieder ein. „Bedenkt doch nur. Die Zukunft unserer Stadt."

„Also", rief jemand in den Raum. „Entweder das Leben eines Killers oder unser Leben."

„Genau. Früher oder später werden sie ihn doch entdecken. Die Wahrheit kommt immer ans Licht."

„Also", fragte Elgin. „Was sollen wir tun?"

„Die Schlange muss aus der Stadt!", riefen einige.

„Aber wie?"

„Wegjagen?"

„Erschießen ist immer noch besser!"

„Noch ist er wehrlos."

„Und was ist mit Rango?"

Alle verstummten und sahen Waffles an. Zögernd sprach Waffles weiter. „Er hat uns doch versprochen, dass er die Verantwortung übernehmen würde. Falls wir Jake rausjagen oder töten, was wird er dann von uns denken?"

„Und warum ist er immer noch nicht zurück?", frage jemand.

Alle Augen wanderten zu Doc.

Doc zuckte die Achseln. „Ich weiß nicht, wo er solange bleibt. Aber ich bin sicher, dass er schon einen guten Grund dafür haben wird. Immerhin hat er sich sofort auf den Weg gemacht."

Elgin hob die Augenbrauen. „Doc? Wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass die Schlange überleben wird?"

Doc kratzte sich am Kopf. „Wenn er das Medikament nicht bekommt, dann stehen die Überlebenschancen sehr schlecht. Aber die Möglichkeit, dass er es auch ohne das Medikament schaffen wird ist ebenfalls nicht unwahrscheinlich. Klapperschlangen sind sehr robust."

Miss Oats stieß einen erschrockenen Schrei aus. „Was ist wenn dem Sheriff etwas zugestoßen ist?"

Waffles erschrak. „Du meinst, er ist…"

Alle blickten sich betroffen an.

„Das würde jedenfalls erklären, warum er noch nicht zurück ist."

„Aber mal angenommen", murmelte Elbows. „Nur mal angenommen Rango ist wirklich tot. Sollen wir Jake trotzdem verstecken?"

Elgin stand auf. „Wir dürfen nicht vergessen; welcher Person wir hier Schutz gewähren. Es handelt sich nicht hier um einen von uns, sondern um einen Killer. Vergesst das nicht. Ein Killer hat kein Recht auf Schutz."

„Aber ist er nicht Teil von unserer Stadt?"

Alle drehten sich um. Priscilla hatte sich in den Saloon reingeschlichen und sah sie mit ihren großen Augen an.

„Du solltest längst im Bett sein", tadelte Miss Oats sie.

Doch keiner achtete auf sie.

„Wie kommst du auf diesen Unsinn?", fragte Elgin düster.

Priscilla zuckte die Achseln. „War nur so eine Idee."

„Kinderkram", grummelte Elgin.

„Aber sie hat schon Recht", meinte Doc. „Immerhin hat Rango ihn unter seinen Schutz gestellt, und ist somit auch ein Teil der Stadt. Und wenn etwas unter dem Schutz der Justiz steht…"

„Du kannst Rango unmöglich die Justiz nennen", unterbrach ihn Elgin. „Er ist nur ein Dorfsheriff."

„Jetzt hört bitte auf!", jammerte Löffel. „Mir schwirrt schon der Kopf von eurem Gerede!"

„Genau", meinte Ambrose. „Stellen wir nochmal die Tatsachen fest. Rango wollte die Verantwortung tragen. Alleine. Wir sollen nur nicht sagen, dass Jake hier ist. Das haben wir ihm versprochen. Aber…wir haben ihm _nicht_ versprochen, Jake aktiv zu helfen. Das wir ihm schon vor dem Hitzetod gerettet hatten, war schon Hilfe genug gewesen."

„Aber jetzt müssen wir ihn vor den Jägern beschützen", sagte Priscilla.

„Warum sollten wir das tun?", fragte Sergeant Truley. „Warum sollten wir einem Killer helfen? Das geht mir einfach nicht in den Kopf."

„Verdient hat er es jedenfalls nicht", sagte Miss Oats entschieden. „Immerhin hat er uns damals immer bedroht. Wenn er die Stadt verließ, verlangte er immer ein Opfer. Und das waren bis jetzt immer unsere Sheriffs gewesen."

Es entstand ein Schweigen.

„Warum machen wir dem Ganzen nicht einfach ein schnelles Ende?", fragte Ambrose nebenbei. „Wir geben ihm die Kugel und wir sagen es war ein Unfall."

Von allen Seiten kamen Zustimmungen.

„Bedenkt, noch ist er kampfunfähig. Falls er sich doch noch erholen sollte, dann können wir ihm nicht mehr Einhalt gebieten, sobald er wieder stark genug ist und uns wieder bedrohen kann."

„Also ich sage, töten", meldete sich wieder ein Anderer. „Eine Klapperschlange weniger auf der Welt macht auch nichts aus. Sagen die Menschen auch immer. Die meisten würden sich einen Dreck um das Leben einer Klapperschlange scheren. Denkt doch nur mal an die Klapperschlangen Roundups."

„Dann sind wir uns ja endlich einmal einig", sagte Elgin.

„JA! Fort mit der Schlange! Solange noch Gelegenheit dazu ist."

„Moment!"

Alle drehten sich um. Sie erstarrten, als sie Bohne in der Tür stehen sahen. Wütend stierte die Wüstenechse die Stadtleute an. „Wie könnt ihr es wagen hinter meinem Rücken eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Dabei habe ich die Hauptverantwortung."

„Ich dachte, Rango hätte die Hauptverantwortung", sagte Waffles verwirrt.

Bohne schnaubte. „Solange er nicht hier ist, vertraut er darauf, dass ich so lange auf Jake aufpasse."

„Aber er ist nicht gekommen", sagte Elgin. „Und außerdem, was macht es schon aus, wenn die Schlange tot ist? Es ist doch nur für uns alle zum Besten."

Bohne rannte auf ihn zu und starrte ihn zornig an. „Haltet ihr Rango für einen Lügner?!"

Buford nahm seine Zigarette aus dem Mund. „Wer hat denn damals behauptet, Jake wäre sein Bruder?"

Bohne biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Okay, früher hatte er oft geschwindelt. Aber das soll nicht heißen, dass er jetzt davongelaufen oder tot ist."

„Das haben wir auch nicht behauptet", versuchte Doc sie zu beruhigen.

„Genau", sagte Furgus. „Nur was ist _wenn_ ihm unterwegs etwas zugestoßen ist?"

„Er ist nicht tot!", sagte Bohne mit fester Stimme. „Und so lange er nicht hier ist, rührt keiner Jake an."

„Warum redest du so?", meinte Ambrose. „Eigentlich hättest du doch am meisten Grund Jake zu hassen, oder?"

Bohne seufzte, behielt aber ihren wütenden Gesichtsausdruck. „Okay. Ich hasse ihn. Aber Rango hat mich darum gebeten und ich bin nicht gewillt sein Vertrauen zu missbrauchen."

„Wir können dich ja verstehen Bohne", sagte Furgus. „So wie du den Sheriff immer ansiehst."

Bohnen fuhrhoch. „Was tu ich?!"

Furgus wich zurück „Gar nichts. Du wirkst nur immer etwas nervös, wenn du ihm gegenüberstehst… Ich meine, als die beste Freundin des Sheriffs willst ihn natürlich nicht enttäuschen."

Bohne bekam einen roten Kopf. „Seid ihr alle total durchgeknallt! Ich mag ihn zwar, aber wenn ihr glaubt, ich würde ihn aus blinder Freundschaft einen Gefallen tun, dann seid ihr alle total auf…"

Bohne erstarrte.

„Sollen wir sie raus tragen?", fragte Waffles in die Runde.

„Damit sie uns anschließend an die Kehle springt?", fragte Elgin. „Vergiss es."

Plötzlich durchfuhr Bohne ein Ruck. „… dem Holzweg. Und wenn ihr denkt, ich würde mich durch eure dämlichen Argumente hier klein kriegen lassen, dann nur über meine Leiche!"

„Und wie viele Leichen hat Jake bis jetzt gefordert?", mischte Elgin sich wieder ein. „Sein aggressives Verhalten von heute Mittag war nicht harmlos."

Bohne schnaubte. „Ach, ihr kennt doch Jake. Er wollte nur damit angeben."

Furgus kratzte sich am Kopf. „Bohne. Vielleicht hast du ja Recht. Aber wie lange wird er sich zurückhalten können? Wir wissen einfach nicht, wie wir das alle noch länger aushalten sollen. Noch dazu die ganze Sache mit diesen Fremden. Willst du dafür verantwortlich sein, dass einer von uns stirbt?"

Bohne sah ihn fassungslos an.

Miss Oats seufzte. „Wir haben alle Angst."

Bohne sah zu Boden. Ihre entladene Wut war verflogen. Aber sollte sie Jake wirklich den Stadtleuten überlassen?

„Und was haben wir für Rango getan?", fragte Priscilla.

Alle drehten sich zu ihr um. „Wann haben wir uns mal bei Rango dafür revanchiert? Wann? Rango hat so Vieles für uns getan. Und was haben wir ihm dafür gegeben? Wann haben wir mal etwas für ihn getan?"

Alle schwiegen.

Priscilla hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Er riskiert jeden Tag sein Leben für uns. Jeden Tag, jede Stunde, jede Sekunde. Und? Hat er sich jemals darüber beklagt? Obwohl er jede Sekunde sterben könnte? Und was machen wir, wenn wir mal einen kurzen Moment unser Leben für ihn riskieren müssen? Er opfert sich jeden Tag für uns auf, macht ständig Routinen, obwohl sie langweilig wären, nur weil er uns beschützen will. Er würde uns nie in Gefahr bringen wollen. Wenn wir ihn um etwas gebeten haben, dann hat er nie gezögert es für uns zu tun. Aber wenn er an uns mal eine Bitte hat, was tun wir dann?"

Eine Stille trat ein.

Priscilla senkte ihren Blick „Was haben wir für ihn getan, außer „Danke" sagen?"

Betroffen nahm Löffel seinen Hut ab. „Er hat mir immer Hoffnung gegeben. Er hat in Zeiten der Not immer Licht ins Dunkel gebracht. Auch wenn die Lage noch so ausweglos gewesen war. Und ich hab nie etwas für ihn getan."

Elgin schnaubte. „Du hast doch schon gestern den Sheriff für ihn gespielt."

„Ja, schon", jammerte Löffel. „Aber das hätte jeder tun können. Aber jemanden wieder einen Sinn im Leben zu geben und Hoffnung zu spenden, das kann nicht jeder."

Löffel vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

Bohne nutzte ihre Chance. „Ist euch eigentlich schon aufgefallen, dass Rango normalerweise den größten Grund hätte, Jake zu töten? Jake hatte ihn damals nicht nur gedemütigt, sondern ihn auch beinahe umgebracht. Und ihr steht hier und beschwert euch, wenn er euch nur einmal kurz anfaucht? Im Gegensatz zu Rango. Rango hätte ihn jederzeit töten können, aber er hat es nicht getan. Und warum nicht? Weil er nicht so jemand ist wie ihr. Er denkt nicht an Rache. Obwohl Jake unseren letzten Sheriff umgebracht hat. Und so was gehört normalerweise gerächt. Und ausgerechnet die Person, die ihn damals aus der Stadt verjagt hat, ausgerechnet der hilft er. Und während er die ganze Arbeit macht, hockt ihr hier herum und wollt ihm in den Rücken fallen? Er hätte ja damals, als er vertrieben worden war, einfach abhauen können. Aber er ist zurückgekommen. Und warum? Um uns zu retten. Er dachte nicht an sich, sondern an uns. Er dachte an andere. Er ist zurückgekommen, um uns zu retten. Ihm haben wir es zu verdanken, dass wir wieder Wasser haben."

Gordy starrte traurig in seine Whiskey-Flasche.

Die Saloondame Melone seufzte. „Er war schon immer etwas merkwürdig. Aber er hat ein Herz aus Gold."

Waffles sah auf. „Hey, so ein Schmuckstück hab ich mal von meiner Mum geschenkt bekommen. Mein Dad hat es dann gegen eine Kiste Rüben eingetauscht."

Elgin setzte sich auf. „Ihr vergesst wieder, das ist Klapperschlangen Jake. Denkt daran. Wo er auftaucht, muss immer jemand sterben."

Bohne hob die Hand. „Nicht wenn wir alle zusammenhalten. Dann kann uns nichts passieren."

„Wer garantiert uns, dass Jake niemanden von uns tötet?", fragte Löffel.

Bohne hob die Augenbrauen. „Er wird es uns versprechen."

Ambrose rümpfte den Schnabel. „Das Versprechen eines Verbrechers ist nichts wert. Für Verbrecher gilt der Leitsatz: Versprechen sind dazu da, um gebrochen zu werden."

Bohne holte tief Luft. „Jake vertraut uns, dass wir ihn nicht verraten. Wenn er das schon tut, dann müssen wir darauf vertrauen, dass er uns nichts tun wird."

„Das ist ein zu großes Risiko!", meinte Elbows.

Bohne drehte sich zu ihm um. „Das Risiko müssen wir wohl eingehen… Rango hat es Jake versprochen. Wollt ihr dafür verantwortlich sein, dass er sein Versprechen brechen muss? Wenn wir uns nicht zusammenreißen, dann begeben wir uns erst recht in Gefahr. Rango riskiert so viel für uns. Können wir nicht auch etwas für ihn riskieren? Wir sollten ihn zumindest ein bisschen unterstützen."

Elgin sah sie prüfend an. „Und was genau meinst du damit?"

„Jake ist krank. Rango hat versprochen ihm zu helfen. Also müssen wir jetzt ihm helfen, solange er nicht hier ist."

„Wir sollen einem Killer helfen?", fragte Miss Oats fassungslos.

Von allen Seiten kamen skeptische Blicke.

„Rango hat bis jetzt immer alles alleine gemacht", meldete sich Priscilla wieder zu Wort. „Jetzt müssen wir zusammenhalten. Zusammen können wir überleben. Auch mit einer Klapperschlange. Vertrauen wir doch darauf. Für Rango."

Es war still geworden. Elgin knurrte leise. „Jetzt sind wir wieder am Anfang… Okay, stimmen wir ab. Wer stimmt dafür, dass die Schlange hier bleiben soll?"

Bohne und Priscilla hoben sofort die Hand. Nach einigem Zögern auch Löffel und Waffles.

Doc räusperte sich. Auch er hatte die Hand gehoben.

„Und wer stimmt dafür, dass die Schlange aus der Stadt verschwinden soll?"

Niemand meldete sich.

„Wer enthält sich der Stimme?"

Alle anderen hoben die Hand.

Bohne war erleichtert. „Ich denke, das Ergebnis ist eindeutig."

Buford zog seine Zigarette aus dem Mund. „Dann sind wir uns einig. Aber unter einer Bedingung. Sollte er nur einmal brutal werden, dann erschießen wir ihn aus Notwehr."

Bohnes Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Er wird uns nichts tun. Er wird es versprechen."

* * *

**So, how will Jake react?**

**Next chapter next Monday. Have a nice week. ;) **


	22. Jake's decision

**Hi, thanks for your comments. In this chapter no snake hunters yet. But they will come in a dark night...**

* * *

22\. Jake's decision

Jake sah auf. Trotz seines geschwächten Zustandes war er auf die vielen Schritte auf dem Boden aufmerksam geworden. Seine Muskeln spannten sich, als er die ganzen Stadtbewohner auf sich zukommen sah. Mit Bohne an der Spitze.

Jake spürte, wie seine Giftdrüsen anschwollen. Was wollten die ganzen Stadtbewohner hier?

Schließlich blieben die Stadtleute wenige Meter vor ihm stehen. Dann löste Bohne sich von der Gruppe und ging auf Jake zu.

„Wir haben uns beraten", begann Bohne.

Jake hob die Augenbrauen. Beraten? Worüber? Über ihn? Er knurrte leise. Er kam sich vor wie ein Verurteilter. Warum ließ man ihn nicht in Ruhe? Er lag doch schon am Boden. Wollten die Leute ihm jetzt noch den Rest geben? Jake konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, dass keiner der Stadtleute ihm seine Verbrechen verzeihen würde. Wieder stieß Jake ein drohendes Zischen aus. Warum hatte er, ihnen vertraut?

„Nach einigen Gesprächen", fuhr Bohne fort. „Sind wir zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass du in der Stadt bleiben darfst und wir dir helfen solange Rango noch nicht zurück ist."

Jakes Augen weiteten sich. Das hatte er jetzt nicht erwartet. Sein Blick wanderte zu den Stadtleuten. War das ein Trick?

„Aber", wandte Bohne ein. „Du musst mit uns kooperieren. Wenn du uns versprichst, dass du niemanden bedrohst. Nur dann können wir dir helfen."

Jake zischte angewidert. Noch nie hatte ihm jemand Bedingungen gestellt. Bis jetzt war er es immer gewesen, der die Regeln klar gemacht hatte. Seine Augen verengten sich. Er war zwar nicht einer von der Sorte, der seine Versprechen brach, andererseits widerte es ihn an, mit einfachen Stadtleuten einen Kompromiss zu vereinbaren.

Bohne verschränkte die Arme. „Nun? Was ist?"

Sie spürte, dass Jake zögerte. Konnte er es nicht versprechen?

Jake schnaubte und wich zurück. „Das kann ich nicht versprechen."

„Warum nicht?!"

„Ich seh' es euch doch an, dass nur der Nächste darauf wartet mich zu töten", knurrte Jake und bäumte sich drohend auf. „Entweder ihr verschwindet, oder ich beiße einen von euch tot!"

Erschrocken wichen die Stadtleute zurück, doch Bohne rief sie zurück.

„Bleibt hier!"

Dann wandte sie sich wieder an Jake. „Jake, denk dran, du bist hier, weil Rango dir hier Asyl gewährt hat. Noch bist du kein Gefangener. Aber du könntest einer werden, wenn du nicht gehorchst."

„Gehorchen?!" Jake wich erneut zurück und zischte drohend. „Ich muss niemanden gehorchen! Ich bin mein eigener Herr, und solange ich noch nicht tot bin, tu ich das, was ich will. Keiner hat das Recht mir Vorschriften zu machen. Und wenn ich Lust habe jemanden ins Jenseits zu befördern, dann tue ich es auch!"

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung richtete Jake seine Kanone auf Bohne und hielt sie ihr drohend vors Gesicht. Bohne verzog keine Miene und drückte das Schießeisen mit dem Zeigefinger zur Seite. „Du hast keine Munition. Also spiel dich hier nicht so auf. Warum hast du so eine große Angst?"

„Ich habe keine Angst!", schrie Jake sie an. „Vor niemanden!"

„Dann vertrau uns, dann wird dir auch nichts passieren."

Jake lächelte gehässig. „Euch vertrauen? Ich brauch nur einmal nicht hinzusehen und einer von euch wird mich abknallen."

„Und warum hattest du bei Rango keine Zweifel, obwohl er den meisten Grund hätte dich zu töten?"

Jake stutzte. Darüber hatte er bis jetzt gar nicht nachgedacht. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Warum hatte er zu Rango Vertrauen, aber nicht zu anderen? Normalerweise waren er und Rango Todfeinde. Sheriffs und Revolverhelden kamen von Natur nicht miteinander aus.

Er schnaubte verächtlich. „Geht euch gar nichts an!... Ich weiß es selber nicht. Ist nur so ein Gefühl… Ach, lasst mich doch in Ruhe…"

Er knurrte leise und hielt sich den Kopf. Diese verdammten Schmerzen trieben ihn in den Wahnsinn. Und einer Klapperschlange mit einem unberechenbaren Temperament war es besonders schwer die Wutausbrüche unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Bohne trat einen Schritt nach vorne. „Jake, wenn du überleben willst, dann reiß dich zusammen und tu was man dir sagt. Ich glaube doch kaum, dass du auf diese Art und Weise hier sterben willst, oder? Der größte Revolverheld des Westens stirbt krank und schwach an einer Infektion in einer kleinen unbedeutenden Stadt. Willst du, dass man das so an der ganzen Westküste herumerzählt?"

Jake wich ihrem Blick aus. Schlimmer konnte seine Demütigung ohnehin nicht mehr werden. Aber so von der Welt zu gehen, war für ihn als große Legende auch nicht recht.

Eine Weile verstrich. Dann senkte er gedemütigt seinen Blick.

„Tut was ihr nicht lassen könnt", murmelte er. „Mir ist schon alles egal."

Jake wollte sich umdrehen, doch Bohne hielt ihn zurück. „Jake!"

Jake hielt inne.

„Sieh mich an!", befahl Bohne streng.

Zögernd drehte Jake sich zu ihr um.

„Hier ist nichts egal. Es ist ganz allein _deine _Entscheidung. Und ich verlange eine Antwort. Bist du einverstanden? Ja oder nein? Wenn du unsere Hilfe nicht willst, dann ist es deine Entscheidung. Wir wollen dich zu nichts zwingen."

Jake sah Bohne ins Gesicht. Bohne sah ihm fest in die Augen. Sie sah ihm an, dass er Hilfe wollte, aber andererseits hing er sehr an seinem Stolz. Und eine Einwilligung würde diesen Stolz zutiefst verletzen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Jake zu Priscilla rüber, die sich etwas eingeschüchtert hinter Bohne versteckt hatte. Jake schloss die Augen. Ihm schwirrte der Kopf. Einerseits wollte er seinen Zustand nicht verschlimmern. Wer weiß wie lange er noch durchhalten konnte. Doch auf diese Art und Weise wollte er nicht von der Welt gehen. Vor allem nicht wenn er mit Rango vorher nicht reinen Tisch gemacht hatte.

„Er ist immer noch nicht zurück, oder?", fragte Jake leise.

Bohne schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."

Jake wandte sich ab und starrte in die Ferne. Rango hatte ihm hoch und heilig versprochen, dass er nicht zu lassen würde, dass ihm etwas passiert. Aber warum blieb er dann so lange weg? Wollte er ihn auf die Probe stellen? Jake schüttelte den Kopf. Das würde das Chamäleon niemals wagen.

Eine ganze Weile verharrte Jake in dieser Position. Bohne wagte nicht ihn zu stören. Klapperschlangen durfte man zu nichts drängen. Das wusste sie, weshalb sie geduldig daneben stand und sich nicht von der Stelle rührte.

Endlich kam wieder Bewegung in die Klapperschlange. Mit einem Seufzen drehte Jake sich zu ihr und den Stadtbewohnern um. So sehr er auch an seinem Stolz hing, als Schwächling wollte er nicht sterben. Er musste überleben, selbst wenn er dafür Hilfe annehmen musste.

„Na schön", begann er leise. „Ich verspreche, dass ich niemanden etwas antun werde. Aber nur solange ich kampfunfähig bin und der Sheriff noch nicht zurück ist."

Bohne hob die Augenbrauen, sagte aber nichts. Es genügte schon, wenn Jake es zumindest für einen begrenzten Zeitraum versprach.

Sie nickte den Stadtleuten zu. „Also gut. Ihr habt es gehört. Er verspricht es. Doc. Sagen Sie den anderen was sie tun sollen."

Doc nickte. „Ja. Also zuerst brauchen wir viele große Lacken und Tücher, die wir mit heißem Wasser tränken. Das wichtigste ist erst mal ihn warm zu halten…"

Jake wollte gar nicht zuhören. Mit gesenktem Blick rollte sich die große Klapperschlange auf und legte sich längs auf den Boden. Er hatte ein furchtbar schreckliches Gefühl im Magen.

Der größte Revolverheld hat sich einer Stadt unterworfen. Er schloss die Augen und schwor sich, allen anderen in der Umgebung herum zu erzählen, dass er sie zur Hilfe gezwungen hätte. Zumindest damit wollte er sich seinen üblen Ruf aufrechterhalten.

Es dauerte nicht lange und die Stadtbewohner kamen mit sämtlichen Tüchern, Tischdecken, Bettlaken zurück und legten sie zu einem großen Wäscheberg zusammen, während Doc damit beschäftigt war einen großen Kessel mit Wasser aufzusetzen, welches er mit einem darunter liegenden Feuer erhitzte. Anschließend tunkte er die Wäsche ins warm-heiße Wasser und reichte sie an Bohne weiter, die ihm das Tuch abnahm und es zuerst über Jakes Hals ausbreitete. Das nächste Tuch bekam Waffles. Bohne half ihm das Tuch über die Klapperschlange auszubreiten. Und so ging es immer weiter.

Jake rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Er ließ einfach alles mit sich machen. Er meckerte auch nicht, als man ihm den Revolvergürtel abnahm, um ebenfalls auf diesen Teil seines Körpers Tücher drauf zu legen. Elgin und Buford hatten inzwischen drei weitere Lagerfeuer im sicheren Abstand um die Klapperschlange herum angezündet, um zu verhindern, dass die Klapperschlange sich verkühlte.

Nachdem die Arbeit getan worden war und Jake mit Tüchern bedeckt war, zogen sich die meisten Stadtbewohner zurück und wunderten sich etwas, dass sie die ganze Aktion lebendig überstanden hatten. Nur Doc blieb in Jakes Nähe, für den Fall falls Komplikationen auftreten sollten. Erschöpft wischte sich der Arzt das Wasser vom Kochwasser aus dem Gesicht.

„Das wäre zumindest geschafft", meinte Bohne leise.

„Allerdings", sagte Doc und rieb sich stöhnend den Rücken. „Aber wenn Rango nicht bald kommt, müssen wir trotzdem mit dem Schlimmsten rechnen."

Priscilla, die das ganze Treiben beobachtet hatte, denn Miss Oats hatte ihr verboten zu nah an die Schlange heranzugehen, hatte den beiden schweigend zugehört. Ihr Blick wanderte zu Jake, der immer noch ausgestreckt auf dem Boden lag. Sie gab sich einen Ruck und schlich leise zu ihm rüber. Jake hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien zu schlafen. Obwohl er sich so gut wie gar nicht bewegt hatte, wirkte er sehr erschöpft und kraftlos.

Sachte legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Kopf.

„Halte durch. Rango wird bestimmt bald zurück sein."

Jake öffnete leicht die Augen. „Ich würde es gerne glauben. Aber warum sollte er sich um mich Sorgen machen?"

„Wenn du ihm egal wärst, dann hätte er vorher nicht so viel riskiert."

„Und warum ist er noch nicht zurück?"

Darauf wusste Priscilla nichts zu antworten. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber er hat bis jetzt immer sein Versprechen gehalten. Er wird es auch jetzt tun."

Jake drehte sich auf die andere Seite.

„Versprechungen", murmelte er verächtlich.

Priscilla zog sich zurück und ließ Jake in Ruhe. Er war sehr genervt von der ganzen Aktion. Sie wollte ihn nicht noch mit weiteren Fragen belästigen.

Leise entfernte sie sich.

Eine ungewöhnliche Ruhe legte sich über die Stadt. Obwohl die meisten Stadtbewohnern alles andere als ruhig waren. Zum einen, weil Jake in der Stadt war und zum anderen die zusätzliche Angst vor den fremden Kopfgeldjägern.

Schweigend ging Priscilla die Straße runter bis zum Ortseingang. Dort blieb sie stehen und starrte nach vorne in die dunkle Wüste, in der Hoffnung dort einen Reiter zu sehen.

Doch alles blieb still. Die Sterne leuchteten am Himmel als wäre nie etwas gewesen und ansonsten erweckte die Wüste den Eindruck als wäre sie völlig leblos. Sie dachte an die Unterhaltung im Saloon von heute Abend. Ob Rango wirklich etwas zugestoßen war? Warum kam er nicht zurück?

Priscilla seufzte. „Ach Rango. Wo bleibst du?"

* * *

**Well, what is Rango doing in the meanwhile? Read next chapter next Monday... **


	23. A burglar and a strange person

**Hello. Here the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**English version is in work. But it needs a while. ;)**

* * *

23\. A burglar and a strange person

Rango hatte Herzklopfen. Er konnte nicht glauben was er da tat. Aber er tat es.

„Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel. Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel", murmelte er immer wieder, während er sich an der Haustür der kleinen Arztpraxis zu schaffen machte. Noch nie war er in ein Haus eingebrochen.

Es war schon nach Mitternacht und noch immer war der Arzt nicht zurückgekommen. Schließlich konnte Rango nicht mehr länger warten. Egal ob der Arzt da war oder nicht, er brauchte jetzt die Medikamente. Selbst wenn er dafür sein Leben ruinieren musste.

Seufzend zog er den Draht wieder aus dem alten Türschloss. In Filmen sah das immer so einfach aus eine Tür mit einem Draht zu öffnen.

Er ging um das Haus herum. Die Fenster lagen nicht hoch. Er konnte leicht eines davon einschlagen und so ins Haus gelangen.

Er suchte den Boden ab und fand einen Stein, den er für gut geeignet hielt, um eine Fensterscheibe ein zu schlagen.

Dann ging er erneut ums Haus herum und spähte in jedes Fenster. Als er das Zimmer gefunden hatte, wo der Arztpraxisraum lag, setzte er vorsichtig den Stein ans Fensterglas. Sachte schlug er mit dem Stein gegen die Fensterscheibe. Beim ersten Schlag tat sich nichts. Auch beim zweiten Mal tat sich nichts. Er haute nicht feste genug. Rango wollte keinen Lärm machen, sonst wachte der Wüstenhund noch auf.

Er atmete nochmal tief durch und schlug diesmal fester auf das Glas. Die Glasscheibe bekam einen Riss. Noch zweimal haute er kräftig, aber nicht zu feste, und das Glas splitterte. Er verharrte noch eine Weile bis er sich sicher war, dass niemand im Haus aufgewacht war. Dann entriegelte er das Fenster und schob es leise auf. Vorsichtig steckte er seinen Kopf durchs Fenster und sah sich suchend im Raum um.

Kein Zweifel. Er befand sich im Behandlungszimmer. Hier war alles was eine kleine Praxis brauchte. Eine Liege, einen Tisch mit Stuhl für den Arzt, Regale mit Büchern und … der Medizinschrank.

Leise stieg er durchs Fenster und schlicht auf Zehenspitzen durch den Raum. Vor dem Medizinschrank blieb er stehen und sah sich nochmal nach allen Seiten um. Als er sich sicher war, dass niemand ihn beobachtete, besah er sich den Medizinschrank genauer. Es war ein Glasschrank, der nur mit einem einfachen alten Türschloss ausgestattet war. Im schwachen Mondschein, der durch das Fenster drang, erkannte er die Aufschriften auf den Medizinflaschen. Sein Herz machte vor Freude einen Luftsprung, als er eine Flasche mit der Aufschrift _Antibiotika_ entdeckte. Er griff an die Schranktür und versuchte sie zu öffnen. Doch sie war verschlossen.

„Verdammt!", fluchte er. Wie sollte er jetzt daran kommen?

Suchend sah er sich nach einem Schlüssel um, aber natürlich war dieser irgendwo versteckt.

Kein Arzt würde so leichtsinnig sein und einen Medizinschrank offen stehen lassen.

Rangos Gedanken rasten wie verrückt. Müde rieb er sich die Stirn. Aber in diesem Fall blieb ihm wohl keine andere Wahl.

Sein Blick wanderte zum Arzttisch, wo ein Briefbeschwerer lag. Schnell griff er danach und haute damit kräftig gegen das Vitrinenglas. Ein lautes Klirren ertönte. Rango erstarrte vor Schreck und lauschte angespannt in die Dunkelheit. Doch alles blieb still. Etwas erleichtert schob er vorsichtig die entstandenen Glassplitter beiseite und griff nach der Antibiotika -Flasche.

„Das reicht, Freundchen!"

Rango erschrak so sehr, dass er für einen Moment wie gelähmt war. Plötzlich packten ihn zwei Arme von hinten und seine Hände wurden auf den Rücken gepresst.

„Einfach hier einbrechen und was klauen, das könnte dir so passen!", donnerte die fremde Stimme drohend.

„Aua!", schrie Rango als die fremde Gestalt ihn umwarf und auf den Boden drückte. Anschließend fiel ein Lichtstrahl in sein Gesicht. Rango kniff geblendet die Augen zusammen.

„Der hat schon heute morgen versucht sich hier unerlaubt Zutritt zu verschaffen", sagte eine Stimme. Rango erkannte, dass es der Wüstenhund war.

„Nur keine Sorge", sagte die fremde Gestalt, die ihn so grob gepackt hatte. „Der wird nicht mehr so schnell irgendwo einbrechen können."

Rango hörte etwas klimpern. Das Nächste was er spürte waren kalte Handschellen.

„Hey!", protestierte Rango. „Lassen Sie mich los. Ich bin Sheriff. Ich wollte nur ein paar Medikamente."

„Und ich bin der zuständige Beamte hier", entgegnete die fremde Gestalt. „Und ich kann Sie darauf aufmerksam machen, dass Sie gerade ein Verbrechen begangen haben."

„Das ist unterlassene Hilfeleistung!", konterte Rango.

„Und für mich ist das ein klarer Fall von Hausfriedensbruch und versuchter Diebstahl", klärte ihm der Beamte auf und riss ihn hoch.

* * *

Löffel hatte sich von den anderen abgesondert und starrte erwartungsvoll in die Ferne. Hinter ihm lag die Stadt und schien ruhig zu schlafen. Aber der Schein trog.

„Immer noch nichts?", fragte Elgin.

Löffel schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, und ich weiß nicht warum er so lange weg bleibt."

„Ob ihm etwas zugestoßen ist?", fragte Buford nachdenklich.

„Ach." Elgin machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Er kommt schon zurecht."

„Also ich weiß nicht", meinte Löffel. „Heute hab ich wieder den ganzen Tag Rheuma. Ich sage euch, das ist ein schlechtes Omen."

„Vielleicht liegt es auch daran, dass du eine Klapperschlange gesehen hast."

Die drei sahen auf, als sie die Turmuhr läuten hörten. 3 Uhr morgens. Elgin gähnte. „Ablösung. Bohne wird bald kommen."

„Da kommt sie schon", sagte Buford und wies mit einer leichten Kopfbewegung Richtung Stadt.

„Und?", fragte Bohne erwartungsvoll. „Ist er zurück?"

Alle schüttelten den Kopf. „Nein."

Schweigend stellte Bohne ihr Gewehr auf dem Boden ab. „Ich versteh das nicht", murmelte sie leise.

Löffel, Elgin und Buford warfen sich unsichere Blicke zu.

Schließlich schultere Bohne ihr Gewehr wieder über die Schulter und ging schnurstracks zu Doc, der immer noch neben Jake Wache hielt.

„Ihr könnt nach Hause gehen", sagte sie zu den dreien. „Ich übernehme jetzt die Nachtwache."

Elgin zuckte die Achseln. „Wie du willst."

Zu dritt verließen sie den Platz und verschwanden in der Stadt.

Doc saß müde im Sand und hatte Mühe die Augen offen zu halten. Er unterdrückte ein Gähnen als er Bohne auf sich zukommen sah.

„Ah Bohne. Wie spät ist es?"

Bohne hob die Augenbrauen. „3 Uhr morgens. Haben Sie die Turmuhr nicht gehört?"

Der Arzt gähnte. „Ich war wohl einen kurzen Moment eingenickt."

Bohne lächelte. „Schon gut Doc."

Ihr Blick fiel auf Jake der teilweise eingerollt da lag und tief und fest schlief.

Doc erhob sich leise. „Er schläft. Das ist gut."

Vorsichtig, befühlte Bohne die Tücher. „Die Tücher sind wieder etwas abgekühlt."

Doc gähnte erneut. „Ähhh… dann nehmen wir besser die Tücher runter und heizen die Lagerfeuer nochmal an. Dann verkühlt er sich nicht so schnell."

Bohne sah Doc an, dass er viel zu müde war um zu arbeiten. Bohne konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. „Ist schon gut. Ich mach das schon. Gehen Sie sich ausruhen."

„Bist du sicher, dass du allein zurechtkommst?"

„Doc!", sagte Bohne mit gespielter Empörung.

„Schon gut, schon gut", sagte Doc verschlafen und schlurfte mit langsamen Schritten die Straße runter.

Bohne sah ihm nach. Dann zog sie sachte die Tücher von Jakes Hals runter. Jake bewegte sich ein wenig und murmelte etwas im Schlaf. „Bleib ganz ruhig", sagte Bohne leise. „Schlaf weiter."

Ob Jake ihre Stimme erkannt hatte, konnte sie nicht sagen. Denn kaum hatte sie das gesagt, war Jake wieder ruhig.

Bohne wunderte sich über ihre Worte. In der Vergangenheit hätte sie zu Jake nie so etwas gesagt. Doch in diesem Fall konnte sie ihn nicht mit harten Worten strafen. Für einen Moment fragte sie sich, ob vielleicht doch etwas Wahres dran war, dass Jake irgendwie zur Stadt gehörte.

Nachdem Bohne alle Tücher entfernt hatte, legte sie mehr Holz in die umstehenden Lagerfeuer. Als sie auch damit fertig war entfernte sie sich von Jake und holte sich einen Liegestuhl vom Strand, den sie in einigem Abstand neben Jake hinstellte.

Stöhnend rieb sie sich den Rücken. Die ganze Arbeit und die ganze Aufregung hatten sie sehr müde gemacht. Etwas erschöpft ließ sie sich auf dem Liegestuhl nieder und lehnte sich mit einem erleichterten Seufzen zurück. Schweigend betrachtete sie die Sterne. Sie wirkten so unschuldig und ruhig. Aber Bohne fühlte sich völlig ratlos und ruhelos. Die ganze Zeit beschäftigte sie nur eine Frage: Wo war Rango?

Sie lauschte in die Stille der Nacht. Sie hörte die Lagerfeuer leise knistern und der leichte kühle Wind, der über die Landschaft wehte. Bohne zog ihre Decke über sich, die sie mitgebracht hatte. Die Nacht war kühl. Sie lächelte. Die Kühle ließen ihre Erinnerungen an jene Nacht wieder hochkommen, wie Rango und sie in die Ferne geschaut hatten und sich über die wandelnden Kakteen unterhalten hatten. Rangos flüchtiger Kuss. Sie kuschelte sich in die Decke und wünschte sich Rango wäre neben ihr.

Nach fast einer halben Stunde wurden ihre Augen schwer. Aber sie durfte nicht einschlafen.

_Nur nicht einschlafen. Denk an Rango…_

Doch nach einer Stunde konnte Bohne ihre Augen nicht mehr länger offen halten und schlief ein. Im Halbschlaf hörte sie das leise Knistern des Feuers und die Stille, die sie sanft in den Schlaf wiegte…

Erschrocken, fuhr Bohne zusammen. Sie meinte, etwas gehört zu haben. Irgendein leises Knirschen. Schnell setzte sie sich im Liegestuhl auf und sah sich nach allen Seiten um. Doch es war nichts Verdächtiges zu sehen. Sie dreht sich um. Jake lag immer noch bewegungslos auf dem Boden und schlief tief und fest. Nach einer Weile zuckte Bohne die Achseln. Vielleicht hatte Jake sich nur im Schlaf bewegt, oder sie hatte sich getäuscht.

Sie lauschte noch eine Weile. Dann lehnte sie sich in ihrem Liegestuhl zurück und bemühte sich nicht noch einmal einzuschlafen.

Doch dann… Wieder ein Geräusch. Diesmal näher. Bohne stand auf und sah sich suchend um. Das war bestimmt keine Täuschung gewesen. Da war jemand. Aber wer? War es Rango?

„Rango, bist du das?"

Plötzlich waren schnelle Schritte zu hören. Jemand rannte weg.

Ohne zu zögern griff Bohne nach ihrem Gewehr und rannte der flüchtenden Gestalt hinterher.

„Wer ist da?! Halt! Stehen bleiben!"

Doch die Gestalt dachte nicht daran stehen zu bleiben. Im Gegenteil. Stattdessen beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte. Auch Bohnen rannte schneller.

Im schwachen Licht des Mondes erkannte sie nur undeutliche Umrisse. Die Gestalt trug eine Art Mantel und Hut. Die fremde Person rannte an der Stadt vorbei auf die freie Fläche, wo Bohne in einiger Entfernung einen Roadrunner erkennen konnte. Die Gestalt sprang auf und galoppierte davon.

„Halt!", schrie Bohne erneut. „Stehen bleiben!"

Bohne feuerte einen Warnschuss in die Luft, doch die Gestalt war schon verschwunden.

Kurz darauf gingen in den Häusern der Stadt sämtliche Lichter an. Einige rissen die Fenster auf und starrten erschrocken nach draußen und fragten sich, wer da geschossen hatte.

Kurz darauf hörte Bohne hinter sich eilige Schritte.

„Was ist los?", fragte Waffles aufgeregt.

„Wer hat da geschossen?", fragte Elgin.

„Das war ich", sagte Bohne immer noch in die Ferne starrend, wo der Fremde verschwunden war.

„Was war denn los?", fragte Buford.

Bohne kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber da war jemand."

„Und wer?", fragte Waffles.

Bohne schnaubte wütend. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich hoffe, dass er nicht mehr so schnell wiederkommt."

Mit diesen Worten machte sie kehrt und marschierte wieder auf ihren Posten.

Waffles, Elgin und Buford warfen sich fragende Blicke zu.

Elgins Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Wir sollten die Wachen verstärken."

„Was war denn los?", fragte Miss Oats Bohne, als sie an ihr vorbei ging.

„Nichts", antwortete Bohne monoton. „Nur ein lästiger Störenfried."

Miss Oats kaute nervös auf ihren Fingernägeln.

Jake, der durch den Schuss wach geworden war, sah sie fragend an.

„Was war?"

„Nichts", antwortete Bohne und legte sich wieder auf den Liegestuhl. „Zumindest hoffe ich das."

* * *

**Who was this strange person? **

**Next chapter Wednesday next week. Bye.**


	24. Back in town

24\. Back in town

Rangos Augen wanderten zur alten Uhr an der Wand. Es war fast 11 Uhr morgens. Er seufzte. Schon seit Stunden saß er hier in der kleinen Zelle in dem noch viel kleineren Gefängnis, das auch schon mal bessere Zeiten gesehen hatte. Die Gitter waren teilweise verrostet und ansonsten wirkte alles total heruntergekommen.

Nicht weit entfernt saß der alte Beamte, der ihn gestern Abend verhaftet hatte. Er saß neben einem alten Tisch und las eine alte Zeitung.

Müde rieb sich Rango die Augen. Er hatte die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen. Ständig hatte er den Beamten darum gebeten ihn raus zu lassen. Aber dieser blieb stur.

Trotzdem versuchte Rango es immer wieder.

„Hey!", rief er dem Beamten zu. „Bitte, lassen Sie mich raus!"

Genervt legte der Beamte die Zeitung beiseite. „Nicht bevor der Marshall kommt."

„Aber das kann ewig dauern."

Der Beamte schnaubte. „Ihr Problem. Einfach in fremde Leute Häuser ein zu brechen. Noch dazu als Sheriff. So was Abartiges ist mir in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht vorgekommen. Sie sollten sich wirklich was schämen."

„Aber das ist ein Notfall."

„Sparen Sie sich Ihre Argumente für den Richter auf. Und ich bin sicher, dass der keine Gnade walten lassen wird. Ihren Job sind Sie auf jeden Fall schon mal los, Ex-Kollege."

Mit diesen Worten widmete sich der Beamte wieder seiner Lektüre.

Rango biss die Zähne zusammen. „Bitte. Lassen Sie mich raus. Lassen Sie mich gehen!"

„Nein. Sie warten so lange hier bis der Marschall da ist", antwortete der Beamte, ohne von seiner Zeitung auf zu sehen.

Rango stöhnte. Das Wort „warten" konnte er nicht mehr hören.

„Wie oft soll ich Ihnen noch sagen, ich kann nicht _warten_. Es stirbt sonst jemand."

Doch der Beamte tat so, als ob er ihn nicht hören würde.

Rangos Hände verkrampften sich ums Gitter. Warum ging alles daneben? Dabei wollte er doch nur ein paar Medikamente.

Mutlos ließ er die Stäbe los und ging mit gesenktem Kopf zu einer alten Holzbank. Dort ließ er sich nieder und starrte an die Decke.

Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. „Ach Jake, es tut mir so leid."

Er beugte sich nach vorn und faltete die Hände zusammen. „Bitte, lass ihn nicht sterben. Ich brauche ein Wunder."

In diesem Moment waren von draußen Schritte zu hören. Kurz darauf schwang die Tür auf.

Der Beamte faltete die Zeitung zusammen und starrte verwundert auf die Person, die gerade hereingekommen war.

„Bohne?", fragte der Beamte verwundert. „Bist du das?"

„Hallo Jimmy", sagte Bohne.

„Bohne!" Der Beamte stand auf. „Wie lange hab ich dich nicht mehr gesehen? Als ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe, da warst du noch so klein mit kleinen Zöpfen."

Bohne lächelte.

Der Beamte senkte den Kopf. „Das mit deinem Vater tut mir sehr leid."

„Ist schon gut. Ich weiß wie gut ihr befreundet gewesen wart."

Der Beamte seufzte. „Er war ein sehr guter Freund gewesen. Aber wie schön dich wieder zu sehen. Was führt dich hierher?"

„Bohne! Bohne!"

Rango war aufgesprungen und rüttelte wie ein Verrückter an den Gitterstäben.

Bohne ging zu ihm rüber. „Irgendwie seltsam dich hinter Gittern zu sehen", meinte sie.

„Warum bist du hier?", fragte Rango. „Woher wusstest du, wo ich bin?"

„Ich habe mich gefragt, wo du so lange bleibst, und da dachte ich, ich komm selber vorbei um zu sehen, ob du etwas Hilfe gebrauchen könntest. Ich hab in der Arztpraxis nachgefragt und man sagte mir, du hättest etwas stehlen wollen."

Rango seufzte. „Nur weil ich die Medikamente brauchte. Der Arzt war nicht da gewesen. Und ich…" Rango brach ab. „Ich will doch nicht, dass er stirbt."

„Ach Rango", sagte Bohne und hielt tröstend seine Hand.

Schnell wischte Rango eine Träne aus seinem Auge. „Wie geht es ihm?"

Bohne seufzte. „Nicht sehr gut. Heute Morgen wirkte er sehr schwach."

„Ist das dein Freund?", fragte Jimmy noch ganz irritiert.

„Sozusagen", antwortete Bohne und lächelte.

Rango wurde rot. Doch dann wurde er wieder unruhig. „Bohne, bitte sag ihm, dass ich die Medikamente brauche und wieder nach Dreck muss. Bitte!"

„Jimmy kannst du ihn nicht…"

„Auf keinen Fall. Er hat sich des Hausfriedensbruchs schuldig gemacht. Er muss so lange hier bleiben bis der Marschall kommt und die Sache gesetzlich regelt."

„Verstehen Sie denn nicht?!", sagte Rango eindringlich. „Es geht hier um Leben und Tod."

„Auch wenn Sie der Kaiser von China wären. Deswegen wird die USA noch lange nicht ihre Gesetze ändern."

„Jimmy", sagte Bohne. „Es ist wirklich dringend. Und ich würde dich nie anlügen. Bitte tu mir doch den Gefallen."

„Aber Bohne, ich kann doch nicht…"

„Denk doch mal nach. Was würdest du tun, wenn dich mein Vater darum bitten würde?"

Jimmy blickte betroffen zu Boden. Er und Bohnes Vater waren immer gut miteinander ausgekommen. Niemals hätte er sein Vertrauen in Zweifel gezogen. Das Gleiche galt auch für seine Tochter. Ein nettes junges Mädchen war sie immer gewesen. Wenn auch recht bestimmend und hatte ihren eigenen Kopf, aber sie war immer ehrlich.

Jimmys Blick wanderte von einem zu anderen. „Eigentlich dürfte ich so was nicht tun. Aber in diesem Fall… Aber ich tu es nur deinem Vater zuliebe."

„Danke Jimmy", sagte Bohne und lächelte dankbar.

* * *

Nur wenige Minuten später standen die drei vor der kleinen Arztpraxis.

Jimmy hatte sich dazu bereiterklärt mit dem Assistenten zu sprechen und ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er ausnahmsweise darauf vertrauen konnte, dass Rango kein Betrüger war.

Als der Assistent sich weiterhin weigerte, redete Bohne so lange auf ihn ein, bis dieser schließlich sage: „Schon gut, schon gut. Sie kriegen die Medikamente, aber bitte, hören Sie bitte auf zu reden."

Kaum hatte Rango die Medikamente in den Händen, rannte er aus der Arztpraxis und suchte nach seinem Roadrunner, der zum Glück immer noch an derselben Stellte stand, wo er ihn gestern stehen gelassen hatte.

Jimmy hätte gerne noch etwas mit Bohne geplaudert, aber kaum saß Rango auf seinem Roadrunner, trieb er zur Eile an. „Bohne! Bitte, beeil dich."

Seufzend verabschiedete sich Bohne. „Tut mir leid, dass ich so schnell wieder gehen muss."

Jimmy nickte verständnisvoll. „Das macht nichts. Es hat mich gefreut, dich wenigstens kurz wieder zu sehen."

Bohne lächelte. „Danke."

Der Beamte warf einen Seitenblick zu Rango rüber. „Wie gut, dass er jemanden wie dich hat. Pass gut auf ihn auf, dass er nicht schon wieder Ärger macht."

„In letzter Zeit muss ich sowieso ständig auf ihn aufpassen."

„Bohne!"

„Ich muss los."

Sie umarmte Jimmy noch zum Abschied. Dann rannte sie ebenfalls schnell zu ihrem Roadrunner und zu zweit ritten sie im wilden Galopp davon. Vor allem Rango. Er ritt so schnell, als wollte er die verlorene Zeit wieder aufholen.

„Alles Gute", rief Jimmy und winkte ihnen nach.

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte jemand.

Der Beamte und der Assistent drehten sich um. „Oh, Doktor Baker. Guten Morgen."

Prüfend sah der alte Arzt die beiden an. „Ist was passiert?"

Der Assistent verschränkte die Arme hinter den Rücken. „Äh… nein, nichts. Gar nichts."

* * *

Elgin, Löffel, Ambros und Buford saßen in einer Runde auf dem sandigen Boden und spielten Karten.

„Denkt ihr, es war richtig Bohne ohne Begleitung weg reiten zu lassen?", fragte Löffel besorgt.

Elgin verzog das Gesicht. „Die kommt schon zurecht. Was mir nur nicht passt ist, dass wir dafür auf diese Schlange aufpassen müssen."

Er deutete mit einem Kopfnicken zu Jake rüber, der immer noch neben dem Schuppen im Schatten lag. Die Klapperschlange hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete schwer.

Auch Buford und Löffel sahen zu ihm rüber.

„Der wird noch verrecken", meinte Buford und sog an seiner Zigarette.

Ambrose sah von seinen Karten auf und blickte fragend in die Runde. „Ob wir vielleicht nicht doch besser…"

Die drei anderen warfen ihm einen strafenden Blick zu. „Wir haben versprochen, uns nicht an der Schlange zu vergreifen", sagte Buford entschieden. „Und dabei bleibt es."

Entschuldigend blickte Ambrose wieder auf seine Karten. „Okay. War auch nur ein Vorschlag."

„Nicht bis Rango zurückkommt", murmelte Elgin grimmig. „Falls er überhaupt wieder zurückkommt."

Löffel sah auf. „Aber Rango doch nicht… Er hat doch bis jetzt immer alles geschafft."

„Jetzt wartet einfach ab", unterbrach ihn Buford. „Bohne wird ihn schon finden."

Mit diesen Worten vertieften sich die vier wieder in ihr Kartenspiel.

Inzwischen war Doc wieder zu Jake gegangen und ließ besorgt seinen Blick auf der Klapperschlange ruhen. Priscilla, die ihm gefolgt war, sah ihn mit ihren großen Augen fragend an. „Wird er es noch schaffen?"

Doc seufzte und strich sich über die Stirn. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es nicht. Es sieht auf jeden Fall nicht gut aus."

„Doc?"

Überrascht drehte der Arzt sich um und sah verwundert in das Gesicht der Spinne von Mr. Black, dem Leichenbestatter der Stadt.

„Ich will ja nicht aufdringlich sein", sagte Mr. Black. „Aber für denn Fall… _falls_ er doch sterben sollte, wo sollen wir ihn eigentlich begraben? Äh… nur damit ich Bescheid weiß. Wissen Sie? Ich meine, neben Amos können wir ihn wohl schlecht beisetzen."

Doc rümpfte die Nase. „Nur keine Sorge. Ich bin sicher, dass das nicht der Fall sein wird."

„Und wenn doch?", fragte Buford, der zusammen mit Elgin, Löffel und Ambrose auf das Gespräch aufmerksam geworden war.

„Wer soll dann die Traueransprache halten?", fragte Löffel stirnrunzelnd.

„Da hat er Recht", stimmte Buford ihm zu. „Ich bin zwar kein Pfarrer, aber welche Bibelverse sollte man auf einer Schlangen-Beerdigung vorlesen? Ich denke, _Genesis_ kann man wohl schlecht verwenden, oder?"

Ambrose konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen, schluckte ein Lachen aber sofort herunter, als er Doc's strenges Gesicht sah.

„Jetzt hört mal zu, ja. Er wird bestimmt nicht sterben."

„Ich hab gehört Klapperschlangenfleisch soll sehr gut schmecken", meinte Mr. Snuggles, der gerade vorbei marschierte.

Doc warf einen Blick zum Himmel. „Er wird nicht sterben."

Mr. Black hob die Hand. "Äh… nur für den Fall… Soll ich den Sarg schon mal ausmessen oder soll es ein Grab ohne Sarg sein?"

„Er wird nicht sterben!", schrie Doc.

Alle wichen zurück. So laut hatten sie ihren Arzt noch nie schreien gehört.

Als Doc merkte wie man ihn anstarrte, räusperte er sich. „Ich nehm' jetzt erst mal einen Drink."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er im Saloon.

Die anderen warfen sich fragende Blicke zu. Dann begaben sie sich wieder ans Kartenspielen.

Priscilla, die alles mit angehört hatte, blickte traurig zu Boden. Dann ging sie schweigend die Straße runter und sah zu Cletus hoch, der schon seit heute Morgen auf einem Hausdach saß und gespannt in die Wüste starrte.

Plötzlich sprang der Waschbär-Junge auf und deutete aufgeregt nach vorne.

„Sie kommen! Sie kommen!"

Priscilla fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Endlich! Sie waren da.

Buford, Löffel, Elgin und Ambrose, die ebenfalls die Rufe gehört hatten, sahen von ihrem Kartenspiel auf.

„Ich glaub die Runde habe ich gewonnen", meinte Löffel triumphierend und sprang auf.

Auch die anderen Stadtbewohner waren auf die Rufe aufmerksam geworden und rissen die Türen und Fenster von ihren Häusern auf. Auch Doc kam aus dem Saloon, mit einem Glas in der Hand, auf die Straße gerannt.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Rango und Bohne kamen mit ihren Roadrunnern die Straße runtergaloppiert. Kaum hatte Rango den Arzt erblickt, lenkte er seinen Roadrunner auf ihn zu und blieb vor ihm stehen.

„Hier", sagte Rango völlig außer Atmen und drückte dem Arzt die Medikamente in die Hand.

Schnell stellte Doc sein Whisky-Glas beiseite und rannte mit den Medikamenten zu Jake.

Auch Rango war von seinem Roadrunner runter gesprungen und rannte ihm hinterher.

Während Doc sich daran machte das Medikament in eine Spritze zu ziehen, war Rango zu Jake herangetreten und berührte sachte seinen Hals.

„Jake? Jake?", fragte Rango mit erschöpfter Stimme. „Ich… ich habe die Medikamente. Hat nur leider etwas länger gedauert."

Jake blinzelte etwas, aber er war viel zu schwach um zu sprechen.

Inzwischen hatte Doc die Spritze aufgefüllt und injizierte sie Jake in die Blutbahn.

„Jetzt können wir nur hoffen, dass das Medikament noch wirkt", murmelte der Arzt leise.

Rango sah Doc an. „Kann ich noch irgendetwas tun?"

Doc schüttelte den Kopf. „Alles was wir jetzt tun können ist warten."

In diesem Moment rannte Priscilla auf Rango zu und umarmte ihn stürmisch. „Rango! Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist. Ich wusste doch, du würdest zurückkommen."

Rango sah sie verwundert an. „Warum sollte ich nicht zurückkommen? Ich komme doch immer wieder zurück. Oder hat irgendjemand daran gezweifelt?"

Priscilla wollte die anderen nicht in Verlegenheit bringen und wechselte das Thema.

„Wo bist du so lange gewesen?"

„Ach, nur eine formelle Verzögerung. Nichts von Bedeutung…"

Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu Jake. „Was macht er eigentlich auf der Straße?"

„Im Rathaus war es für ihn zu kalt gewesen. Er hat Hitze gebraucht. Also haben wir ihn hier raus gebracht."

„Und etwas mit heißen Tüchern warm gehalten", ergänzte der Arzt.

Rango sah ihn verwundert an. „Allein?"

Priscilla lächelte. „Das haben wir alle gemeinsam getan."

Rango sah verwundert in die Runde. Denn mittlerweile waren auch die anderen Stadtleute zusammengekommen und hatten sich um Rango versammelt. Alle sahen Rango an, und schienen sehr erleichtert darüber zu sein, dass er wieder zurück war.

Rango war immer noch sprachlos und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Dass die Stadtleute ihn so unterstützten würden, hätte er ihnen nicht zugetraut.

„Äh… danke." Mehr wusste er im Moment nicht zu sagen.

Elgin räusperte sich. „Du solltest dich eher bei Bohne bedanken. Sie hat sich sehr dafür eingesetzt."

Rangos Blick wanderte zu Bohne. „Oh… Bohne, du bist wirklich… danke…"

Doch zu Rangos Verwunderung drehte Bohne ihm den Rücken zu und marschierte mit strammen Schritten davon.

Verdattert schaute Rango ihr nach. „Hab ich etwas Falsches gesagt?"

Doc schmunzelte. „Sie will nur nicht zugeben, dass sie es gern getan hatte. Sie hat den Dickkopf von ihrem Vater. Der war genauso stur."

Rango lächelte leicht. „Das hat sie allerdings."

* * *

**Well this was chapter 24. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter comes next Monday. ;) **


	25. Thanks and no

**Okay. The most of you want to know what about the mungos and about the boss. But you have to wait one chapter more. But don't worry. Next chapter will have danger again. -_-**

* * *

25\. Thanks and no

Die Sonne war fast hinterm Horizont verschwunden. Rango hatte sich im Schneidersitz neben Jake hingesetzt und ihn nicht mehr aus den Augen gelassen. Als ob er befürchtete, Jake würde in seiner Abwesenheit aufhören zu atmen. Stöhnend rieb sich Rango die Augen. Obwohl er sehr müde war, so war ihm einfach nicht nach schlafen zumute. Er war immer noch ganz aufgewühlt von den ganzen Ereignissen des heutigen Tages.

Das Chamäleon nahm seinen Hut ab und fächerte sich frische Luft zu, wobei er seinen Blick nicht von Jake abwandte. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, was er überhaupt alles für Sorgen ausgestanden hatte. Und so unglaubwürdig es auch klang, zu groß war die Angst für ihn gewesen, dass Jake es nicht überleben würde. Rango fror bei dem Gedanken, er wäre in die Stadt gekommen und es wäre zu spät gewesen. Die ganze Mühe, die ganze Aufregung… alles wäre umsonst gewesen.

Rango dachte an den Abend zurück, wo Jake ins Rathaus geflüchtet war. Wie Jake zitternd und erschöpft auf dem Boden lag. Rango wusste nicht wieso, aber er hatte an diesen Abend noch nie so viel Mitleid empfunden wie zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Mitleid mit seinem größten Rivalen. Mit dem größten gefährlichsten Killer des Westens. Und dann noch die ganze Geschichte. Schweigend ließ Rango sich Jakes Erzählung nochmal durch den Kopf gehen. Wie die große Klapperschlange von den Mungos gequält wurde, mit Habichten, mit Wasserverweigerung, und Schlägen… Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, so sehr sie auch Feinde waren, aber selbst das hatte Jake nicht verdient. Das war nicht in Ordnung. Jedenfalls nicht für ihn. Die anderen Stadtbewohner hätten ihm bestimmt noch viel Schlimmeres gewünscht. Aber zwischen ihm und Jake war es etwas ganz anderes und die Vorstellung daran, ließ in Rango eine Wut hochsteigen. Was wollten die Mungos von Jake? Was hatte das für einen Sinn? Warum hatten sie das getan? Zum Zeitvertreib? Nein, jemand hatte sie dazu angestiftet. Der Bürgermeister.

Rango stutzte. Den Bürgermeister hatte er fast wieder vergessen. Langsam stand er auf und ging unruhig auf und ab.

„Er sagt, er hätte ihn gesehen", murmelte er leise. Jake hatte den Bürgermeister gesehen. Aber wie konnte das sein? Für Rango war es ein völlig unrealistisches Rätsel. Wenn Jake darauf schwor den Bürgermeister umgebracht zu haben, wie konnte er dann noch am Leben sein? Das passte einfach nicht mehr in die Realität. Auf Rangos Stirn bildete sich eine Denkfalte. War Jake vielleicht doch zu lange in der Sonne gewesen? Hatte er sich das doch nur eingebildet? Rango seufzte. So ungern er Jake nicht glaubte, aber ein Sonnenstich mit Halluzinationen war viel realistischer, als dass jemand von den Toden wieder auferstanden wäre.

Rango hielt inne. Er meinte ein leises Stöhnen gehört zu haben. Hastig drehte er sich um. Jake hatte sich etwas bewegt. Rango hielt den Atem an, als die Klapperschlange langsam die Augen öffnete. Prüfend sah Rango ihn an. Hatte Jake es überstanden?

„Jake?", fragte er zögernd.

Jake zuckte zusammen, als er Rangos Stimme hörte. Er war immer noch etwas benebelt vom Schlaf.

„Ist okay Jake", sagte Rango und hob beruhigend die Hand. „Ich bin's nur."

Jake blinzelte. Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als ob er wieder einschlafen würde. Doch dann schüttelte er kräftig den Kopf und richtete sich mühsam auf, wobei er allerdings etwas schwankte.

„Wie geht's dir?", fragte Rango weiter.

Jake atmete einmal tief durch. „Es geht wieder", antwortete er dunkel und sah Rango mit etwas verärgertem Blick an.

Verlegen, kratzte sich Rango am Kopf. „Ja, tut mir Leid, aber es ging wirklich nicht schneller… Weißt du, da war dieser Arzt-Gehilfe gewesen und der Arzt war nicht da gewesen, und ich sollte solange warten bis der Arzt kam. Aber als er nicht kam, hab ich versucht mir die Medikamente selber zu holen…." Er vermied bewusst das Wort „stehlen". „Und dann kam ich in Haft, weil ich unerlaubt ins Haus gegangen war…"

„Okay, das reicht!", unterbrach ihn Jake mit genervter Stimme. „Jetzt gilt es nicht mehr."

Rango sah ihn verständnislos an. „Was meinst du?"

„Ich habe versprochen, niemanden etwas anzutun solange du nicht da bist. Jetzt bist du ja wieder da. Also… besser du hältst von mir Abstand bevor ich aus übler Laune dir weh tue."

Rango war wie erstarrt. Meinte Jake das jetzt ernst, oder war ihm die Krankheit zu Kopf gestiegen. „Was? Aber ich…"

„Bilde dir nur nicht ein, dass ich mich friedlich stimmen lasse, nur weil man mir hilft. Wir sind immer noch Rivalen. Vergiss das nicht. Und jetzt geh mir aus dem Weg!"

Mit diesen Worten kroch Jake mit hocherhobenem Kopf an ihm vorbei.

Rango stand immer noch ganz irritiert da und sah ihm nach. „Ein einfaches „Danke" hätte auch gereicht", murmelte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Jake blieb stehen und sah Rango mit seinen glühenden Augen giftig an.

Rango wurde blass, aber Jake gab sich damit nicht zufrieden.

„Na schön", sagte der Killer im herablassenden Ton. „Wenn du unbedingt willst. Danke… Zufrieden?!"

Das Wort „Danke" hatte er so schnell ausgesprochen, als ob er es ausspucken wollte.

Dann drehte sich die Klapperschlange um und kroch davon.

„Äh, Jake? Wo willst du hin?", fragte Rango. Er war von Jakes Verhalten sehr enttäuscht.

„Wohin wohl? Ich hab es satt auf der Straße zu liegen."

Jake beschleunigte sein Tempo und verschwand um die Hausecke.

Um Rango wurde es still. Nur das Zirpen der Grillen erfüllte die Nacht und verbreiteten mit ihrem Abendkonzert eine sommerliche Abend-Stimmung. Aber Rango spürte nur Kälte und umgab ihn mit Trauer. Dann wandelte sich seine Trauer in Wut und Enttäuschung. So eine Wut, dass ihm die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Er senkte seinen Blick und starrte auf den Boden. Warum verhielt Jake sich so hart? Egal was er tat, Jake schien ihm nie dankbar für etwas zu sein. Na gut, Jake war ein Killer, aber musste die Schlange ihn zusätzlich noch so verletzen? Rango spürte, wie sich seine Hände zu Fäusten ballten.

„Alles in Ordnung, Mister Rango?"

Erschrocken sah Rango auf. Der Arzt war unbemerkt aufgetaucht und sah ihn besorgt an. „Ich hab Jake ins Rathaus kriechen sehen. Aber Sie waren nicht dabei. Da hatte ich mir etwas Sorgen gemacht."

„Es ist alles in Ordnung", sagte Rango und wischte sich schnell die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

Der Arzt lächelte leicht. „War ein langer Tag für Sie gewesen, oder?"

Rango nickte. „Ja. Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett."

Mit gesenktem Blick ging Rango an Doc vorbei. Der Arzt sah ihm nach und schmunzelte. „Nehmen Sie es nicht so schwer. Wenn Jake sich so verhält ist das ein Zeichen dafür, dass es ihm wieder besser geht."

Rango blieb stehen, drehte sich aber nicht um. „Ja", murmelte er leise. „So gut, dass ich mein Tun manchmal bedauere."

Mit diesen Worten marschierte Rango auf die Straße. Dort blieb er einen kurzen Moment stehen und warf einen Blick zur Turmuhr. Dann senkte er wieder seinen Blick und ging mit langsamen Schritten die Straße runter zum Gefängnis. Mit jedem Schritt schien ihm die Müdigkeit mehr und mehr die Kräfte zu rauben. Er musste dringend Schlaf nachholen.

* * *

Rango bemerkte nicht, dass Jake ihn heimlich vom Rathaus aus beobachtete. Der Killer hatte sich ans Fenster gestellt und sah, wie Rango in getrübter Haltung die Straße runter ging.

Jake seufzte. Es hatte ihm Leid getan, Rango solche harten Worte zu sagen, aber es ging nicht anders. Er musste sein Gesicht wahren. Die Demütigung von gestern und heute hatte ihm gereicht. Wenn er sich jetzt noch bei Rango höflich bedankt hätte, befürchtete er seinen gefährlichen Ruf für immer zu verlieren.

Er wandte sich vom Fenster ab und stierte in den dunklen Raum, der vom Mond erhellt wurde. Er war immer noch etwas schwach, aber er fühlte sich schon viel besser. Zumindest eine positive Wendung, aber alles andere…

Wieder starrte Jake zum Fenster. Es war nicht zu leugnen, dass er Rango viel zu verdanken hatte. Das musste selbst er als Gesetzloser anerkennen. Auch den anderen Stadtleuten. Noch nie hatte man sich um ihn gekümmert. Bis jetzt war er immer nur auf sich allein gestellt gewesen. Egal in welcher Situation. Aber innerhalb dieser paar Tage hatte er so viel Unbekanntes erfahren. Jake lächelte leicht, doch dann wurde er sofort wieder ernst. Innerlich spürte er eine Wärme, aber Jake konnte und wollte sie nicht in seine Seele lassen. Es durfte nicht sein. Das war gegen seine Ehre. Der große Sensenmann durfte keine Seele haben. Genauso wenig wie der Tod.

Eine Weile stand Jake bewegungslos im Raum. Dann atmete er tief durch.

„Du darfst nicht nachlassen", sagte er zu sich selbst. „Du musst hart bleiben. Er darf keine Schwäche mehr sehen. _Nie mehr_. Niemals mehr darf er dich besiegen. Diesmal wird er es nie mehr tun können."

* * *

**Normally everything should be all right. ****But the night is not over yet… the next danger will come soon… on Friday. **


	26. Mortal fear

**Hi, here the next chapter at last. I hope you like it. But be careful... ;)**

* * *

26\. Mortal fear

Es war fast 3 Uhr morgens. Der Mond schien hell auf die Dächer herab und verlieh der Stadt eine friedliche Abendstimmung. Alle Stadtbewohner schliefen tief und fest. So fest, dass niemand das leise Getrappel der Roadrunner bemerkte, die wenige Meilen außerhalb der Stadt anhielten und deren Reiter leise abstiegen.

Es waren neun Personen.

Die Reiter verharrten eine Weile an der Stelle. Als sie sich sicher waren, dass sie niemand bemerkt hatte, marschierten sie leise auf die Stadt zu, stets darauf bedacht, jedes verdächtige Geräusch zu vermeiden. Im Schatten der Häuser schlichen sie die Straße entlang. Dann blieb die erste Person stehen und deutete nach vorne.

Direkt auf das Rathausgebäude.

* * *

Die Mondstrahlen drangen hell in das Bürgermeister-Zimmer. Aber Jake war viel zu erschöpft um sich davon stören zu lassen. Nachdem er Rango so hart abgewiesen hatte, war er noch eine Weile seinen Gedanken nachgegangen. Doch dann hatte auch ihn die Müdigkeit übermannt und war fast eingeschlafen. Dösend genoss er die Stille, die ihn umgab. Die Stille hatte er schon immer in dieser Stadt gemocht. Vielleicht war das auch ein weiterer Grund gewesen, warum er diese Stadt als sein Eigentum betrachtete. Hier war er ungestört von Großstädten und vor allem konnte er sein Revolverhelden-Dasein ausleben wie er wollte. Wenn nur dieser Sheriff nicht wäre…

Jake zuckte zusammen und öffnete die Augen. Ihm war als hätte er ein Geräusch gehört. Suchend sah er sich um und lauschte angestrengt. Als sich nach einer Weile nichts Weiteres tat, legte er sich wieder hin.

Plötzlich hatte er das seltsame Gefühl nicht mehr allein zu sein. Irgendjemand beobachtete ihn. Er hob erneut den Kopf und sah mit angespannten Augen zur Balkontür, die er wegen frischer Luft offen gelassen hatte. Misstrauisch kniff er die Augen zusammen. Hatte er Halluzinationen? Er verharrte fast eine Minute. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Offenbar eine Nebenwirkung vom Medikament. Seufzend legte er seinen Kopf auf seinen Körper und schloss erneut die Augen. Dabei bemerkte er nicht die Schatten, die am Balkon kurz auftauchten und dann schnell wieder verschwanden.

Plötzlich, ein Knarren auf dem Holzboden. Jake hatte keine Zeit mehr zu reagieren.

Etwas flog durch die Luft in seine Richtung. Eine Kugel? Nein, dafür war es viel zu leise. Jake fühlte einen Stich in der Seite. Ein Stich wie von einer Nadel.

* * *

Rango schlug die Augen auf. Schnell setzte er sich auf und sah sich hastig um. Er lag im Bett des Sheriffbüros. Aber warum war er aufgewacht? Was hatte ihn so erschreckt? Aus irgendeinem Grund war er aus dem Schlaf hochgeschreckt. Was war es gewesen? Ein Schrei? Rango lauschte. Aber alles blieb ruhig. Auch konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, einen Schrei gehört zu haben. Und trotzdem war ihm so, als habe ihm irgendetwas gerufen. Was hatte er geträumt? Er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Alles war irgendwie im Dunkeln.

Etwas unsicher legte er sich wieder hin. Doch in seinem Bauch machte sich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl breit. Als ob ihm etwas Schweres im Magen liegen würde.

Er drehte sich auf die Seite. Doch auch das half nichts. Er konnte einfach keinen Schlaf mehr finden. Irgendwie war er unruhig. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen.

* * *

Jake wusste nicht wie ihm geschah. Kaum hatte er die Nadel gespürt, die man auf ihn abgefeuert hatte, wurde ihm so merkwürdig. Sein Körper gab unter ihm nach. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr seinen Kopf zu halten. Jake bekam Panik. Er wollte zur Tür hechten, aber schon allein der Versuch war unmöglich. Sein Körper wollte ihm einfach nicht mehr gehorchen. Wie eine nasse Kleidung zog sein Körper ihn auf den Boden. Nach fast einer Minute war er völlig bewegungsunfähig. Alles was er noch leicht bewegen konnte war sein Kopf, aber seine Zunge war irgendwie gelähmt. Verflucht, was hatte man ihm verabreicht?

Die Nadel, die ihn getroffen hatte, musste mit irgendeinem Betäubungsmittel bestrichen worden sein. Vergeblich versuchte Jake sich aufzurichten, aber egal wie er wollte, er hatte keine Macht mehr über seinen Körper. Er konnte nur hilflos auf dem Boden liegen.

Jake hörte Schritte. Auf einmal tauchten Schatten an der Wand des Zimmers auf. Plötzlich sprang eine Gestalt hervor und baute sich drohend vor ihm auf.

„Nur keine Sorge. Das Betäubungsmittel wird dich nicht umbringen", sagte Madog mit einem gehässigen Grinsen. „Es lähmt nur die Muskulatur, aber die Atmung und das Gehirn werden nicht beeinträchtigt."

Jake knurrte wütend. Am liebsten hätte er Madog eine Beleidigung an den Kopf geworfen, aber sein Mund war immer noch komplett betäubt. Genauso wie der Rest seines Körpers. Jake erschrak. Madog hatte ein Messer aus seinem Mantel gezogen.

„Schreien ist zwecklos", sagte Madog dunkel und strich mit der Fingerspitze langsam über die scharfe Klinge. „Das Gift legt die Stimmbänder lahm. Es kann dich niemand hören; wenn ich dir die Kehle durch schneide."

Mit dem Messer in der Hand ging er auf Jake zu. Jake konnte sich nicht bewegen. Hilflos musste er mit ansehen, wie Madog das Messer an seinem Hals an setzte. Egal wie Jake gewollte hätte, er konnte nicht fliehen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hätte er am liebsten um Hilfe geschrieen. Doch alles was er zustande brachte war ein unverständliches, flehendes Winseln. Er konnte den leichten Druck der Klinge auf seiner Kehle spüren.

„Noch irgendwelche letzten Worte?", fragte Madog im arroganten Ton.

Seine Leute kicherten gehässig. Also ob Jake überhaupt jetzt noch etwas sagen könnte.

Jakes Herz raste wie wild vor Panik. War das sein Ende? So hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt. Noch einmal versuchte er sich zu bewegen. Aber das Betäubungsmittel ließ ihm keine Chance zur Flucht.

„Nur keine Sorge", sagte Madog kalt. „Es wird sehr schnell vorbei sein."

Er verstärkte seinen Druck mit dem Messer auf Jakes Hals. Die Augen der Klapperschlangen weiteten sich. Jetzt ist es vorbei!

In dieser Sekunde war sein einziger Gedanke ein Hilferuf an den Himmel.

_Bitte, rette mich!_

„Lass ihn in Ruhe!"

* * *

**Oh, sorry for the chapter interruption. -_- But you have to wait until the next chapter... on Thursday. **


	27. Save me!

27\. Save me!

Madog hielt inne und drehte sich um.

Die Zimmertür stand offen und im Türrahmen stand eine dunkle Gestalt.

„Wer bist du?"

Ohne eine Antwort betrat die Gestalt den Raum. Als das Mondlicht auf das Chamäleon fiel, stand Madog ruckartig auf.

„Das ist doch der Typ vor ein paar Tagen", sagte ein anderer Mungo.

Rango stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Lassen Sie ihn in Ruhe und verschwinden Sie!"

Madog schnaubte verächtlich. „Kümmere du dich um deinen eigenen Kram! Wir haben hier was zu erledigen! Das geht dich nichts an!"

„Oh doch. Das geht mich sehr wohl was an, weil ich der Sheriff bin."

Madog sah auf. „Willst du mich veräppeln, oder was? Den Sheriff haben wir schon vor zwei Tagen gesehen und der sah ganz anders aus."

„Eher hässlicher", kicherte ein anderer Mungo.

Rango zog seinen Revolver und richtete ihn direkt auf Madog. „Glauben Sie es oder glauben Sie es nicht. Aber ich bin der Sheriff und diese Schlange steht unter meinem Schutz."

Jake stutzte. Meinte Rango das ernst?

Zuerst stand Madog irritiert da. Dann lachte er spöttisch. „Du wirst doch wohl nicht so dämlich sein und es mit uns allen aufnehmen? Nur ein Schuss von dir und wir knallen dich ab."

Rango hob die Augenbrauen. „Dann werden Sie aber der Erste sein, der …"

Rango jaulte auf. Madog hatte blitzschnell seine Peitsche geschwungen und Rango den Revolver aus der Hand geschlagen. Zitternd hielt Rango sich die Hand. Madog holte erneut aus und erwischte Rango mit der Peitsche am Arm. Erschrocken wich Rango zurück und hielt sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht seinen Arm. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass Peitschenhiebe so furchtbar wehtun konnten.

Madog grinste fies. „Na, hast du jetzt Angst?"

Er hob wieder die Peitsche und Rango wich erneut zurück. Nochmal wollte er sich nicht von der Peitsche treffen lassen.

Jake knurrte. Am liebsten hätte er Madog gebissen, aber sein Körper war immer noch komplett taub.

Madog grinste hämisch und blickte schadenfroh auf das Chamäleon herab.

„Na, willst du spielen?", fragte er höhnisch. Sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter.

Er ging ein paar Schritte auf Rango zu. Wobei er immer noch die Peitsche in der Hand hielt und nur darauf wartete zuzuschlagen.

Rango hob schützend die Hände. „Na, na, na. Wer wird denn gleich so aggressiv sein? Wir können über alles vernünftig reden."

Madog lachte auf und schüttelte spöttisch den Kopf. „Falsche Antwort."

Blitzschnell schwang er die Peitsche und warf sie in Rangos Richtung. Rango wich aus. Doch sofort hatte Madog erneut ausgeholt und schlug jetzt mehrere Male zu. Immer wieder ganz knapp am Chamäleon vorbei. Rango wusste nicht mehr wo er hinschauen sollte. Noch nie hatte er ein Wesen gesehen, das so geschickt und schnell mit einer Peitsche umgehen konnte. Aber auch wegen der Dunkelheit, die im Zimmer herrschte, war es unmöglich Madogs Handbewegungen vorherzusehen.

Nach fast zehn Peitschenschlägen, ohne dabei das Chamäleon zu treffen und Madog machte es offensichtlich mit Absicht, spürte Rango einen harten Schlag am Bein. Jaulend ging er in die Knie. Der Schmerz, dem dieser Peitschenhieb ihm bereitete, war schlimmer als ein Streif-Schuss. Wimmernd hielt er sich sein Bein, was Madog mehr als amüsant fand.

„Na, fühlst du dich jetzt immer noch so stark, Sheriff?"

Mit lässigen Schritten ging er auf Rango zu, der immer noch auf dem Boden kniete. Der Mungo kicherte dunkel. Kurz vor Rango blieb er stehen. Jake zuckte innerlich zusammen, als Madog Rango einen Tritt versetzte. Wimmernd sank Rango zu Boden. Musste der Mungo ihn so brutal in den Bauch treten? In Rango stieg eine Wut hoch, genauso wie bei Jake. Aber keiner von beiden schien eine faire Chance gegen die Bande zu haben. Und gegen Madog erst recht nicht.

Ohne auf Rango Rücksicht zu nehmen, hob Madog ein Bein hoch, stellte seinen Fuß auf Rangos Brustkorb und verlagerte sein ganzes Gewicht darauf.

Rango keuchte auf und wäre am liebsten aufgesprungen. Aber sein Magen war immer noch total verkrampft. Wieder kicherte der Mungo. Es schien ihm Spaß zu machen sein Opfer zu demütigen.

„Vielleicht wäre es das Beste ich schneide dir zuerst die Kehle durch und dann deinem „Freund"."

Wieder zog Madog das Messer aus der Tasche.

Plötzlich traf Madog etwas am Kopf.

„Guter Schuss!", johlte Cletus.

Wutschnaubend drehte Madog sich um. Cletus und Lucky saßen auf dem Balkongeländer und hielten jeweils eine Steinschleuder in der Hand.

Wieder traf Madog etwas am Kopf, als auch Lucky seine Steinschleuder abfeuerte.

„Ich war besser", rief Lucky und beide gaben sich einen Handschlag.

Madog knurrte wütend. „Was soll das denn?! Hier ist doch kein Kindergarten!"

„Na schön", meldete sich eine weibliche Stimme. „Dann spielen wir besser jetzt Erwachsenen-Spiele."

Madog drehte sich um und starrte direkt in den Lauf von Bohnes Gewehr. Doch so leicht ließ sich der Mungo nicht einschüchtern. „Du Kleine? Was willst du denn gegen neun Leute tun?"

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich alleine bin?"

In diesem Moment tauchten hinter Bohne mehrere Stadtleute auf und hielten ihre Schieß-Eisen hoch, was jetzt langsam auch dem Mungo-Anführer zu viel wurde. Dennoch versuchte er die Stadtleute mit seiner Drohung einzuschüchtern. „Wagt es ja nicht! Nur ein Schuss von euch und wir…"

In diesem Moment entsicherten alle Stadtleute ihre Waffen.

Zuerst standen Madog und seine Leute wie erstarrt da. Doch dann drehte Madog sich blitzartig um und rannte auf den Balkon zu. Seine Leute folgten ihm sofort. Wie Artisten sprangen sie über das Balkongelände, zur großen Verwunderung von Cletus und Lucky und kletterten geschickt in Windeseile die Fassade des Gebäudes runter auf die Straße.

* * *

Kaum waren die Mungos über den Balkon geflüchtet, beugte sich Bohne besorgt zu Rango runter, der immer noch stöhnend auf dem Boden lag. „Rango? Alles okay?"

„Ja, keine Sorge, alles okay", sagte Rango und rieb sich den Bauch. „Er hat mich nur in meinen Bauch getreten."

Mühsam erhob er sich. Bohne half ihm hoch.

„Warum hat das eigentlich so lange gedauert?", fragte Rango, während er sich sein Hemd zurechtrückte.

„Wir mussten erst mal alle wach werden", antwortete Waffles neben ihm. „Und dann mussten wir noch Löffel aufwecken. Wenn er schläft, kann ihn noch nicht mal eine Bombe aufwecken."

Rango hob die Augenbrauen. „Also wäre ich jetzt tot, wenn Löffel nicht aufgewacht wäre?"

Waffles zuckte die Achseln. „Es gibt Schlimmeres."

Rango runzelte die Stirn. „Was könnte jetzt noch Schlimmeres kommen?"

„Ich will nicht unbedingt unterbrechen", mischte Buford sich ein. „Aber wir sollten die Eindringlinge besser aus der Stadt jagen."

Sofort verließen alle das Rathaus, um die Mungos zu verfolgen. Nur Rango blieb eine Sekunde im Flur stehen, als er Doc ins Bürgermeister-Zimmer zu Jake gehen sah. Dann rannte auch er die Treppe runter.

* * *

Inzwischen waren die Mungos bis zum Stadtrand geflüchtet. Dort eilten sie zu ihren Roadrunnern und stiegen hastig auf. Nur Madog zögerte. Wütend sah er nach vorne, wo in einiger Entfernung die Stadtleute stehen geblieben waren.

„Das werdet ihr bereuen!", schrie er. „Alle! Niemand legt sich ungestraft mit Mungos an!"

Rango, der sich inzwischen wieder völlig von Madogs Misshandlung erholt hatte, verschränkte triumphierend die Arme.

„Lassen Sie sich das besser eine Lehre sein!", konterte das Chamäleon.

„Wir sehen uns wieder Sheriff!", rief Madog wütend und hob drohend die Faust.

Man sah ihm an, dass er Rango am liebsten in der Luft zerrissen hätte.

Rango verzog spöttisch die Mundwinkel. „Drohend Sie nicht, sondern sagen Sie mir lieber, wer euch beauftragt hat."

Madog stutzte. Dann schnaubte er verächtlich. „Niemand!"

Dann schwang er sich ebenfalls auf seinen Roadrunner und galoppierte davon.

„Denen haben wir es gezeigt", sagte Lucky und warf noch mal etwas mit seiner Steinschleuder nach.

„Okay, das reicht", sagte Rango und zog ihn zu sich rüber.

„Denen haben wir ein oder zwei Lektionen erteilt", jubelte Cletus.

„Jetzt geht es aber sofort wieder ins Bett", meinte Miss Oats im Schlafanzug.

* * *

Zögernd betrat Rango wieder das Bürgermeister-Zimmer. Jake lag immer noch bewegungslos mit offenen Augen auf dem Boden. Doc untersuchte gerade die Nadel, die Jake getroffen hatte. Besorgt trat Rango zu ihm heran. „Und Doc?"

„Och nicht schlimm. Ich schätze, dass die Wirkung bald wieder nachlassen wird."

Rango schien erleichtert.

Doc wandte sich zum Gehen. „Wollen Sie mitkommen, Sheriff?"

Rango sah auf Jake. „Nein, ich warte bis die Wirkung nachgelassen hat."

Doc nickte und verließ das Zimmer. Kaum hatte Doc den Raum verlassen, ging Rango auf die gelähmte Klapperschlange zu. Jake verfolgte ihn mit seinen Augen.

Besorgt sah Rango auf ihn runter. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Jake murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Natürlich konnte er immer noch nicht reden, da er immer noch betäubt war.

„Oh, tschuldigung", sagte Rango und nahm seinen Hut ab. „Hab ich ganz vergessen. Na ja. Sag mir Bescheid wenn die Wirkung nachlässt."

Mit diesen Worten setzte sich Rango neben ihn hin und zog seinen Hut über die Augen. Dann wartete er.

* * *

_Es war alles so schnell gegangen_, dachte Jake, während er noch bewegungslos auf dem Boden lag und Rango neben ihn wartete. _Zu schnell_.

Er stand immer noch etwas unter Schock, was bei einem kaltblütigen Killer sehr ungewöhnlich war. Aber Jake hatte schon oft Todesängste ausgestanden. Schon allein wenn er einen Habicht nur aus der Ferne sah, wurde ihm Angst und Bange. Auch damals, als Rango ihn mit einer Waffe bedroht hatte, war er noch nie so nahe dem Tod gewesen. Aber heute… das war zu nahe gewesen.

Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er ziemlich oft in letzter Zeit kurz vor dem Tod gestanden hatte und immer wieder hatte er es geschafft seinen Kopf im letzten Moment aus der „Todesschlinge" zu ziehen. Als ob der Tod Mitleid mit ihm hätte und ihm immer die Chance zur Flucht gab. Den ersten großen Schock hatte er verspürt, als Rango ihn damals besiegt hatte. Und kurz darauf hatte der Bürgermeister ihn fast erschossen. Jake hielt inne. Unsicher ließ er seinen Blick im Raum wandern. Ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit. Ob der Bürgermeister auf ihn wartete? Irgendwo?

Dann die Folter der Mungos. Viel hätte nicht gefehlt und er wäre verendet… aber dann kam wieder dieses Chamäleon…

Jakes Augen wanderten zu Rango, der immer noch neben ihm saß und wachsam zur Balkontür starrte. Befürchtete er einen erneuten Angriff?

Im Geiste zählte Jake nochmal durch. Dreimal… Dreimal hatte dieses Chamäleon ihn gerettet. Nein… genauer gesagt, viermal. Hätte er damals nicht die Kugel aus dem Revolver entfernt, hätte der Bürgermeister ihn erschossen. Jetzt hatte er ihn einmal vor dem Marter-Tod gerettet, dann von seiner Krankheit und jetzt vor dem Erstechen…

Warum tat das Chamäleon das alles?

Diese Echse war ihm ein Rätsel. Obwohl er Rango vorhin so hart abgewiesen hatte, so hatte er wieder sein Leben für ihn riskiert. Obwohl das mehr als riskant gewesen war. Madog hätte ihn ohne Schwierigkeiten umbringen können. Wenn noch nicht einmal er selber gegen ihn ankam. Nicht einmal er. Der größte Revolverheld.

„_Diese Schlange steht unter meinem Schutz."_

Warum? Das gab für Jake keinen Sinn. Warum opferte die Echse so viel für ihn?

„_Du und der Sheriff, ihr beide seid euch ähnlicher als du denkst. Ihr seid beide Legenden."_

Aber war das wirklich alles, was sie gemeinsam hatten? Oder… betrachtete Rango ihn wirklich als seinen Bruder? Dieser eine Blick, als sie sich das erste Mal verabschiedet hatten, war mehr als nur eine Gefälligkeit zwischen zwei Legenden gewesen. Vielleicht war für eine Sekunde doch so etwas dabei wie… Freundschaft.

Jake hielt inne. Er spürte, wie er langsam wieder seine Zunge bewegen konnte. Schon nach wenigen Minuten schaffte er es sogar etwas seinen Oberkörper zu bewegen.

Sofort wollte er sich aufrichten, sank aber sofort wieder zu Boden. Er wollte, aber sein Körper machte noch nicht mit. Widerwillig wartete Jake bis er endlich wieder die Kontrolle über seinen Körper hatte. Rango inzwischen war zusammengezuckt, als er spürte, wie die Klapperschlange sich langsam wieder zu bewegen begann. Hastig stand er auf.

„Oh gut, du bewegst dich wieder. Ist auch alles in Ordnung?"

„A—lles ok..ay", antwortete Jake. Seine Stimme klang noch etwas verwaschen. Mühsam bewegte er seinen Kiefer und seine Zunge, die langsam wieder vollständig auf seine Befehle reagierte. Mit einem Ruck richtete er sich auf. Doch plötzlich begann er unerwartet zu schwanken.

„Nicht fallen!", schrie Rango. Doch zu spät. Jake kippte zur Seite und landete direkt auf das Chamäleon. Sofort rappelte Jake sich wieder auf. Rango lag auf dem Boden, schien aber nicht verletzt zu sein.

„tschuldigung", sagte Jake schnell.

„Schon okay", sagte Rango. „Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal. Geht es wieder?"

Jake nickte. „Wie geht es deinem Bein?"

Rango tastete nach unten. „Sanft war er nicht gewesen."

„Hat wehgetan, oder?"

Prüfend tastete Rango sein Bein ab. „Ja. Wie hast du das nur ausgehalten?"

Jake lächelte. „Vielleicht, weil ich eine dicke Haut habe."

„Die hätte dir aber vorhin auch nicht viel geholfen."

Es entstand ein Schweigen.

Zögernd sah Rango zu Jake hoch, der ganz nachdenklich auf den Boden starrte. „Das war ganz schön knapp gewesen; oder?"

Jake seufzte. „Ja, zu knapp. … Warum bist du eigentlich gekommen?"

Rango lächelte leicht. „Ich hatte so ein eigenartiges Gefühl gehabt. Also hab ich nachgesehen. Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr einschlafen. Als ob mich mein Instinkt geweckt hätte. Ich bin dann schnell raus gerannt und hab einem Stadtbewohner gesagt, dass er alle zusammentrommeln sollte."

Mit diesen Worten ging Rango zum Balkon und sah nach draußen. Alles war so friedlich, als ob nie etwas gewesen wäre.

„Die kommen heute bestimmt nicht mehr wieder", sagte Rango mehr zu sich selbst.

Jake seufzte und richtete sich mühsam auf. Er schwanke noch etwas wegen dem Betäubungsmittel, schaffte es aber seinen Oberkörper oben zu halten.

Rango sah ihn mitleidig an. Heute Nacht hatte Jake nochmal Glück gehabt, aber wie soll das Morgen oder Übermorgen oder sonst wann werden?

Jake spürte seinen Blick und sah ihn fragend an. Was sollte er machen?

Er war zwar der am meisten gefürchtetste Killer des Westens, aber die Schlangenjäger waren einfach zu gerissen für ihn. Jetzt hatten sie es schon wieder beinahe geschafft ihn zu töten. Und in Jake stiegen langsam Zweifel auf, ob er je wieder richtig frei leben konnte, wenn ihm ständig diese Jäger auf den Fersen waren.

Rango legte die Stirn in Falten „Du hast Angst vor ihnen, oder?"

„Ja."

Rangos Augen weiteten sich. Jake gab zu, dass er Angst hatte? Rango hatte Angst bei ihm das erste Mal gesehen, als er ihn mit dem Habichttrick fast in die Flucht geschlagen hatte. Schon allein der Schatten eines Habichts hatte diese Klapperschlange in Panik versetzt. Und Angst war etwas, was bei Jake selten zu sehen war. Sogar im Duell schien er immer siegessicher, selbstbewusst und gefährlich aufzutreten. Von Angst war da keine Spur. Aber in den letzten Tagen, seit Rango ihn gefunden hatte, sah er nur noch Angst in seinen Augen. Fast in jeder Sekunde, als ob die Angst ihm ständig begleiten würde, wie ein Schatten.

„Warum haben mir eigentlich die Stadtleute geholfen?", frage Jake leise.

Rango lächelte. „Nun, wenn jemand ein Stadt-Mitglied oder jemand einen angreift, der unter dem Schutz der Stadt steht, den verteidigt man auch. Eine Stadt hält zusammen und beschützt sich gegenseitig."

„Ach so", sagte Jake nachdenklich.

„Soll ich noch was bleiben, oder willst du lieber allein sein?"

„Ich denke, ich bleib allein. Heute Nacht werden sie eh nicht mehr kommen."

Er sah Rango an. Das Chamäleon nickte. „Stimmt. Warum sollten sie es heute noch mal versuchen?"

Rango ging zur Tür.

„Aber du bewachst doch die Gegend, oder?", fragte Jake.

Rango lächelte, drehte sich aber nicht um.

„Ein Sheriff ist ständig im Einsatz", sagte er. „Ich werde mal ab und zu einen Blick rüber werfen, ob auch alles in Ordnung ist."

Jake schien irgendwie erleichtert, wollte es aber nicht zeigen. Schweigend rollte er sich wieder ein, während Rango den Raum verließ und leise die Tür schloss. Kaum hatte Rango die Tür geschlossen, umspielte Jakes Mund ein leichtes Lächeln.

„Danke."

Und diesmal war sein „Danke" ehrlich gemeint.

* * *

**All right. Lucky for the both, but next time they will not get off lightly. :/ Well, after a "quiet" chapter I think it's time to solve the mystery about the "mayor". ;) Next chapter comes on Monday... Bye. **


	28. A peaceful morning

**Hello. The last chapter was a little bit dangerous but that was harmless in contrast what comes soon, but not this chapter. -_^ Thanks again for your great comments. Sorry my English version is not ready yet, but when the German version is finished I will upload the first English chapter. I read the chapter in google translate. :/ Google translate has not a good translation quality. :( Hope my translation is better. Until then, enjoy the story. ;) **

* * *

28\. A peaceful morning

Bohne sah überrascht nach unten. Eigentlich wollte sie an diesem Morgen nur zum Lebensmittelladen rübergehen. Sie hatte die Nacht über wieder im Hotel geschlafen. Die Sonne war gerade aufgegangen, als sie am Rathaus vorbeiging. Überrascht blieb sie stehen. Rango saß leise schnarchend gegen den Haustürrahmen des Rathauses gelehnt. In der einen Hand hielt er seinen Revolver.

Kurz entschlossen ging Bohne zu ihm hin. Dann beugte sich zu ihm runter und rüttelte ihn an den Schultern.

„Rango? Hey! Rango?"

Rango blinzelte. „Wer… was ist los? Oh, hallo, Bohne."

Er streckte sich, hob die Arme und gähnte.

„Schön dich zu sehen. Was machst du hier?"

„Das Gleiche wollte ich dich auch gerade fragen", sagte Bohne streng. „Warum sitzt du vor dem Rathaus? Hast du etwa die ganze Nacht hier vor der Tür gesessen?"

„Eigentlich ja", sagte Rango und stand mit einem leichten schmerzverzerrten Gesicht auf. Der Boden war doch etwas zu hart gewesen.

„Ich dachte, ich passe ein wenig auf, für den Fall wenn die Kerle wieder zurückkommen sollten."

„Du alleine?" Bohne sah ihn fassungslos an. „So ein Blödsinn! Weißt du eigentlich wie gefährlich sie sind? Wenn sie es schon schaffen einen Profikiller zu überfallen, dann hast du gegen sie doch erst recht keine Chance. Gegen die alleine wärst du doch nie angekommen. Denk doch nur an gestern Nacht. Du hättest wenigstens jemanden Bescheid sagen sollen."

Beschämt schaute Rango zu Boden. „Tut mir leid, Bohne. Daran hab ich nicht gedacht. Es war ja auch schon ziemlich spät."

Bohne seufzte. „Schon gut. War denn gestern Nacht noch etwas passiert?"

„Nein, zum Glück nicht. Jedenfalls hab ich nichts mehr gehört."

* * *

Ohne dass Bohne und Rango es bemerkten, hatte sich Jake unbemerkt auf den Balkon geschlichen und beobachtete die beiden. Er hatte fast die ganze Nacht wach gelegen. Als er Bohnes und Rangos Stimme draußen hörte, kroch er neugierig zur Balkontür.

Ein merkwürdiges Paar, dachte er bei sich. Sie stritten sich zwar oft, aber wiederum waren sie unzertrennlich. Für Bohne würde das Chamäleon alles tun. Das hatte er schon damals bemerkt, als er Bohne in seiner Gewalt gehabt hatte und Rango in herausgefordert hatte.

Jake seufzte. Er selber hatte für solche Liebesromanzen nie etwas übrig gehabt. Im Gegenteil. Er hatte solche Situationen immer gemieden. Nie hatte er ernsthaft das Gespür verspürt von jemandem geliebt zu werden. Noch nicht einmal wirklich von seiner eigenen Familie…

Jake schüttelte den Kopf. Ein Killer wie er brauchte keine Familie. Er kam ganz gut allein ohne jede familiäre Bindung klar. Obwohl… ganz allein? Er selber wurde ja auch nicht jünger. Irgendwann früher oder später würde auch seine Zeit kommen, wo seine Kräfte nachlassen würden. Jake lächelte leicht. Die Möglichkeit, dass jemand wie er an Altersschwäche stirbt war sehr gering. Bei seiner Lebensweise. Aber falls doch, wo sollte er dann solange hin, bis sein Lebensabend beendet war?

Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, sich vorher entweder eine Kugel durch den Kopf zu schießen oder bei einer glorreichen Schlacht in einem Duell zu fallen, um wenigstens einen ehrenvollen Tot als Revolverheld zu sterben. Aber davor fürchtete er sich irgendwie. Niemand war gerne ein Verlierer und seinen eigenen Tod hatte er schon immer gefürchtet. Normalerweise hatte er nie damit gerechnet, dass ihn überhaupt irgendwann jemand besiegen würde. Aber seit Rango ihm einmal die Stirn geboten hatte, hatte er gemerkt was es hieß kurz vor der Schwelle von seinem eigenen Tod zu stehen. Jake senkte seinen Blick. Er hatte Angst vor seinem Tod.

„Du musst Hunger haben", hörte er Bohne zu Rango sagen. „Komm wir gehen etwas essen."

„Oh, okay", willigte Rango ein und nahm sie an der Hand.

Gemeinsam gingen die beiden die Straße runter. Jake sah ihnen nach. Das Leben konnte so friedlich sein. So etwas kannte er bei sich nicht. Wenn er Hunger hatte, dann hieß es oft für jemanden den Tod. Aber hier… hier war alles irgendwie anders.

Es klopfte. Hastig kroch er zur Tür. Seinen Revolver vorsichtshalber schussbereit.

„Wer ist da?", fragte er forschend.

„Ich bin's", meldete sich eine Kinderstimme. Jake kannte Priscillas Stimme inzwischen, weshalb er beruhigt aufatmete.

„Darf ich reinkommen?"

„Okay", sagte Jake nach einigem Zögern. Was wollte sie?

Als Priscilla die Tür geöffnet hatte, hielt sie ihm ein Päckchen entgegen.

„Hier, Rango hat mir gesagt, ich soll dir das geben."

Jake züngelte interessiert.

Priscilla packte es aus. Es war ein Stück Fleisch.

„Ich hoffe dir reicht die Größe", meinte Priscilla mit einer Spur von Heiterkeit in der Stimme.

Jake lächelte leicht. „Fürs Erste ja."

Mit einem eleganten Schwung seines Revolvers warf er das Stück Fleisch in die Luft und fing es im freien Flug mit einem Mund auf, worin es sofort verschwand.

Jake leckte sich die Lippen. „Nicht schlecht", meinte er.

Priscilla klatschte leicht in die Hände. „Keine schlechte Wurftechnik. Essen Sie ihr Essen immer so?"

„Wenn ich gute Laune hab, dann ja." Jake hatte das natürlich nur als Scherz gemeint.

„Tja, ich geh dann wieder."

„Warte, willst du nicht noch etwas hierbleiben?", fragte Jake hastig, biss sich aber gleichzeitig danach auf die Unterlippe. Was sollte sie jetzt von ihm denken?

„Wieso soll ich bleiben?"

„Äh… na ja." Jake suchte nach einer Antwort. Wenn er ihr sagen würde, nur um sich zu unterhalten, würde sie es vielleicht noch in der ganzen Stadt herum erzählen.

„Was es so Neues gibt. Was sagen die Stadtleute? Was erzählt man sich so in der Stadt?"

„Also, die meisten haben Angst vor den Mungos. Sie befürchten, sie könnten uns bekriegen. Zumindest befürchten das viele. Was ist wenn sie uns angreifen?"

Jake hob die Augenbrauen. „Wenn, dann wollen sie nur mich."

Mit diesen Worten drehte Jake sich um und kroch langsam wieder zur Balkontür.

Priscilla sah ihm traurig nach. Ihr tat Jake genauso Leid wie Rango. Aber was sollten sie machen? Gestern Nacht war das mehr als gefährlich gewesen.

„Was wird passieren?", fragte Priscilla leise.

Jake sah aus dem Fenster, wo er Rango immer noch mit Bohne auf der Straße sich unterhalten sah. Offensichtlich hielten sie gerade eine Diskussion darüber, was Rango essen sollte.

„Ich weiß nicht was kommen wird", antwortete Jake nachdenklich. „Aber wenn dann wird es nur ein Ende für mich sein."

Sein Blick wanderte die Straße runter, wo der Friedhof lag.

Priscillas Augen weiteten sich. „Rango wird nicht zulassen, dass Ihnen etwas passiert."

Jakes Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Er hätte sich besser da raushalten sollen. Von Anfang an. Dann hätte er keinen Ärger auf dem Hals. Das ist nur _meine _Sache."

Priscilla seufzte. „Das sieht Rango aber anders."

Priscilla hob das Papier auf, in dem das Fleisch eingewickelte gewesen war und ging zur Tür. Sie spürte, dass Jake jetzt allein sein wollte. Jake drehte sich nicht um, sondern starrte immer noch aus dem Fenster.

„Falls Sie was brauchen, Rango bleibt solange in der Stadt. Sie wissen ja wo Sie ihn finden können."

Mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Zimmer und schloss die Tür.

Jake seufzte. So langsam verschwand der finstere Gesichtsausdruck aus seinem Gesicht und verwandelte sich in leichte Sorge und Nachdenklichkeit. Wohin soll das alles noch führen? Mit der Aktion von gestern hatte er nicht nur sich, sondern jetzt auch noch die ganze Stadt mit reingezogen. Aber wird der Schutz der Stadt überhaupt ausreichen, um eine ganze Bande hinterhältige, listige Mungos auf zu halten?

Jake schloss die Augen und dachte angestrengt nach. Ob er überleben wird? Er öffnete die Augen. Nein! Die Mungos würden nicht eher Ruhe geben bis sie ihn getötet haben. Der Killer fühlte, wie sein Lebensmut mit jeder Sekunde verschwand und wie das Feuer in seiner Seele drohte zu erlöschen. Für ihn war klar. Sein letzter Atemzug würde mit Sicherheit sehr bald kommen. Er blickte entschlossen zum Himmel. Wenn es wirklich so sein sollte, dann war er bereit zu sterben. Und er war fest entschlossen seinem Tod tapfer entgegen zu blicken. Das nächste Mal würde er keine Angst davor haben. Nie mehr.

* * *

**Well, I don't know anything about Jake's past. Because of this I can't write so much about his feelin****gs, about family and so on… I'm not sure that someone like he can love a girlfriend or a part of his family (if someone of them is still alive). (Who knows…) ^^**

**All right. This chapter was a little bit relaxed. Next chapter has more city people, but without a smile. :(**

**Addendum: I forgot to write: Next chapter comes on Friday. ;)**


	29. No place for two

29\. No place for two

Den ganzen Tag verbrachte Jake allein im Zimmer. Erst gegen Abend trat er raus auf den Balkon, als er den Lärm aus dem Hotel hörte. Einige sangen undefinierbare Lieder, oder führten heiße Diskussionen.

Jake ließ seinen Blick in der Abenddämmerung schweifen. Es wunderte ihn etwas, dass die Mungos sich den ganzen Tag nicht haben blicken lassen. Er vermutete, dass sie nur auf eine günstige Gelegenheit warteten oder ihn solange in Sicherheit wiegen wollten bis er freiwillig wieder die Stadt verließ. Jake seufzte. Er konnte doch nicht ewig hier bleiben. Schon gar nicht mit diesem Sheriff.

Sein Blick wanderte wieder zum Saloon. Was wenn die nächste Nacht seine letzte Nacht werden würde? Was wenn die Mungos es heute Abend nochmal versuchten? Jake seufzte. Wenn sein Leben sowieso schon bald zu Ende sein würde, dann wollte er es wenigstens nochmal genießen. Vielleicht sogar das letzte Mal.

Kurz entschlossen verließ er das Bürgermeister-Zimmer und kroch nach draußen auf die Straße. Er sah sich nochmal nach allen Seiten um, dann kroch er rüber zum Saloon.

Kurz davor hörte er jemanden aus dem Saloon schreien: „Raus mit dir!"

Im nächsten Moment flog die Tür auf und Gordy stolperte nach draußen, fiel auf die Straße und blieb dort halb besoffen liegen.

Jake schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn das seine Stadt wäre, hätte er diesen Trunkenbold schon längst beseitigt. Sauerei!

Er sah durchs Fenster. Viele Stadtleute hatten sich in der Hotelhalle versammelt. Jake stutzte, als er Rango an der Bar stehen sah und sich mit Buford unterhielt, der während der Abendzeit die Hotelbar bediente.

Jake hatte eigentlich nicht vorgehabt in Rangos Gegenwart rein zu gehen. Aber ins Rathaus wollte er auch nicht mehr zurück. Nicht bevor er etwas Starkes getrunken hatte.

Nachdem er noch eine kleine Weile draußen gewartet hatte, gab Jake sich einen Ruck und kroch mit seinem Kopf voraus durch die Schwingtüren.

Mit einem Schlag war alles still. Löffel und Elgin hatten ihre Diskussion abgebrochen, Buford aufgehört das Glas zu putzen, die Kartenspieler haben von ihrem Spiel aufgeblickt und Rango an der Bar wusste nicht, was er von Jakes Erscheinen halten sollte.

Jake störte das nicht. Er war so etwas gewöhnt. Ohne weiter zu zögern kroch er nach vorne an die Bar. Neben Rango rollte er seinen Körper zusammen und sah Buford auffordernd an.

„Wie letztes Mal."

Buford verstand. Er griff unter den Tresen und holte eine Flasche heraus. Nachdem er den Stopfen entfernt hatte, stellte er die Flasche auf dem Tisch ab.

Jake wurde die Stille langsam unangenehm.

„Ihr braucht meinetwegen keine Schweigeminute einlegen", sagte er.

Sogleich versuchten alle sich wieder normal zu verhalten. Aber die Stimmung wie zuvor wollte sich nicht mehr einstellen. In Jakes Gegenwart war die Umgebung beängstigend. Es war schon erstaunlich was für eine Wirkung die Klapperschlange allein mit ihrer Anwesenheit auslöste.

Jakes Augen wanderten zur Seite, als er neben sich die Figur von Rango bemerkte, der ihn verwundert ansah. Jake rollte genervt die Augen.

„Was ist, kleiner Mann? Kannst du nicht woanders hinstarren?"

„Oh, tschuldigung. Es ist nur… nett, dass du auch mal kommst."

Jake lächelte kalt. „Red keinen Unsinn. Als ob jemand mich gerne neben sich haben möchte. Lieber würden die Leute hier mich steinigen."

Mit diesen Worten hob der die Flasche mit seinen Körperschlingen hoch und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck.

Rango wollte etwas fragen. Doch dann spürte er, wie jemand von hinten eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

„Äh… Sheriff?", fragte Löffel. „Sie wollten doch eine Runde pokern. Haben Sie das vergessen? Sie sind uns noch eine Revanche schuldig."

„Oh, okay. Aber ich gehe nicht höher als 100 Wassergläser."

Rango verachtete zwar Glücksspiele, aber seit man ihm den Vorschlag gemacht hatte, nicht um Geld, sondern um Wassergläser zu spielen, hatte Rango nichts dagegen.

Es gab ja jetzt Wasser im Überfluss. Rango hatte verboten mit hohen Geldbeträgen zu pokern. Zumindest wenn er mit spielte. Sonst würde er seinem Image als Rechtsperson schaden. Aber vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass Rango nicht viele Wertgegenstände besaß, die er fürs Pokern hätte verspielen können. Und bis jetzt hatte er so gut wie noch nie ein Spiel gewonnen. Aber es machte ihm Spaß mal etwas „stadttypisches" zu tun.

Also ließ er Jake an der Bar stehen und ging zu einem der Tische rüber, wo schon Ambrose, Elgin, Elbows, Sergeant Truley und Löffel Platz genommen hatten.

Kaum hatte Rango sich neben Löffel hingesetzt, gab die Wüstenmaus ihm einen leichten Rippenstoß. „Äh, Sheriff? Denken Sie, es ist in Ordnung wenn er hier ist?" Er deutete mit einer leichten Kopfbewegung zu Jake.

Rango zuckte die Achseln. „Solange er keinen Ärger macht, ist mir das egal."

Löffel hatte seine Zweifel. „Ich weiß nicht. Giftschlangen werden sehr schnell nervös…"

„Also", begann Ambrose. In seiner Hand hielt er die Spielkarten und verteilte sie an die Mitspieler. „Erst einmal um drei Gläser."

Alle legten jeweils drei Chips auf den Tisch. Jeder Chip stand für ein Wasser-Glas. Das war besser als auf den Tisch die Gläser zu stapeln, falls die Wetteinsätze höher werden sollten.

Nachdem Ambrose an jedem fünf Spielkarten verteilt hatte, nahm ein jeder seinen Stapel in die Hand und fächerte sie aus.

Rango runzelte die Stirn. Gute Spielkarten hatte er nicht gerade. Er stutzte als er sich an die wichtigste Regel im Poker erinnerte: Niemals durch Mimik zeigen, was für Karten du in Wirklichkeit hast. Bluffe oder zieh am besten dein Pokerface auf.

_Pokerface. Pokerface._ Rango bemühte sich, so ernst wie nur möglich zu schauen. _Lass dir nichts anmerken. Lass dir nichts anmerken. _

Elgin eröffnete die Runde. Obwohl, Glück hatte er anscheinend auch nicht. Er gab zwei Karten ab und kaufte zwei Neue.

Löffel war der Nächste. „Ich erhöhe auf fünf Gläser."

Die Blicke fielen auf Rango.

„Ich erhöhe auf sieben Gläser."

Seine Mitspieler hoben die Augenbrauen und versuchten aus seinen Augen zu lesen, ob er nur bluffte. Aber diesmal gelang Rango das Pokerface ausnahmsweise sehr gut.

Sergent Truley war dran. „Ich erhöhe um zehn Gläser."

„Erhöhe um fünfzehn Gläser", sagte Ambrose sofort.

Elgin legte die Karten weg. „Passe!"

Auch Löffel legte seine Karten weg. „Passe auch."

Rango wurde mulmig zumute. _Pokerface. Pokerface. No one can read my poker fac__e…_

Rango erschrak, als er Jake hinter sich bemerkte. Jake war auf das Kartenspiel aufmerksam geworden und sah Rango über die Schulter.

_Pokerface. Pokerface, _dachte Rango. _Verrate jetzt nicht durch dein Gesicht was für Karten ich habe._

Zum Glück verzog Jake keine Miene. Selbst seine Augen schienen vereist zu sein.

„Ich erhöhte auf zwanzig Gläser", sagte Rango.

Das Chamäleon atmete erleichtert auf, als Ambrose die Stirn runzelte und sich anscheinend seines Sieges nicht mehr ganz sicher war.

„Ich erhöhe auf vierzig Gläser."

Rango zuckte zusammen. Hatte die Eule wirklich so gute Karten? Wäre Rango ein menschliches Wesen würde er jetzt schwitzen.

„Erhöhe auf sechzig Gläser."

„Ich steige aus. Passe!", sagte Sergent Turley. „Der Wetteinsatz ist mir zu hoch."

Jetzt waren nur noch Ambrose und Rango übrig.

„Nun Sheriff?", fragte Ambrose.

_Pokerface._ „Erhöhe auf achtzig Gläser."

Ambrose hob die Augenbrauen. „100 Gläser."

Rango schluckte. „120."

Löffel, Elgin und Sergent Truley warfen sich fragende Blicke zu. Es ging zwar nicht um Geld, aber offensichtlich waren die beiden jetzt so sehr im Wetteinsatz-Fieber; dass sie gar nicht mehr wussten was sie sagten.

Bei 200 Gläsern hatte keiner von beiden mehr Lust zu bieten.

„Okay", meinte Rango, nachdem er sich mit Ambrose geeinigt hatte. „Karten auf den Tisch."

Elgin, Löffel und Sergent Truley blieben die Münder offen. Das Ergebnis war eindeutig.

Aus Rangos Karten hätte man noch nicht mal eine Straße machen können. Aber Ambrose war eindeutig Gewinner. Vier Asse und eine andere Karte.

Rango seufzte. „Schon wieder verloren. Dabei war ich so nah dran. Aber ihr habt für einen kurzen Moment wirklich geglaubt, ich hätte gute Karten. Gebt es zu."

Jake wandte sich ab. Poker war nichts für ihn. Vielleicht weil er auch keine Hände hatte. Dabei streifte sein Blickwinkel Ambroses Hemdärmel. Jake stutzte.

„DU!", schrie er.

Alle im Raum sahen Jake so erschrocken an, als hätte er gerade das Wort „Tod" gesagt.

Jake umkreiste den Tisch und sah Ambrose drohend an.

„Hände auf den Tisch!", befahl er.

Ambrose zögerte.

„Sofort!"

Gehorsam legte die Eule die Hände auf die Tischplatte. Jake schob seine Kanone vor und, drehte die befiederten Handgelenke um. Eine Spielkarte schaute aus dem Ärmel der Eule heraus. Asse! Drei Asse!

Rango sprang vom Stuhl auf. „Ambrose! Ich hab es dir schon hundertmal gesagt! Du weißt, was das heißt, oder?"

Ambrose senkte seinen Blick. „Ja, ich weiß…"

„Dann bringen wir es schnell hinter uns", unterbrach Jake und richtete seine Kanone auf die Eule.

„Hey, hey!"

Rango stürmte nach vorne und konnte Jake noch in letzter Sekunde davon abhalten zu schießen.

„Hey! Was soll das?", frage Jake erbost. „Er hat doch betrogen! Dafür muss er bestraft werden!"

„Streng genommen war es kein richtiges Pokerspiel. Wir haben nur um Wasser gespielt", sagte Rango. „Früher hat er gern geschummelt. Ich habe ihn deswegen einmal zu vier Wochen Arrest verdonnert. Seitdem mogelt er nicht mehr beim echten Poker. Aber wenn wir nicht um Geld spielen, schummelt er ab und zu. Er ist ein sehr schlechter Verlierer. Wenn wir ihn dabei erwischen, dann muss er immer die Getränke bezahlen. Ambrose. Ich glaube, heute muss du wieder bezahlen."

Jake fühlte sich immer noch beleidigt und sah Rango düster an. „Aber fürs Falschspielen kommt man doch laut Gesetz ins Gefängnis. Normalerweise werden solche Leute sogar sofort erschossen."

Rango rollte mit den Augen. „Jake. Das war kein richtiges Falschspielern gewesen. Gut, er hat betrogen. Aber es waren keine Geldeinsätze im Spiel gewesen. Es war nur ein Streich gewesen."

Jake hob die Augenbrauen. „Ach, so betrachtest du die Dinge also. Genauso wie du damals mir einen Streich gespielt hattest?

Rango sah auf. „Wieso?"

Jakes Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Unser Duell. Hast du das vergessen? Über diesen Streich hatte ich aber nicht gelacht."

Rango hob die Augenbrauen. „Das war ein Kampf gewesen, kein Streich."

„Ein nicht fairer Kampf", knurrte Jake. „Du hast genau gewusst, dass ich Angst vor Habichten habe."

„Ja schon. Aber das war Notwehr."

Jake schnaubte verächtlich.

„Du hast auch immer eine Ausrede parat. Manchmal ist es mir ein Rätsel, wie eine Figur wie du zum Sheriff aufsteigen konnte."

Das wollte Rango nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.

„Sag mal, wenn du schlechte Laune hast, dann geh wo anders hin."

„Sehr gern, _Sheriff_. Du kannst ja das Gesetz biegen und wenden wie du willst."

Rango sprang auf. „Das ist nicht wahr! Ich bin so gesetzestreu wie man nur sein kann."

„Und warum verhaftest du mich dann nicht?"

Rango stutzte.

„Siehst du. Selbst daran hältst du dich nicht. Kannst nicht mal gesetzestreu sein und einen Killer verhaften. Was denkst du eigentlich wo du bist? In einem Kinofilm?"

„Sag du mir nicht, wie ich mich zu verhalten habe. Das ist immer noch meine Stadt."

Jakes Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Nein, du irrst dich. Es ist _meine_ Stadt."

Rangos Augen verengten sich. „Weiterer Irrtum, es ist _meine _Stadt."

Jake rasselte drohend mit seiner Rassel. „Treib es nicht zu weit, Sheriff!"

Es wurde still. Erst jetzt merkte Jake, wie ihn alle anstarrten. Ein paar Sekunden rührte sich keiner. Dann kam endlich wieder Bewegung in die Klapperschlange und wandte sich zur Tür.

Doch bevor er den Raum verließ drehte er sich nochmal um. „Buford. Die Rechnung auf mein Zimmer." Dann glitt er schnell durch die Tür nach draußen auf die Straße. Dort kroch er ein paar Meter weiter, blieb stehen und starrte wütend in die Nacht.

„Jake, was ist denn los mit dir?", fragte Rango, der gerade aus dem Hotel auf ihn zu gerannt kam.

Jake schnaubte verächtlich und kroch langsam weiter. „Lass mich in Ruhe!"

Doch so leicht ließ Rango sich nicht abwimmeln und ging neben ihm her.

„Jake. Jetzt sei doch nicht gleich beleidigt. Wir hatten nur eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit. Das ist doch keine Schande."

„Genauso wenig es eine Schande gewesen war, als du mich damals vor der ganzen Stadt blamiert hattest?"

„Das ist doch Schnee von gestern, oder wie sagt man hier, Sand von gestern…"

„Spar dir deine blöden Kommentare! Es liegt im Naturgesetz, dass Sheriffs und Revolverhelden nicht miteinander auskommen."

Rango nahm respektvoll seinen Hut ab. „Okay. Es tut mir leid, was ich damals getan hatte. Aber du weißt doch, ungewöhnliche Zeiten erfordern ungewöhnliche Maßnahmen. Oder denkst du es macht mir Spaß jemanden zu erschrecken oder sogar zu töten?"

Jake blieb stehen. Sein Blick wanderte langsam zu Rango, der versöhnlich zu ihm hoch sah. „Wenn ich wirklich so wäre, dann hätte ich dir nicht geholfen."

Jake verengte die Augen. Rango mochte zwar Recht haben, aber Jake musste sich darüber klar sein, wo sein Platz war. Und für ihn war es logisch, dass es wohl das Beste wäre, wenn sie das blieben was sie waren. Rivalen.

„Hör zu", begann Jake. „Ich dank dir zwar für deine Hilfe, aber das ändert nichts an der Situation. Auch nicht für mich. Für uns beide ist in dieser Stadt nun mal kein Platz. Ich hab mein Leben und du hast dein Leben. Und in meinem Leben bin ich niemanden Gehorsam schuldig. Selbst auch dann nicht, wenn man mir hilft. Ich bin zwar nicht undankbar, aber dass soll nicht heißen, dass ich mich ändern muss."

Rango ging nicht auf dieses Argument ein.

„Wenn du in dieser Stadt leben willst, dann musst du dich nun mal eben an gewisse Regeln halten."

Jake hob trotzig den Kopf. „Die Regeln mache ich mir immer selber."

„Ach. Dann siehst du mal wohin das führen kann."

Jake schnaubte verächtlich. „Was meinst du damit?"

Rango setzte wieder seinen Hut auf. „Wenn jemand nur tötet und mordet, dann muss derjenige sich nicht wundern, wenn man dafür gejagt wird."

„In diesem Fall liegen die Dinge aber anders", konterte Jake. „Hier geht es nicht um irgendeine Rache, sondern um die Rache des Bürgermeisters. Du hast doch auch gegen ihn gearbeitet. Oder glaubst du, dass du von seiner Rache verschont bleiben wirst?"

„Vielleicht hast du dir das alles nur eingebildet."

Jake erstarrte. Rango wurde blass. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, was er da gesagt hatte. Jake bäumte sich wütend auf. „Willst du damit sagen, ich lüge?!"

Rango wich zurück. „Nein, nein,… das heißt… ich weiß es nicht. Es ist nur, die Mungos sagten mir gestern Nacht, dass sie für niemanden arbeiten würden."

Jake rasselte drohend mit seiner Rassel.

„Heißt das, du glaubst diesen verteufelten Fell-Trägern mehr als mir?!"

Rango bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Jake hatte ein Feuer in den Augen, als würden sie vor Zorn glühen.

„Denkst du, ich bin verrückt?!", brüllte Jake ihn an. „ICH HABE IHN GESEHEN! HÖLLE NOCHMAL!"

Rango hielt sich die Ohren zu. So laut hatte Jake ihn noch nie angeschrieen.

Im nächsten Moment spürte Rango einen harten Schlag und flog mehrere Meter durch die Luft. Er landete hart auf den Boden und blieb dort liegen.

Jake kam drohend näher.

Stöhnend stand Rango auf. „Tue das nie wieder!"

„Halt die Klappe!", schnauzte Jake ihn an. „Bis hierher ließ ich mir noch alles gefallen, aber jetzt habe ich genug von dir!"

Rango starrte ihn fassungslos an. War Jake jetzt komplett durchgeknallt?

„Wenn du mich für so verrückt hältst", fuhr Jake ihn an. „Dann komm mir nie wieder unter die Augen!"

Mit diesen Worten machte Jake kehrt und stürmte ins Rathaus.

Rango starrte ihm nach. Fluchend hielt er sich am Kopf. „Verdammt!"

* * *

**Well, I don't like it if the both have an argument. But what's the true? Was Jake really wrong and the revenge of the mayor was just an illusion and the mongooses don't work for anyone? Now I think it's time for the final parts of the story and the next chapter includes a sudden turn. **


	30. That explains everything

**Sorry for the little break. I was very busy this week. ;) But I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

30\. That explains everything

Wutschnaubend, stürmte Jake ins Bürgermeister-Zimmer und schlug die Türen hinter sich zu.

„Idiot!", schrie er und schlug gegen das hohe Bücherregal. „Idiot! Idiot!"

Zornig stieß er gegen den Schreibtisch, an dem früher der Bürgermeister gesessen hatte. „Alles nur deine Schuld! Woher kommst du nur?!"

Er warf einen Blick zum Himmel. „Komm gefälligst runter und zeig dich mir! Oder bist du zu feige dazu?! In der Hölle sollst du schmoren!"

In seiner Wut schlug Jake wild um sich, als ob er damit den Geist des Bürgermeisters aufzuscheuchen versuchte. Zornig wie er war, rammte er die Bücherregale und mehrere Bücher und Papiere fielen zu Boden. Doch Jake kümmerte sich nicht um das Chaos, das er veranstaltete, sondern wühlte die ganzen Sachen auf und schleuderte sie durchs Zimmer.

„Zeig dich mir!"

Fast fünf Minuten lang tobte er im Zimmer. Dann sank er erschöpft zu Boden. Eine Weile lang lag er keuchend da und eine Stille trat ein. So langsam beruhigte er sich wieder, aber die Wut im Bauch blieb.

Warum glaubte ihm keiner, dass er den Bürgermeister gesehen hatte? Er hatte ihn gesehen. Das wusste er ganz genau. Er hatte ihn gesehen. Aber wie konnte das sein? Er hatte ihn umgebracht und bis jetzt war noch nie eines seiner Opfer zurückgekommen.

Er hob den Kopf und betrachtete das Durcheinander, das er in seiner Wut veranstaltet hatte.

Das Ganze wieder einzusortieren würde Ewigkeiten dauern.

Er seufzte. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er so einen Wutanfall gehabt. Früher wenn er wütend gewesen war, konnte er seine Wut immer an seinen Opfern auslassen. Aber hier konnte nichts gegen einen… Geist ausrichten. Auch nicht gegen Rango. Als er Rangos Zweifel gesehen hatte, hatte das zwar die blinde Wut in ihm hochgetrieben, aber etwas hielt ihn zurück ihn zu töten. Nein, Jake konnte ihn nicht umbringen. Trotzdem fühlte er sich verraten. Rango schien ihm genauso wenig zu glauben, wie alle anderen auch.

Jake war zum Heulen zumute, aber er hielt die Tränen zurück. Er war kein kleines Kind, verdammt. Aber die ganze Unsicherheit wurde auch für ihn langsam zu viel. Er konnte nicht mehr. War er wirklich verrückt gewesen? War der Bürgermeister wirklich nur eine Illusion gewesen? Aber er hatte doch nicht geträumt!

Jake hielt sich am Kopf. Er keuchte, aber er wollte nicht weinen. Nachdem er nochmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, legte er sich schweigend auf den mit Papieren übersäten Boden. Er wollte heute nichts mehr von der Welt sehen oder hören. Er wollte nur noch schlafen, ohne dass ihn dabei jemand störte.

* * *

Die Nacht verbrachte Jake sehr unruhig. Ständig tauchten im Halbschlaf vor ihm diese Bilder vom Bürgermeister auf. Wie er lachte. Wie er sich an seinem Leid erfreute. Jedes Mal wenn Jake glaubte, das Lachen im Raum zu hören, schreckte er jedes Mal hoch und legte sich erst wieder hin, als er sich vergewissert hatte, dass er nur geträumt hatte.

Erst gegen 4.00 Uhr fiel er langsam in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Er wachte erst wieder auf, als die Uhr 6.00 Uhr morgens schlug.

DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG!

Jake blinzelte, als die ersten Morgenstrahlen zu ihm durch das Zimmer drangen. Müde öffnete er die Augen. Das Erste was er sah, war ein Boden, bedeckt mit Büchern und Papieren.

Sofort erinnerte sich Jake was gestern passiert war. Seufzend erhob er sich. Sein Jähzorn war für eine Klapperschlange nicht ungewöhnlich. Das wilde Blut in seinen Adern hatte ihm schon so manchen Ärger bereitet.

Er sah sich um. Er war gestern Abend so müde gewesen, dass er nicht mehr an die Mungos gedacht hatte. Prüfend sah er an sich runter, aber er war nicht verletzt.

Er warf einen Blick nach draußen auf den Balkon.

_Die warten nur darauf, dass du rauskommst,_ dachte Jake grimmig. Aber so leicht wollte er sich nicht geschlagen geben. Aber wer weiß wie lange er es noch in der Stadt aushielt. Vor allem mit diesem Sheriff.

Jake schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte heute nicht mehr an Rango denken und am liebsten, wollte er ihn nie mehr wieder sehen. Soll er doch glauben was er wollte. Aber dann soll er ihn in Ruhe lassen.

Jake schnaubte und tat alles um sich abzulenken. Grimmig starrte er auf den Boden, der jetzt mit Büchern, Akten und losen Papieren übersät war. Lustlos, wischte er mit seinem Körper über die Papiere. Alles belangloser Papierkram, der ihn überhaupt nicht interessierte. Stadtpläne, Einwohnerregister, Personalien-Akten, Besitz-Urkunden…

Er stutzte. Unter dem ganzen Papier lugte ein Fotoalbum heraus. Zwischen den Seiten kamen einzelne alte verblasste Fotos zum Vorschein, die bei dem Sturz aus dem Regal von ihren Klebeecken gelöst worden waren. Aber das war nicht das, was Jakes Aufmerksamkeit geweckt hatte. Auf einem der Fotos war der Bürgermeister zu sehen. Jake hatte zwar keine Lust sich alte Fotos anzuschauen, aber schließlich siegte seine Neugier und schob das Fotoalbum aus dem Papier heraus. Anschließend schlug er das Buch auf, woraufhin sofort ein weiterer Teil der alten Fotos heraus fielen. Jake schob seine Kanone vor und strich über die alten Fotos, um sie genauer zu betrachten.

Es waren mehrere Fotos mit dem Bürgermeister drauf. Von jüngeren Jahren. Ohne Rollstuhl natürlich. Eines davon wie er z.B. in Pose neben einem erlegten Wild stand. Ein Foto sogar, wo der Bürgermeister in Badehose abgebildet worden war. Jake wurde übel von diesem Anblick und schaute schnell auf das nächste Foto, wo der Bürgermeister in der Wüste stand, im Hintergrund der Highway. Offensichtlich eine Erinnerung an den Fortschritt.

Jake betrachtete ein Foto nach dem anderen. Vielleicht sollte er die Fotos verbrennen, um damit den "Fluch des Bürgermeisters" abzuwenden und dachte an Geistervertreibung. Vielleicht half das…

Plötzlich hielt Jake inne. „Was…"

Hastig schob er ein Foto hervor und starrte ungläubig auf das Lichtbild. Was er da sah, konnte er kaum glauben. Es vergingen mehrere Sekunden. Sekunden, wo er nur fassungslos auf das Foto starrte. Schließlich hob er langsam den Kopf. Seine Augen wirkten bedrohlich und ein Zorn stieg in ihm auf. Jetzt war ihm alles klar.

„Das erklärt alles…" Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Dieser Idiot!"

Wutschnaubend schnappte Jake sich das Foto und stürmte die Treppe runter. Auf der Straße blieb er kurz stehen und sah sich nochmal nach allen Seiten um. Es war niemand unterwegs. Niemand der ihn beobachtete. Und das konnte ihm nur Recht sein.

Seine zornigen Augen wanderten zum Stadtausgang. Seine Angst hatte sich von einer Sekunde auf die andere komplett in Luft aufgelöst. Die Klapperschlange verengte ihre glühenden Augen. Jetzt wo er die Wahrheit wusste, war er mehr den je entschlossen seinem Gegner eine Lektion zu erteilen, von der er wirklich nie wieder zurückkommen würde.

_Niemand legt sich ungestraft mit dem Sensenmann des Westens an!_

Blitzartig stieß Jake vor und kroch im schnellen Tempo die Straße runter, ohne dabei zu ahnen, dass ihn dabei zwei Augen verfolgten.

Priscilla war an diesem Morgen sehr früh aufgewacht und hatte sich wegen dem Streit zwischen Rango und Jake Sorgen gemacht. So große Sorgen, dass sie direkt vor Sonnenaufgang aus dem Bett gekrabbelt war.

Besorgt sah sie Jake hinterher, der nach und nach in der Wüste verschwand.

* * *

**Well, Jake knows the secret, but Rango will find it out soon, too. But at first how will Rango react if he hears that Jake has left the town? And the worst of all is that Jake is so blind with rage that he doesn't see that he puts himself in danger. But be curious about the next chapter, which comes on Saturday. ;) **


	31. Solution of a puzzle

**Hi again. How I promised the next chapter. Hope you like it. Enjoy. **

* * *

31\. Solution of a puzzle

Rango wachte erschrocken auf. Jemand hatte an der Tür geklopft.

„Rango! Rango! Bitte, mach die Tür auf. Rango!"

Rasch stieg Rango aus dem Bett und hastete immer noch in Unterwäsche zur Tür. Kaum hatte er die Tür geöffnet, sah er Priscilla verwundert an. „Nanu? Schon so früh auf, kleine Schwester?"

„Rango! Jake hat die Stadt verlassen."

„Was?!" Fassungslos lehnte sich Rango gegen den Türrahmen.

„Aber wieso?"

Priscilla zuckte die Achseln.

„Weißt du, wo er hin will?"

Wieder ein Achselzucken. „Ich weiß es nicht. Keine Ahnung. Ich hab ihn nur wegkriechen sehen. Wohin weiß ich nicht."

Ohne sich umzuziehen, rannte Rango auf die Straße und starrte nach vorne Richtung Stadtausgang. Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr. War Jake jetzt völlig verrückt geworden? Draußen lauerte eine Bande kaltblütiger Mungos und er kriecht einfach in sein Verderben?

In Rango stieg ein großes Schuldgefühl hoch. War der Streit mit ihm und Jake wirklich so schlimm gewesen, dass er deswegen einfach abgehauen war?

„Hab ich da richtig gehört?", fragte Mister Snuggles, der gerade den Weg hochkam. „Er ist weg?"

Priscilla nickte leicht. „Ja."

„Hey Leute!", rief Snuggles und rannte die Straße runter. „Er ist weg! Er ist weg! Er hat die Stadt verlassen!"

„Was hat er gesagt?", fragte Miss Oats und starrte verschlafen aus dem Fenster.

„Er hat die Stadt verlassen!", rief Elgin.

Selbst Löffel war bei dem Ruf, der durch die Stadt hallte, sofort hellwach.

„Gott sei Dank!", rief er.

„Eine Sorge weniger", meinte Ambrose und warf seine Spielkarten in die Luft.

Auch Buford war aufgewacht. „Dafür gebe ich eine Runde aus."

Sofort stürmten alle in den Saloon. Nur Rango blieb allein auf der Straße zurück und starrte fassungslos in die Ferne.

Besorgt sah Priscilla zu ihm hoch und griff vorsichtig nach seiner Hand.

„Rango? Alles in Ordnung?"

Wortlos drehte sich Rango um und marschierte still die Straße entlang.

In diesem Moment kam ihm Bohne entgegen. „Rango! Ich habe es gerade gehört. Ich…"

Sie hielt inne, als Rango einfach an ihr vorbei ging, als würde sie gar nicht existieren.

„Rango?"

Doch Rango reagierte nicht. Mit hängenden Schultern ging er zum Rathaus.

Besorgt sahen Priscilla und Bohne ihm hinterher.

* * *

Still und langsam ging Rango durch den Flur bis zum Bürgermeister-Zimmer, deren Tür weit offen stand. Vorsichtig betrat er das Zimmer. Das Erste was ihm auffiel war das Chaos. Jake musste einen richtigen Wutanfall gehabt haben. Überall lagen Bücher und Papiere auf dem Boden verstreut. Hastig sah er sich nach allen Seiten um, in der Hoffnung Priscilla habe sich geirrt. Aber der Raum war leer. Absolut leer.

Wie im Trance lehnte Rango sich gegen den Türrahmen und starrte ins Nichts.

Hatte er Jake wirklich so beleidigt, dass er deswegen abgehauen war? Das hätte Rango nie gedacht. War das alles seine Schuld gewesen? Hatte Jake nur wegen ihrem Streit von gestern Abend die Stadt verlassen?

Schweigend lauschte er in die Stille. Ein paar Minuten verharrte er in dieser Position. Dann löste er sich langsam von der Tür und schritt durch den Raum. Vor dem Schreibtisch blieb er stehen, drehte sich um und sank auf den Boden. Anschließend lehnte er den Kopf in den Nacken und starrte an die Decke. Nach einer Weile schloss er die Augen.

Von draußen hörte er das leise Jubeln aus dem Saloon, wo ausgelassen gefeiert wurde. Aber Rango war alles andere als zum Feiern zumute. Er fühlte sich elend.

Wieso konnte er gestern seinen Mund nicht halten? Warum hatte er Jake so beleidigt? Er wollte ihn doch nicht wütend machen, und trotzdem war es so gekommen.

Rango seufzte und unterdrückte ein Weinen. Er wollte nicht weinen.

Jake war doch selber schuld. Wenn er nicht so überreagiert hätte… Verdammt! Warum sind Schlangen so empfindlich?

Rango konnte nicht anders. Er stieß ein leises Jammern aus und hielt sich stöhnend am Kopf.

„Ich bin ein Idiot", wimmerte er. „Jake, es tut mir leid."

Krampfhaft presste er seine Stirn gegen die Knie, als ob ihm das noch helfen würde.

Aber mit seinen Selbstvorwürfen konnte er ihn auch nicht mehr zurückholen.

Er war fort. Vielleicht sogar für immer.

Traurig hob das Chamäleon den Kopf und ließ seinen Blick ziellos im Zimmer umherschweifen. So Vieles hatte sich in der kurzen Zeit in diesem Raum zugetragen. Jetzt war alles wieder wie vorher. Nur mit dem Gefühl, dass er Jake nicht mehr helfen konnte. Warum war er abgehauen? Verzweifelt vergrub er das Gesicht in den Händen.

„Jake, wo bist du?"

* * *

Jake dachte nicht nach. Vielleicht wollte er es auch gar nicht. Er hatte keinen Plan. Das Einzige was er nur fühlte war blinde Wut und Rache. Er ließ sich doch nicht zum Narren halten. Niemand sollte das jemals wagen! Niemand machte den größten Revolverhelden lächerlich.

Völlig außer Atem erreichte er das alte Farmhaus und blieb in einiger Entfernung stehen.

Als er das Haus erblickte wurde ihm etwas mulmig zumute, aber er wollte nicht umkehren. Diesmal wollte er seiner Angst mutig in die Augen sehen.

Im langsamen Tempo kroch er auf das alte Haus zu. Ein Schauer ging durch seinen Körper, als er an dem alten Zaun neben der Koppel vorbeiglitt. Bilder kamen ihn wieder in den Sinn. Einen kurzen Moment spürte er wieder die Peitschenhiebe, die Schatten der Raubvögel, die über ihn kreisten, das Lachen des Bürgermeisters…

Jake schüttelte den Kopf. „Das war er nicht! Das war er nicht!"

Er stoppte. Jetzt trennten ihn nur noch wenige Zentimeter von der Terrasse des Farmhauses.

Er zögerte das Menschen-Haus zu betreten. Menschen waren für ihn schon immer eine Gegenwart des Unheils gewesen.

Er züngelte und schmeckte seine Umgebung ab. Spüren konnte er nichts, aber der Geruch der Mungos war noch ganz frisch. Wieder überkam ihn einen Welle der Angst.

_Diesmal nicht! Diesmal nicht! Zeig, dass du keine Angst hast._

Für einen kurzen Moment kam Jake sich ziemlich dumm vor. Was sollte er gegen die Mungos ausrichten? Anderseits musste er um jeden Preis sein Gesicht wahren. Besonders wegen der Tatsache, dass man ihm einem bösen Streich gespielt hatte.

Er beschloss es auf die schnelle Tour zu beenden.

Er bog seinen Hals zu einer S-Form, verharrte einen kurzen Moment, dann stieß er nach vorne und rammte mit seinem Oberkörper die Tür. Mit einem lauten Quietschen schwang die Tür auf. Jake zögerte nicht lange. Er nahm erneut Anlauf und stürmte in den Raum. In der Mitte blieb er stehen und schwenkte seine Kanone in sämtliche Richtungen.

„Kommt raus! Ich mach euch alle fertig! Denkt nur nicht, ihr könnt mich ewig zum Narren halten. Ich weiß, ganz genau was hier gespielt wird. Ihr könnt mir keine Angst mehr einjagen!"

Er lauschte angestrengt. Aber alles blieb still. Nichts rührte sich.

Jakes Atmung beschleunigte sich. Immer wieder drehte er sich nach allen Seiten um. Aber alles wirkte wie ausgestorben. Seine Augen verengten sich. Es war jemand hier. Das spürte er genau. Aber wo?

Er wirbelte herum und drehte seinen Kopf in eine der Zimmerecken. Eine leichte Vibration hatte ihn aufmerksam gemacht. Mit verkrampfter Haltung starrte er drohend in die dunkle Zimmerecke, die in ein kleines, dunkles Nebenzimmer führte.

Er hielt den Atem an, als er leise quietschende Geräusche vernahm. Geräusche wie von alten Rädern. Automatisch richtete er seinen Oberkörper etwas hoher auf. Er war bereit zum Angriff. Das Quietschen wurde deutlicher. Etwas kam auf ihn zugerollt. Jedoch sehr langsam. Zu langsam.

Der Killer schluckte seine Angst hinunter. Am liebsten wäre er abgehauen, aber das wäre für einen Revolverhelden des Westens absolut undenkbar.

_Nein! Er ist nicht der, der er zu sein scheint._

Jakes Herz setzte für einen kurzen Schlag aus, als ein Schatten auftauchte. Eine sehr vertraute Gestalt. Sie stoppte. Auch Jake wagte nicht sich zu rühren, obwohl er deutlich zu sehen war.

Für einen Moment wagte keiner von beiden ein Wort zu sagen. Nur das Heulen des Windes, der um das kaputte Haus wehte; war zu hören.

Jake hielt inne, als die Gestalt ihre Hände bewegte und zusammenfaltete. Er konnte zwar sein Gesicht nicht sehen, aber er spürte seinen Blick.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Sie sich freiwillig hierher trauen würden", begann die Gestalt und lachte dunkel.

Jake schnaubte leise. „Vor dir hab ich keine Angst!"

„Ach wirklich nicht?" Die Gestalt im Rollstuhl wirkte etwas überrascht, gleichzeitig aber auch unbeeindruckt.

„Oh nein", knurrte Jake wütend und kroch etwas näher heran, wobei er immer noch seine Kanone schussbereit hielt. „Denn ich weiß dein Geheimnis. Ich weiß, wer du _wirklich _bist."

Mit diesen Worten schnappte sich Jake das Foto, das er unter seinem Revolvergürtel geklemmt hatte, und warf es der fremden Person auf den Boden.

Die Person im Rollstuhl beugte sich vor und betrachtete das Foto. Zuerst blieb alles still. Jake erwartete ein Stottern oder ein Flehen um Gnade. Doch stattdessen lehnte sich die Gestalt im Rollstuhl zurück und kicherte gehässig.

„Dieser alte Trottel", rief er amüsiert. „Er hat das Foto doch behalten. Nicht zu fassen."

Jake wusste nicht was er von dieser Reaktion halten sollte. Was bildete sich die Person eigentlich ein? Sie war alleine. Zusammen mit dem größten Killer des Westens, mit dem tödlichsten Gift und der gefährlichsten Waffe. Was gab es da zu lachen?

In diesem Moment betätigte die Gestalt den Hebel des Rollstuhls und rollte nach vorne. Jake wich ungewollt etwas zurück. Obwohl er wusste wen er vor sich hatte, so bekam er doch einen leichten Schock als die Gestalt ins Sonnenlicht rollte. Anschließend bückte sie sich runter und hob das Foto auf.

Jake gab sich alle Mühe seinen Mut zu behalten.

Die alte Schildkröte vor ihm im Rollstuhl grinste und hielt das Foto in die Höhe.

„Scharf kombiniert", lobte er sarkastisch. „Aber leider wird Ihnen das nicht viel nützen."

Die Schildkröte schnippte mit den Fingern.

„Waffe fallen lassen!"

Jake wirbelte herum, aber für einen Angriff war es zu spät. Madog war wie aus dem Nichts im Türrahmen aufgetaucht und hielt seinen Revolver auf Jake gerichtet.

Der Mungo grinste. „Du siehst, ich kann auch anders."

Jake war wie erstarrt. Er hatte so gehofft, es diesmal alleine mit dem Mungo aufzunehmen. Jetzt hatte ihn der Mut wieder verlassen und starrte auf den Revolver.

Madog trat einen Schritt nach vorne. „Hätte nie gedacht, dass du freiwillig kommst. Aber bitte, das erspart mir eine Menge Arbeit."

Jake wusste später nicht, warum er so reagierte. Vielleicht war es auch nur die Panik vor einer erneuten Folter, oder nur Fluchtinstinkt. Jedenfalls wusste er in diesem Moment nicht was er tat. Ohne zu überlegen machte er einen riesigen Satz nach vorne und sprang über den Mungo nach draußen ins Freie. Der Mungo schoss, verfehlte aber sein Ziel.

Kaum spürte Jake wieder Boden unter sich, wollte er sofort flüchten, aber…

Ihm stockte der Atem. Vor ihm standen die acht anderen Mungos, mit ihren Peitschen in den Händen. „Wo willst du hin?", rief der Erste.

„Die Party fängt doch erst an", höhnte ein anderer.

Jake wusste nicht wo er hin sollte. Die Mungos hatten ihn umzingelt.

„Ich an deiner Stelle würde besser stehen bleiben", rief Madog. „Oder es wird wirklich dein letzter Akt in deinem Leben sein."

Er hob seinen Revolver etwas höher, um seine Mahnung zu verdeutlichen. In Jake stieg eine so große Wut hoch, dass er wieder nicht auf seinen Verstand hörte.

Mit einem Wutschrei stürzte er sich auf den Anführer. Aus dem Reflex heraus drückte der Mungo ab. Der Schuss streifte Jake am Hals, aber das konnte den Killer nicht stoppen. Zornig stürzte er sich auf Madog und schlang wütend seinen Körper um ihn.

„Niemand kann mich aufhalten!", schrie Jake ihn an.

Der Mungo schrie wütend auf. Von einer Schlange wollte er sich nicht besiegen lassen. Er griff in seinen Mantel und holte sein Messer raus. Doch Jake reagierte schnell und presste das Tier auf den Boden. Madog zappelte wie verrückt unter dem Gewicht der Schlange, aber Jake zeigte kein Erbarmen. _Stirb! Stirb!_

Plötzlich traf Jake etwas Spitzes am Hals. Er wirbelte herum, aber es war schon zu spät. Sofort wurde ihm schwindelig. Er lockerte seinen Griff und ließ von Madog ab. Doch er kam nicht weit. Nach wenigen Metern verschwamm vor seinen Augen die Sicht. Wie ein Betrunkener torkelte er über den Boden. Schließlich verließen ihn die Kräfte und sank zusammen. Vergeblich versuchte er seine Augen offen zu halten, aber seine Augenlider wurden immer schwerer. Mit halbgeschlossenen Augen erkannte er noch verschwommene Gestalten und die Stimme von Madog. Dann verlor er das Bewusstsein.

* * *

Rango erschrak. Wieder dieses Gefühl. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Das spürte er. Unruhig rieb er sich die Arme. Er fröstelte, obwohl Reptilien nicht vor Kälte automatisch zittern konnten. Nein, es war etwas anderes. Und Rango wusste ganz genau was es war. Sein Instinkt. Das gleiche Gefühl wie vergangene Nacht. Irgendetwas war mit Jake passiert.

Rango sprang auf und ging im Zimmer unruhig auf und ab. Jammernd hielt er sich am Kopf.

„Jake! Oh nein! Bitte, sag mir, dass du nicht tot bist!"

„Mister Rango?"

Erschrocken drehte sich Rango um.

„Sollen wir jetzt anfangen?"

Rango wusste zuerst nicht was er sagen sollte, als er die zwei Stadtleute sah, die er vor ein paar Tagen vor dem Rathaus getroffen hatte. „Wieso? Was war nochmal los?"

„Mister Rango, wir sollten doch die Möbel wegtragen vom Bürgermeister. Haben Sie das etwa schon wieder vergessen?", fragte der eine und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus seiner Whisky-Flasche.

„Ja", stimmte sein Kollege ihm zu. „Wir dachten, wir räumen jetzt schon mal alles runter in den Keller, bevor die Schlange vielleicht nochmal wieder kommt."

„Darüber macht man keine Witze", mahnte ihn der andere.

„Tschuldigung."

Rango war innerlich immer noch aufgewühlt und winkte ab. „Schon gut. Aber fangt im Flur an. Ich muss nachdenken."

Die Stadtleute warfen sich fragende Blicke zu. Dann zuckten sie mit den Schultern. „Wie Sie wünschen."

Mit diesen Worten drehten sie sich um und begannen im Flur die Sachen von der Wand abzuhängen, die alle einst den Bürgermeister gehört hatten.

Inzwischen ging Rango im Zimmer auf und ab.

„Was mach ich nur? Was mach ich nur?"

Was sollte er tun? Jake war in Gefahr, aber wo sollte er ihn suchen? Er konnte überall sein.

„Selbst wenn du in Gefahr bist, ich kann diesmal nichts für dich tun. Wenn ich nur wüsste wo du bist."

Ein leises Scheppern, ließ ihn zusammenfahren.

Erschrocken rannte er in den Flur.

Die Möbelpacker hatten gerade die zwei Ölgemälde von der Wand geholt. Dabei war einer mit den Rahmen gegen die Golfbälle gestoßen. Ziellos rollten die weißen Bälle über den Boden. Einer davon rollte direkt vor Rangos Füße.

Wütend kickte er den Golfball weg. Der Golfball landete direkt hinter einen der beiden Stadtleute, der immer noch das Bild in den Händen hielt und wäre fast darüber gestolpert.

„Achtung!", rief der andere. Schnell lehnte er das Ölgemälde gegen die Holzbank und fing seinen Freund im letzten Moment auf.

„Dieser Job wird auch immer gefährlicher", sagte sein Kollege und lehnte das zweite Ölgemälde mit dem Bürgermeister neben das Erste.

„Du sagst es", stimmte der andere ihm zu. „Besser wir sammeln die Bälle ein, bevor sich noch jemand weh tut."

Damit ließen sie die Gemälde stehen und machten sich daran die Golfbälle wieder einzusammeln. Rango hatte keine Lust dem Treiben noch länger zuzusehen. Er brauchte Ruhe. Er schritt an den beiden Stadtleuten vorbei. Doch vor den beiden Ölgemälden blieb er stehen. Unbewusst ballten sich seine Hände zu Fäusten.

„Das ist alles deine Schuld!", schrie er und schmiss die Bilder auf den Boden.

Die beiden Stadtleute sahen erschrocken auf, widmeten sich aber sofort wieder ihrer Arbeit zu.

Inzwischen hatte Rango wieder seine Wut unter Kontrolle. Ärgerlich starrte er auf die umgekippten Ölgemälde, von denen nur noch die Bilder-Rückseiten zu sehen waren.

Plötzlich stutzte er. Auf den beiden Bilder-Rückseiten war etwas geschrieben. Rango erstarrte. Eine Weile wagte er nicht zu atmen. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und schaute nochmal hin. Auf dem Bild; auf dem der Bürgermeister mit dem Gewehr abgebildet worden war; stand "Schildkröte John". Und auf dem anderen mit Pfeil und Bogen stand…

Rango blickte auf. Dann hielt er seine Hand an die Stirn. Die Lösung war die ganze Zeit vor seiner Nase gewesen.

„Natürlich! Das erklärt alles."

* * *

**Now Rango and Jake know the mystery about the „mayor". What about you? Be curious… If you want to have a keyword, send me a message. ;)**

**Next chapter comes Wednesday. **


	32. The masks fall

**Hello again. Are you ready for chapter 32? All right. Thanks again for your great comments. ^^ The last chapters of the story are in final work. Enjoy this chapter and have a nice week. ;) **

* * *

32\. The masks fall

Bohne war sehr überrascht, als sie Rango aus dem Rathaus rennen sah. „Rango was ist los?"

Doch Rango hörte ihr gar nicht zu. Jetzt wo er wusste, wo Jake hinwollte, musste er sich beeilen, bevor es zu spät war.

Ohne weiter auf Bohne zu achten, rannte er zum Gefängnis, wo immer noch sein Roadrunner angebunden war. Er holte den Sattel und zäumte das Tier auf.

Besorgt rannte Bohne zu ihm hin. „Rango? Was machst du da? Wo willst du hin?"

„Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit dir alles zu erklären", wich Rango ihrer Frage aus.

„Ich will es aber wissen. Ich hab ein Anrecht darauf, bevor du noch eine Dummheit machst."

„Ich muss weg, bevor Jake eine Dummheit macht."

„Wieso? Was ist denn los? Du weißt doch gar nicht wo er ist. Er kann überall sein."

„Diesmal nicht. Wenn Jake so wahnsinnig ist, dann trau ich ihm alles zu. Sogar soweit, dass er sich in Gefahr begibt."

„Aber was ist denn los? Willst du etwa wieder gegen die Mungos antreten? Lass dir lieber von jemandem helfen."

Doch Rango schüttelte den Kopf. „Das würde zu lange dauern. Ich kann nicht warten. Außerdem will ich nicht, dass jemand außer mir noch zu schaden kommt."

Endlich hatte er das Tier gesattelt und war startklar. Ohne weiter zu zögern stieg er auf. Bohne hielt die Zügel fest. „Rango warte…"

„Bohne, jetzt lass mich bitte. Ich muss wirklich weg…"

„Rango…"

„Verstehst du denn nicht? Es geht hier um Leben und Tod!"

„Alles schön und gut. Aber willst du dich nicht umziehen?"

Rango sah an sich runter und merkte erst jetzt, dass er noch seine Unterwäsche trug.

„Oh, … stimmt." Schnell sprang er wieder vom Roadrunner runter, stürmte ins Gefängnis, und zog hastig Hose, Hemd, Schuhe, Hut und seinen Revolvergürtel an.

Inzwischen war auch Priscilla gekommen und sah fragend zu Bohne hoch. „Was hat Rango vor?"

Bohne zuckte die Achseln. „Ich hab keine Ahnung."

In diesem Moment rannte Rango wieder raus und wollte sich die Zügel schnappen, aber Bohne versperrte ihm den Weg.

„Rango, warte! Warum begibst du dich so in Gefahr? Jake ist das nicht wert."

„Bohne, bitte geh zur Seite. Ich kann ihn da draußen nicht alleine lassen."

„Was veranlasst dich dazu, so eine Dummheit zu begehen?"

„Ich habe ihm versprochen, dass ihm nichts passiert!", rief Rango energisch und packte Bohne an den Schultern. Dabei sah er ihr fest in die Augen. „Und ich werde dieses Versprechen halten. Genauso wie ich dir damals versprochen hatte, dass ich das Wasser zurückbringe. Ich habe das Versprechen gehalten. Erinnerst du dich noch?"

Betroffen sah Bohne ihn an. „Ich will doch nur nicht, dass dir etwas passiert."

Rango lockerte seinen Griff auf ihren Schultern. Dann nahm er sie sanft in die Arme.

„Bohne, vertrau mir. Es wird schon nichts passieren." Beruhigend strich er über ihren Rücken. „Das verspreche ich dir. Und ich hab bis jetzt immer mein Versprechen gehalten. Aber bitte zwing mich nicht mein Versprechen mit Jake zu brechen."

Bohne musste einsehen, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, Rango weiter davon abzuhalten.

Niedergeschlagen löste sie sich aus Rangos Umarmung und gab ihm die Zügel.

Rango nickte dankbar. „Danke, Bohne."

In diesem Moment hörte er ein leises Pfeifen.

„Löffel! Du kommst wie gerufen."

Erschrocken blieb Löffel stehen. „Schon wieder?"

„Aber natürlich!", verkündete Rango und nahm Löffel beiseite.

„Hör zu, du kennst dich doch so gut hier in der Gegend aus. Weißt du etwas über eine alte verlassene Menschenfarm in der Umgebung?"

* * *

Mit klopfendem Herzen hielt Rango an. Nicht weit entfernt lag das alte Farmerhaus.

Das Gebäude wirkte öde und verlassen und hinterließ einen todtraurigen Anblick.

Prüfend sah er sich um. Als er sich vergewissert hatte, dass ihn niemand beobachtete, stieg er hastig vom Roadrunner ab und wäre fast runter gefallen. Der Roadrunner gackerte aufgeregt. Rango spürte ebenfalls eine gewisse Anspannung in der Luft, konnte aber nicht sagen warum.

Beruhigend tätschelte er dem Roadrunner den Hals. „Alles okay, Junge. Bleib ganz ruhig."

Er holte seinen Revolver aus dem Holster, kontrollierte nochmal die Kugeln, dann ging er langsam auf das Farmhaus zu. Vorbei an dem alten Zaun. In Rango lief nochmal alles vor seinen inneren Augen ab. Ihm lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, bei dem Gedanken hier auf dem freien Platz gefoltert zu werden. Seine Augen wanderten in sämtliche Richtungen. Aber niemand war zu sehen. Nur das Heulen des Windes war zu hören, der den ganzen Sand aufwirbelte und Rango die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Genervt wischte sich das Chamäleon den Sand aus dem Gesicht. Etwas erleichtert erreichte er unbeschadet die Terrasse des Farmerhauses. Er zuckte bei jedem leichten Knarren zusammen, die die alten Holzbalken unter seinen Füßen verursachten. Schließlich stand er vor der Tür. Er lauschte. Am allermeisten beunruhigte es ihm, dass Jake nicht zu sehen war. Ob ihm was zugestoßen war? Kam er vielleicht zu spät?

Rango schluckte seine Angst hinunter. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Jetzt musste er sich seiner Angst stellen. Diesmal _ganz _alleine. Aber er war verantwortlich. Niemand sollte wegen ihm zu schaden kommen.

„Meine Verantwortung als Sheriff", murmelte er leise.

Er atmete nochmal tief durch, dann rief er so laut er konnte. „Hallo!? Ist hier jemand?"

Keine Antwort. „Kommt raus! Oder seid ihr zu feige?"

Niemand antwortete.

Rango ließ noch eine Weile verstreichen. „Na schön. Dann werde ich euch Feiglinge eben raus holen müssen."

Mit diesen Worten hob er den Fuß und stieß die Tür auf. Mit Schwung sprang sie auf. Sofort wollte Rango reinrennen, doch dann kam ein Windstoß und die Tür fiel wieder zu.

Rango jammerte auf, als die Tür vor seine Nase zuschlug.

„Verdammt! Verdammt!", fluchte er und rieb sich die Nase. Warum passierte ihm sowas immer, wenn er einen wichtigen Auftritt hatte?

Ärgerlich öffnete er erneut die Tür und huschte schnell hinein.

Drinnen war es fast dunkel. Nur schwache Lichtstrahlen drangen durch das kaputte Dach.

Rango sah sich um. Der Raum war leer.

[KRACH]

Rango fuhr herum. Die Tür war zugefallen. Kurz darauf ging sie wieder einen Spalt auf.

_Nur der Wind,_ dachte er erleichtert.

Langsam schritt er weiter nach vorne in die Mitte des Raumes. Dort blieb er stehen und richtete seinen Revolver in sämtliche Richtungen.

„Kommt raus!", rief er mit fester Stimme. „Oder es geht euch schlecht!"

Doch niemand antwortete. Nur der Wind, der durch die undichten Ritzen pfiff, war zu hören.

Rango zuckte zusammen. Hatte er was gehört? Da. Schon wieder ein leises Geräusch.

Rango kniff die Augen zusammen und spähte angespannt nach vorne in eine dunkle Zimmerecke. Seine Hand verkrampfte sich auf den Abzug.

„Hallo? Ist da jemand?"

Doch alles blieb ruhig. Jetzt hatte Rango genug.

„Feiglinge", grummelte er leise.

Er gab sich einen Ruck und ging mit vorsichtigen Schritten auf das Nebenzimmer zu. Im Türrahmen blieb er stehen und blickte in einen dunklen Raum, der nur von einer schwachen Öllampe erhellte wurde, die auf einem alten, kleinen Tisch stand.

Zögernd ging er auf den Tisch zu. Er sah sich um. Doch niemand schien hier zu sein und doch war in diesem Raum eine Präsents vom jemandem zu spüren. Misstrauisch betrachtete Rango die Lampe auf dem Tisch. Wer hatte die Lampe angezündet?

Er schrak zusammen, als er ein leises Räuspern vernahm. Hastig drehte er sich um in die Richtung aus der er das Geräusch vermutete.

„Wer ist da?!", keuchte Rango ängstlich. Dieser Raum wurde ihm langsam zu unheimlich. Warum versteckte sich die Person? „Kommen Sie raus!"

Zuerst blieb alles still. Doch dann hörte er etwas Schweres auf dem Boden auf sich zurollen.

Rango kniff angespannt die Augen zusammen. In einer Ecke des Zimmers erkannte er im schwachen Schein der Lampe nur sehr schwache Umrisse einer großen Gestalt.

Mit zittrigen Händen griff er nach dem Öllampenhahn und drehte sie voll auf.

Sofort wurde es im Raum hell.

Rango stieß vor Schreck fast die Lampe um, als er erkannte, wer da mit ihm im Raum war.

„Hallo, Mister Rango", sagte die Gestalt und grinste. „Schön Sie wiederzusehen."

Rango schluckte schwer. Vor ihm stand der Bürgermeister in seinem Rollstuhl.

* * *

**Sorry. ****I want to put you out of your misery. ;) ****Next chapter the "masks" will fall complete, but I need a while. :/**

**Maybe next chapter comes Sunday. But I'm not sure. **


	33. Twice

**Hello. ****I'm so sorry but I couldn't upload yesterday. There were some troubles with a character design. I hope you like the new chapter. (*argh*) I hate writer's block. x_x**

**Rango:**

_**Crunchy, creamy, cookie, candy, cupcake.**_

_**Okay, everybody, let's take it from the top.**_

_**The stage is set, the day moist with apprehension. Alone in the room with the enemy, the hero is ready to disclose a secret.**_

* * *

33\. Twice

„Warum so überrascht?", fragte die Schildkröte. „Ist das so verwunderlich für Sie, dass ich noch lebe?"

Geschockt, stand Rango neben dem Tisch.

_Diese Ähnlichkeit_, dachte er. _Dasselbe Gesicht, dieselbe Figur, das gleiche Lachen…_

Sofort schüttelte das Chamäleon den Kopf und gab sich innerlich eine Ohrfeige.

_Reiß dich zusammen! Er ist nicht der, der er zu sein scheint._

„Sie erscheinen mir etwas verwirrt, Mister Rango", fuhr die Schildkröte fort. „Noch viel verwirrter als bei unserer ersten Begegnung."

Rango kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns schon mal gesehen haben."

„Sind Sie sicher?", fragte der Bürgermeister und kicherte dunkel.

„Oh ja, da bin ich mir sogar ganz sicher, John, oder soll ich besser sagen… _Frank_."

Das Grinsen der Schildkröte verschwand. Eine Totenstille trat ein.

„Sieh an", murmelte die Schildkröte. „Sie haben es also herausgefunden."

Rango verschränkte die Arme. „Sie sind also Bürgermeister John's Zwillingsbruder."

John's Bruder stieß ein verächtliches Schnauben aus. „Wie haben Sie es erraten?"

„Als ich zum ersten Mal die Ölgemälde im Flur im Rathaus gesehen hatte, dachte ich zuerst, das wäre nur der Bürgermeister. Aber in Wahrheit sind es zwei _verschiedene _Personen. Das eine Bild mit dem Gewehr in der Hand ist der Bürgermeister gewesen, Ihr Bruder. Und das Bild mit dem Pfeil und Bogen. Das waren _Sie_."

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Sie das so schnell herausfinden würden. Sie, sind wirklich nicht dumm."

Mit diesen Worten stützte er seine Hände auf die Rollstuhllehnen. „Nun denn, wenn Sie es sowieso schon wissen, dann brauche ich die Komödie nicht länger zu spielen."

Mühsam erhob er sich aus seinem Rollstuhl. Anschließend holte er einen Gehstock raus und ging mit langsamen Schritten auf Rango zu.

Rango wich automatisch ein paar Schritte zurück. Obwohl er wusste, dass es nicht der Bürgermeister war, so war der Anblick, die Schildkröte auf zwei Beinen stehend zu sehen, sehr ungewohnt.

„Eigentlich habe ich gehofft, Sie noch etwas an der Nase herumzuführen", murmelte Frank vor sich hin. „Aber ich habe mich in Sie getäuscht."

„Tut mir leid Ihnen die Vorfreude verdorben zu haben", entgegnete Rango sarkastisch. „Aber ich muss zugeben, Sie haben Ihre Rolle sehr gut gespielt."

„Tja, das ist nun mal der Vorteil, wenn man jemanden hat, der genauso aussieht wie man selber."

Rango rümpfte die Nase. „Und ich dachte, jemanden von Johns Sorte gäbe es nur einmal."

John's Bruder lachte. „Da mögen Sie Recht haben. Wir sehen uns zwar zum verwechseln ähnlich, aber vom Charakter sind wir sehr verschieden. Sie werden das wohl bemerkt haben, als Sie unsere beiden Gemälde im Rathaus-Flur hängen gesehen haben. Er bevorzugte lieber ein Gewehr zum jagen, während ich lieber auf die altmodische Methode, mit Pfeil und Bogen, meine Jagdbeute erlegt habe."

Er ging an Rango vorbei und stellte sich hinter den Tisch.

„Damals war ich schneller mit Pfeil und Bogen gewesen, als mit dem Schieß-Eisen. Aber auch John hatte, wie ich, das pure Jagd-Fieber. Wir waren kaum zwanzig Jahre alt gewesen, da hatten wir bereits unser eigenes Jagdgebiet im nördlichen Kalifornien gehabt. Im Laufe der Jahre änderte sich sehr viel. Der technische Fortschritt war das was meinen Bruder schon immer fasziniert hatte. Mir war das völlig egal. Solange ich in meinem Gebiet jagen konnte, kümmerte mich der Rest der Welt überhaupt nicht. Bis mein Bruder auf die fixe Idee kam seine eigene Stadt zu gründen. Ich hielt ihn für verrückt, aber er ließ sich nie davon abbringen. Also verließ er das Jagdgeschäft und zog nach Südkalifornien. Zuerst gründete er eine einfache Einsiedlerstadt in der Wüste, wo es Gott sei Dank Wasser gab. Aber es genügte ihm nicht, nur eine mickrige Stadt zu haben. Oh nein. Unsere Familie hatte schon immer etwas Besseres verdient. Er wollte mit dem Fortschritt gehen und wenn er dafür über Leichen gehen musste."

„Woher wissen Sie das alles?", fragte Rango.

„Er hat mir oft geschrieben, von seinem Fortschritt. Und ich weiß nicht, ob er mich damit nur ärgern wollte. Aber wie auch immer… Jedenfalls hat es mich sehr mitgenommen, als ich von seinem Tod gehört hatte."

Es entstand eine Pause. Rango hatte wieder seinen Revolver auf die Schildkröte gerichtet und sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Genau aus diesem Grund bin ich auch hier. Also, wo ist er?"

„Wer?", fragte die Schildkröte scheinheilig.

„Sie wissen ganz genau; von wem ich spreche."

„Ich wüsste nicht von wem."

Rangos Hand verkrampfte sich auf dem Revolvergriff.

„Wo ist Jake?"

„Ach der. Warum wollen Sie das wissen?"

Rangos Augen verengten sich. „Wo ist Jake?", wiederholte er mit fester Stimme.

Frank kicherte dunkel. „Wissen Sie, das ist das erste Mal, dass mich jemand nach einer Klapperschlange fragt…"

„WO IST ER!?", schrie Rango und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Oder muss ich Sie zuerst abknallen; damit Sie es mir in Ihren letzten Atemzügen sagen?!"

Doch John's Bruder verzog keinen Gesichtsmuskel. Nur sein leichtes Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht, was Rango die Zornglut hochtrieb.

„Tja, Ihr Freund war genauso schlau gewesen", fuhr Frank gelassen fort. Er griff in seine Hosentasche und hielt das Foto hoch, welches ihm Jake zuvor auf den Boden geworfen hatte.

Aufmerksam betrachtete Rango das Foto. Es war sehr alt und vergilbt, aber die Abbildung war noch gut zu erkennen. Ein Schauder lief ihm über den Rücken, als er darauf Bürgermeister John und seinen Zwillingsbruder Frank sah, die stolz auf einem Hügel standen und ihre Jagdwaffen würdig vor sich hielten, wie Staatshelden. Bürgermeister John mit seinem Gewehr und Frank mit Pfeil und Bogen. Im Hintergrund waren mehrere Nadelbäume zu erkennen und dahinter die massive Gestalt eines Berges.

Schnell löste sich Rango wieder aus seiner Erstarrung und kam wieder auf den Grund seines „Besuches" zu sprechen; wobei er sich sehr bemühte nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren.

„Na schön. Jake weiß es auch. Aber wo ist er?"

John's Bruder strich sich übers Kinn. „Wollen Sie ihn tot oder lebendig sehen?"

Rango atmete heftig. Die gespielte Gelassenheit dieser Schildkröte trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn.

Diese Schildkröte war genauso krank wie ihr Bruder.

„Ich wiederhole meine Frage zum letzten Mal: _Wo ist Jake_?!"

Frank grinste. „Wenn Sie unbedingt zu ihm wollen. … Mister Madog."

Rango wollte sich umdrehen, aber Madog war schneller. Blitzschnell packte ihn der Mungo an den Handgelenken und schlug Rangos Hand auf den Tisch und sein Revolver fiel auf den Boden. Rango wehrte sich, aber Madog hatte einen sehr festen Handgriff. Vergeblich versuchte sich Rango aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Er wand sich wie verrückt. Doch Madog nutzte seine Gegenwehr. Er drehte das Chamäleon um und presste dessen Oberkörper auf den Tisch, wobei er Rangos Hand zusätzlich auf den Rücken drückte. Als Rango mit dem Fuß nach ihm treten wollte, spürte er hartes Metall auf seinem Bauch.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, wir sehen uns wieder, Sheriff", hauchte Madog ihm ins Ohr und drückte seinen Revolver fester auf seinen Bauch. „Aber dass Sie freiwillig kommen, ist wirklich mehr als höflich."

Er kicherte dunkel.

„Mister Madog", sagte Frank. „Würden Sie bitte so liebenswürdig sein und ihn zu seinem Freund bringen. Und bringen Sie ihm unterwegs bei dieser Gelegenheit noch ein paar Manieren bei."

Madog grinste. „Mit Vergnügen werde ich das."

Rango biss die Zähne zusammen, als Madog beinahe brutal seinen Revolver gegen seine Rippen drückte. Dann zerrte er ihn nach draußen.

„Seien Sie doch nicht so grob!", beschwerte sich Rango. „Ich dachte, in Asien wäre man feinfühliger. Schon mal Yoga gemacht?"

„Ich habe eine Abneigung gegenüber Reptilien", entgegnete Madog düster. „Besonders gegenüber Schlangen."

Ohne weiter auf Rangos Argumente einzugehen, zerrte ihn der Mungo zu einem Schuppen, der ein paar Meter neben dem Farmerhaus stand und früher als Kornlager für die Ernte gedient hatte. Er stieß die Tür auf und zerrte Rango im Würgegriff hinein. Rango stockte der Atmen.

In der Scheune lag Jake lang ausgestreckt auf dem Boden. Mit mehreren Stricken gefesselt. Um ihn herum standen die anderen acht Mungos und passten auf, dass er nicht abhauen konnte.

Rango riss sich von Madog los und rannte zu Jake rüber. „Jake, bist du okay?"

Jake war zwar noch etwas benommen, aber er erkannte Rango sofort.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er mit schwacher Stimme.

„Na, was denkst du denn? Dich retten."

„Das kannst du vergessen", spottete Madog und packte Rango am Kragen.

„Hey! Lassen Sie mich los!", schimpfte Rango.

Doch Madog achtete nicht auf seine Proteste und zerrte ihn von Jake weg.

Rango wehrte sich wie verrückt. Er hatte so eine Wut im Bauch. Als er versuchte sich von Madog loszureißen, verpasste der Mungo ihm eine Ohrfeige. Anschließend hielt er seinen Revolver direkt vor Rangos Gesicht. „Ich an deiner Stelle, würde jetzt mich benehmen, oder du kannst Blei fressen."

Widerwillig, gab Rango den Widerstand auf. Madog grinste triumphierend und presste Rango mit dem Rücken gegen einen Holz-Balken. Ein anderer Mungo zog seine Hände nach hinten und band sie zusammen.

Rango warf Madog einen giftigen Blick zu, während er sich an den Holzbalken festbinden ließ.

„Wie ich sehe sind wir hier endlich alle versammelt", hörte er John's Bruders Stimme, der gerade, auf seinem Gehstock gestützt, in den Schuppen gekommen war. „Dann können wir endlich mit der Strafe beginnen."

„Welche Strafe?", fragte Rango verärgert und zerrte an seinen Fesseln.

Demonstrativ hob die Schildkröte die Hand. „Nun Mister Rango. Als ich vom Tod meines Bruders gehört hatte, bin ich natürlich sofort hierher gekommen. Bill hat mir alles erzählt."

Rango schnaubte verächtlich. _Dieser Bill. Der kann auch nie seine Klappe halten._

„Und wie das Leben so spielt, und ich denke, das werden Sie bestimmt kennen, kamen in mir, wie sagt man, gewisse Rachegefühle auf. Und der Erste, der die Rache zu spüren bekommen sollte, soll demjenigen gelten, der meinen Bruder zuerst auf den Gewissen hat."

Er deutete auf Jake, der langsam wieder bei klarem Verstand war. Als der Killer den letzten Satz hörte, zischte er drohend.

„Aber ich wusste, dass ich alleine gegen Jake niemals eine Chance haben würde", fuhr Frank fort. „Noch nicht einmal Bill, dieser Feigling, wollte mir dabei beistehen. Nun, dachte ich, dann werde ich mir eben Experten holen. Experten, die wissen wie man eine Schlange überwältigen kann. Und wer könnte das besser; als nur eine Tierart?"

Er warf einen demonstrativen Wink auf Madog.

„Mungos war die Antwort. Sie sind für ihren Ruf als Schlangen-Töter weltweit bekannt. Aber das wissen Sie bestimmt am besten, oder?"

„Und was wäre gewesen, wenn Sie Jake erlegt hätten?", fragte Rango. „Da ist doch bestimmt noch etwas anderes, das Sie vorhaben, oder?"

„Ich sehe Sie sind nicht auf den Kopf gefallen", meinte Johns Bruder anerkennend. „Ja, das stimmt. Wenn ich Jake getötet hätte, wäre mit Sicherheit der nächste Schritt in Kraft getreten."

„Und, der wäre?"

„_Sie_ zu töten."

Rango wurde blass.

„Immerhin war es Ihnen zu verdanken gewesen, dass Sie die Pläne meines Bruders durchkreuzt hatten. Aber mein Bruder war trotz allem viel zu kleinlich gewesen, um Sie sofort zu beseitigen. Stattdessen war er so töricht gewesen und hat einen alten Killer arrangiert, der Sie noch nicht mal selber beseitigt hat, sondern nur mit einer labilen Demütigung aus der Stadt gejagt hatte."

Jake zischte drohend. Eine solche Beleidigung wollte er sich nicht bieten lassen.

„Sie sind doch selber ein feiger Hund, wenn Sie sich nicht trauen mich selber zu töten."

„Schnauze!", schrie Madog ihn an und versetzte Jake einen harten Peitschenhieb.

Rango biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er mochte es nicht, wenn man Jake wehtat.

Frank hatte diese Anschuldigung bewusst ignoriert. „Keine Sorge", sagte er. „Du kommst noch früh genug dran."

„Und was hätten Sie danach getan?", fragte Rango weiter.

„Wenn Sie und Jake beide tot gewesen wären, dann hätte meinem Vorhaben nichts mehr im Weg gestanden."

Rango sah ihn an. Er ahnte, dass es ein böser Plan war.

„Denn dann hätte meinem Vorhaben, den Willen meines Bruders zu Ende zu führen, nichts mehr im Wege gestanden. Ich werde die Stadt zu dem machen, wozu sie mein Bruder ursprünglich vorgesehen hatte. Nämlich Dreck in einen Schutthaufen zu verwandeln."

Rango erschrak. Dieser Typ wollte seine Stadt zerstören?

„Und wie wollen Sie alleine gegen eine ganze Stadt ankommen?", fragte Jake spöttisch. „Mit Ihrer kleinen Truppe von Halsabschneidern, bringen Sie doch nur kleine Kinder zum weinen."

„Halt die Schnauze!", schrie Madog ihn an. „Oder ich stopf dir dein Maul!"

Frank räusperte sich. „Da mögen Sie Recht haben. Aber daran habe ich auch schon längst gedacht. Eine Geheimwaffe. Und selbst gegen diese, werden normale Lebewesen nicht standhalten können. Mister Madog? Zeigen Sie es ihm."

Der wütende Mungo nickte und ging mit strammen Schritten zu ein paar Kisten. Eine Kiste stand offen. Er langte mit der Hand rein und holte etwas Langes heraus. Rango und Jake bekamen beide einen Schock, als sie sahen, was er in der Hand hielt.

Eine Stange Dynamit.

Der Mungo grinste beim Anblick ihrer geschockten Gesichter.

„Na? Wollt ihr damit spielen?"

Er warf das Dynamit in die Luft. Beide wurden blass, als es auf den Boden landete. Wenn sie damit die Häuser bewerfen würden, hätte niemand eine Chance.

„Na, ist das nichts?", fragte Frank und kicherte. „Nennt mir ein Lebewesen, das sich vor einer solchen Sprengladung schützen kann. Damit wird die Stadt schneller den Erdboden gleich gemacht, bis Sie „Dynamit" sagen können."

„Hören Sie mal, Mister", unterbrach ihn Madog. „Wenn Sie das aber noch heute machen wollen, dann sollten wir endlich das hier zu Ende bringen."

Er deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf Jake.

Frank nickte. „Natürlich. Also. Es wird Zeit Abschied zu nehmen."

„Und welchen von beiden sollen wir zuerst umlegen?", fragte Madog und hielt drohend ein Messer vor Rangos Gesicht.

„Mit ihm", sagte Frank und deutete auf Jake. „Immerhin hat er meinen Bruder getötet. Um ihn könnt ihr euch später kümmern."

„Wie Sie wünschen." Widerwillig nahm Madog sein Messer von Rango weg und ging zu Jake rüber.

Die Schildkröte lächelte kalt. „Er soll zuerst selber sehen was mit ihm passiert."

Rango verstand nicht. „Und was genau haben Sie mit uns vor? Ich vermute, Sie wollen uns nicht einfach den Kopfschuss geben."

„Ganz recht." Frank nickte. „Im Grunde muss ich Ihnen danken, Mister Rango. Dank Ihnen ist mir eine neue Bestrafung in den Sinn gekommen. Wie gesagt, ich bin eher ein Freund der alten Methode. Nicht so wie mit einem einfachen Kopfschuss. Das ist zu einfach und viel zu schmerzfrei. Das ist ein zu gnädiger Tod, den mein Bruder vollziehen wollte. Er war schon immer etwas nachsichtig gewesen."

Rango schnaubte verächtlich. Wenn er sowas nachsichtig nannte.

„Obwohl", fügte Frank hinzu. „Jemanden wie Sie in einem Tresor zu ertränken, finde ich, war schon eine originelle Idee gewesen." Er kicherte. „Nein, wenn ich schon jemanden beseitigen möchte, den ich nicht leiden kann, dann soll er einen langsamen, qualvollen Tod sterben. Jake Angst einzujagen, mit dem Geist von meinem Bruder, war vielleicht doch etwas zu harmlos gewesen."

Rango verengte die Augen. „Soll ich Ihnen mal was sagen? Sie sind, keinen Deut besser als Ihr Bruder."

„Ich fasse das als Kompliment auf", sagte die Schildkröte und wandte sich ab.

„Aber jetzt kommen wir endlich zu dir."

Sein Blick wanderte zu Jake, der ahnte, dass man sich eine sehr schreckliche Strafe für ihn ausgedacht hatte. Aber seine Vorahnung, wurde vom Folgenden übertroffen.

Madog hatte wieder sein Messer hervorgeholt und strich sachte über die scharfe Messerklinge. Dabei warf er immer wieder einen Blick zu Jake.

„Nun denn", begann Frank mit seinem Urteil. „Da du nun leider meinen Bruder ermordet hast, wirst du dafür einen hohen Preis zahlen. Aber dein Leben bezahlst du erst zum Schluss. Vorher sollst du sehr starke Schmerzen fühlen."

Jake zischte drohend. Er wollte nicht zeigen, dass er Angst hatte. „Und was genau haben Sie vor? War das vor wenigen Tagen nicht Schmerzen genug gewesen?"

„Nichts ist genug, um den Mord an meinen Bruder zu sühnen. Mister Madog. Erklären Sie ihm was ich meine."

Madog löste sich von der Wand. „Na schön. Dann hör mir jetzt gut zu. In Indien haben wir uns eine sehr nette Folter ausgedacht. Eine Kobra zu töten, fanden wir mit der Zeit etwas langweilig. Also kam uns die Idee etwas zu improvisieren und den Alltag etwas abwechslungsreicher zu gestalten."

Vom Inhalt her hörte sich alles sehr harmlos an, aber aus Madogs Mund sprach das blanke Unheil.

„Zuerst haben wir uns überlegt, was für eine Giftschlange das Wichtigste ist. Außer Kopf und Herz. Also haben wir uns gedacht, wie sich eine Schlange verhält, wenn sie keine Zunge und keine Giftdrüsen mehr hat."

Rango wurde übel. Meinte Madog das ernst?

„Wenn wir dann die Zunge und die Giftdrüsen entfernt hatten, haben wir unseren Opfern langsam das Herz raus geschnitten. Manchmal haben wir ihnen sogar lebendig die Haut abgezogen, was die Menschen gerne mit Schlangen in Thailand machen. Lustig, oder?"

„Sind Sie verrückt?", rief Rango fassungslos. „Das können Sie mit uns nicht machen! Das ist gegen jedes Tierschutzgesetz!"

„Wenn ich mit deinem `Freund´ fertig bin", knurrte Madog finster. „Dann kommst _du_ dran."

Rango wurde blass vor Schreck.

„Anschließend werden wir euch beide den Vögeln zum Fraß vor werfen. Aber jetzt genug geredet."

Er gab drei seiner Leute ein Zeichen und diese verstanden sofort. Sie schnappten sich Metallstangen und gingen damit auf Jake zu. Jake versuchte abzuhauen. Aber die Stricke hielten ihn eisern am Boden fest. Er hatte keine Chance, als die Mungos mit ihren Metallstangen sein Maul öffneten und mit aller Kraft die Eisenstangen dazwischenschoben, sodass er seinen Mund nicht mehr schließen konnte.

Jake wehrte sich, aber Madog, der direkt neben ihm stand, hielt ihm drohend das Messer hin.

„Ich kann dir auch die Kehle durchschneiden, wenn dir das lieber ist."

Noch ehe Jake es sich versah, hatten zwei der Mungos seine lange schwarze Zunge gepackt und zogen kräftig daran, sodass sie fast komplett draußen hing.

Rango zerrte an seinen Handfesseln. „Lassen Sie ihn in Ruhe! Ich war es doch gewesen, der Ihrem Bruder alles ruiniert hat! Nur meinetwegen hat er es zu verdanken, dass er jetzt tot ist!"

John's Bruder lächelte spöttisch. „Nett, dass Sie uns erleuchten wollen. Aber Tatsache bleibt Tatsache. Jake hat meinen Bruder getötet und wird dementsprechend auch dafür büßen."

„Hätte Ihr Bruder kein solches Spiel getrieben, dann wäre es auch nie so weit gekommen."

„Sparen Sie sich Ihre Argumente."

Er gab Madog ein Zeichen. Grinsend fuhr Madog mit dem Finger wieder über Klinge von seinem Messer. „Meine Lieblingsarbeit. Bis jetzt hab ich das nur an Kobras ausprobiert."

Jake bekam Panik und zog und zerrte wie verrückt an den Seilen. Obwohl er versuchte seine Zunge wieder rein zu holen, so waren seine Bemühungen vergeblich. Die Mungos wussten ganz genau, wo sie anzupacken hatten und hielten seine Zunge ohne Erbarmen fest. Jake konnte gar nichts machen.

Madog ließ Jakes Kampf völlig kalt. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, beugte er sich nach vorne und hielt das Messer an Jakes hintersten Teil der Zunge.

„Hören Sie auf!", schrie Rango und zerrte an dem Seil, mit dem man ihn festgebunden hatte.

Madog lachte. „Der Schmerz wird zwar kurz, aber die Qual dafür umso länger."

Er packte Jakes Zunge, die immer noch von den anderen zwei Mungos festgehalten wurde und drückte das Messer drauf.

„NEIN!", schrie Rango. „Nehmt eure Hände von meinem Bruder!"

* * *

**Twin brothers. I've got the idea while I watched the Rango movie, where Rango is sitting in the hall on the wooden bank and is waiting to meet the mayor for the first time. On the left and on the right two oil pictures hang on the wall. One picture shows a turtle with a long gun and the other a turtle with bow and arrow. And I thought what if they are no one person but two different turtles.**

**I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter next Monday. :) Bye. **

Reply to MMM (because I can't reply anonymous reviews ~_^): Yes I have a lot of other Rango stories in work, but the most of them aren't sequels of my published stories.


	34. In danger

**Hi, sorry but I can't upload the next chapter today. It needs a while. I try to write on Wednesday. Sorry again. :( Don't be cross with me. -_-**

* * *

**Hello, at last I finished chapter 34. :) It's a short chapter but effective. **

* * *

34\. In danger

In diesem Moment durchbrach etwas Großes die Scheunentür. Alle waren so erschrocken, dass sogar Madog sein Messer fallen ließ. Ein Pekari hatte die Scheunentür gerammt und rannte wie wild hin und her. Die Mungos waren auf einen solchen Angriff so unvorbereitet gewesen, dass sie erschrocken zur Seite sprangen, als der Pekari sich mit einem wütenden Grunzen auf sie stürzen wollte. Plötzlich machte der Pekari kehrt und rannte wieder aus der Scheune nach draußen.

Madog hatte sich inzwischen wieder gefasst und rannte wutschnaubend zur Tür.

„Los, hinterher!", schrie er zu seinen Leuten. „Lasst das Vieh nicht entkommen! Dem reiß ich das Fell über die Ohren!"

Sofort stürmten die Mungos raus und rannten dem Pekari hinterher.

„Hey!", schrie Frank und schwang wütend seinen Gehstock. „Kommt sofort zurück!"

Rango zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als er hinter sich zwei Arme spürte.

„Pssst", zischte jemand.

Rango glaubte, sein Herz würde vor Freude einen Luftsprung machen. Die Person durchtrennte seine Fesseln und er war frei.

„Bohne!" Stürmisch umarmte das Chamäleon die Wüstenechse. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst mir nicht folgen."

Bohne lächelte leicht. „Wieso? Bedauerst du es etwa?"

„Nein."

„Sie bleiben wo Sie sind!"

Beide drehten sich um. Johns Bruder hatte längst bemerkt, was hinter seinem Rücken passiert war und funkelte beide wütend an.

„Glaubt nur nicht, ihr könnt mir meine Pläne zunichte machen! Ich werde nicht verlieren!"

„Die Stadt werden Sie nie bekommen!", rief Rango mit fester Stimme. „Niemals!"

„Wer soll mich davon abhalten? Etwa jemand wie Sie? Da kann ich nur lachen!"

Bohne hatte ihr Gewehr geholt und auf die Schildkröte gerichtet. „Sie halten jetzt besser den Mund und gehen zur Seite."

Frank hob die Hände. „Das wird noch ein übles Nachspiel für Sie haben."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich die Schildkröte um und rannte aus der Scheune.

„Halt! Stehen bleiben!", rief Bohne.

„Lass ihn, Bohne!", hörte sie Rango sagen, der sich gerade bemühte Jakes Fesseln zu lösen. „Wir sollten besser machen, dass wir so schnell wie möglich von hier wegkommen."

Bohne legte ihr Gewehr beiseite und half Rango die Klapperschlange zu befreien. Jake, dessen Mund immer noch wegen den Metallstangen offen war, wandte sich ungeduldig in den Seilen, während die beiden Echsen mit Mühe die Metall-Stangen aus seinem Mund entfernten.

„Jake, du darfst dich nicht so viel bewegen", sagte Rango, als er die nächste Metallstange packte. „Sonst tust du dir noch weh."

Jake murmelte irgendetwas Unverständliches. Er wollte endlich wieder frei sein. Die Klapperschlange war so wütend geladen, wie ein wilder Stier.

Endlich war die letzte Metallstange draußen. Jake spuckte angewidert.

„Diesen Kerl bringe ich um!", fluchte er.

„Ho, ho", rief Rango und hob die Hände. „Jetzt komm wieder runter."

„Ich soll mich beruhigen!?", keifte Jake ihn an. „Der Kerl wollte mich umbringen! Jetzt mache ich dasselbe mit ihm!"

„Und wie willst du das machen?", fragte Rango, während er mit einem Messer die Seile durchtrennte, mit denen Jake gefesselt worden war.

Jake wusste auf diese Frage keine Antwort und blieb knurrend auf dem Boden liegen bis die letzten Seile gelöst worden waren.

Kaum war das letzte Seil durch, raste Jake davon und blieb vor der kaputten Scheunentür stehen. Dabei atmete er so heftig, als ob er Mühe hätte nicht die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren. Wutschnaubend starrte er nach draußen.

Eilig rannten Rango und Bohne ihm nach. „Jake, tu jetzt nichts Unüberlegtes. Wir müssen jetzt ganz ruhig bleiben und erst mal unbeschadet von hier wegkommen. Wir können jetzt eh nichts tun."

„Das mag zwar stimmen", erwiderte Jake so ruhig wie möglich. „Aber wie willst du verhindern, dass er deine Stadt zerstört?"

„Äh… Ich… ich weiß es noch nicht."

„Leute, kommt jetzt", zischte Bohne ihnen zu. „Solange noch Gelegenheit zur Flucht ist."

„Wohin ist dein Pekari eigentlich gerannt?", fragte Rango.

„Der wird jetzt nach Hause zum Stall laufen", antwortete Bohne. „Aber ich glaube kaum, dass sie die ganze Zeit hinter ihm her sein werden. Irgendwann haben sie die Jagd satt und werden zurückkommen."

Bohne schaute nach draußen. Auch Rango und Jake sahen sich aufmerksam um.

Doch alles schien ruhig auf dem Platz. Vielleicht sogar zu ruhig.

„Jake?", fragte Rango. „Ist deine Kanone geladen?"

Jake schnaubte. „Denkst du, die Mungos sind bescheuert? Die haben mir schon längst wieder die ganze Munition raus genommen."

„Na gut." Mit diesen Worten holte Rango seinen Revolver heraus. „Dann bleib immer in unserer Nähe."

Jake knurrte verärgert. Er war kein kleines Kind.

Bohne war die Erste, die die Scheune verließ, wobei sie ihr Gewehr in sämtliche Richtungen hielt. Aber es war niemand zu sehen. Weder die Schildkröte noch die Mungos.

Rango bekam ein mulmiges Gefühl im Magen. Die Stille war ihm unheimlich. Aber sie mussten weg.

Nach einer Minute winkte Bohne die beiden zu sich rüber. „Okay. Kommt raus."

Zögernd verließen Rango und Jake die Scheune und traten ins Freie. Jake züngelte angespannt mit der Zunge. Die Ruhe behagte ihm nicht.

Rango räusperte sich. „Okay. Verschwinden wir."

Mit vorsichtigen Schritten hasteten sie am Farmerhaus vorbei.

Plötzlich blieb Jake stehen. Sein Instinkt warnte ihn vor einer Gefahr.

_Stehen bleiben! Geh nicht weiter!_

Aber warum?

Rango blieb stehen, als er merkte, dass Jake ihnen nicht weiter folgte.

„Jake!? Was machst du da? Komm weiter."

Doch Jake achtete nicht auf ihn, sondern sah sich suchend um. Seine Zunge immer wieder auf der Suche nach einer Gefahr.

Plötzlich durchfuhr Jake ein Schock. „Versteckt euch!"

Mit einem Satz sprang die Klapperschlange auf die Terrasse des Farmerhauses. Rango rannte sofort hinterher. Dicht gefolgt von Bohne. „Jake! Was soll das?"

PENG

Erschrocken drehte Rango sich um.

Ihm stockte der Atem. Ein paar Meter hinter ihm lag Bohne auf dem Boden.

Geschockt, starrte das Chamäleon auf die Wüstenechse. Blut rann an ihrem Kopf runter.

„BOHNE!"

* * *

**Well, hope it was okay. But who will survive at the end? **

**Next chapter need a while, too. :/ But it will come. Maybe next Friday. (Not this Friday.) Until then, bye. ;) **


	35. Lost

**Hello, sorry I couldn't upload last Friday because I was ill and down with fever. :/ Today I feel better and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 34 I had uploaded last week. ;)**

**PS: Today one of my corn snake babies is born. :) ****In the morning I saw a little head, which looked out of the egg. ^^**

* * *

35\. Lost

Jake überlegte nicht lange. Er packte Rango und zog ihn hinter einem alten Fass neben dem Farmerhaus in Sicherheit, bevor Madog erneut einen Schuss abfeuern konnte. Dieser war nämlich längst wieder von der Jagd hinter dem Pekari zurückgekehrt. Als er die drei aus der Ferne sah, hatte er sofort einen Schuss abgefeuert und dabei Bohne erwischt. Jetzt rannten er und seine Leute auf das Farmerhaus zu, während Jake fieberhaft nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit suchte. Denn rund ums Farmerhaus gab es keinen Ort, wo man sich verstecken konnte.

Rango wandte sich in Jake's Griff. „Lass mich los! Lass mich los! Ich muss zu Bohne! Ich muss zu ihr!"

Jake verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige. „Reiß dich zusammen! Oder willst du auch auf dem Boden liegen?!"

Von weitem hörte Jake eilige Schritte. Schnell schlängelte Jake ums Haus herum auf der Suche nach einem Versteck, mit Rango im Würgegriff, der sich heftig wehrte.

Jake bremste ab. An der Hauswand waren alte Bretter angelehnt. Mühsam kroch er daran hoch auf das kaputte Dach.

„Wo sind sie?!", hörte er Madog brüllen. „Findet sie! Ihr sucht dort. Der Rest geht aufs Dach."

Hastig sah Jake sich um. Auf dem Dach gab es keine Versteckmöglichkeit. Außer… Der Schornstein. So schnell er konnte raste Jake auf den Schornstein zu und kroch hinein. Dabei formte er seinen Körper, sodass er nicht ganz den Schlot nach unten rutschen konnte. Knapp einen Meter tief blieb er stehen, was allerdings nicht so einfach mit einem verzweifelten Chamäleon war, das immer noch vor sich hin jammerte. Verärgert hielt Jake Rango den Mund zu. „Pssssst!"

Über ihnen waren Schritte auf dem Dach zu hören. Jake hielt den Atem an, als über ihnen zwei Köpfe nach unten in den Schornstein starrten.

„Ziemlich dunkel da unten", sagte der erste Mungo. „Siehst du etwas?"

Sein Kumpan schüttelte den Kopf. „Nee. Ich lass mal ein Streichholz runterfallen."

Jake schlug das Herz höher, als der zweite Mungo ein Streichholz anzündete.

PENG

„Sofort zu mir!", rief Madog aus der Ferne.

Die beiden Mungos am Schornsteineingang rannten sofort zu ihrem Anführer. Dabei ließ der zweite Mungo das Streichholz fallen und es landete direkt auf Jakes Körper. Jake stieß einen erstickten Schrei aus und pustete das Streichholz aus.

„Idioten", schimpfte er leise.

„Erzählen Sie mir nichts davon!", hörte er die Stimme von Johns Bruder, die im Schornstein von unten zu ihnen hochdrang.

Die Schildkröte war inzwischen wieder ins alte Farmerhaus zurückgekehrt und hielt mit Madog eine hitzige Diskussion. „Sie können die beiden ein anderes Mal suchen. Jetzt will ich endlich den Willen meines Bruders zu Ende bringen. Ich hab wegen dem Sheriff und der dämlichen Schlange schon genug Zeit verschwendet!"

„Nur unter Protest habe ich meine Leute wieder zurückgerufen", erwiderte Madog verärgert. „Obwohl ich immer noch der Meinung bin, dass wir uns zuerst auf die beiden konzentrieren sollten, bevor sie uns wieder einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen."

„Ich will aber nicht den ganzen Tag mit Suchen vertrödeln", fiel Frank ihm ins Wort. „Die werden schon wieder auftauchen. Sobald wir die Stadt angreifen werden sie bestimmt uns daran zu hindern versuchen. Aber was sollen sie gegen uns ausrichten? Falls sie je wieder auftauchen sollten, jagen wir sie mit dem Dynamit in die Luft. Genauso wie diese verfluchte Stadt."

Madog knurrte wütend. „Na schön. Aber um die Schlange kümmere ich mich persönlich. Bis jetzt ist mir noch nie ein Schlangen-Getier aus meiner Gefangenschaft lebend entkommen. Ich schwöre, ich werde ihm mit meinen eigenen Händen die Haut abziehen."

„Jetzt stehen Sie nicht so dumm herum!", sagte Frank genervt. „Wir müssen sofort handeln. Packt das Dynamit ein und dann verschwinden wir von hier."

Madog erwiderte nichts, sondern marschierte mit strammen Schritten nach draußen.

„Packt das Dynamit auf den Karren", rief er seinen Leuten zu. „Dann reiten wir zur Stadt."

„Boss?", fragte einer der Mungos. „Was machen wir mit ihr?"

Der Mungo deutete auf Bohne, die immer noch bewegungslos am Boden lag.

Madog zuckte die Achseln. „Weg damit. Am besten dorthin, wo alle Leichen hinkommen."

Er deutete mit einem Kopfnicken zum alten Brunnen, der direkt neben dem alten Farmerhaus stand. „Und jetzt beeilt euch! Ich will den ganzen Mist endlich hinter mich bringen."

Während die anderen Mungos das Dynamit aus der Scheune auf einen alten Karren luden, hoben zwei andere Bohnes Körper vom Boden auf und schleppten sie zum Brunnen, warfen sie rein und rannten wieder zu den anderen.

Als endlich die letzte Stange Dynamit verladen worden war, blies Madog zum Abmarsch.

„Vorwärts! Wir müssen heute noch eine Stadt in die Luft jagen."

* * *

Jake, der immer noch mit Rango im Schornsteinschacht steckte, wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Eine halbe Stunde oder mehr? Er wusste es nicht.

„Was für ein dreckiger Job", murmelte er leise.

„Jake, lass mich endlich los!", schrie Rango.

„Pssssst!", zischte Jake genervt. „Halt endlich den Mund! Oder willst du, dass man uns entdeckt?"

Doch Rango war nicht zu beruhigen. Der Gedanke, dass Bohne tot wäre, brachte ihn an den Rand der Verzweiflung.

„Sag du mir nicht, was ich zu tun habe!", erwiderte Rango hysterisch. „Ich will zu Bohne!"

Mit aller Kraft schaffte Rango es sich aus Jakes Körper raus zu winden. Doch das hätte er besser lassen sollen. Wegen den Schritten und Bewegungen, die er auf Jakes Körper veranstaltete, und Jake war etwas kitzelig, verlor Jake die Spannung im Körper und beide stürzten in die Tiefe runter in den Kamin. In einer staubigen Wolke landeten sie im alten verkohlen Holz. Hustend krabbelten sie aus dem Kamin raus. Beide waren über und über mit altem Ruß verschmiert.

Aber Rango machte sich nicht die Mühe sich sauberzumachen. Schmutzig wie er war, rannte er aus dem Farmerhaus nach draußen. Doch Bohne war nicht mehr zu sehen. Wo war sie? Panisch rannte Rango wild hin und her, in der Hoffnung Bohne irgendwo zu finden. Er rannte mehrmals um das Haus herum, wobei er immer zu ihren Namen rief. „Bohne! Bohne! Bohne!"

Missbilligend sah Jake zu, wie Rango wie ein Verrückter hin und her rannte. Schließlich sank das Chamäleon zu Boden und begann zu schluchzen.

Kopfschüttelnd wischte sich Jake den Ruß aus seinem Gesicht und vom Körper. Nach einer Weile verließ er das alte Haus und kroch auf das völlig verwirrte Chamäleon zu.

„Wenn du weiter so eine Show abziehst wird das nie etwas", sagte er vorwurfsvoll.

Rango sah auf. „Du hast gut reden. Sie war ja nicht deine Freundin. Dabei war sie für mich viel mehr als das gewesen… gewesen…"

Wieder kauerte er auf den Boden, so als ob er Bauchschmerzen hätte.

Jake schnaubte. „Warum redest du immer in der Vergangenheitsform? Erst wenn ich die Leiche finde, ist jemand für mich tot."

„Und wo ist sie dann?" Mit zittrigen Händen wischte Rango sich die Tränen aus seinem Gesicht, die teilweise an den Stellen unter den Augen den Ruß abgewaschen hatten.

„Wir Schlangen sind zwar keine Spürhunde, aber wir sind einer der besten Fährten-Verfolger der Welt."

Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Jake ab und züngelte mit seiner Zunge konzentriert über den Boden. Rango hatte zwar aufgehört zu weinen, bewegte sich aber immer noch nicht von der Stelle. Er fühlte sich elend. Das Blut auf Bohnes Kopf konnte er nicht vergessen. Bei jedem konnte er es sich vorstellen, aber nicht bei ihr. Langsam stand Rango auf, als er sah, wie Jake zum alten Brunnen rüberkroch.

„Hier endet die Spur", sagte Jake. Seine Stimme klang etwas mitleidig.

Rangos Augen weiteten sich. „Du meinst… Sie wird doch wohl nicht da drin…"

Jake nickte. Rango schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Seine Bohne in einem Brunnen? Vermutlich sogar tot? Wie konnten sie ihr sowas antun? Noch nicht mal vor den Toten hatten die Mungos Respekt.

Hastig rannte Rango an Jake vorbei zum Brunnen und starrte nach unten, wo es tief nach unten ging. Im Brunnen war es dunkel. Der Boden war nicht zu sehen. Noch nicht einmal Wasser.

„BOHNE! BOHNE!" Rangos Ruf hallte im Brunnenschacht. „Oh nein! Was habe ich nur getan?! Warum du? Warum du? Du hast es am allerwenigsten verdient! Warum bin nicht ich satt du da unten? Warum?"

Rango drehte sich zu Jake um. Doch dieser sah ganz woanders hin.

„Jake?"

„Hast du dich eigentlich schon mal gefragt, was das Seil zu bedeuten hat?"

Rango folgte Jakes Blick und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass über dem Brunnen eine alte, kaputte Seilwinde hing, und von dort ein altes Seil in den Brunnen führte.

„Vielleicht", murmelte Jake leise. „Nur vielleicht hat sie ja noch Glück gehabt."

Zögernd blickte Rango wieder nach unten in den Brunnenschacht. Aber so sehr er sich auch bemühte, er konnte unten gar nichts erkennen. „Na schön", murmelte er leise. „Ich klettere runter."

Mit diesen Worten packte er das alte Winden-Seil und klammerte sich daran fest.

Jake beobachtete ihn mit skeptischem Blick. Rango war zwar nicht schwer, aber ob das alte Seil das aushielt? Doch er sagte nichts, da er wusste, dass er Rango eh nicht davon abhalten konnte, das Seil runter zu klettern. Also ließ er Rango dran runterklettern, ohne etwas dazu zu sagen.

Rango durchfuhr ein Schauer als er Stück für Stück das Seil runterkletterte. Um ihn herum wurde es immer dunkler. Er wagte nicht nach unten zu sehen. Die Schwärze in diesem Brunnenschacht machte ihm Angst. Plötzlich stießen seine Füße auf einen harten Gegenstand.

Zögernd wanderte sein Blick nach unten. Das Seil war zu Ende und unter ihm, hing der Wassereimer. Rango kniff die Augen zusammen um etwas zu erkennen. Aber es war einfach zu dunkel hier unten.

Mit zittrigen Knien stieg er in den Wassereimer. Der Eimer schwankte etwas. Kaum war Rango auf dem Eimer-Boden, tastete er den Boden ab. Er fühlte alten Schlamm und Sand, der sich im Laufe der Jahre dort angesammelt hatte. Er zuckte zusammen. Er fühlte Stoff unter seiner Hand.

* * *

**All right. :) Hope you liked it. I still don't know when I upload next chapter. :/ But I try to upload as fast as I can. Maybe next week. See you. ;) **


	36. What next?

**Hello, sorry it had been a very busy week. Now I found time to go on with the story. Enjoy this chapter! **

**Thanks for congratulations for my corn snakes' birthday. Now I have three new little baby snakes at home. ^^ **

* * *

36\. What next?

Ein Schauer lief über Rangos Rücken, als seine Hand weiter wanderte und Bohnes Kleid abtastete. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als er ihre Hand berührte. War sie tot? Zitternd umklammerte er ihre Hand, traute sich aber nicht, nach ihrem Puls zu fühlen. Er wusste, dass er den Gedanken nie ertragen könnte, dass Bohne durch seine Schuld ihr Leben lassen musste.

„Was ist da unten?", schalte Jakes Stimme von oben zu ihm runter. „Bist du unten angekommen?"

Rango schluckte. „Ja, ich hab sie gefunden."

Hastig stand er auf und versuchte Bohne irgendwie hoch zu heben. Der Wassereimer schwankte bei jedem seiner Bewegungen. Rango wollte gar nicht daran denken, wie tief es unter ihnen runter ging.

Nach mehreren Versuchen gelang es ihm Bohnes Körper auf seiner Schulter zu stützen. Aber wie sollte er sie nach oben bringen? Sein Blick wanderte nach oben zum Brunneneingang.

„Jake!", rief er. „Kannst du mich irgendwie hochziehen?"

Zuerst herrschte Schweigen.

„Wie stellt er sich das vor?", murmelte Jake leise am Brunnenrand.

Sein Blick wanderte hoch zur Brunnen-Winde. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Die Winde war total kaputt und stand kurz vor dem Zerfall. Es war unmöglich sie benutzen zu können.

Vielleicht runterklettern? Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf. Das Seil war viel zu alt und könnte unter seinem Gewicht zerreißen.

„Ich kann dich nicht hochziehen!", rief er nach unten. „Versuch irgendwie an dem Seil hochzuklettern."

„Na toll", murmelte Rango. „Auch das noch."

Aber welche Wahl blieb ihm? Hier unten konnte er auch nicht bleiben.

Schnell zog er seine Weste aus und legte Bohnes Arme anschließend über seine Schulter und ihren Körper auf seinen Rücken, um wenigstens die Hände frei zu haben. Dann zog er sich die Weste wieder an, damit sie nicht so leicht herunterfallen konnte.

Sein Blick wanderte wieder nach oben. Dann atmete er nochmal tief durch und schwang sich mit aller Kraft an das Brunnen-Seil. Keuchend zog er sich daran hoch. Bohne war zwar nicht schwer, aber mit ihr zusammen war es doppelt so anstrengend das Seil hochzuklettern. Ihr Gewicht zog ihn immer bei jedem Hochziehen ein paar Millimeter nach unten. Schon nach wenigen Zentimetern glaube Rango vor Erschöpfung jeden Moment in Ohnmacht fallen zu müssen. Keuchend unterbrach er die Klettertour, um einen kurzen Moment zu verschnaufen. Doch kurz darauf begannen seine Hände am Seil abzurutschen. Sofort griff er wieder nach oben und zog sich erneut ein kleines Stück hoch. Dann nochmal und nochmal.

Er erschrak, als er ein merkwürdiges Geräusch vernahm. Er hielt inne und lauschte. Es hörte sich an wie ein Rascheln. Nein. Eher wie ein leichtes Reißen. Sein Blick wanderte nach oben. Er stieß einen erstickten Schrei aus, als er erkannte, dass über ihm das Seil an einer Stelle leicht gerissen war.

„Nein! Nein!", schrie Rango und zog sich wieder am Seil hoch. Doch bei jedem seiner Bewegungen drohten die Fasern des Brunnenseiles mehr und mehr zu reißen.

Panisch kletterte Rango weiter. Doch zu spät. Krampfhaft krallte sich das Chamäleon mit der Wüstenechse am Seil fest und kniff die Augen zusammen.

Plötzlich spürte er einen leichten Ruck. Das Seil riss.

„AHHHHH!"

Beide fielen. Doch kurz darauf landeten sie auf etwas Schwerem. Instinktiv krallte sich Rango daran fest und wäre fast heruntergefallen. Der Wassereimer zerschellte in der Tiefe.

Rangos Herz raste wie wild. Er öffnete erst wieder die Augen, als er eine vertraute Stimme vernahm.

„Das war ganz schön knapp gewesen, oder?", sagte Jake.

Rango sah ihn überrascht an. Jake hatte sie gerade noch aufgefangen, bevor sie in den Brunnen runterfallen konnten. „Was? Wie bist du hierher gekommen?"

„Ich hab im Schuppen nach etwas Passendem gesucht. Das alte Pferde-Zaumzeug war noch drinnen gewesen."

Jake wandte seinen Körper zu einer Woge und kroch an der alten, aber stabilen Leine hoch, die er oben am Brunnenrand befestigt hatte. Oben angekommen ließ er sich über den Brunnenrand fallen und alle drei landeten auf den staubigen Boden. Rango, der mit seinem Gesicht direkt im Sand gelandet war, spuckte angewidert den Sand aus dem Mund.

Sofort erinnerte er sich an Bohne. Sie lag immer noch bewegungslos neben ihm.

Zögernd drehte er sie auf den Rücken und beugte sich besorgt über das ohnmächtige Mädchen. Sie war blass und das Blut hing in einer angetrockneten Rinne von ihrem Haar runter. Rango schluckte schwer. „Bitte nicht, bitte nicht."

Mit zittrigen Händen strich er ihr Haar zur Seite. Jake war inzwischen näher an sie herangerückt und umschlang Bohne sachte mit seinem Körper.

„Was tust du da?", fragte Rango erschrocken.

„Abhören", raunte Jake ihm zu. Konzentriert lauschte er nach einem Lebenszeichen.

Dann entspannte sich seine Miene. „Sie lebt noch."

Rango sah ihn ungläubig an. „Sie lebt? Aber wie kann das sein? Sie war doch tot."

„Lass mal sehen." Mit diesen Worten beugte Jake sich vor und warf einen Blick unter Bohnes Haare.

„Tz, ist nur ein Streifschuss. Offensichtlich hat sie nur einen Schock."

Rango glaubte vor Glück in Tränen auszubrechen.

Jake lächelte leicht. „Tja, offensichtlich kann Madog nicht so gut, aus der Entfernung zielen."

Plötzlich wurde sein Gesicht wieder ernst. „Apropos, wir müssen sofort in die Stadt."

Mit diesen Worten löste er sich von den beiden und kroch hastig ein paar Meter nach vorne.

Doch als er merkte, dass Rango ihm nicht folgte, bremste er ab.

„Was ist jetzt? Nun komm schon! Wir müssen verhindern, dass sie die Stadt zerstören."

Doch Rango schenkte ihm keine Beachtung. „Ich kann, sie nicht alleine lassen", sagte er und strich sanft über Bohnes Gesicht.

Jake rollte die Augen. „Himmel und Hölle, vergiss sie. Ihr passiert schon nichts. Es ist nur ein Streifschuss. Sie kommt wieder in Ordnung. Aber der Stadt passiert gleich was, wenn wir uns nicht sofort auf den Weg machen."

„Nein!", erwiderte Rango. „Ich kann, sie nicht alleine lassen!"

Jakes Augen verengten sich. „Jetzt reiß dich zusammen und hör auf zu heulen! Denkest du, sie wäre damit einverstanden, dass du hier herumsitzt und sie bemutterst, anstatt deine Stadt zu retten?"

„Sag doch was du willst", entgegnete Rango und drückte Bohne so feste an sich, als ob er befürchtete, Jake würde sie ihm jeden Moment aus den Armen reißen. „Mir kannst du es nicht verbieten."

Jake knurrte verärgert. „Hast du mir eigentlich richtig zugehört?"

Doch Rango schien Jake in diesem Moment wirklich nicht zuzuhören. Seine Gedanken waren nur bei Bohne. Alles andere schien ihm in Moment völlig egal zu sein. Sogar seine Stadt.

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu!", knurrte Jake, und drehte Rangos Kopf in seine Richtung. „Willst du wirklich, dass deine Freunde alle tot sind? Vergiss nicht. Er will Dynamit einsetzen! Glaubst du, dass sie das überleben werden?"

Rango schwieg, wobei er immer noch Bohnes Kopf streichelte. Schließlich wandte er seinen Blick von Jake ab und blickte betrübt zu Boden. „Warum übernimmst du das nicht? Was kann ich schon gegen sie ausrichten? Gegen die haben wir doch keine Chance. Weder einzeln noch zusammen."

Jake biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Im Grunde hatte Rango Recht. Aber dem Triumph diesen Schlangenmörder und dieser hochmütigen Schildkröte zu überlassen, wollte Jake nicht akzeptieren. „Jetzt lass dir etwas einfallen! Du bist doch hier der Held! Also tu auch was!"

„Ich bin kein Held", entgegnete Rango. „Ich weiß, dass jede Geschichte einen Helden braucht. Aber in diesem Fall ist auch der größte Held machtlos."

„Ach, genauso machtlos wie du damals mich besiegt hast?", fragte Jake spöttisch. „Wer hatte denn damals mir einen Revolver vors Gesicht gehalten und wer hatte damals das Wasser zurückgebracht? Na, wer?"

Rango seufzte. „Ich."

Als ob dies das Stichwort gewesen wäre, fing Bohne plötzlich an zu stöhnen. Dann schlug sie die Augen auf.

„Bohne!"

Erleichtert drückte Rango sie an sich. „Ich hab schon gedacht du wärst…"

„Was war los?", fragte Bohne noch etwas benommen. „Da war ein lauter Knall."

Prüfend betastete sie ihren Kopf.

„Nicht dran gehen." Rango nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie wieder runter.

Dann holte ein Tuch aus seiner Hosentasche raus und hielt es ihr an die Schusswunde. „Es ist nur ein Kratzer."

„W-was... was ist denn mit dir passiert?"

„Wieso?"

„Du bist so dunkel."

Erst jetzt erinnerte sich Rango daran, dass er wegen dem Russ immer noch wie ein Schornsteinfeger aussah. „Och, das ist nichts von Bedeutung."

„W-wo sind die anderen?", fragte Bohne weiter. „Wo ist die Schildkröte?"

„Sie sind zur Stadt geritten und wollen sie zerstören", unterbrach Jake.

Bohne sah ihn verwundert an. „Und? Was steht ihr denn noch hier herum?"

„Genau das habe ich ihm auch schon gefragt", mischte sich Jake ein. „Aber dieser Dickkopf will seine Stadt nicht retten."

Bohne sah Rango überrascht an. „Ist das wahr?"

Rango wurde rot. „Äh… nein… das heißt, zuerst, aber dann… Ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht!"

„Rango, die anderen sind wichtiger", sagte Bohne vorwurfsvoll.

Jake grinste. „So etwas Ähnliches habe ich ihm auch gesagt."

Rango saß da und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. „Aber was verlangt ihr von mir? Ich kann doch nichts ausrichten."

Er stand auf und wich ein paar Schritte zurück.

Doch Bohne ließ nicht locker. „Dann denk dir was aus. Das kannst du doch so gut."

Jake grinste breit. Sehr zum Ärger von Rango.

„Aber was soll ich tun? Ich kann gar nichts tun!" Verzweifelt schlug das Chamäleon die Hände über den Kopf zusammen. „Ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll!"

Enttäuscht von sich selbst, sank Rango zu Boden. Bohne ging auf ihn zu und massierte beruhigend seine Schultern. „Jetzt beruhige dich und denk ganz in Ruhe nach. Dir muss was einfallen, sonst ist die Stadt verloren."

Rango massierte seine Schläfen. „Aber was? Ich bin doch nur ein Chamäleon mit einem Revolver. Und Jake. Was kann er schon gegen eine Bande von Schlangentötern ausrichten?"

„Aber selbst du hast ihn besiegen können", sagte Bohne aufmunternd. „Dann wird dir auch etwas gegen diese Bande einfallen."

Rango warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick zum Himmel. „Aber was?"

Eine Stille trat ein. Eine Stille, die niemand zu unterbrechen wagte. Sogar Jake nicht. Er hielt Rango zwar schon immer für etwas verrückt, aber er musste zugeben, dass er nicht immer dumme Ideen hatte.

Nach einer Weile stand Rango auf und ging unruhig auf und ab. Dabei verschränkte er die Hände auf den Rücken und hielt leise Selbstgespräche.

„Alleine kommen wir nicht gegen sie an", murmelte er leise. „Wir müssen Hilfe holen. Aber von wem? Wir sind alleine. Völlig alleine. Obwohl…"

Er sah auf.

„Es sei denn…" Er schnippte mit den Fingern. „Ich glaube, ich weiß was wir noch machen könnten."

„Was?", fragten Bohne und Jake wie aus einem Munde.

Doch Rango antwortete nicht auf ihre Frage sondern trieb zur Eile an. „Wir müssen uns sofort auf den Weg machen! Bohne? Denkst du, du kannst laufen? Oder nein, besser nicht. Du musst dich schonen. Jake, könntest du nicht…"

Jakes Augen weiteten sich. „Kommt nicht in Frage!"

„Jake…"

„Nein."

„Bitte." Rango machte Rehaugen.

„Nein!"

* * *

„Idiot", murmelte Jake, während er durch das Wüstengelände kroch. Mit Rango und Bohne auf dem Rücken. „Idiot. Idiot."

„Wenigstens diesen Gefallen schuldest du ihr", sagte Rango. „Immerhin hast du es ihr zu verdanken, dass du noch deine Zunge hast."

Jakes Gesicht verfinsterte sich noch mehr. Das Chamäleon und seine Argumente. Wie sehr er das hasste.

„Hört dieser Tag denn niemals auf?", grummelte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Wohin kriechen wir eigentlich hin?"

„Dorthin, wo wir vermutlich noch eine Chance haben Hilfe zu bekommen", antwortete Rango. Aber seine Stimme klang nicht so ganz überzeugend.

„Und wie weit ist das noch?"

„Das sag ich dir dann schon."

* * *

Nach einer Weile weitem Fußmarsch rief Rango: „Halt an. Das ist weit genug."

„Weit genug? Von was?", fragte Jake.

„Wirst du gleich sehen."

Mit diesen Worten sprang Rango von Jakes Rücken runter.

Kaum war Rango unten, formte Jake seinen Körper zu einer Woge und ließ auch Bohne von seinem Rücken runterrutschen.

Jake sah sich um. Um sie herum war weite felsige Wüstenlandschaft. Wer sollte ihnen hier schon helfen?

Rango ging ein paar Schritte geradeaus. Dann blieb er stehen, sah sich nochmal um, dann pfiff er so laut er konnte.

Zuerst passierte gar nichts. Doch dann…

Jake schrie auf, als er einen Schatten über sich hinweghuschen sah. Vor lauter Panik raste er an Rango vorbei und zwängte sich unter einen Stein, während der Schatten am Himmel weiter seine Kreise zog.

* * *

**All right. Let's see what happens next. Next chapter comes next week. Bye. **


	37. Slowly calamity

**Hello,**

**so sorry but I'm failing to write the next chapter this week again. :( No time for this. But don't worry. I do everything to finish next chapter next week on Thursday. ;) Sorry, have a little patience. -_- It hurts me to leave my fanfiction half-done in my computer. But not many chapters and the story is complete. ^^**

* * *

**Hi there! Sorry, sorry for the break. Now I finished Chapter 37. ^^ Enjoy. **

* * *

37\. Slowly calamity

Rango konnte sich ein leichtes Kichern nicht verkneifen; als er den großen Killer so ängstlich zusammengekauert unter dem Stein hocken sah.

„Jake! Komm ruhig raus! Es ist alles in Ord…"

In diesem Moment rammte etwas Großes das Chamäleon, und Rango wurde ein paar Meter weiter mitgerissen.

Bohne war so erschrocken, dass sie einen ersticken Schrei ausstieß.

Kurz darauf lag Rango auf Boden und richtete sich stöhnend wieder auf. „Hey! Kannst du nicht mal richtig landen?", rief er dem Wesen neben sich zu.

„Tschuldigung", meldete sich eine kleinlaute Stimme. Kurz darauf tauchte eine Gestalt auf, die sich mühsam unter der Fledermaus rausarbeitete, die Rango zuvor so hart gerammt hatte. „Aber mit der Landung hab ich es noch nicht so drauf. Wir sind besser im Starten."

Entschuldigend nahm Ezekiel, der kleine Präriehund, seine Flugbrille ab und sah Rango schuldbewusst an.

„Okay, schon gut", sagte das Chamäleon und rieb sich den Rücken. „Wenigstens hast du mich sofort gehört."

„Oh, ja", sagte Ezekiel. „Was mich nur gewundert hat ist, warum die Schlange auf einmal abgehauen war. Diesmal war ich nicht in Falken-Formation geflogen."

Jake, der sich inzwischen wieder von seinem Schrecken erholt hatte, kroch mürrisch wieder unter dem Stein hervor. Dass die Präriehunde ihm damals mit ihren Fledermäusen einen Habicht vorgetäuscht hatten, hatte er noch nicht vergessen.

„Das war reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme gewesen", knurrte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Hat er immer noch so große Angst vor dem Habichtschatten?", frage Ezekiel. Er kicherte leise und erntete von Jake sofort einen bitterbösen Blick.

Hastig schob Rango ihn beiseite, als er Jakes vernichtenden Blick bemerkte.

„Lass die Scherze. Er hat in letzter Zeit schon genug durchgemacht", zischte er. „Hör zu. Der Grund warum ich hier bin ist, dass ich dringend eure Hilfe brauche."

Ezekiel legte den Kopf schief. „Unsere Hilfe? Wieso?"

„Ich hab keine Zeit alles zu erklären! Die Stadt ist in Gefahr und auch meine Freunde. Ihr müsst mir helfen!"

Jake knurrte wütend. „Von denen willst du dir helfen lassen!? Mit diesem Getier hab ich auch noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen."

„Jake! Bitte!", fiel Rango ihm ins Wort. „Ich glaube, dass sie noch unsere letzte Hoffnung sind."

„Die?"

Ungläubig starrte Jake den Präriehund an, der bei Jakes Gegenwart sich am liebsten in die Erde verbuddelt hätte.

Rango wollte nicht länger Zeit verschwenden und wandte sich wieder an Ezekiel. „Bitte, könnt ihr?"

Der Präriehund wiegte den Kopf hin und her. „Na ja. Ich würde schon, aber bei Pappy… Ich weiß nicht…"

Rango seufzte. „Hat er mir immer noch nicht verziehen, dass ich ihm verboten hatte, im Theaterstück zu singen?"

Ezekiel schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich befürchte nicht. Er ist immer sehr schnell eingeschnappt, wenn man ihm etwas verbietet, weshalb er ja auch den Kontakt zu euch abgebrochen hat. Ich finde es schade, dass wir uns verkracht haben. Aber Pappy ist manchmal so ein Dickschädel."

Rango warf einen unbemerkten Seitenblick zu Jake. „Das kenn ich. Darf ich mit ihm reden?"

„Du kannst, aber seine Antwort weiß ich schon jetzt. Kommt mit!"

Mit diesen Worten setzte er sich die Brille wieder auf und stieg auf seine Fledermaus.

Jake sah Rango ungläubig an. „Ihr hab euch wegen eines Theaterstücks zerstritten? Als ob es nicht schon genug Konflikte auf dieser Welt gäbe."

„Das musst ausgerechnet du sagen", sagte Rango vorwurfsvoll. „Wir Schauspieler sind nun mal von Natur aus sehr sensible Leute. Und bei dem Gesang den Ezekiels Vater im letzten Theaterstück hingelegt hatte, hätte jeden Toten aus dem Grab gejagt, sodass ich ihn wegen Ruhestörung verwarnen musste."

* * *

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie hatten die steinerne, verfallene Stadt im Berg erreicht, wo die Präriehunde lebten. Ezekiel war ihnen voraus geflogen und nachdem er eine erneute Bruchlandung hingelegt hatte, rappelte er sich schnell wieder auf und rief laut: „Pappy! Pappy! Da will dich jemand sprechen!"

In nächsten Moment spürte Rango unter seinen Füßen etwas zittern. Er sprang zur Seite, als sich ein Wesen aus der Erde buddelte und seinen Kopf rausstreckte.

„Ezekiel. Bist du das?", rief Balthazar. „Was schreist du denn so? Kann man denn hier nicht in aller Ruhe seinen Mittagsschlaf halten?"

Er hielt inne und schnupperte. „Diesen alten Stadt-Geruch kenn ich doch."

Er krabbelte aus dem Loch und tastete Rango mit den Händen ab. „Na wenn das nicht mal der Dorf-Sheriff ist. Was wollen Sie hier? Mir etwa schon wieder einen Verweis wegen Ruhestörung geben?"

Rango räusperte sich respektvoll. „Hören Sie. Ich bin nicht wegen Ihres Gesangs gekommen, sondern…"

„Gesang?", fragte Balthazar ungläubig. „Als ich das letzte Mal gesungen hatte, da haben Sie es als unerträgliche, nicht zumutbare Ruhestörung bezeichnet!"

Rango biss die Zähne zusammen. „Eigentlich war in diesem Theaterstück auch kein Lied vorgesehen."

„Das ist ein freies Land, Mister!", fiel Balthazar ihm ins Wort. „Und wenn ich in einem Theaterstück singen will, so kann ich das auch schließlich tun!"

Mit diesen Worten setzte er zu einem theatralischen, krächzenden Singsang an.

„_Horch, holde Maid, am Tor…_"

Rango hielt sich die Ohren zu. „Genug, genug! Das ist eine Zumutung!"

„Sehen Sie!" Beleidigt verschränkte Balthazar die Arme. „Ezekiel, da fängt er schon wieder an. Dabei musst du doch zugeben, dass mein Gesang absolut perfekt war."

Ezekiel schlug sich die Hände über den Kopf. Warum hatte er seinen Vater damals nur dazu überredet Theater zu spielen?

Jetzt war es Rango, der wieder erneut mit einem Argument ausholte.

„In Ihren Ohren vielleicht. Aber ich als gebildeter Schauspieler weiß ganz genau was ein perfekter Gesang ist."

„Rango! Hör auf damit!", fiel Bohne dazwischen. „Denk an die anderen. Wir haben bestimmt nicht mehr viel Zeit!"

Rango räusperte sich. „Du hast Recht. Hören Sie. Wir vergessen jetzt die ganze Sache, weshalb ich euch ganz höflich und aufrichtig um Hilfe bitte."

„Unsere Hilfe?", fragte Balthazar ungläubig. „Ich hör wohl nicht richtig. Ezekiel? Hab ich mich verhört oder ist jetzt auch mein Gehör schlecht geworden? Ich werde langsam taub."

„Nein, du hast schon richtig gehört, Pappy", antwortete Ezekiel.

Balthazar schnaubte verächtlich. „Kommt nicht in Frage! Sie haben mich eine Witzfigur auf der Bühne genannt. Dabei war meine Gesangseinlage absolut perfekt gewesen, wenn Sie nicht dazwischen gefunkt hätten."

Rango rollte die Augen. „Möchten Sie etwa, dass ich bettle? Verstehen Sie denn nicht? Jemand will meine Stadt zerstören!"

„Ihr Problem", sagte Balthazar ungerührt und drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

So langsam wurde Rango ungehalten und packte den alten Gräber an den Schultern.

„Jetzt hören Sie mir mal zu! Sie vergessen, dass ich damals euren Hals gerettet habe. Ohne mich wärt ihr am Galgen verendet! Ihr schuldet mir zumindest _einen _Gefallen!"

„Wo er Recht hat, hat er Recht, Pappy", meinte Ezekiel, für den das alles nur logisch klang.

„Wie oft hab ich dir gesagt, du sollst dich nicht in die Angelegenheiten erwachsener Leute einmischen!", schimpfte Balthazar und schlug ihm mit seinem Gehstock.

„Tut mir leid, Pappy!", jammerte Ezekiel und hielt sofort respektvoll Abstand.

„Also helft ihr uns nun, ja oder nein?", fragte Rango hoffnungsvoll.

Balthazar runzelte die Stirn. Dann kramte er in seiner Tüte mit Kaktusfrüchten rum. „Tja, da muss ich erst mal nachdenken."

Jake, der sich bis jetzt im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, wurde langsam ungeduldig und bäumte sich drohend vor dem Alten auf. „Soll ich dein Nachdenken etwas beschleunigen!?"

Balthazar schnupperte. Er war zwar blind, aber den Geruch von Klapperschlangen erkannte er sofort. Er tastete mit seiner Hand vor und berührte Jakes Nase.

„Sieht er so aus, wie er sich anhört?", fragte er Ezekiel.

Ezekiel schluckte. „Ja, Pappy."

Balthazar grinste. „Was willst du denn machen? Willst du mich etwa dazu zwingen?"

Jake verengte drohend die Augen. „Ich hab heute noch nichts zu essen gehabt."

Balthazar lachte auf. „Dann klär das mal mit meiner Familie ab."

In diesem Moment war das ganze Tal von anderen Präriehunden umstellt und zielten drohend mit ihren Schießeisen auf die kleine Gruppe.

Rango hob sofort die Hände nach oben. „Okay, okay. Wir wollen keinen Ärger!"

Balthazar rümpfte die Nase. „Wenn ihr keinen Ärger haben wollt, dann geht wieder."

Jake knurrte und war kurz davor diesen unverschämten Maulwurf zu beißen, als Rango noch im letzten Moment dazwischen ging.

„Bitte! Bitte, hört mir bitte zu! In der Stadt leben viele meiner Freunde. Auch Kinder. Und ich bin als Einziger für ihre Sicherheit verantwortlich. Dabei sind sie für mich mehr als nur meine Freunde. Sie sind wie eine Familie für mich, für die ich jeden Tag mein Leben riskiere. Aber ich schaff es diesmal nicht alleine. Was würdet ihr für eure Familie tun, wenn sie in Gefahr wären? Würdet ihr dann nicht auch Hilfe holen? Ich verspreche euch, dass es nicht umsonst für euch sein wird. Wenn ihr mir helft, dann dürft ihr Wasser haben so viel ihr wollt. Ohne Ausnahme. Aber ihr habt nichts davon wenn die Stadt zerstört ist und stattdessen dort vielleicht eine Stadtmetropole gebaut wird, die vielleicht in ferner Zukunft eure Existenz gefährden wird. Oh ja. Es fängt immer alles ganz klein an. Zuerst wird es nur eine Stadt betreffen. Genauso wie damals die Europäer nach Amerika kamen. Später wollten sie dann das _ganze_ Land und vertrieben die Einheimischen aus ihrer Heimat. Das könnte euch vielleicht genauso passieren. Dann müsst ihr, mit eurer Familie, im schlimmsten Fall unter einer Brücke schlafen. Wollt ihr das wirklich riskieren?"

Es war still geworden. Auch Bohne und Jake sagten nichts.

Ezekiel war der Erste, der etwas sagte. „Da hat er nicht so Unrecht, Pappy."

„Halt die Klappe, Ezekiel."

„Ja, Pappy."

„Na gut, wir helfen. Ausnahmsweise. Aber unter einer Bedingung."

„Ihr wollt Wasser?", fragte Rango. „Könnt ihr sofort haben."

Balthazar verschränkte die Arme. „Das Theaterstück will diesmal ich schreiben und ich will am Schluss singen."

Rangos Augen weiteten sich. „Sie? Sie haben doch keine Ahnung vom Theater… und schon gar nicht die passende Stimme dafür."

„Entweder ich darf singen, oder Sie können auf Hilfe hoffen bis Sie schwarz werden."

Balthazar grinste breit. Er wusste, dass Rango einwilligen musste.

Niedergeschlagen gab Rango nach. „Na schön, na schön. Sie dürfen singen."

„Fein, fein. Maybelle! Trommel alle zusammen! Wir machen einen kleinen Stadtbummel."

Sofort zogen sich alle Präriehunde zurück und machten sich daran ihre Fledermäuse zu besteigen. Und es dauerte nicht lange und der Himmel war mit flatternden Fledermäusen gefüllt. Ezekiel holte ebenfalls seine Fledermaus und winkte Rango zu sich rüber.

„Na kommen Sie, Sheriff. Oder wollen Sie hier bleiben?"

„Nein, ich komme mit!"

Doch gerade als Rango zu ihm rüber laufen wollte, wurde er von Bohne an den Schultern festgehalten. „Rango, ich komme mit."

„Nein, Bohne!", sagte Rango entschieden. „Du bleibst hier. Du bist noch verletzt!"

„Diese kleine Schramme?!"

„Mit einer Kopfverletzung ist nicht zu spaßen."

„Maybelle kann sich ja solange um sie kümmern", meinte Ezekiel.

Bohne wollte protestieren, aber Rango kam ihr zuvor. „Das ist eine sehr gute Idee."

„Na komm Kind", sagte Maybelle und schob sie von Rango weg.

Rangos Blick wanderte zu Jake, der etwas weiter neben ihm stand und argwöhnisch zu den Fledermäusen hoch sah.

„Jake?"

Jake drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung.

„Ich fliege mit ihnen. Ist das okay für dich?"

Jakes Augen verengten sich. „Ich werde ebenfalls in die Stadt kommen."

„Wieso? Was hast du vor?"

„Du weißt ganz genau was ich vorhabe. Ich werde diese Bande und diese Schildkröte töten. Die haben meine Ehre in den Dreck gezogen. Und derjenige der mich beleidigt, der lebt nicht mehr lange."

Rango schluckte. „Hast du denn immer noch nichts gelernt? Wie willst du sie besiegen?"

Jake zischte drohend. „Ich muss sie töten! Und wenn ich dabei sterben muss."

„Jake, lass es besser bleiben und überlass das besser der Justiz. Und zwar mir."

„Versuch mich davon abzuhalten."

Mit diesen Worten machte Jake kehrt und kroch Richtung Stadt.

Rango sah ihm besorgt nach. „Pass auf dich auf… Bruder."

* * *

„Schenk mir noch mal ein Glas ein."

Buford nickte und goss Löffel das Glas wieder voll.

Im Saloon waren die Stadtbewohner immer noch am feiern und ließen sich eine Kaktusschnapsflasche und Wasserflasche nach der anderen reichen.

„Endlich ein Leben ohne einen Killer in der Nähe", seufzte Löffel erleichtert. „Das Leben kann so schön sein."

„Also ich weiß nicht", meinte Furgus neben ihm. „Ich hab wieder so ein eigenartiges Gefühl."

Elgin machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Ach, alles nur Einbildung. Sei besser froh, dass wir ihn los sind."

„Genau", stimmte Löffel ihm zu. „Jetzt ist ja alles wieder in Ordnung. Jake ist weg, und wir sind alle Sorgen los."

* * *

Priscilla seufzte. Sie machte sich Sorgen. Ihr Blick wanderte hoch zur Turmuhr. Es war ihr ein Rätsel warum Rango so lange wegblieb. Auch Bohne, die direkt nach seiner Abreise ihm heimlich gefolgt war, war ebenfalls noch nicht aufgetaucht. Ob ihnen etwas passiert war?

Völlig in Gedanken versunken ging sie mit langsamen Schritten aus der Stadt zum See, wo alles still und einsam war. Alle anderen Stadtbewohner waren im Saloon und feierten die Abwesenheit des Killers. Priscilla war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie sich überhaupt darüber freuen sollte. Ihr ging einfach nicht aus dem Kopf was Jake ihr gestern gesagt hatte.

_„Ich weiß nicht was kommen wird. Aber wenn dann wird es nur ein Ende für _mich_ sein."_

Priscilla fröstelte. Hatte Jake das ernst gemeint? War sein Tod wirklich unvermeidbar? Es war vielleicht nur logisch. Einen Killer wie ihm würde bestimmt nichts anderes erwarten. Was Priscilla nur ängstigte war, dass Rango sich beim Versuch ihm zu helfen, ebenfalls in Lebensgefahr begeben würde.

Sie erschrak, als plötzlich etwas auf ihrem Kopf landete und weiter über den Boden rollte.

„He! Priscilla! Wirf den Ball rüber!"

Noch etwas irritiert hob die Wüstenmaus den Ball auf und brachte ihn zu Cletus, der mit Lucky wieder dabei war Volleyball zu spielen.

„Also rüber werfen hätte auch genügt", meinte Cletus stirnrunzelnd und nahm Priscilla den Ball ab. „Was machst du eigentlich für ein Gesicht wie sieben Jahre Dürre?"

„Ich mache mir Sorgen", gab Priscilla ohne Hemmungen zu. „Rango ist immer noch nicht zurück. Und Jake auch nicht."

Cletus und Lucky warfen sich fragende Blicke zu. Dann rümpfte Lucky die Nase „Was kümmert dich das? Er ist weg und das ist doch ganz gut so."

„Genau!", stimmte Cletus ihm zu. „Den will sowieso keiner in der Nähe haben. Oder willst du, dass er zurückkommt?"

Priscilla senkte ihren Blick. „Nein, das nicht. Aber, es ist nur… Egal. Aber Rango ist jetzt schon eine ganze Weile weg."

„Und wenn schon", sagte Lucky und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Er wird schon wieder auftauchen. So wie jedes Mal."

„Genau", meinte Cletus und warf den Ball über das Netz. Sofort rannte Lucky vor und fing den Ball ab. „Ich bin froh, dass er weg ist. Jetzt haben wir endlich wieder Ruhe."

Priscilla war da weniger überzeugt. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube, es steckt viel mehr hinter der ganzen Sache."

Lucky schnaubte verächtlich. „Mädchen"

Danach kümmerten die beiden sich nicht mehr um die betrübte Wüstenmaus, sondern spielten eifrig und ausgelassen ihr Volleyball-Match.

Priscilla beachtete sie kaum. Ihr Blick hing auf der Stadt, als schwebe über ihr ein Unheil.

* * *

Madog grinste als er beobachtete wie seine Leute mehrere Fässer mit Benzin aus kippten und um den ganzen alten Schuppen verteilten. Weil die Stadtbewohner so ausgelassen mit Feiern beschäftigt waren, hatte niemand die Mungos bemerkt, die sich heimlich in den hintersten Teil der Stadt reingeschlichen hatten.

„Das reicht!", befahl Madog.

Sofort rannten seine Kumpanen mit den leeren Fässern davon und verließen die Stadt, während Madog allein zurückblieb.

Mit ruhigen Handbewegungen, holte der Mungo eine Packung Streichhölzer heraus und zündete eines davon an. Er kicherte dunkel. „Dabei bin ich Nichtraucher. Aber ich liebe das Feuerwerk."

Mit einem fiesen Grinsen ließ er das Streichholz in die brennbare Flüssigkeit fallen.

* * *

Priscilla hatte sich ans Seeufer gesetzt und betrachtete nachdenklich ihr Spiegelbild auf der Wasseroberfläche.

Lucky und Cletus, die immer noch vergnügt Volleyball spielten, wurde ihre trübsinnige Gegenwart langsam leid.

„Meine Güte", seufzte Lucky und rollte mit den Augen. „Jetzt sitz dort nicht wie ein Trauer-Kloss. Das macht einen ja total down."

„Immer diese Mädchen", spottete Cletus und fing den Ball auf.

Priscilla seufzte und stand auf. Sie wollte woanders nachdenken, statt dem Spott der Stadtjungen ausgeliefert zu sein. Als sie sich umdrehte, stieß sie einen erschrockenen Schrei aus. Am anderen Ende der Stadt stiegen dunkle Rauchschwaden auf.

* * *

Löffel, der immer noch mit den anderen an der Bar saß, hob schnuppernd den Kopf.

„Äh… Elgin. Riechst du das auch?"

„Also, ich war es nicht, wenn du das meinst."

„Nein, das meine ich nicht. Es ist nur…" Er nahm einen erneuten tiefen Atemzug. „So etwas hab ich nicht mehr gerochen, seitdem Tag, als damals der Waldbrand in Nordkalifornien ausgebrochen worden war."

In diesem Moment schwang die Tür auf und Priscilla stürmte in den Saloon.

„Feuer! Feuer! Es brennt!"

* * *

**Fire in Dirt! But this should be the beginning of the calamity and time is running out. Be courius for the next chapter... **

**I need some time to finish next chapter. :/ I still don't know. Next week or two weeks. But the story goes on. ;) **


	38. Fire, fire and water

**Hello again. Some of you can't wait to read next chapter, don't you? All right. Enjoy. ;) **

* * *

38\. Fire, fire and water

Kaum hatte Priscilla zu Ende geredet, stürmten alle aus dem Saloon und starrten fassungslos auf das Feuer. Die Flammen brannten inzwischen meterhoch und hatten sich auf zwei weitere Häuser ausgebreitet.

„Wir brauchen sofort Wasser!", schrie Miss Oats.

„Holt die Lösch-Pumpe!", schrie Elgin.

„Aber die ist im Schuppen und, der brennt!", rief Buford geschockt.

„Warum ist sie im Schuppen?", fragte Elgin.

„Weil wir sie bis jetzt nie benutzt haben", sagte Löffel völlig verzweifelt.

Miss Oats schlug die Hände über den Kopf. „Was sollen wir jetzt machen?!"

„Zum See!", brüllte Elgin.

Sofort rannten sie zum See. Doch kaum hatten sie die Häuser hinter sich, knallten mehrere Schüsse. Erschrocken blieben alle stehen. Löffel, der an vorderster Front stand, wurde der Hut vom Kopf geschossen. „Hey!", schrie Löffel. „Was zum…?"

Ihm stockte der Atem, als er die Mungos sah, die im wenigem Abstand von der Stadt auf ihren Roadrunnern saßen und ihre Revolver auf die Stadtleute gerichtet hielten.

„Na?!", begann Madog gehässig. „Jetzt ist euch das Feiern wohl vergangen, was? Jetzt werden hier andere Seiten aufgezogen!"

Mit diesen Worten holte er etwas aus der Satteltasche und zündete ein Streichholz an.

Dann warf er den Gegenstand nach vorne.

Löffel erkannte sofort die Gefahr. „DYNAMIT!"

„Rückzug!"

Panisch rannten die Bewohner wieder in die Stadt, noch bevor das Dynamit in einer Fontaine aus Pulver und Staub mit einem großen Knall explodierte. Alle schrieen wild durcheinander und flüchteten sich in die Häuser. Doch kurz darauf erinnerten die Rauchschwaden sie wieder an das Feuer, das inzwischen fast die halbe Stadt in Brand gesteckt hatte.

Madog ließ die Panik der Stadtbewohner völlig kalt. Amüsiert holte er wieder seinen Revolver hervor. „Jetzt kriegen die kleinen Teufel endlich das, was sie verdient haben."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich zu seinen Leuten um. „Also, hört zu. Ihr kennt den Plan. Jeder, der die Stadt verlassen will, wird erschossen. Wir reiten jetzt um die Stadt herum und ihr schießt was ihr könnt. Entweder frisst das Feuer sie auf, oder sie werden mit Blei durchlöchert. Den Rest erledige ich." Er strich mit seinen Fingern über die Satteltasche, wo er das Dynamit verstaut hatte. „Die werden es sich im nächsten Leben zweimal überlegen, bevor sie sich mit Mungos anlegen."

Dann ritten sie los und begannen die Stadt zu umrunden.

* * *

„Wir sind umzingelt!", schrie Löffel panisch, als die ersten Schüsse der Mungos die Fenster der Häuser trafen.

„Zu den Waffen!", rief Elgin.

„Aber was machen wir wegen dem Feuer?", fragte Miss Oats verzweifelt. „Wir werden bei lebendigem Leibe verbrennen! Und wir kommen hier nicht raus!"

* * *

Inzwischen hatte Madog im Reiten eine weitere Stange Dynamit angezündet und sie im hohen Bogen auf das Dach der Bank geschleudert.

Alle schrieen auf, als das Hausdach des Gebäudes in einem lauten Knall explodierte.

Überall flogen Holzteile, Splitter und Dreck durch die Luft. Die Stadtbewohner flüchteten in sämtliche Richtungen. Einige versuchten es nun doch, zwischen den Häusern nach draußen zu fliehen, wurden aber sofort wieder von den schießenden Mungos zum Rückzug gezwungen.

Madog lachte gehässig, als er die Verzweiflung der Bewohner sah.

„Ha! Das ist ja noch besser als Schlangen-Jagen. Ha, ha!"

* * *

Mittlerweile hatten sich die Stadtbewohner von der Explosion wieder etwas erholt und versuchten nun trotz der aussichtlosen Lage das Feuer irgendwie zu löschen.

Einige versuchten es mit Decken, andere mit Sand. Miss Oats versuchte es mit dem Wasser aus ihrem Haus. Doch das Feuer breitete sich jetzt unkontrolliert aus.

Aus dem Saloon kamen verzweifelte Schreie.

„Nein!", schrie Buford, während Löffel und Elgin ihn nach draußen zogen. Denn das Feuer war inzwischen auch auf den Saloon übergesprungen. Buford, der dieses Gebäude so sehr liebte, weigerte sich den Saloon zu verlassen und wehrte sich mit Händen und Füßen.

„Komm! Du musst hier raus!", schrie Elgin und schaffte es zusammen mit Löffel ihn auf die Straße zu zerren.

„Nein!", schrie Buford erneut und versuchte umzukehren. „Ich lass meinen Saloon nicht im Stich!"

In diesem Moment landete die nächste Stange Dynamit auf dem Saloon-Dach. Kurz darauf wurden die drei von der Druckwelle zu Boden geworfen.

Sofort stand Buford wieder auf und starrte fassungslos nach vorne, wo zuvor noch sein Saloon gestanden hatte.

Tröstend tätschelte Löffel ihm die Schulter; während Elgin der Kröte ihren Hut reichte. „Hier, dein Hut."

* * *

Entspannt faltete Johns Bruder Frank seine Hände zusammen und beobachtete alles aus sicherer Entfernung. Aus der Ferne hörte er die verzweifelten Schreie der Stadtbewohner, die Schießereien der Mungos und die Explosion des Dynamits.

„Tja John", murmelte er zu sich selbst. „Jetzt kommst du doch noch zu deinem Willen. Bald ist es vollbracht. Bald wird die Stadt nichts mehr weiter sein als blanker Wüstenstaub."

* * *

Miss Oats hatte die Kinder versammelt und hatte sich mit ihnen zum vordersten Teil der Stadt geflüchtet. Lucky, Cletus, Priscilla und ein paar andere Stadtjungen standen ängstlich dicht gedrängt zusammen. Einige hielten sich Taschentücher vor dem Mund, weil der Rauch ihre Lungen reizte.

„Wo bleibt denn das Wasser?", rief Miss Oats.

„Hust… Wir kommen nicht an den See!... Hust", japste Elgin. „Selbst die Wasserhähne in der Stadt reichen nicht aus um das Feuer zu löschen."

In diesem Moment ertönte eine weitere Explosion. Alle Kinder schrieen erschrocken auf.

Tröstend nahm Miss Oats alle in die Arme.

„Werden wir sterben?", fragte Lucky ängstlich.

„Wir können nichts tun!", schrie Löffel, der gerade angerannt kam. „Ich würde sagen, das wars dann wohl."

Auch alle anderen Stadtbewohner, die noch versucht haben das Feuer irgendwie unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, kamen nun ebenfalls zum Stadteingang gerannt und waren ratlos was sie nun machen sollten. Sie konnten weder nach vorne noch zurück. Die Mungos ritten immer noch um die Stadt herum und warten nur darauf den Ersten zu erschießen, der die Stadt verlassen würde.

„Hilfe! Wir brauchen Hilfe!", schrie Miss Oats hysterisch.

„Wo bleibt nur dieser Sheriff?", fragte Elgin laut. „Wenn man ihn braucht, ist er nie da."

* * *

Inzwischen wurde den Mungos das ständige „Um-die-Stadt-reiten" langsam langweilig.

„Boss!", rief einer der Mungos zu Madog. „Die wollen nicht rauskommen!"

Madog bremste seinen Roadrunner ab und hielt in der Nähe des Stadteingangs, wo die Stadtleute dicht gedrängt versammelt waren. Ein hässliches Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. „Tja, wenn sie nicht rauskommen wollen… Manche muss man eben zu seinem Glück zwingen."

Er holte eine neue Dynamitstange raus. „Dann werden wir ihnen mal etwas Feuer unter dem Hintern machen."

Wieder holte er ein Streichholz hervor und zündete es an. Gleichzeitig warf er einen giftigen Blick auf die brennende Stadt. „Niemand legt sich ungestraft mit Mungos an. Niemand!"

In diesem Moment ließ ihn ein lauter Ruf zusammenfahren.

„Boss! Sieh mal! Dort!"

Madog hielt inne und schaute in die Richtung, in die einer seiner Leute mit dem Finger deutete. Madog vergaß für einen kurzen Moment, dass er noch das brennende Streichholz in der Hand hielt und stieß einen Fluch aus, als er sich die Finger daran verbrannte.

Aus der Ferne war eine dichte, dunkle Wolke zu sehen. Aber es war keine natürliche Wolke.

Misstrauisch kniff Madog die Augen zusammen. „Was ist das?"

* * *

Im rasenden Tempo flogen die Fledermäuse Richtung Stadt. Rango gab sich alle Mühe nicht herunterzufallen und klammerte sich eisern an Ezekiel fest. Dem Chamäleon blieb fast das Herz stehen, als er die Rauchwolken über der Stadt erblickte.

„Löscht das Feuer!", befahl er.

„Ihr habt es gehört!", rief Balthazar. „Lasst uns ein paar Lösch-Arbeiten leisten."

Im Sturzflug lenkten die Präriehunde ihre Fledermäuse über den See und schöpften mit ihren Eimern Wasser heraus. Dann ging es im gleichen Tempo über die Stadt, wo sie das Wasser wieder darüber aus kippten.

Madog blieb der Mund offen stehen, als er das sah. Aber nur für einen kurzen Moment.

„Schießt sie vom Himmel runter!", schrie er zu seinen Leuten.

Sofort feuerten alle ihre Revolver ab.

„Die schon wieder!", fluchte Rango. „Vertreibt sie! Jagt sie davon!"

„Nichts leichter als das", sagte Ezekiel und machte einen grandiosen Sturzflug mit seiner Fledermaus nach unten.

Rango schrie erschrocken auf. „Nicht so schnell!"

Doch Ezekiel war jetzt voll in seinem Element und flog so tief über die Mungos, dass diese erschrocken die Köpfe einzogen.

Kurz darauf tauchten weitere Fledermäuse über ihnen auf und flogen immer ganz knapp über sie drüber. Eine davon flog so tief, dass die Mungos von ihren Roadrunnern runter sprangen.

Madog versuchte es noch ein paar Mal die Fledermäuse mit seinem Revolver vom Leib zu halten, doch dann eröffneten auch die Präriehunde das Feuer und Madog musste aufgeben.

Vor lauter Wut stieß er einen lauten Schrei aus und galoppierte mit seinem Roadrunner in die Nähe der brennenden Stadt, wo ihn die Fledermäuse nicht verfolgen konnten.

„Ezekiel!", rief Rango. „Bring mich in die Stadt! Ich muss die anderen da rausholen."

„Okay, okay", sagte Ezekiel und lenkte die Fledermaus zum Stadteingang.

„Nicht so schnell!", schrie Rango.

Doch zu spät. Ezekiel bremste nicht rechtzeitig ab. Der Boden kam immer näher und noch ehe sie es sich versahen, landete die Fledermaus mit einer Bruchlandung auf dem Boden.

Rango und Ezekiel wurden von der Fledermaus geschleudert und landeten unsanft auf den Boden. Für einen kurzen Moment sah Rango nur Sterne. Doch sofort wurde er wieder hellwach, als er den beißenden Geruch des Feuers in die Nase bekam.

„Sheriff! Sie sind wieder da!", riefen einige der Stadtbewohner erleichtert.

„Rango! Ich wusste du würdest kommen", sagte Priscilla und klammerte sich an Rango.

„Sheriff! Was ist hier los?", fragte Elgin ungehalten.

„Ja", stimmte Löffel ihm zu. „Was ist das hier für ein Aufstand?"

„Jetzt ist keine Zeit für Erklärungen!", unterbrach sie Rango. „Ihr müsst sofort raus aus der Stadt!"

„Was meinen Sie was wir die ganze Zeit vorhaben?", meinte Elgin. „Aber wir können nicht raus. Die Mungos haben die Stadt umzingelt."

„Die Fledermäuse werden uns Schutz geben. Jetzt kommt!"

„Mein Saloon!", schrie Buford.

„Da ist kein Saloon mehr, Kumpel", sagte Elgin und zog ihn mit sich mit. „Komm jetzt."

Eilig verließen sie die Stadt, während die Flammen weiter die Stadt auffraßen und die Präriehunde immer wieder und wieder einen Eimer Wasser über das Feuer aus kippten.

Endlich hatten Rango und die Stadtbewohner sich weit genug von der Stadt entfernt, sodass für sie keine Lebensgefahr mehr bestand.

„So, hier sind wir erst einmal sicher", meinte Rango zufrieden, obwohl ihm der Anblick der Stadt mehr als wehtat. Denn obwohl die Präriehunde alles taten um das Feuer zu löschen, so war allen klar, dass von der Stadt nicht mehr viel übrig bleiben würde.

Alle waren still und starrten traurig auf das Feuer.

„Da geht unsere Stadt", jammerte Miss Oats. „Wo sollen wir denn jetzt leben?"

Sie holte ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Tasche und putzte sich die Nase.

„Macht euch keine Sorgen", versuchte Rango die traurigen Stadtbewohner aufzumuntern. „Es gibt immer einen Ausweg aus einer ausweglosen Situation. Selbst wenn sie noch so aussichtslos ist."

PENG!

Alle fuhren erschrocken zusammen. Der Schuss war hinter ihnen abgefeuert worden. Alle drehten sich um.

„Das sehe ich aber anders, Sheriff!"

Rango wurde bleich vor Schreck, als er Madog wenige Meter vor ihnen stehen sah… mit Priscilla in den Armen.

Niemand hatte bemerkt, dass Madog sich verkleidet unter die Stadtleute gemischt hatte und sich dabei die kleine Priscilla geschnappt hatte. Völlig verängstigt starrte Priscilla zu Rango, während Madog ihr mit einem bösen Grinsen seinen Revolver an den Kopf hielt.

„Keiner rührt sich vom Fleck!", befahl der Anführer und drückte Priscilla den Revolver enger auf die Stirn. „Oder sie ist tot!"

* * *

**Eh, well. Be continued... But have patience, please. Next chapter isn't ready yet. Hope I can finish it at the end of this month. Possible date: 27 th September. Until then, bye, bye. **


	39. Crime and punishment

**Hello, at last I finished chapter 39. :) **

**Thanks for the great comments, especially PhistomefelSmeik. ;) **

**And now, please enjoy. **

* * *

39\. Crime and punishment

Madog grinste triumphierend, als die Stadtbewohner vor ihm zurückwichen. Nur Rango wagte ein paar Schritte nach vorne, hielt aber genügend Abstand.

„Nett, Sheriff", sagte Madog spöttisch. „Aber dein Plan ist leider daneben gegangen. Oder dachtest du wirklich, du könntest etwas gegen uns ausrichten? Und jetzt sag deinen Flug-Freunden sie sollen das Gebiet verlassen!"

Rango war wie erstarrt. Alles hatte so gut geklappt. Jetzt stand er mit einem Mal wieder auf der Verlierer-Seite.

Madog wurde langsam ungeduldig. „Sofort!"

Wieder hielt er den Revolver dicht an Priscillas Kopf gepresst, sodass Rango keinen anderen Ausweg sah, als zu tun was der Anführer verlangte.

Er pfiff einmal laut. Sofort löste sich eine Fledermaus aus der Menge und flog in direkter Richtung auf die versammelten Tiere zu. Madog wich vorsichtshalber ein paar Schritte zurück, als die Fledermaus wieder mit einem Sturzflug auf den Boden landete.

„Ezekiel, sag den anderen sie sollen sich zurückziehen", sagte Rango mit zusammengebissen Zähnen.

Ezekiel sah ihn verwundert an. „Zurückziehen? Aber die Stadt, sie verbrennt doch sonst komplett…"

„Ich sagte, sofort!", schrie Rango ihn an, als Madog wieder demonstrativ den Revolver schwang.

Hastig zog sich Ezekiel zurück. „Wie Sie wünschen, Sheriff."

„Und kommt ja nicht wieder!", rief Madog ihm hinterher.

Kaum war Ezekiel mit seiner Fledermaus in der Luft, machte die Nachricht des „Sich-Zurückziehens" überall die Runde. Und es dauerte nicht lange und die Fledermäuse zogen sich in Flug-Formation in die Ferne zurück.

Traurig sah Rango ihnen nach.

Als die letzte Fledermaus hinter dem Horizont verschwunden war, lockerte Madog zwar seinen Griff um Priscilla, hielt aber weiterhin den Revolver auf ihrem Kopf.

Madog grinste fies. „Fein, fein. Nachdem wir hier uns nun etwas amüsiert haben, denke ich, ist es an der Zeit zum Finale überzugehen."

„Mister Madog!"

Sofort drehte Madog sich mit Priscilla im Arm um.

Die Stadtleute erschraken. Miss Oats war einer Ohnmacht nahe, als sie die Schildkröte auf sich zukommen sahen. Noch dazu ohne Rollstuhl.

„Bürgermeister John?", japste Buford mit erstickter Stimme.

Die Stadtleute wagten kaum zu atmen.

„Bürgermeister? Sie leben?", fragte Elgin fassungslos.

„Lasst euch von ihm nicht täuschen!", rief Rango. „Das ist nicht John, sondern sein Zwillingsbruder!"

„Sein Zwillingsbruder?", murmelte Löffel verwundert. „Er hat einen Bruder?"

Rango räusperte sich. „Er _hatte _einen Bruder."

Johns Bruder ging auf diesen Satz nicht ein, sondern starrte nur wütend auf Madog.

„Mister Madog! Was war das vorhin für ein Tumult gewesen? Vermasseln Sie etwa wieder alles?!"

„Nein, nein!", verteidigte sich Madog. „Keine Sorge. Ich hab alles im Griff."

In diesem Moment kamen auch die anderen Mungos, die sich inzwischen wieder von den Angriffen erholt hatten. Sie umzingeln die Gruppe und hielten ihre Revolver auf die Stadtleute gerichtet. Die Stadtleute drängten sich ängstlich zusammen.

Madog gefiel diese Angst und lachte vor Schadenfreude. „Tja, das hättet ihr wohl nie gedacht, dass das so endet, oder? Vorher habt ihr uns noch davon jagen können. Jetzt seid ihr diejenigen, die abhauen müssen. Und zwar für immer."

„Was meinen Sie damit?", fragte Rango etwas mutiger als vorher. Zwar hatte der Mungo immer noch Priscilla in seiner Gewalt, aber solange sie sich alle ruhig verhielten bestand für sie akut keine Lebensgefahr. Zumindest _noch_ nicht.

„Ich werde es Ihnen gerne erklären, Mister Rango", mischte sich Schildkröte Frank ein.

„Als persönliche Rache für meinen Bruder habe ich beschlossen nicht nur eine Stadt aus Häusern, sondern auch jeden zu vernichten, der sich gegen meinen Bruder direkt oder indirekt erhoben hat. Und aus diesem Grund werdet ihr alle auf sofortige Weise beseitigt."

Durch die Menge ging ein hektisches Gemurmel. Einige riefen Empörung, die Madog aber sofort wieder mit einem Schuss in die Luft zum Schweigen brachte.

Erschrocken zogen die Stadtleute ihre Köpfe ein.

Rango versuchte die Ruhe zu bewahren und trat mutig einen Schritt nach vorne.

„Sie können doch nicht einfach eine ganze Stadt ermorden!"

Franks Miene verfinsterte sich. „Ihr werdet _alle_ für den Tod meines Bruders sühnen."

„Das können Sie doch nicht machen!", jammerten einige Stadtleute und bewegten sich empört auf die Schildkröte zu. „Was haben wir Ihnen denn getan? Wir hatten nichts damit zu tun gehabt!"

„Klappe!", schrie Madog. „Keiner rührt sich vom Fleck!"

Wieder hielt er drohend seinen Revolver auf Priscillas Kopf, sodass alle sofort wieder stehen blieben.

Frank ließ die Bitte um Gnade und Empörung völlig kalt.

„Eigentlich solltet ihr euch bei eurem Sheriff beschweren", sagte er mit vorwurfsvoller Stimme. „Nur weil er sich damals eingemischt hatte, müsst ihr jetzt alle mit eurem Leben bezahlen."

Rango sah erschrocken auf, während Frank ohne Reue fortfuhr: „Ja, es ist ganz und allein Ihre Schuld, dass jetzt eine ganze Stadt dafür büßen muss."

Er deutete mit einem drohenden Fingerzeig auf das Chamäleon, das ihn fassungslos anstarrte.

„Ja, wäre er nicht gewesen, wärt ihr alle höchstens nur ohne euer Land, aber dafür in einer fortgeschrittenen, modernen Stadt. Ihr hattet damals nichts anderes zu verlieren, als nur euer dämliches, ödes Stück Land, welches mein Bruder euch mit einem fairen Preis abgekauft hätte. Nun ist mein Bruder seinetwegen tot und ihr habt euch diesem Sheriff-Rebellen angeschlossen. Jetzt bezahlt ihr alle mit eurem Leben. Nur seinetwegen müsst ihr jetzt alle einen grausamen Tod sterben."

Rango drehte sich um. Er wurde bleich vor Schreck als ihn vorwurfsvolle Blicke trafen.

„Nein! Das glaubt ihr doch nicht wirklich?!"

„Tja", sagte Madog hämisch grinsend. „Verloren ist verloren, Kleiner. Und diesmal hast du haushoch verloren. Auf der ganzen Linie. Pech für dich. Ich will echt nicht in deiner Haut stecken."

„Das reicht jetzt, Mister Madog!", unterbrauch ihn Frank. „Ich habe jetzt schon genug Zeit verloren. Jetzt ist es an der Zeit, das Urteil zu vollstrecken. Und das Urteil fälle ich jetzt. Ihr werdet alle dort sterben, wo mein Bruder seine Zukunft aufbauen wollte. Und ihr werdet alle mit ihr untergehen."

Mit diesen Worten gab Frank Madog ein Zeichen. Madog nickte und dirigierte zusammen mit seinen Leuten die Stadtleute in die Wüste. Dorthin zu den noch verbliebenen Überresten der Baustelle, wo Bürgermeister John einst seine neue Stadt aufbauen wollte. Seit dem Tod des Bürgermeisters waren die Bauarbeiten eingestellt worden und einfach liegen gelassen, ohne dass sich jemand weiter darum gekümmert hatte. Alles was dort jetzt noch dort stand waren ausgegrabene, leere Baugruben für die Keller der geplanten Gebäude und ein paar Baugerüste.

Während dem ganzen Marsch wagte keiner der Stadtleute sich gegen die Mungos zu wehren. Zu groß war die Angst, dass sie von ihren Schusswaffen Gebrauch machen würden. Außerdem hatte Madog immer noch Priscilla im Visier. Ein Gegenangriff war viel zu gefährlich.

„Hier, der Platz ist perfekt!", meinte Frank, der der ganzen Gruppe vorausgegangen war. Alle Stadtleute blickten in die leere, tiefe Baugrube.

„Na los!", befahl Madog und schwang wieder seinen Revolver. „Runter mich euch!"

„Was haben Sie mit uns vor?", fragte Miss Oats ängstlich.

Knurrend hob Madog seinen Revolver höher. „Keine Fragen! Runter! Sofort!"

Noch ehe einer etwas sagen konnte, hatte einer der Mungos Buford grob am Arm gepackt und ihn brutal in die Grube geschubst. Buford schlug hart am Boden auf und blieb stöhnend im Graben liegen.

„Braucht ihr eine Extra-Einladung?!", schrie Madog die anderen an.

Ohne jeden Widerstand kletterten die Stadtleute in die Baugrube. Da die Grube sehr tief, knapp einen Stockwerk runter ging, war der Sprung nach unten nicht gerade sanft. Elgin und Löffel waren kaum unten, da rannten sie auch sofort zu Buford und halfen ihm wieder hoch.

„Alles okay, Kumpel?", fragte Elgin.

Buford hielt sich am Kopf und sah nur Sterne.

Als der letzte Bewohner unten war, ließ Madog Priscilla los und warf sie ebenfalls zu den anderen nach unten. Rango rannte sofort zu ihr und nahm sie tröstend in die Arme.

„Und jetzt", hörten sie Frank zu ihnen runter rufen. „Jetzt wünsche ich Ihnen allen einen guten Sprung ins Nirgendwo."

Entsetzt sahen die Stadtleute wie die Mungos das viele Dynamit in ihren Händen trugen und es rund um die Baugrube verteilten. Einige gerieten in Panik und versuchten gegen aller Vernunft wieder aus der Baugrube rauszukommen.

Madog, dem das ganze zu lästig wurde, feuerte einen Warnschuss in die Luft ab.

Sofort verstummten alle und blieben wie erstarrt in der Baugrube stehen.

„Jetzt haltet die Klappe!", schrie Madog drohend. „Oder ich knall euch vorher ab!"

„Das wird nicht nötig sein, Mister Madog", sagte Frank. „Die werden noch früh genug in die ewigen Jagdgründe wandern."

„Lassen Sie sie bitte in Ruhe!", rief Rango von unten zu ihnen hoch. Er hatte es inzwischen geschafft Priscilla etwas zu beruhigen und stand jetzt gut sichtbar im Blickfeld von Madog und Frank.

„Sie haben doch selber gesagt, dass ich es gewesen war, der daran schuld ist. Dann lassen Sie doch Ihre Rache an mir aus. Aber lassen Sie die anderen gehen!"

Frank hob die Augenbrauen und faltete mit gelangweilter Miene seine Hände zusammen.

„Das hat im Moment keine große Bedeutung", sagte er. „Egal wer im Moment Schuld hat oder nicht. Wichtig ist mir, dass der Tod meines Bruders gesühnt wird. Und Sie haben als einziger die Verantwortung über Ihre Stadt. Und Ihre Stadt stand doch immer von Anfang an hinter ihnen. Aber Sie und alle anderen haben sich gegen den Fortschritt meines Bruders entschieden. Und in der Natur gibt es ein Gesetz. Man nimmt entweder an den Veränderungen teil, oder man wird abgehängt."

„Das hat doch alles nichts mit den anderen zu tun!", unterbrach ihn Rango.

„Ist doch egal", sagte Frank und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Auf ein paar Stadtleute mehr oder weniger kommt es auf der Welt nicht an. Außerdem…"

Er machte eine Kunstpause. „Außerdem muss es ja nicht immer an der Vergangenheit liegen. Mister Madog hat mir eine sehr lange Beschwerde-Liste vorgetragen, was darauf hindeutet, dass Sie und Ihre Stadt eindeutig bewiesen haben, dass Sie sich aktiv gegen meine Rache gestellt haben. Hinzu kommt noch, dass Ihre Stadt so weit gegangen ist, dass sie einem Killer Schutz gewährt haben, der _meinen_ Bruder getötet hat. Wenn das nicht Verrat genug ist, dann rate ich Ihnen in Ihrem nächsten Leben Rechtswissenschaft zu studieren."

Es war still geworden. Die Sache mit Jake hatten sie bei all der Aufregung total wieder vergessen.

„Ja, ja", mischte sich Madog ein. „Ich mag es gar nicht, wenn man mich ärgert. Und derjenige der meiner Arbeit im Weg steht, der lebt nicht mehr lange."

„Sie sehen, es hat somit auf beiden Seiten seine Berechtigung ein Todesurteil an alle zu vollstrecken", beendete Frank seinen Richterspruch und blickte schadenfroh auf die betroffenen Stadtleute. Aber das alleine genügte der Schildkröte nicht; sondern war darauf versessen Rango noch mehr zu demütigen.

„Es war von eurem Sheriff nicht nur unklug gewesen, sich in die Angelegenheiten meines Bruders einzumischen, sondern auch ein großer Fehler, sich Schlangenjägern in den Weg zu stellen", sagte Frank und machte ein paar Schritte zurück, wobei er seinen Blick nicht von Rango ließ. Frank grinste spöttisch. „Sie hätten niemals geboren werden sollen, Mister Rango. Ein Jammer für Sie einen solchen Tod unter solchen Bedingungen zu sterben."

Rango senkte seinen Blick, hob ihn aber sofort wieder und blickte mit großen Augen zur Schildkröte hoch. „Bitte! Tun Sie es nicht!"

Frank rümpfte die Nase und holte eine Taschen-Uhr aus seiner Jacke.

„Ihr hab jetzt noch fünf Minuten Zeit, um eure letzten Gebete zu sprechen. Guten Tag."

Mit diesen Worten machte Johns Bruder kehrt und entfernte sich. Madog, der noch am Rand stand, blickte spöttisch auf die Stadtbewohner runter. „Und das keiner auf die Idee kommt hier herauszuklettern. Sehen wir auch nur den Ersten hier oben, dann zünden wir das Dynamit."

Mit einem bösen Lachen zog er sich mit seinen Leuten zurück, um im sicheren Abstand die Dynamitladung zu sprengen, wo sich jetzt die Stadtleute befanden.

Es wurde still. Einen Moment traute sich keiner ein Wort zu sagen.

„Das ist alles Ihre Schuld!", schrie Miss Oats hysterisch.

„Ja, alles Ihre Schuld!", stimmte Buford ihr zu und deutete drohend auf Rango.

Rango war so erschrocken, dass sich seine Hautfarbe blassweiß verfärbte.

„Wir hätten ihn damals aufhängen sollen, als der große Wasserhahn ausgetrocknet war!", fluchte Löffel.

Auch Elgin war empört. „Er hat uns von Anfang an nur Unglück gebracht!"

„Das ist nicht wahr!", verteidigte sich Rango und presste sich unsicher gegen die Grubenwand, während die Stadtbewohner wütend auf ihn zugingen.

„Hört auf damit!", rief Priscilla und warf sich Rango in die Arme. „Rango, es war nicht deine Schuld gewesen. Du hast immer für uns das Beste gewollt. Du würdest uns nie in Gefahr bringen wollen. Wärst du uns egal, dann hättest du uns nie aus der brennenden Stadt herausgeholt. Du bist und bleibst ein Held."

Mit traurigem Blick kniete sich Rango vor Priscilla.

„In der Vergangenheit war ich ein Held gewesen. Aber Helden gewinnen nicht immer. Irgendwann verlieren auch sie mal einen Kampf."

Priscilla lächelte leicht. „Aber das ändert doch nichts daran, dass du uns liebst. Egal wo wir gleich landen werden, du wirst für mich immer ein Held bleiben."

Rango hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Danke, kleine Schwester."

Gerührt nahm er sie in die Arme.

Die anderen Stadtleute hatten sich inzwischen wieder etwas beruhigt und standen jetzt schweigend daneben.

„Wie kommen wir jetzt hier wieder raus?", fragte Miss Oats.

„Gar nicht", sagte Buford mit enttäuschter Stimme.

* * *

Frank und Madog hatten inzwischen genügend Abstand von der Baugrube und warteten darauf, dass die anderen Mungos das Sprengkabel für das Dynamit fertig gelegt hatten.

Frank war nicht verborgen geblieben, dass Madog sich immer wieder nervös umsah.

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, Mister Madog?"

Madog schnaubte verächtlich. „Mich stört, dass diese Schlange nirgendwo zu sehen ist. Bei seiner Wut hätte ich mehr Rachsucht von ihm erwartet."

„Das beunruhigt Sie doch nicht etwa, oder?"

„Mich beunruhigen?", fragte Madog spöttisch. „Keine Spur! Ich hab mich noch nie vor einer Schlange gefürchtet. Und bei dieser Klapperschlange ist das nicht anders. Im Gegenteil. Ich wittere eine Schlange zehn Meilen gegen den Wind. Wenn er sich wirklich hier in der Nähe aufhalten sollte, dann soll er nur kommen. Ich warte nur darauf. Ich kann es kaum erwarten ihn winseln zu hören, wenn ich ihm langsam die Haut abziehe. Stück für Stück. Millimeter für Millimeter." Er hatte sein Messer rausgeholt und strich mit seiner langen Kralle langsam über die Messerklinge.

„Wir sind soweit!", meldete sich einer seiner Leute und stellte den Sprengkasten mit dem Druckhebel auf den Boden, der per Kabel mit dem Dynamit an der Baugrube verbunden war.

Frank rieb sich die Hände. „Hervorragend. Endlich kann ich meinen Plan beenden…"

„Weg da!", sagte Madog und schubste Frank zur Seite. „Das mache ich selber!"

„Irrtum!", fuhr Frank dazwischen „Das ist meine Aufgabe!"

„Jetzt hören Sie mir mal zu! Das ist _mein_ Dynamit und _meine_ Abrechnung mit diesen Stadt-Versagern. Also hab ich ja wohl das Recht den entscheidenden Hebel zu drücken."

Frank knurrte verärgert. „Na schön. Aber ich zähle den Countdown."

„Mir egal", erwiderte Madog und stellte sich hinter dem Sprengkasten in Position. Dann packte er mit beiden Händen die beiden Hebelseiten und starrte erwartungsvoll in die Ferne, wo die Baugrube stand.

Eine Weile verging. Frank wechselte abwechselnd einen Blick zwischen seiner Taschen-Uhr und der Baugrube, wo die Stadtbewohner immer noch hockten und auf ihr Ende warteten.

„Noch eine halbe Minute."

Madogs Hände verkrampften sich ungeduldig auf dem Hebel. Er drückte so feste die Hände zusammen, dass es ihm fast das Blut ab schnürte. Jetzt begann Frank die Sekunden zu zählen.

„20…19….18…"

Franks Händedruck verstärkte sich auf der Uhr. Gleich hatte er sein Ziel erreicht.

Sekunde um Sekunde verstrich. Dann endlich…

„10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… NULL!"

* * *

**Stop! °-° Sorry, but here a little cut. °~° Hope you enjoyed. Be continued... Next month October 19. Have a nice month. ;) **


	40. Maneuver

**Hello, hope you like this chapter, because it was a busy month for me. I tried everything to finish this chapter. Enjoy. ;) **

* * *

40\. Maneuver

Madog drückte den Hebel. Für einen Moment schien die Welt den Atem anzuhalten. Alle starrten nach vorne in Erwartung den erlösenden Knall zu hören. Sekunden vergingen. Doch nichts geschah.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder kaputt?!", fluchte Madog laut. „Geht denn heute alles schief!?"

„Sie sind sowas von unnütz!", schimpfte Frank. „Nicht mal eine normale Sprengstoff-Ladung können Sie zum explodieren bringen. Dabei könnte das jedes kleine Kind."

„Halten Sie die Klappe!", schrie Madog. „Bis jetzt ist mir noch nie jemand lebend entkommen."

Immer noch wütend packte Madog einen seiner Leute am Kragen. „Sieh nach was da los ist!"

Sein Kollege wurde blass vor Schreck. „Warum ich?"

„Weil ich es sage!", brüllte Madog ihn an.

„Aber was wenn das Dynamit doch noch explodiert…"

„SOFORT!"

Hastig rannte der Mungo los, blieb aber nach ein paar Metern wieder stehen. Doch als er sich umdrehte, hatte Madog seinen Revolver auf ihn gerichtet und deutete ihm an weiterzugehen. Mit weichen Knien ging der Mungo über das Baugelände, immer der Zündschnur entlang.

* * *

Im Graben wartete man immer noch Bange darauf, dass das Dynamit explodierte.

Rango hatte Priscilla wieder in die Arme genommen und streichelte sie beruhigend. Die anderen Stadtbewohner gingen unruhig auf und ab. Delilah las ununterbrochen in ihrer Bibel und sprach leise ein Gebet nach dem anderen.

Elgin, Löffel, Buford und Sergeant Truley standen an der Wand der Baugrube und starrten nach oben.

„Theoretisch könnten wir nach oben klettern", meinte Sergeant Truley.

„Das geht nicht!", mahnte ihn Elgin zum wiederholten Mal. „Sonst explodiert hier alles."

„Das wird es doch sowieso!", sagte Löffel, dessen Lebensmut schon längst im Keller lag. „Wir werden hier alle sterben!"

Delilah sprach ihr Gebet lauter und bekreuzigte sich mehrere Male, offensichtlich um ihre Nerven zu beruhigen. Miss Daisy tat es ihr gleich. Den anderen Stadtbewohnern machten diese Gesten jedoch nur noch umso mehr Angst.

Rango, der bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt geschwiegen hatte, merkte wie Priscilla wieder unruhig wurde. Die Nervosität der anderen sprang auf sie über wie Funken.

Schließlich hielt Rango es nicht mehr länger aus. „Seid ruhig!"

Die Stadtbewohner sahen ihn verwundert an.

„Haltet ihr es wirklich für richtig in unseren letzten Minuten unseres Lebens so durchzudrehen? Das bringt uns auch nicht weiter."

„Da haben Sie früher schon etwas Klügeres gesagt", sagte Miss Oats vorwurfsvoll.

Rango senkte seinen Blick. „Mir fällt im Moment auch nichts Besseres ein."

Es entstand ein Schweigen. Schließlich erhob sich das Chamäleon und ließ seinen Blick über die Stadtleute schweifen. Jeder schien von ihm ein Wunder zu erwarten. Aber in diesem Fall war er völlig ratlos.

„Fünf Minuten sind schon lange um."

Alle drehten sich zu Wounded Bird um, der in der hintersten Ecke der Baugrube stand und ohne eine Miene zu verziehen seinen Blick geradeaus hielt.

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Rango. „Hast du dich an der Sonne orientiert?"

Der alte Indianer holte eine kleine Armbanduhr aus seinem Mantel. „Fabrikat Jahr 2000. Wasserdicht."

Wortlos nahm Rango ihm die Armbanduhr aus der Hand und starrte verwundert auf die Uhrzeiger. „Aber wenn schon fünf Minuten um sind, warum explodiert dann nichts?"

* * *

Mit einem unguten Gefühl ging der Mungo weiter an der Zündschnur entlang. Als er um die Ecke um ein Baugerüst bog, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. „Was soll das denn?"

Mit gerunzelter Stirn beugte er sich runter und griff nach dem Kabel für das Dynamit. Irgendjemand hatte das Kabel durchgeschnitten. Fein säuberlich abgetrennt wie mit einem Messer. Ratlos kratzte sich der Mungo am Kopf. Als sie die Schnur ausgelegt hatten war das Kabel noch ganz. Das wusste er ganz genau. Und von alleine konnte die Schnur unmöglich kaputt gegangen sein. Aber wer war es dann gewesen?

In diesem Moment sauste etwas Schweres auf seinen Kopf. Der Mungo taumelte und kippte bewusstlos zu Boden.

„Gut gemacht, Jedidiah", lobte der alte Maulwurf seinen Sohn.

„Danke, Pappy."

Balthazar hatte sich zusammen mit seinen beiden Söhnen angeschlichen und sich ihren Weg unterirdisch bis zur alten Baustelle gebuddelt. Denn nachdem sie mit den Fledermäusen verschwunden waren, waren sie schnell abgestiegen und hatten sich einen neuen Plan ausgedacht.

„Warum bist du so versessen darauf dem Sheriff zu helfen?", fragte Ezekiel.

„Warum wohl?", erwiderte Balthazar genervt. „Sonst hab ich doch kein Publikum mehr, das mir beim Singen zuhört."

„Und was machen wir jetzt, Pappy?", fragte Jedidiah.

„Du gehst mit Ezekiel zur Grube, während ich den anderen das Signal gebe. Diese Fellbeutel sollen schon merkten, dass wir nicht dumm sind. Mit Präriehunden legt man sich nicht an."

* * *

Ungeduldig trat Madog von einem Bein auf das andere.

„Wo bleib dieser Idiot so lange?", schimpfte er.

Plötzlich hielt er inne. „Was ist das?"

„_Horch holde Maid_", sang eine Stimme von der Bau-Stelle._ „ Am Tore! Dort wartet die königliche Garde."_

Madog hielt sich die Ohren zu, während die falsch singende Stimme weiter mit ihrem Monolog fortfuhr.

„Das hört sich ja schrecklich an", stöhnte Madog genervt. „Bring jemand dieses Gejammer zum Schweigen."

„_Hände hoch!_"

In diesem Moment erzitterte um sie herum die Erde.

* * *

„Was ist das für ein schrecklicher Gesang?", fragte Elgin.

„Der Himmel holt uns gerade", rief Miss Daisy.

„Wenn die dort oben genauso singen, dann will ich lieber woanders hinkommen", sagte Sergent Truley.

„Sheriff! Sheriff!", rief eine Stimme von oben.

„Der Gott holt sogar zuerst den Sheriff zu sich", schrie Miss Daisy. „Oh Herr, vergib uns unsere Sünden!"

„Äh… ihr müsst nach oben schauen", fuhr die Stimme fort.

Alle Augen wanderten nach oben, wo Ezekiel am Rande der Bau-Grube stand und zu ihnen hinunter sah.

„Ezekiel", rief Rango überrascht. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Na, wir wollen Sie rausholen. Oder dachten Sie, wir laufen einfach so davon?"

„Wolltest du nicht sagen „fliegen"?", fragte Jedidiah.

„Ist doch egal", erwiderte Ezekiel und ließ ein langes Seil in die Grube runter gleiten.

Sofort griff Rango danach und kletterte daran hoch. Die anderen Stadtleute folgten ihm und gemeinsam halfen sie sich aus dem Graben nach oben.

* * *

Madog fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, als er sich mit seinen Leuten von Präriehunden umzingelt sah, von denen immer mehr aus der Erde herauskamen und drohend ihre Gewehre auf sie gerichtet hielten. Alle hoben automatisch die Hände hoch.

Inzwischen war auch Rango an der Stelle angekommen. Kurz darauf tauchte Balthazar neben ihm auf, der ihn triumphierend angrinste.

„Na, Sheriff. Mal nicht so übel für ein paar Luft-Roadies wie uns, oder?"

Rango war immer noch etwas verwirrt. „Äh… ja. Nicht schlecht."

Balthazar lachte. „Wir sind nicht nur Meister in der Luft. Das nennt man ein taktisches Rückzugsmanöver. Wir sind nicht so dumm, wie Sie denken."

„Das habe ich nie behauptet", sagte Rango hastig.

Es war ein großer Fehler, dass in diesem Moment keiner auf Madog achtete. Dieser hatte sehr langsam seine Hand in seine Jackentasche wandern lassen, und ein Streichholz gezogen. Gleichzeitig holte er eine Dynamitstange, die er vorsichtshalber in seiner Tasche aufbewahrt hatte. In Windeseile zündete er die Zündschnur, als ob er im Leben nie etwas anderes getan hätte und schleuderte den Sprengstoff durch die Luft.

„Deckung!", schrieen die Präriehunde und stoben auseinander.

Das Dynamit explodierte mit einem lauten Knall von Staub und Dreck. Die Druckwelle ließ alle zusammenschrecken. Alle hielten sich die Ohren zu.

Als sich der Rauch endlich wieder verzogen hatte, sah Rango sich hastig um.

Madog war verschwunden.

„Er ist entkommen", rief Jedidiah.

„Das weiß ich selber, dass er sich damit aus dem Staub gemacht hat", rief Balthazar und schlug ihn mit seinem Gehstock.

"Die wollen abhauen!", rief Löffel und deutete auf die anderen Mungos. Diese waren wegen der Druckwelle ebenfalls zu Boden gefallen. Als sie merkten, dass ihr Anführer sich aus dem Staub gemacht hatte, wollten sie natürlich ebenfalls abhauen. Doch das ließen die Präriehunde nicht zu. Sofort warfen sie über die Mungos ein riesiges Netz. Die Mungos fielen gefangen zu Boden.

"Ich hätte Buddhist bleiben sollen", jammerte einer.

„Der Anführer wird nicht weit kommen", sagte Rango mit düsterem Blick und zog sich seinen Hut tiefer über die Augen. „Ich denke, jetzt kommt mein Part. Der Held jagt den Gangstern nach und schlägt ihn in die Flucht. Holt mir einen Roadrunner!"

„Sheriff, Sie wollen es doch nicht wirklich mit diesem Gangster aufnehmen?", fragte Ambrose.

„Oh doch. Ich werde an ihm seine gerechte Strafe vollziehen. Genauso wie Johns Bruder."

Rango hielt inne. „Wo ist er eigentlich?"

„Die Schildkröte ist auch weg", sagte Jedidiah.

„Sag mir doch endlich mal etwas was wir nicht wissen", rief Balthazar und schlug ihn erneut.

„Kein Wunder", sagte Elgin. „Er hat das Chaos genutzt und ist einfach abgehauen."

„Aber wo sind sie hin?", fragte Ambrose.

Inzwischen hatte man für Rango einen Roadrunner besorgt. Schnell schwang sich das Chamäleon rauf. „Ich werde sie einholen. Das schwör ich euch."

Mit diesen Worten ritt er davon. Die anderen sahen ihm schweigend nach.

Balthazar wandte sich an Ezekiel. „Behalt ihn im Auge."

„Alles klar, Pappy!", sagte Ezekiel und rannte los.

* * *

Rango ritt so schnell er konnte. Zum Glück waren die Roadrunner-Spuren von den beiden Ganoven deutlich im Sand zu erkennen. Außerdem hatte Rango, kurz nachdem er los geritten war, eine kleine Gestalt Richtung Felsen-Gebirge reiten sehen.

Das Chamäleon gab seinen Roadrunner erneut die Zügel. Er musste sie einholen und wenn es das Letzte war was er tat.

* * *

Jake zischte drohend, als er Frank und kurz darauf Madog durch das Gebirge reiten sah.

Der Killer hatte aus der Ferne alles beobachtet, nachdem er das Stadtgebiet erreicht hatte. Jedes Detail. Um die Stadtleute musste er sich keine Sorgen machen, als er die Präriehunde wieder zurück zur Stadt laufen sah, als diese von ihren Fledermäusen abgestiegen waren. Die würden schon alleine zurechtkommen. Die Stadt ging ihm nichts an. Und selbst wenn, dann hätte es ihm eh nicht interessiert was aus den Stadtleuten wurde. Er hatte nur seine Rache im Visier.

Als er Madog vorbei reiten sah, konnte sich Jake gerade noch davor zurückhalten sich nicht auf ihn zu stürzen. Er durfte nicht übereilt handeln. Dafür war der Mungo viel zu gerissen für ihn. Noch einmal würde der Mungo ihn nicht besiegen können. Diesmal nicht. Er durfte sich diese Chance nicht entgegen lassen. Jake wusste, dass er nur eine Chance gegen ihn hätte, wenn der Anführer nicht mit einem Angriff rechnete.

Grimmig, sah Jake Madog hinterher, der zwischen den Bergen verschwand.

„So leicht werdet ihr mir nicht entkommen", knurrte er.

Diesmal würde er sehr vorsichtig sein. Nochmal durfte er sich nicht so leichtsinnig von diesem Mungo fangen lassen. Diesmal nicht. Er wird ihn töten, und wenn es das Letzte ist was er tun würde.

Jake ließ seinen Blick schweifen. Er kannte dieses Gebirge wie seine eigene Haut. Er wusste wo er ihnen den Weg abschneiden könnte. So machte er kehrt und sah nicht mehr, wie Rango in das Gebirge eintraf.

* * *

Zum Glück hatte Rango die Spuren der Geflohenen schnell wiedergefunden. Innerlich triumphierte er, doch sogleich wurde ihm etwas mulmig zumute, als er die ersten Felsen passiert hatte. Er hielt an. Hier musste er vorsichtig sein. Die Gangster konnten sich locker hinter den Felsen verstecken und ihm auflauern. Das wäre eine tödliche Falle. Für einen Moment war Rango unschlüssig ob er weiter reiten sollte oder nicht. Am liebsten wäre er umgekehrt, aber er musste sich jetzt der Gefahr stellen. Als Sheriff war das seine Pflicht alles für seine Stadt zu tun, um zu verhindern, dass die Bösewichte wieder seine Stadt bedrohen konnten.

Langsam ritt er weiter, wobei er sich immer sorgsam umsah. Doch niemand war zu sehen. Alles war still. Rangos Blick wanderte wieder auf den Boden. Die Spur war ganz deutlich.

Erschrocken hielt er seinen Roadrunner an. Hinter einem Felsen hatte sich etwas bewegt.

Hastig zog er seinen Revolver. Dann stieg er langsam ab. Der Roadrunner gackerte unruhig.

Beruhigend, tätschelte das Chamäleon den Hals des Roadrunners, dann ging er mit langsamen Schritten auf den Felsen zu, wobei er immer im Schatten der Berge ging, um jederzeit Deckung zu suchen. Da er aber nicht über so ein gutes Vibrationsgespür verfügte wie Jake bemerkte er nicht die Gestalt, die hinter einem Stein lauerte und einen Bogen spannte.

Rangos Herz schlug schneller. Jetzt war er nur noch wenige Meter vom Felsen entfernt.

Plötzlich sauste etwas durch die Luft. Rango schrie auf. Ein furchtbarer Schmerz zog sich durch sein Bein, der ihm für einen Moment die Sinne betäubte. Vor Schmerz sank das Chamäleon zu Boden und starrte auf den Gegenstand, der in seinem Bein steckte.

Ein Pfeil.

* * *

**Who will survive at the end? Next chapter comes October 26. Have a nice week! **


	41. My revenge

**Hello, hope you like the following chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

41\. My revenge

Mit zittrigen Händen tastete Rango sein Bein ab. Der Pfeil hatte den Stoff der Hose durchbohrt und steckte in der Außenseiter seiner Hüfte, wobei die Spitze ein Stück wieder rausragte. Schnell nahm er sein Halstuch ab und band damit sein Bein ab, um die Blutung an der Einstichstelle zu mindern. Er stutzte, als er ein leises, dunkles Kichern hörte. Plötzlich tauchte Frank hinter einem Felsen auf. Bewaffnet mit Pfeil und gespanntem Bogen.

„Nehmen Sie es mir nicht übel, Mister Rango. Aber unter diesen Umständen dürfen Sie nicht weiter leben. Sie sind mir einfach zu lästig für meine Pläne."

In diesem Moment tauchte auch Madog neben ihm auf und richtete drohend seinen Revolver auf das Chamäleon.

Schildkröte Frank grinste. „Aber jetzt wird es mir ein großes Vergnügen sein Sie zu töten. Nach _meiner_ Methode."

„Lass ihn!", fuhr Madog dazwischen. „Er gehört _mir_."

Die Schildkröte schnaubte. „Irrtum, er gehört _mir_."

Madog knurrte verärgert. „Oh nein, weiterer Irrtum, er gehört _mir_. Also hab ich das Recht ihn umzubringen." Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu Rango. „Mit einem knappen Schuss durchs Herz. Oder nein, noch besser, in die Bauchseite. Das ruft in der Regel einen sehr geschmackvollen, qualvollen Tod hervor. Er wird _ganz _langsam verbluten."

Rangos Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, als Madog erneut seinen Revolver auf ihn richtete.

Plötzlich wurde der Mungo zur Seite gestoßen.

„Nein, es ist ganz allein _meine_ Rache!", schrie die Schildkröte ihn an. „ Immerhin war die ganze Sache hier _ganz allein_ _MEINE_ Idee gewesen. Sie waren nur die Nebenfigur."

„Gehen Sie mir jetzt nicht auf die Nerven, Opa! Das ist ganz allein _meine _Angelegenheit!"

Frank hob die Augenbrauen. „Sie halten jetzt besser den Mund, bevor ich mich vergesse!"

„Was sagen Sie da? Drohend Sie mir etwa?" Wütend ging Madog auf ihn zu. „Hören Sie mal. Keiner droht mir! Und eine lahme Schildkröte, wie Sie, schon gar nicht."

Das war zu viel für die Schildkröte und wollte sofort den Pfeil abschießen, aber Madog war viel schneller. Er riss der Schildkröte Pfeil und Bogen aus der Hand und stieß ihn zu Boden. Frank fiel nach hinten, sodass er auf dem Rücken lag und alle viere in der Luft baumelten.

„Dämliche Panzerhülse", knurrte Madog und drehte sich um. „Okay, jetzt zu dir…"

Madog erstarrte. Rango war verschwunden.

* * *

Mühsam kroch Rango auf allen vieren auf dem Boden. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, als der Pfeil in seinem Bein ihm bei jeder Bewegung starke Schmerzen bereitete.

Plötzlich sauste etwas durch die Luft und traf das Chamäleon am Bein. Rango schrie auf und sank verkrampft zusammen.

„Ich an deiner Stelle würde besser stehen blieben", sagte Madog mit gehässiger Stimme.

Als Rango sich wieder aufrichten wollte, schwang der Mungo erneut die Peitsche und traf Rango am verletzten Bein. Rango schrie vor Schmerz.

„Na, fühlst dich jetzt nicht mehr so stark, was, Sheriff?" Madog lachte böse.

Stöhnend drehte Rango sich auf die Seite und schaffte es noch seinen Revolver raus zu holen.

Doch Madog war schneller und schlug ihm den Revolver mit der Peitsche aus der Hand. Rangos Revolver flog durch die Luft und landete Meter weiter auf dem Boden.

Madog schwang erneut die Peitsche, ohne Gnade. Rango keuchte auf, als die Peitsche sich um seinen Hals wickelte. Madog zog kräftig und zog das Chamäleon zu sich heran. Rango blieb keine andere Wahl als zu ihm rüber zu kriechen, um nicht noch zu ersticken.

Schließlich lockerte Madog seinen Griff und marschierte mit strammen Schritten auf Rango zu, der völlig erschöpft am Boden lag. Mit einem festen Griff packte der Mungo das Chamäleon am Genick und zwang ihn in seine Augen zu sehen. Rango zitterte vor Angst, als er das harte Metall des Revolvers auf seinem Bauch spürte.

Madog grinste breit. „Genieße noch deine letzten schmerzfreien Sekunden, bevor ich dir die Bauchhöhle zerfetze."

Er drückte seinen Revolver stärker auf Rangos Bauch.

„Nein, bitte nicht…" Rango krampfte sich zusammen, als Madog den Pfeil in seinem Bein bewegte.

„Ja, winsele nur", höhnte der Mungo vergnügt. „Das gefällt mir. Aber leider wird dich das nicht vor dem Jenseits retten. Überhaupt nichts."

Er verstärkte seinen Druck mit seinem Revolver. Rango kniff die Augen zusammen und wartete Bange auf den Schuss.

Plötzlich wurde Madog in die Luft gerissen. Völlig erschrocken ließ der Mungo Rango los. Das Chamäleon, ebenfalls erschrocken, schrie auf, obwohl Madogs Schrei seinen übertönte.

Rango wurde zur Seite gestoßen, wobei der Schrei des Mungos gar nicht mehr aufhörte.

Ängstlich öffnete Rango die Augen. Er erstarrte, als er Jake sah, der den Mungo mit seinem Maul gepackt hatte und ihn wild hin und her schleuderte.

Rango wusste nicht wie lange er das tat. Dann warf die Klapperschlange den Mungo von sich und Madog landete unsanft auf dem Boden.

Stöhnend richtete sich der Mungo wieder auf.

„Du verdammtes Reptil!", fluchte Madog und zog wütend seine Peitsche aus dem Gürtel.

„Ihr denkt ihr habt gewonnen? Ich hab jetzt langsam genug von euren Kinderspielen. Kein Reptil hat mich bis jetzt je besiegen können. Und ihr werdet nicht die Ersten sein, die mich…"

Er stutzte. Erst jetzt bemerkte er wie ihm schwindelig wurde. Bei jedem Schritt begann er zu schwanken. Verwundert blieb Madog stehen.

Rango, noch immer ganz erschrocken, wusste zuerst nicht was mit dem Mungo los war.

Rangos Augen wanderten zu Jake, der dem Mungo-Anführer grimmig entgegenblickte.

Langsam dämmerte dem Mungo etwas. Er sah an sich runter und entdeckte die zwei sichtbaren Einstiche mit etwas austretendem Blut, die seine schmutzige Kleidung färbten.

Madog sah zu Jake.

Der Killer lächelte kalt. „Stirb!"

Zuerst stand Madog sprachlos da. Dann begann er leise, hämisch und krampfhaft zu lachen.

„Das war nicht genug", sagte er und ging langsam weiter. Bei jedem Schritt begann er zu schwanken. „Absolut nicht genug. Noch nie hat mich eine Schlange besiegt. Das ist nicht möglich. Ich bin der größte Schlangen-Töter der Welt."

Rango stockte der Atem, als der Mungo zur Seite kippte und sich verkrampft auf den Armen oben hielt. Rango sah wieder zu Jake. Doch Jake verzog keine Miene. Sie verriet weder Mitleid noch Bedauern. Rango gefror das Blut in den Adern. Noch nie hatte er Jake so kaltblütig gesehen. Der Sensenmann wartete, dass sein Opfer starb.

Eine Weile konnte Madog noch halbaufgerichtet liegen, doch dann sank er stöhnend zusammen. Seine Atmung wurde immer schwerfälliger und kürzer. Schließlich hatte sein Körper keine Kraft mehr sich gegen das Gift zu wehren und hauchte seinen letzten Atem aus.

Für einen Moment herrschte komplette Stille. Rangos Blick wanderte wieder zu Jake. Dieser hatte den toten Mungo keinen Augenblick aus den Augen gelassen.

Schließlich löste sich der Killer von dem Anblick und sah auf das zittrige Chamäleon.

Zögernd bewegte das Chamäleon die Lippen. „Ist er tot?"

Jake seufzte. „Ja. Mehr hat er nicht verdient."

Wieder sah er zum toten Mungo rüber.

„Eine Rache auf herkömmliche Art. Er hatte schon viele Kobras umgebracht. Meine Rache für meine Artgenossen… mit meinem Gift."

„Ich dachte, Mungos wären gegen Schlangen-Gift immun", sagte Rango mit zittriger Stimme.

Jake schmunzelte. „Kommt auf die Menge an. Außerdem habe ich längere Zähne als die Kobras. Und ich glaube kaum, dass sie gegen Klapperschlangen-Gift immun sind. Sie sind nur immun gegen das Gift der Kobras."

Rango runzelte die Stirn. Wenn Jake das sagte, dann musste es wohl stimmen.

„Na ja, du musst es ja wissen. Ich kenn mich da nicht so aus."

Sein Blick wanderte wieder auf Madogs Leiche.

„Dass ein Leben so schnell vorbei sein kann", murmelte er leise.

Jake hob die Augenbrauen. „Es war Notwehr."

Rango blickte auf. „Ja, das war es."

Rango wollte aufstehen, sank aber sofort wieder auf den Boden. Sorgsam, betrachtete Jake Rangos Bein. Das Blut war teilweise schon verkrustet und es blutete auch nicht mehr stark.

„Der hat dich aber gut erwischt. Tut weh, oder?"

„Ziemlich", sagte Rango mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und griff nach dem Pfeil.

„Nicht rausziehen!", zischte Jake. „Nicht bis der Doc da ist, sonst könntest du verbluten."

Sofort ließ Rango den Pfeil wieder los. „Oh, natürlich."

Es entstand eine Pause. „Wenn das so weitergeht, dann werden wir noch Dauerpatienten."

Jake lächelte leicht. „Ich glaube, der hat genug zu tun gehabt. Komm, ich bring dich weg."

Mit diesen Worten beugte Jake sich zu Rango runter und bot ihm an auf seinen Hals zu klettern.

Kaum hatte Rango die Arme nach ihm ausgestreckt, hielt das Chamäleon inne.

„Jake?"

Die Klapperschlange sah ihn an.

„Danke."

Jake lächelte leicht.

Plötzlich fielen mehrere Schüsse. Jake schrie auf und wich mehrere Male zurück. Rango fiel zu Boden, rappelte sich aber sofort wieder auf. Fassungslos starrte er nach vorne. Jake lag völlig verkrampft am Boden.

„JAKE!"

Ohne Zögern rannte Rango zu Jake. Die Klapperschlange krümmte sich vor Schmerz, als Rango ihn berührte. „Nein, nein. Jake, alles in Ordnung?"

Doch Jake war völlig außerstande zu sprechen. Stattdessen keuchte die Schlange immer wieder nach Luft.

Rango hörte Schritte. Sofort drehte sich das Chamäleon um. Ihm stockte der Atem. Ein paar Meter entfernt stand Frank. Mit einem Revolver in der Hand.

„Irgendwann geht auch mal meine Geduld zu Ende!", sagte die Schildkröte drohend. „Dann zieh sogar ich die schnelle Methode vor."

Die Schildkröte hatte Madogs Revolver vom Boden aufgehoben und richtete ihn nun auf Rango, der völlig geschockt vor Jake stand. Rango drehte sich zu Jake um, der mühsam atmete. Das Chamäleon wusste nicht wie viele Kugeln die Schildkröte auf Jake abgefeuert hatte, aber das trieb in Rango eine unsagbare Wut hoch.

„Sie kranker Idiot!"

„Sie werden ihm noch früh genug Gesellschaft leisten!", schnitt Frank ihm das Wort ab. „Und der Zeitpunkt ist jetzt!"

Frank drückte ab, doch aus dem Revolver kamen nur Klickgeräusche. Die Schildkröte hatte alle Kugel auf Jake abgefeuert und stand nun mit leerem Magazin da.

Rango, immer noch völlig empört über diese Tat, ignorierte die Schmerzen in seinem Bein und humpelte auf die Schildkröte zu. Er stürzte sich auf Frank und schlug ihn immer wieder mit den Fäusten ins Gesicht. Aber Frank holte mit der Hand aus und schlug Rango auf das verletzte Bein, wo immer noch der Pfeil drin steckte. Rango schrie vor Schmerz. Frank nutzte Rangos Wehrlosigkeit und stieß das Chamäleon mit aller Kraft von sich. Rango fiel auf den Boden und hielt sich jammernd das Bein.

Ohne Mitleid blickte Frank auf das Chamäleon herab. „Du verlogene Kreatur", spottete er. „Du bist nur ein Reptil in einem alten Western-Kostüm. Aber auch nichts weiter. Du bist ein Niemand. Ein absolutes Nichts. Aber keine Sorge. Ich befreie dich sofort von deinem sinnlosen Dasein."

Mit diesen Worten drehte Frank sich um und suchte den Boden nach Rangos Revolver ab, den das Chamäleon zuvor im Kampf mit Madog verloren hatte. Und die Schildkröte musste nicht lange suchen. Kaum hatte er den Revolver erspäht, ging Frank zielsicher drauf zu und hob ihn auf. Doch kaum hatte er sich umgedreht, merkte er, dass Rango verschwunden war.

Überrascht sah Frank sich um. Doch Rango war nirgendwo zu sehen.

Frank grinste gehässig. „Tz, das ist doch zwecklos. Ich finde Sie ja doch. Sie können sich nicht ewig verstecken."

Mit langsamen Schritten marschierte Frank über die Fläche und suchte den Boden nach Spuren ab. Als geübter Jäger wusste er ganz genau wonach er Ausschau halten musste. Schon oft hatte er seine Jagdopfer bis zum Schluss verfolgt und bis jetzt war ihm noch nie etwas entkommen. Frank blieb stehen. Ein kaltes Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund, als er eine leichte Blutspur sah, die zwischen den Felsen führte.

* * *

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht kroch Rango zwischen den Felsen vorwärts. Die Pfeilschuss-Wunde an seinem Bein hatte wieder zu bluten angefangen, nachdem die Schildkröte ihn so brutal drauf geschlagen hatte. Rango kam sich völlig feige vor. Aber mit seinem verletzten Bein konnte er unmöglich gegen die Schildkröte kämpfen.

„Sie können nicht fliehen!", hörte Rango Franks Stimme im Gebirge hallen. „Für Sie gibt es kein Entkommen!"

Hastig kroch Rango weiter. Zwar war die Schildkröte sehr langsam ohne Gehstock, aber ewig konnte er in seinem Zustand nicht vor ihm davonlaufen. Erschöpft ließ Rango sich neben einem Felsen nieder, um einen kurzen Moment zu verschnaufen.

„Eins, zwei, drei. Ich hab Sie gleich!", ertönte Franks Stimme in der Ferne.

Rango atmete heftig und hielt sich sein Bein. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen.

In diesem Moment hörte er eine vertraute Stimme.

„Sheriff! Steigen Sie auf!"

Überrascht, schaute Rango auf.

Nicht weit entfernt saß Ezekiel auf seiner Fledermaus, der Rango hastig zu sich rüber winkte.

„Kommen Sie!"

„Aber dann entkommt er", sagte Rango.

„Haben Sie es nicht bemerkt?", fragte Ezekiel. „Der Typ ist total wahnsinnig. Er wird uns beide abknallen, wenn wir hier nicht sofort abhauen."

Rango zögerte. „Aber dann wird er wieder zurückkommen und uns wieder bedrohen. Irgendwie muss dieser Kerl doch auf zu halten sein. Sind die anderen nicht mitgekommen?"

Ezekiel schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab nur die Aufgabe, auf Sie aufzupassen. Jetzt kommen Sie. Wir müssen hier weg!"

„Warte!", unterbrach ihn Rango. „So leicht wird er mir nicht davonkommen."

Es vergingen mehrere Sekunden, bis Rango endlich wieder weiter sprach.

„Ezekiel! Komm mal her. Du musst mir einen großen Gefallen tun."

Neugierig stieg Ezekiel von seiner Fledermaus ab und rannte zu Rango. Dieser beugte sich zu ihm vor und flüsterte ihm etwas zu.

Erschrocken wich Ezekiel zurück. „Ich soll, was?! Das ist doch nicht Ihr ernst?"

„Tu es einfach!", schrie Rango ihn an. „Du hast doch selber gesagt, dass du das schon mal gemacht hattest."

„Ja, aber das war ein Versehen gewesen…"

„Jetzt mach schon!"

Sofort sprang Ezekiel wieder auf seine Fledermaus und flog davon.

In diesem Moment ertönte ein Schuss. Rango zuckte zusammen. Der Schuss war aus geringer Distanz abgefeuert worden.

„Sie können mir nicht entkommen!", hörte er Frank rufen. „Wenn ich Sie erst einmal beseitigt habe, werde ich mir neue Leute holen und die Stadt komplett mit ihrer Brut vernichten!"

Mühsam kroch Rango weiter. Der Schmerz in seinem Bein, wo immer noch der Pfeil drin steckte, bereitete ihm Qualen. Am liebsten wäre er stehen geblieben, aber dann hätte Frank ein leichtes gehabt ihn zu erschießen. Und er würde keine Sekunde zögern.

* * *

Frank grinste vergnügt, als er Rango hinter einem weiteren Felsen verschwinden sah.

„Lauf nur, lauf nur. Gleich habe ich dich!"

Siegessicher kletterte Frank hinter dem Chamäleon her.

* * *

Hätte Rango keinen Plan gehabt, wäre das Chamäleon mit Sicherheit schon längst vor Erschöpfung zusammengebrochen. Aber Rango kämpfte sich tapfer weiter. Zum Glück kannte er das Gebirge und wusste genau wo er lang musste, um wieder hier heraus in die freie Wüste zu kommen.

Endlich hatte er das freie Feld erreicht. Suchend sah er sich um und suchte den Himmel ab. Eine Weile blieb er noch hinter einem Felsen in Deckung. Plötzlich ertönte wieder ein Schuss und verfehlte Rango nur sehr knapp. Hastig verließ das Chamäleon das Gebirge und ging humpelnd über die freie Wüstenebene. Dann blieb er stehen.

„Ja, gehen Sie nur weiter."

Zögernd drehte Rango sich um. Frank war nun ebenfalls auf der freien Bildfläche erschienen und stierte das Chamäleon triumphierend an. „Ich hätte Sie wirklich für klüger gehalten, aber Ihr Versuch wieder in die Stadt zu kommen, war der größte Fehler denn Sie nur begehen konnten."

„Und was ist wenn Nachbarstädte davon Wind bekommen, dass Sie eine Stadt ausgerottet haben?", fragte Rango.

Frank schnaubte. „Bis dahin bin ich längst über alle Berge. Ich hab kein Interesse daran eine neue Stadt zu gründen. Nein. Wenn ich das alles hier erledigt habe, dann werde ich mich wieder in die einsamen Wälder Kaliforniens zurückziehen."

„Sie vergessen aber offensichtlich, dass Verbrecher wie Sie nie gewinnen werden", entgegnete Rango.

„Das ist nur in Filmen so", sagte Frank. „Das hier ist die Realität. Und dieser werden Sie auch Folge leisten."

Rango wich zurück.

Frank grinste. „Versuchen Sie nur zu fliehen. Es wird Ihnen nichts nützen. Machen Sie es gut, _Sheriff_!"

In diesem Moment huschte ein großer Schatten über sie. Kurz darauf stürzte sich etwas aus der Luft runter. Frank war so überrascht, dass er nur noch teilnahmslos sah, wie Ezekiel mit seiner Fledermaus das Chamäleon in Windeseile packte und mit ihm davon flog. Frank wollte sofort schießen. Doch plötzlich ertönte ein greller Vogelschrei.

Frank blickte auf. Doch zu spät. Der Habicht hatte die Schildkröte längst entdeckt und packte sie mit seinen langen Klauen. Frank schrie zornig auf. Zu spät wurde ihm jetzt bewusst, dass das Chamäleon ihn absichtlich auf das freie Feld gelockt hatte.

„Verflucht sollst du sein, du dreckige Kreatur einer…."

Den restlichen Satz konnte Rango nicht mehr hören. Der Habicht trug die Schildkröte mit sich fort. Zu einem Ort, wo es kein Zurück mehr gab.

Erleichtert und erschöpft hing Rango an der Fledermaus runter, die ihn mit ihren Fuß-Krallen festhielt.

In diesem Moment beugte Ezekiel sich zu ihm runter. „Wohin jetzt, Sheriff?"

* * *

**Well, two are dead. But maybe the third is on his way. :( **

**Okay, next chapter follows. Next month November 8. Bye. **


	42. Brother! My brother!

**Now the enemies are dead, but what about Jake? Rango goes back to him and has to realize a painful truth. **

* * *

42\. Brother! My brother!

Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie die Stelle im Gebirge gefunden hatten, wo Jake lag. Als die Fledermaus Rango auf den Boden absetzen wollte, verlor das Tier das Gleichgewicht und landete mit einer Bruchlandung auf der Erde. Rango jammerte auf, als er dabei auf sein verletztes Bein fiel.

„Tut mir leid, Sheriff", beeilte sich Ezekiel zu sagen.

Doch Rango achtete nicht auf ihn. Ohne zu zögern humpelte zu Jake rüber.

Kurz vor ihm blieb Rango stehen. Die Klapperschlange lag mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Boden und atmete schwer. Zögernd ging er näher heran.

„Jake?"

Die Atmung der Schlange beschleunigte sich.

„Jake? Ich hab… ich habe ihn besiegt. Er kann jetzt niemandem mehr schaden. Keinen von uns beiden."

Jake öffnete leicht die Augen. „Woher hab ich gewusst, dass du das schaffen würdest?", fragte er mit schwacher Stimme.

„Hab ich es dir nicht versprochen?"

Jake lächelte leicht. „Ja, das hast du allerdings… AH!"

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht biss die Klapperschlange die Zähne zusammen. Die Kugeln, die in seiner verletzten Haut steckten, bereiteten ihm mehrere Schmerzenswellen. Rango ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Angst stieg in ihm hoch. Der Zustand der Klapperschlange gefiel ihm gar nicht. Jake wandte sich ein paar Male, bis die Schmerzen endlich wieder etwas nachließen.

„Jake", begann das Chamäleon leise. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Sehe ich so aus?", zischte Jake und murmelte mehrere Flüche, die Rango zum Glück nicht verstand. „Ich hab mich schon mal besser gefühlt."

„Aber du… du wirst doch jetzt nicht…"

Rango brach ab, als Jake einmal scharf nach Luft schnappte. Doch der Killer beherrschte sich sofort wieder und schaffte es mehrere Male wieder ruhiger zu atmen.

Rango traute sich nicht etwas zu sagen. Schließlich war es Jake, der das Schweigen unterbrach.

„Und er ist wirklich tot?", fragte die Klapperschlange mit beherrschter Stimme.

Rango nickte zögernd. „Ja."

Jake schien erleichtert und lag jetzt etwas entspannter auf dem Boden. „Dann wird er hoffentlich nie wieder zurückkommen."

Rango lächelte verschmitzt. „Äh… ja. Das wird er bestimmt nicht mehr."

„Dann kannst du ja wenigstens wieder ruhig leben."

Rango zuckte zusammen. „Äh… ja. Du aber auch."

Jake seufzte. Rango wollte gerade etwas sagen, aber Jake kam ihm zuvor.

„Hattest du das eigentlich vorhin ernst gemeint?"

Rango sah ihn fragend an. „Was?"

„Was du gesagt hattest? „_Lasst die Hände von meinem Bruder_?""

„Oh." Verlegen schaute Rango zu Boden. „Ach das. Das war mir nur so rausgerutscht."

Jake hob die Augenbrauen, wobei seine Gesichtsmuskeln leicht zitterten. „Wirklich?"

„Äh… ja. Ich meine…. Sind wir denn keine Brüder?"

Unsicher sah Rango auf die Klapperschlange. Doch Jake sah ihn nicht an, sondern richtete seinen Blick nur geradeaus. Dann schloss er etwas die Augen.

Rango seufzte leise. „Ich meine… im übertragenem Sinne, sind wir das nicht?"

Ein paar Sekunden verstrichen. Schließlich wandte Jake seinen Kopf in Rangos Richtung und sah ihn viel sagend an.

„Du bist wirklich merkwürdig. Findest du das nicht etwas albern? Ein Sheriff und ein Revolverheld? Das ist so verschieden wie Feuer und Eis."

Rango schluckte. „Aber wir sind doch Legenden. Wir beide. Erinnerst du dich noch? Damals als wir den Bürgermeister besiegt hatten?"

Jakes Gedanken wanderten wieder zurück.

„_Ich ziehe meinen Hut vor dir. Von Legende zu Legende."_

Es war sein eigener Spruch gewesen. Die einzige Erkenntnis die er damals gehabt hatte, als er Rangos Kugel auf dem Boden gesehen hatte. Damals hatte er gemerkt, dass das Chamäleon etwas Einzigartiges war. Das kleine unbedeutende Chamäleon hatte geschafft, was er selber nie geschafft hätte. Und das hatte ihn sehr beeindruckt. Und das sagte er sonst zu niemandem. Und heute hatte das Chamäleon wieder gezeigt, dass er mehr als nur ein Haustier war, sogar mehr als ein Sheriff.

Schweigend ging Rango näher an die Klapperschlange heran. Die feurigen Augen waren leicht getrübt, als ob sie drohten ihr Feuer zu verlieren. Die Angst darin war verschwunden, aber gleichzeitig auch ihr Lebensfeuer. Langsam streckte das Chamäleon seine Hand aus und berührte die von der Sonne gewärmte Haut der Schlange.

„Ganz ehrlich", begann er leise. „Ich hätte dich gerne als meinen Bruder gehabt."

„Tz, das hat bis jetzt noch nie jemand zu mir gesagt", hauchte Jake.

Er blinzelte heftig. Er hatte Mühe die Augen offen zu halten.

„AH…"

Rango zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als Jake sich wieder zusammenkrampfte. Doch wieder schaffte es die Schlange nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren und unterdrückte erneut die Schmerzen. „Jetzt sind wir uns wenigstens nichts mehr schuldig."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Rango ängstlich.

„Du hast mich gerettet. Heute hab ich dich gerettet. Das heißt, wir sind quitt. Zumindest eines was ich vor meinem Ableben noch tun konnte."

Rango schluckte schwer. „Sag doch sowas nicht. Du kommst wieder in Ordnung. Das kriegen wir schon wieder hin. Genauso wie vor ein paar Tagen..."

Rango brach ab, als er die Tränen unterdrückte. Jake hatte sich wieder etwas beruhigt und legte sich wieder hin. „Ich werde ein bisschen müde."

„Jake, du darfst dich nicht hinlegen! Du musst wach bleiben! Komm, ich bringe dich wieder zurück…"

„Lass es. Mich kriegst du nicht alleine von hier weg."

„Oh doch. Wenn es schon beim ersten Mal ging, dann wirst du es auch diesmal tun."

Mühsam schob das Chamäleon seine Hände unter Jakes Hals und versuchte ihn hoch zu heben. Doch natürlich war die Schlange viel zu schwer für ihn. Und Jake hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr aufzustehen. Erschöpft gab das Chamäleon auf. Mit Verzweiflung starrte er auf die Klapperschlange, die mit jeder Sekunde immer schwächer zu werden schien.

In diesem Augenblick kam Rango sich völlig verloren vor. Fieberhaft suchte er nach einer Lösung, aber es fiel ihm einfach nichts ein, womit er Jake helfen könnte. Nach einer Weile senkte er seinen Blick. Seine Schultern bebten leicht.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dir vorher nicht geglaubt habe, als du sagtest, dass du den Bürgermeister gesehen hättest", sagte Rango mit zittriger Stimme. Er fühlte sich so schuldig für Jakes Zustand. „Hätte ich früher was unternommen…"

Wieder glitt der Schlange ein Lächeln über den Mund. „Vielleicht. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Früher oder später hätte mich sowieso irgendwann jemand erlegt."

Rangos Augen wurden feucht. „Aber doch nicht heute."

„Warum so traurig, kleiner Mann?", fragte Jake. „Warum wundert dich das? Für einen Revolverhelden gibt es nie ein gutes Ende."

Rango ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Jake mochte zwar recht haben, trotzdem fand er es einfach nicht gerecht. Nicht bei Jake.

Jake spürte Rangos Argwohn und Enttäuschung. „Du hattest mich gefragt, warum ich in die Stadt geflohen war", flüsterte Jake leise. „Der Grund warum ich in die Stadt geflohen war… weil…"

„Du hast gewusst, dass ich dir helfen würde, stimmt's?", beendete Rango schnell Jakes Satz. als ob er befürchtete, die Schlange würde durch das Sprechen nur noch mehr Kraft verlieren.

„Irgendwie ja", flüsterte Jake. „Du bist nicht wie alle anderen."

Rango zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Wir sind Legenden. Wir beide."

Jake hustete. „Du wirst… jetzt meinen Platz… als Legende einnehmen müssen."

Rangos Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. „Nein! Das meinst du doch nicht so."

„Warum nicht?", flüsterte Jake. Seine Stimme klang heiser. „Du hast den Kampf beendet und das ist das Wichtigste…. D-danke!"

Jakes Atmung flachte immer weiter ab. Er hatte Mühe Luft zu holen. Mit letzter Kraft schaffte er es seine Kanone vor zu schieben und strich damit über Rangos Rücken. Das Chamäleon zitterte. „Nein! Bitte nicht!"

Jake hustete und ließ seine Kanone sinken. „Pass gut auf die Stadt auf."

Rango schluckte. „Es ist auch deine Stadt."

Jake lächelte. „Jetzt ist es deine Stadt."

„_Unsere _Stadt", korrigierte Rango. Sein Hals fühlte sich dick an.

Noch einmal holte Jake tief Luft. „Lebwohl… Bruder."

Mit diesen Worten erschlaffte die Schlange und schloss die Augen.

„Jake?" Erschrocken sprang Rango nach vorne.

„Jake!"

Panisch rüttelte das Chamäleon die Schlange am Kopf. Doch Jake wachte nicht auf.

Ungläubig schüttelte Rango den Kopf. Jake reagierte überhaupt nicht mehr.

Rango stiegen die Tränen in die Augen.

„NEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIINNN!"

Mit einem Wutschrei warf er sich über den Kopf der Klapperschlange und brach ihn heftiges Weinen aus.

„Nein! Nein, nein, nein, nein!"

Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und presste seine Stirn gegen Jakes Gesicht. Er hatte das Gefühl seine Seele würde zerreißen.

Ezekiel, der alles beobachtet hatte, nahm traurig seine Flugbrille ab. Seine Fledermaus spürte die Traurigkeit seines Herrchens und ließ ebenfalls die Flügel hängen und senkte den Kopf.

Rango war inzwischen auf die Knie gesunken und weinte wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Jeder Atemzug schmerzte ihm und füllte seinen Körper mit einem schrecklichen Gefühl. Er hatte einen Kampf gewonnen, und zugleich verloren.

Ezekiel wagte kein Wort zu sagen. Erst als er einen leisen Flügelschlag neben sich hörte, blickte er auf. Eine weitere Fledermaus landete neben ihm, auf der Maybelle und Bohne saßen.

Maybelle hat sich von Bohne überreden lassen sie wieder in die Stadt zu fliegen. Als sie die Gestalt von Jake und Rango aus der Luft gesichtet hatten, hatte Maybelle die Fledermaus sofort zum Sinkflug gelenkt. Hastig stieg Bohne ab und erkannte sofort was passiert war.

Rango war neben der bewegungslosen Schlange gesunken und sie wusste, dass es zu spät war.

Langsam ging sie auf Rango zu. Sanft legte sie ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. Rango zuckte kurz zusammen und drehte sich zu ihr um. Seine Augen waren gefüllt mit Tränen. Schnell wandte er wieder seinen Blick von ihr ab und senkte seinen Blick, wobei er nicht aufhörte zu weinen. Bohne seufzte traurig und ließ ihre Hand nicht von seiner Schulter.

Ezekiel schniefte. Tröstend nahm Maybelle ihn in die Arme.

Keiner wusste wie viel Zeit vergangen war, bis Schritte näher kamen, die auf das Wehklagen aufmerksam geworden waren. Ezekiel, Maybelle und Bohne sahen auf, als sie die ganzen Stadtleute und die Präriehunde kommen sahen. Kaum hatten sie erkannt was passiert war, nahm jeder nacheinander seinen Hut ab. Sogar Balthazar nahm automatisch seinen Hut ab. Auch Priscilla, die sich wieder an Jakes Worte erinnerte.

„_Ich weiß nicht was kommen wird. Aber wenn dann wird es nur ein Ende für _mich_ sein."_

Sie schloss die Augen und senkte ihren Blick.

Eine bedrückende Stille breitete sich aus. Nur Rangos leises Weinen war zu hören. Im Gegensatz zu Rango weinte niemand, nur Priscilla drückte ein paar Tränen.

Bohne streichelte Rango beruhigend den Rücken. Aber selbst das konnte ihn nicht trösten.

In diesem Moment trat Doc vor und legte seine Hand auf die Halsschlagader der Schlange.

„Was meinst du Doc?", fragte Buford.

Doc schüttelte den Kopf. „Diese Schlange ist… leider _noch nicht_ tot."

Enttäuscht, setzten alle ihre Hüte wieder auf.

* * *

**Not yet. Not yet. Doc is right. Yes, don't worry. Jake will be okay. ;) But how will he react when Rango is thinking that they are friends now? That could be a hard night. :/ **

**Be continued. See you November 22. Bye. **


	43. New ways

**Hello, it won't be long and the story will be over. But until then enjoy the last few chapters. ;) **

* * *

43\. New ways

Es war fast Mitternacht, als Bohne auf der Lichtung ankam. Nicht weit entfernt brannte ein Lagerfeuer. Doc, der daneben saß, hob den Kopf, als er sie kommen sah. Leise kam Bohne näher; immer darauf bedacht, jedes Geräusch zu vermeiden. Hinter dem Lagerfeuer lag die große, zusammengerollte Gestalt von Jake. Sie hörte ihn leise atmen. Dicht neben der Schlange lag Rango zusammengekauert auf dem Boden.

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihren Mund. Die ganze Zeit war er nicht von Jakes Seite gewichen. Auch nicht, als Doc die Kugeln rausoperierte, die knapp das Herz der Klapperschlange verfehlt und einen Teil der Lunge beschädigt hatten.

Sie nickte Doc sachte zu und ging zu Rango rüber. Dicht neben ihm blieb sie stehen und schaute mit warmem Blick auf ihn runter. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien fest zu schlafen. Um sein Bein hatte der Arzt einen dicken Verband angelegt, wo zuvor noch der Pfeil gesteckt hatte. Lautlos nahm sie die mitgebrachte Decke von ihren Schultern und legte sie über Rango. Rango murmelte etwas im Schlaf. Leise kniete sie sich neben ihn hin und streichelte sanft seine Schulter. Dann stand sie auf und wollte gerade gehen, als sie Rango leise murmeln hörte. Sie drehte sich um. Rango hatte die Augen leicht geöffnet.

„Bohne."

Schnell stand er auf und umarmte sie. Sie lächelte leicht, als sie spürte, wie sehr er sie an sich drückte. Als ob er nach irgendetwas suchte, was ihm inneren Halt geben könnte. Tröstend streichelte sie seinen Rücken. Es fiel dem Chamäleon schwer sich auf den Beinen zu halten, da sein Bein zwar jetzt vom Pfeil befreit, aber immer noch sehr schmerzte. So langsam beruhigte er sich wieder. Dann löste er sich aus der Umarmung und sah sie traurig an.

„Ist er immer noch nicht aufgewacht?", fragte Bohne leise.

Rango schüttelte den Kopf und sah zu Jake. „Nein. Doc hat mir gesagt, dass er noch nicht mal weiß, ob er es schafft."

Sanft umfasste Bohne sein Gesicht. „Keine Sorge. Klapperschlangen sind zäh. Die bringt nicht so leicht etwas um."

Trotz ihrer Worte hatte Rango Zweifel. „Mag sein", murmelte er leise. „Trotzdem… Ich will ihn nicht alleine lassen."

Bohne nickte verständnisvoll. „Okay. Bleib ruhig hier. Ich warte auf dich."

Mit diesen Worten küsste sie ihn auf den Mund. Für einen Moment vergaß Rango seine Sorgen. Als ob sie ihm mit ihrem Kuss neuen Lebensmut einflössen würde.

Dann löste sie sich von ihm und entfernte sich wieder.

Doc sah ihr noch fragend hinterher. Dann nahm er einen großen Schluck aus seiner Kaktussaft-Flasche und ließ sich wieder in einen dösigen Schlaf fallen.

Kaum war Bohne weg, drehte Rango sich wieder zu Jake um. Der Anblick ließ in ihm wieder eine Welle des Zweifelns aufkommen. Jakes Brustkorb hob und senkte sich regelmäßig. Trotzdem befürchtete das Chamäleon, das Herz könnte jeden Moment aufhören zu schlagen.

Nachdem er Jake eine Weile so betrachtet hatte, ging er wieder zu ihm, lehnte sich an ihn und lauschte seinen gleichmäßigen Atemzügen. Schließlich legte er sich hin. Vorsichtig strich er mit der Hand über die raue, schuppige Haut.

„Bitte, du darfst jetzt nicht aufgeben, Bruder", flüsterte er. „Du hast es doch schon einmal geschafft…. Bitte geh nicht."

Heiße Tränen rannen ihm über die Wangen. Dann schlief er ein.

* * *

Es dämmerte. Jake öffnete die Augen. Sein Kopf dröhnte. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Er merkte, dass er lange geschlafen hatte. Sein Oberkörper tat ihm weh. Auch das Atmen, merkte er, fiel ihm schwer. Er wollte sich aufrichten, sank aber sofort wieder zusammen. Nachdem er ein paar Mal ruhig ein- und ausgeatmet hatte, fühlte er sich gleich viel besser. So langsam wurde sein Verstand wieder klarer. Trotzdem wusste er zuerst nicht was geschehen war. Dann fiel es ihm langsam wieder ein.

Man hatte auf ihn geschossen. Dann war er… Es war auf einmal alles schwarz geworden. War er tot? Er blinzelte. Die Umgebung war ihm vertraut. Er war immer noch im Felsengebirge. Aber wieso war er noch hier? Sollte er nicht woanders sein? Oder war sein Geist in der Wüste geblieben? Fühlte sich wirklich so der Tod an? Alles kam ihm so realistisch vor, als ob er nie fort gewesen wäre. Er hob erneut den Kopf und biss gleichzeitig die Zähne zusammen, als dadurch die frischen Wunden bewegt wurden. Wenn er tot war, wieso verspürte er immer noch Schmerzen?

Er hielt inne, als er neben sich ein leises Gemurmel vernahm. Vorsichtig neigte er seinen Kopf zur Seite. Diese Bewegung kostete ihm viel Anstrengung. Er staunte nicht schlecht, als er das Chamäleon ganz dicht neben sich liegen sah.

Einen Moment starrte Jake ungläubig auf das Chamäleon. Erst jetzt wurde dem Sensenmann bewusst, dass er nicht tot war. Aber wenn er nicht tot war, dann… Jake biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Hätte er gewusst, dass er nur in Ohnmacht fallen würde, so hätte er bestimmt keine letzten Worte geäußert. Was sollte das Chamäleon jetzt von ihm erwarten? Freundschaft?

Jake zischte angewidert. Nie im Leben würde er sich auf so etwas einlassen mit einem Sheriff.

In diesem Moment bedauerte es Jake total sich gegenüber Rango wie ein Freund verabschiedet zu haben. Wie konnte er dem Chamäleon jetzt klar machen, dass sie nichts verband. Aber genau das schien das Chamäleon zu denken, sonst hätte es sich nicht so nah in seine Nähe gewagt wie jetzt.

Jake knurrte. Bis jetzt hatte er noch nie jemanden so nah an sich rankommen lassen und ausgerechnet dieser Sheriff wagte sich ohne Vorsicht in die Nähe des Gesetzlosen.

Erneut die Kontrolle über seinen Körper erlangend, hob er seine Kanone und lenkte sie auf Rango. Wo war nur seine Würde geblieben? In der Vergangenheit hätte er jeden sofort erschossen.

Plötzlich murmelte Rango etwas im Schlaf. „Jake", wisperte er leise.

Jake hielt inne. Mit grimmigem Blick ließ er seine Waffe wieder sinken.

Seit Jahren war er der Sensenmann des Westens. Ausgerechnet einen Sheriff verschonte er. Der größte Gegner eines Revolverhelden.

Mit großer Mühe erhob sich die Klapperschlange und kroch ein paar Meter weiter weg. Er wollte nachdenken. Auf keinen Fall wollte er eine Entscheidung treffen, die sein ganzes Verbrecherleben verändern könnte. Vielleicht sogar etwas zum Guten…

* * *

Ein Schauer durchfuhr Rango. Es war kalt an diesem Morgen. Er streckte sich einmal. Seine Hand tastete neben sich. Er zuckte zusammen, als er merkte, dass der Platz neben ihm leer war. Noch bevor er richtig wach war, sprang er auf und kippte wieder benommen nach hinten. Suchend sah er sich um. Sein Herz machte einen Sprung nach oben, als er Jake in einiger Entfernung stehen sah. Die Klapperschlange hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt und schien mit den Gedanken weit weg zu sein. Sogar so weit entfernt, dass er das aufgewachte Chamäleon noch nicht einmal bemerkt hatte.

„Jake!"

Jake drehte sich um.

„Jake, du darfst dich noch nicht bewegen. Du musst dich wieder hinlegen", sagte Rango, sichtlich erleichtert, dass die Klapperschlange endlich aufgewacht war. Er stand auf und rannte auf Jake zu.

„STOP!", schrie Jake.

Sofort blieb Rango stehen.

„Was willst du; _Sheriff_?", fragte Jake im dunklen Ton.

Rango wusste nicht was er sagen sollte und starrte Jake verwundert an. Hatte er etwas Falsches gesagt?

„Äh… Tschuldigung. Ich bin nur froh, dass du wieder wach bist. Ich hatte schon befürchtet du wärst…"

„Was kümmert es dich, wie es mir geht?!", fauchte Jake.

Rango war total irritiert. „Aber Jake, ich dachte…"

„Was dachtest du schon wieder?!", knurrte Jake laut. „Etwa dass ich dich begrüßen würde? Hölle, in welcher Welt lebst du eigentlich?"

Rango war wie vor dem Kopf geschlagen und sah Jake sprachlos an.

Jake schnaubte und wandte sich ab. „Wir haben uns nichts mehr zu sagen!"

„Aber Jake ich dachte, vorhin…"

Jake biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Genau das hatte er befürchtet. Jake sah aus, als ob er vor Wut gleich schreien würde. Mit seinen letzten Worten hatte er das Chamäleon in eine total andere Denk-Bahn gelenkt, weshalb er versuchte seinen Standpunkt nochmal klar zu machen.

„Verdammt nochmal!", zischte Jake. „Kapierst du nicht?! Das ändert nichts an der ganzen Sache. Wir sind hier fertig! Es gibt keinen Grund mehr warum wir hier noch auf freundlich tun sollen. Der Waffenstillstand ist beendet. Besser du gehst jetzt und lässt mich in Ruhe! Ich brauche keinen mehr, der auf mich aufpasst. Ich komme jetzt wieder ganz allein ohne dich klar. Also, geh wieder in dein Leben zurück, während ich wieder … Besser du passt auf, bevor ich dich noch gezwungenermaßen töte."

Rango war wie erstarrt. „Warum?"

„Warum?", wiederholte Jake verächtlich. „Weil das meine Pflicht ist jemanden wie dich zu erledigen! So ist das Naturgesetz. Wir hatten nur eine Ausnahme gemacht, aber das ist jetzt nicht mehr nötig."

Rango stand vor ihm wie erstarrt. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, was Jake ihm da sagte.

„Aber…"

„Hau ab! Verschwinde!"

Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als ob Rango wirklich davon rennen würde. Doch dann kniff er die Augen zusammen. „Nein! Ich gehe nicht!"

Jake schnappte nach Luft.

„Du haust sofort ab!", schrie er.

„Nein!", erwiderte Rango und verschränkte die Arme. „Jake, denkst du wirklich ich will wieder alles so wie vorher. Das ist doch Unsinn. Wir sind doch Legenden…"

„Komm mir nicht schon wieder damit!"

Jake wandte sich ab. Wieso musste das Chamäleon ihn immer wieder daran erinnern?

„Wir können keine Freunde sein! Verstehst du das denn nicht?!"

„Nein! Ich will es nicht verstehen! Du willst nur nicht deinen Ruf verlieren! Gib es zu. Du weißt doch, dass du das nicht willst."

Jake knurrte drohend. „Wenn ich das nicht will; warum hab ich dann den Drang dich zu töten?"

„Das würdest du nie wagen!"

„Würde ich nicht? Könnte ich doch. Sogar jederzeit."

„Würdest du mich wirklich töten? So wie Amos?"

„Ich hätte keine Hemmungen dazu!"

„Wenn es dir keine Probleme macht, dann mach es doch sofort. Bring es hinter dich!"

Rango schrie auf, als Jake sich mit einem Wutschrei über ihn warf. Rango fiel auf den Boden und seine Beine wurden unter Jakes Körper eingeklemmt. Vergeblich versuchte Rango sich zu befreien. Aber Jake ließ ihm keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht. Trotz der Schmerzen, die Jake sich mit seinen Bewegungen machte, die seine frischen Wunden zusetzten, hörte er nicht auf Rango auf den Boden zu drücken. Jetzt schaute nur noch Rangos Oberkörper unter seinen Körperschlingen heraus. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah das Chamäleon wie Jake sich zu ihm runterbeugte und seine langen Giftzähne präsentierte. Es trennten ihn nur wenige Millimeter von dem todbringenden Gift. In diesem Moment zog Jake seinen Kopf etwas zurück und schloss seinen Mund. Dabei sah er Rango entschlossen an.

Rango hielt dem Blick stand, wenn auch etwas zittrig.

„Dann tu es", sagte er mit fester Stimme.

Jake überlegte nicht lange und stieß zu. Doch seine Zähne bohrten sich nur zornig in den staubigen Boden. Sein Maul war über Rango, weit aufgerissen. Jake musste nur noch seinen Mund zusammenklappen und die Zähne würden das Chamäleon erdolchen.

Rangos Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Über seinen Oberkörper der weite, offene Rachen der Schlange, rechts neben ihm die gierigen, tödlichen Zähne.

Rango richtete den Blick nach oben; wo er Jakes rechte Gesichtshälfte sehen konnte. Der Sensenmann hatte die Augen krampfhaft geschlossen. Konnte er seinem Opfer nicht ins Gesicht sehen? Oder _wollte_ er es nicht sehen?

Sekunden verstrichen, ohne dass die Klapperschlange ihren Mund schloss. Das Chamäleon blieb verkrampft auf dem Boden liegen und wartete nur auf den erlösenden Todesschlag. Er schloss die Augen.

Fast eine Minute verging. Jeder hörte den anderen atmen.

„Warum tust du es nicht?", fragte Rango leise.

Er öffnete ein Auge. Jake hatte immer noch die Augen geschlossen und immer noch den Mund offen.

„Warum nicht?", fragte Rango mit heiserer Stimme.

In diesem Moment durchfuhr Jake ein Zittern. Er schnappte einmal durch den Mund nach Luft. Auch Rango begann zu zittern. Schließlich konnte das Chamäleon nicht mehr und atmete heftig bevor er langsam anfing zu weinen, wobei er immer wieder die eine Frage wiederholte. „Warum nicht? Warum nicht?"

Jake japste nach Luft. Mit einem Ruck zog er seinen Mund vom Boden zurück und spuckte angewidert den Dreck aus. Mit letzter Kraft konnte er ein Weinen unterdrücken und zog sich ein paar Meter zurück. Als Rango spürte, dass er wieder frei war, setzte er sich hastig auf und sah Jake hinterher. Er atmete heftig. So nah war er noch nie dem Tod gewesen.

Mit zittrigen Händen stützte er sich auf dem Boden und ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf. Im Gegensatz zu Jake, der sich schnell wieder gefasst hatte und nur in die Ferne starrte, wo die Sonne ihre ersten Morgenstrahlen in den Himmel schickte.

In Jakes Kopf herrschte das pure Chaos. So schwer es ihm auch fiel, aber er konnte diesem Sheriff nichts antun. Sein Instinkt warnte ihn davor. Es war einfach falsch. Trotz gegen jedes Revolverhelden Gesetz. Aber hier hatte er keine Chance.

Rango war inzwischen aufgestanden, wenn auch mit zittrigen Knien, und sah Jake mit verlorenem Blick an. So sehr sie auch Rivalen waren, aber es konnte nie mehr so werden wie früher. Im Grunde hatten sie sich wirklich nichts mehr zu sagen. Ihre Aufgabe war erfüllt. Ihre Feinde waren besiegt. Ohne Probleme könnten sie wieder getrennte Wege gehen und so leben wie zuvor. Aber war das wirklich der richtige Weg?

Schnell wischte Rango sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und ging auf Jake zu. Dicht neben ihm blieb er stehen und sah zu ihm hoch.

„Jake?"

Jake sah ihn nicht an, sondern starrte nur ins Nichts.

„Jake. Ich will nicht gegen dich kämpfen. Nie mehr. Ich kann es nicht."

Jake schwieg, während Rango fortfuhr: „Ich weiß wir beide sind von Natur aus Rivalen, aber…"

Mit diesen Worten nahm Rango seinen Revolver aus dem Holster und hielt ihn Jake hin. Dann legte er ihn langsam auf den Boden. Jake warf nur einen flüchtigen Seitenblick darauf, dann richtete er seinen Blick wieder nach vorne in die Ferne.

„Bitte, Jake", flehte Rango.

Jake senkte seinen Blick und seine Augen wanderten auf Rangos Revolver, der neben ihm im Sand lag. Rango war auf die Knie gesunken und sah bittend zu ihm hoch. Wie sehr er seine Gunst anflehte. Aber nicht die Gunst um Gnade, sondern um Freundschaft.

Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als ob die Klapperschlange einwilligen würde, doch dann wandte sie sich im letzten Augenblick wieder ab. „Ich muss darüber nachdenken."

Enttäuscht hob Rango seinen Revolver wieder auf. Eine Weile schwiegen beide, bis Jake das Schweigen unterbrach. „Was ist eigentlich aus der Stadt geworden?"

„Die Stadt?" Rangos Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. „Oh nein! Die hab ich ganz vergessen!"

* * *

**Well, hope you liked it. Be continued... Next month December 6. Bye. ;) **


	44. The town

**All right. This is the second last chapter of this story. Hope you enjoy it until the end. :)**

**Now back to story...**

* * *

44\. The town

Mit humpelnden Schritten rannte Rango Richtung Stadt, dicht gefolgt von Jake, der nicht zurückbleiben wollte. Auch er wollte wissen was aus der Stadt geworden war. Immerhin war es auch seine Stadt. Da konnten ihn noch nicht einmal die Wunden davon abhalten einen langen Marsch zurückzulegen. Doc, der noch in der Nähe geschlafen hatte, sah ihnen verwundert nach, als er sie in der Morgendämmerung Richtung Stadt gehen sah.

Es fiel Rango nicht leicht mit seinem verwundeten Bein schnell voranzukommen, aber damit tat er dafür Jake einen Gefallen, da dieser ebenfalls noch nicht so schnell mithalten konnte.

Erschöpft und müde erreichten sie die Stadt. Schon von weitem konnten beide das Ausmaß des Stadtbrandes erkennen.

Ein paar Meter vor dem Ortseingang blieb Rango stehen und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

Von den Holzhäusern waren nur ein paar Überreste und vereinzelte, verkohlte Grundgerüste übrig geblieben. Einzig nur die Turmuhr hatte den Brand am besten überstanden. Trotzdem war ihr Schaden nicht gering.

Selbst Jake, der neben ihm stand, musste zugeben, dass der Schaden mehr als verheerend war.

Nach diesem ersten Schrecken ging Rango zögernd die Straße runter. Jake sah ihm fragend nach. Langsam ging Rango an den verbrannten Häusern vorbei. Abwechselnd wechselte sein Blick von rechts nach links. Vereinzelt standen die Bürger in den verbrannten Häusern, die in den Trümmern nach einem Verbleib ihrer Habseligkeiten suchten. Aber natürlich war alles den Flammen zum Opfer gefallen.

Als Rango an der Bank vorbeikam erwartete ihn ein zertrümmerter Kasten mit einem kleinen Loch im Boden. Das Dynamit hatte nicht seine Wirkung verfehlt. Rangos Blick wanderte weiter bis zum Rathaus, das ebenfalls einer abgebrannten Ruine glich. Alles darin war verschwunden. Die Dokumente der Stadt, die Papiere, die Aufzeichnungen, einfach alles was für eine Stadt wichtig war, für immer verschwunden.

Rango drehte sich um, als er ein leises Seufzen vernahm. Buford stand immer noch vor seinem ehemaligen Saloon und starrte traurig auf das was davon noch übrig geblieben war. Der alte Blechcontainer stand zwar noch zur Hälfte, aber das Hotel daneben war fast bis auf die Grundmauern abgebrannt.

Rango senkte seinen Blick. Völlig in sich gekehrt schritt er weiter die Straße runter. Kurz vor dem Glockenturm blieb er stehen und sah zum hohen Gebäude hoch, das traurig über der Stadt thronte.

Durch eine Seitengasse erkannte er den Friedhof, der vom Feuer verschont geblieben war.

Der Anblick der Gräber gab Rango ein kaltes Gefühl. Mit schweren Schritten ging er zum Friedhof. Dort blieb er für einen Moment stehen, dann sank er auf die Knie. In seiner Brust machte sich ein schreckliches Gefühl breit. Ein Gefühl, das sein Herz schwer werden ließ und ihn am liebsten dazu veranlasst hätte sich neben den Gräbern niederzulegen und nie wieder aufzuwachen.

Rango wagte es nicht auszusprechen, aber er wusste, dass seine Stadt zerstört war. Und diese Tatsache ließ ihn in unendlicher Trauer und Schuldgefühlen sinken.

Mit leerem Blick starrte er still auf den Boden.

Er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, bis er einen Schatten spürte.

Langsam drehte er sich um und blicke in Jakes Gesicht.

Jake lächelte leicht. Wenn auch mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln. Aber auch sein Gemüt hatte einen traurigen Ausdruck. Auch ihm hatte die Stadt mehr als etwas bedeutet. Trotzdem fand er keine Worte für diese Lage.

Traurig wandte Rango seinen Blick wieder ab und starrte verloren auf den Boden.

Schweigend rollte Jake seinen Körper zusammen und ließ seinen Blick über den morgendlichen Sonnenaufgang schweifen, der die Gräber in ein rötliches Morgenrot tauchte.

Er stutzte als er nicht weit entfernt das Grab von Amos entdeckte.

Ohne dass Rango darauf achtete, kroch Jake langsam darauf zu und ließ seinen Blick auf dem Grabstein ruhen, wo in krakeligen Buchstaben darauf geschrieben stand:

_Sheriff Amos, Donnerstag – Samstag, R.I.P_

Jake schmunzelte leise. Dann wanderte sein Blick wieder auf das betrübte, zusammengesunkene Chamäleon, das mit hängenden Schultern immer noch auf dem Boden kniete wie ein zum Tode Verurteilter.

Jake seufzte. „Hmh, manchmal frage ich mich wirklich wie du überleben konntest. Dein Vorgänger hatte nicht so viel Glück gehabt."

Rango hob langsam den Kopf und starrte Jake schweigend an. Dann stand er auf und trat neben ihn vor Amos Grab.

„War er eigentlich genauso gewesen wie ich?", fragte er leise.

Jake verzog spöttisch den Mund. „Na ja. Er hatte zwar denselben waghalsigen Mut gehabt wie du, aber er war bei weitem nicht so klug gewesen und vor allem nicht so… großmütig."

Jake biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe. Er mochte es nicht solche Worte in den Mund zu nehmen, aber bei Rango konnte er es nicht unterdrücken.

Rango sah ihn fragend an, wie ein kleines Kind, das gerade ein großes Geheimnis gehört hätte.

„Was meinst du?", fragte er.

Jake räusperte sich. „Wäre Amos heute an deiner Stelle gewesen, dann hätte er mich längst abgeknallt. Und die Stadt wäre mit Sicherheit schon dem Untergang geweiht gewesen, hättest du mich nicht verschont. Ich bin zwar ein Killer, aber ich weiß Großmut zu würdigen. Niemand wäre so wahnsinnig gewesen und hätte mich am Leben gelassen."

„Niemand?", fragte Rango leise.

Jake schüttelte den Kopf. „Bestimmt nicht. Und ein Sheriff schon gar nicht. Weißt du, ich hab immer gedacht, Sheriffs wären nur Vertreter des Gesetzes und nichts weiter. Leute, die nichts können und nur mit ihrer Stellung angeben wollen und sich einen Dreck um das Leben anderer scheren und sich nur als große Helden ausgeben. Aber du hast es wirklich geschafft diese Bürger zu retten und wärst dafür bereit gewesen sogar dein Leben zu opfern. Das ist mehr als nur waghalsiger Mut."

Rango wunderte sich etwas über den Wandel der Schlange. Im Gegensatz zu heute Morgen, wo er wieder kurz davor gewesen war ihn umzubringen.

Doch trotz dieser Worte erlangte Rango damit seinen Mut nicht zurück. Betrübt blickte er wieder zu Boden und umarmte sich selbst.

„Trotzdem ist die Stadt in Trümmern. Und alles nur wegen mir."

„Wer sagt das?", fragte Jake mit scharfem Ton. „Der Bürgermeister, oder sein Bruder? Was wissen die schon? Sie haben uns alle nur benutzt für ihre Lügen. In Wahrheit sind sie selber einzig und allein die Täter."

„Schon", sagte Rango. „Aber es wäre nie soweit gekommen, wenn ich sofort auf dich gehört hätte und der Sache sofort nachgegangen wäre. Hätte ich dir früher geglaubt, dass du den Bürgermeister gesehen hättest, der eigentlich dessen Bruder war, so wäre die Sache bestimmt anders ausgegangen und die Stadt wäre jetzt nicht zerstört."

Jake schwieg. Rango mochte recht haben, und Jake empfand sogar eine Spur von Genugtuung, trotzdem war es jetzt sinnlos über „Was wäre wenn" nachzudenken. Es war nun mal passiert, was jetzt passiert war. Daran war jetzt nichts mehr zu ändern.

Enttäuscht darüber, dass er Rango nicht aufmuntern konnte, wandte sich die Schlange ab. Er zischte kurz als er dabei seine Wunden wieder spürte. Schweigend ließ er seinen Blick über die kaputte Stadt schweifen.

„Hast du schon mal eine Geister-Stadt gesehen?", fragte Jake mehr zu sich selbst.

„Nein", antwortete Rango. „Ich gehe Geistern immer aus dem Weg. Zumindest normalerweise."

„Das meine ich doch nicht", sagte Jake kopfschüttelnd. „ Ich meinte Geister-_Städte_. Ich hab schon viele Städte gesehen, die einst in der Blüte standen, dann aber wieder aufgegeben wurden. Vergessen und verlassen. Und weißt du warum? Weil ihre Bewohner weggezogen sind. Obwohl die Häuser noch stehen sind sie trotzdem tot. Verstehst du?"

Er drehte sich zu Rango um. Dieser blickte zu ihm auf und sah Jake nachdenklich an.

In einer leichten Woge wandte Jake seinen Körper und sah Rango in die Augen.

„Ich sage dir, eine Stadt ist nicht tot solange die Bürger noch da sind. Eine Stadt basiert auf Einwohner, nicht auf Häuser."

Rangos Blick wanderte zur Stadt, die traurig dalag. Was Jake sagte leuchtete ihm ein.

Jake hatte wieder seinen langen Körper zu einer Woge gewunden und sich hinter Rango niedergelassen. Dann beugte er seinen Kopf zum Chamäleon runter.

„Sieh genau hin", flüsterte er Rango ins Ohr. Rango spürte, wie Jake seinen Körper gegen seinen Rücken drückte und ihn Richtung Stadt schob.

„Sieh einfach genau hin", wiederholte Jake.

Rango warf ihm nochmal einen kurzen Blick zu, dann ging er zurück in die Stadt rein.

Kaum war er an der großen Turmuhr vorbei wieder auf der Straße, wurde ihm bewusst was Jake gemeint hatte. Schweigend beobachtete er, wie einige der Stadtbewohner ein paar verkohlte Möbel aus den Häusern auf den Gehweg transportierten. Miss Daisy hatte sich einen kaputten Besen besorgt und fegte schweigend über den verrußten Boden, während Elgin lustlos aus seiner Wasserflasche trank. Nur Buford stand immer noch vor seinem Saloon und erweckte den Eindruck in Trance zu sein. Sie alle wirkten betroffen und ratlos. Alles was sie aufgebaut hatten, alles was sie besessen hatten… all das existierte nicht mehr. Und doch wurde Rango klar, dass das Leben in dieser Stadt noch lange nicht erloschen war.

All die Bewohner, die noch da waren… diese waren die Stadt, nicht die Häuser.

Sein Blick wanderte hoch zur Turmuhr. Das Uhrenwerk, das immer über die Zeitabschnitte der Stadt entschied, erweckte den Eindruck als wollte es ihm sagen: _Die Zeit ist noch nicht abgelaufen. Noch stehe ich hier. _

Rango seufzte traurig. Die Zeiger auf dem Uhrenschild waren wegen dem ganzen Ruß schwer zu erkennen. Wie spät mochte es sein?

Sein Blick wanderte nach vorne zum Eingang des Glockenturms, dessen Tür verkohlt in den Angeln hing. Mit einem Ruck ging er drauf zu und berührte die Tür, die sofort nachgab. Erschrocken wich er zurück. Vor ihm lag ein Raum in deren Mitte ein langes Seil herunterhing. Vermutlich für die Glocke.

Zögernd betrat er den Raum und sah zum Seil hoch, das bis in den obersten Teil des Turmes reichte.

Vorsichtig berührte er die Schnur. Russ klebte an ihr. Nachdenklich zerrieb er den Ruß zwischen seinen Fingern.

Er drehte sich um, als er Jake hörte, der ebenfalls zum Turm gekrochen war. Er sah Rango vielsagend ansah. Aber mit einem Blick den er nicht definieren konnte. Trotzdem erschien es ihm als könnte er direkt Jakes Gedanken lesen.

_Eine Stadt ist nur tot ohne ihre Bewohner. _

Und ohne einen Glockenschlag, dachte Rango. Das „Herz" der Stadt musste wieder schlagen. Vorsichtig zog er an dem Seil. Er hustete, als der herunter rieselnde Ruß seine Lungen reizte. Trotzdem machte er weiter. Nur mit Mühe schaffte er es die schwere Glocke im teils verrußten Gerüst mit seinem kleinen Körper zu bewegen. Kurz darauf erklangen leichte, klägliche Glockenschläge.

Jakes Blick wanderte zur Seite, als er Bohne kommen sah.

Jake schmunzelte „Ich glaube, dein kleiner Freund braucht etwas Hilfe."

Ohne etwas zu sagen ging Bohne, zu Rango in den Turm. Zuerst hielt Rango überrascht inne. Doch als Bohne ebenfalls nach dem Seil griff verstand er und gemeinsam zogen sie kräftig. Kurz darauf erschallte die Glocke und verlief in einem gleichmäßigen Glockenspiel.

Die Stadtleute hoben ihre Köpfe, als sie den Klang der Glocke hörten. Ihre Blicke wanderten zur Turmuhr, die im Morgenlicht zwar traurig; aber dennoch durch den Klang lebendig wirkte. Langsam erhoben sie sich von ihrer Arbeit und marschierten nach und nach zum Turm.

Fast eine Minute lang läuteten Rango und Bohne die Glocke. Dann ließen sie das Seil los.

Der Klang der Glocke verebbte bis er schließlich ganz verstummte. Als Rango den Turm wieder verließ, erwartete ihn draußen eine versammelte Menge, die ihn erwartungsvoll ansah.

Zuerst wusste Rango nicht was er sagen sollte. Dann räusperte er sich.

„Also, ich weiß es sieht schlimmer aus als es ist und ich entschuldige mich für die Umstände. Ich hab nie gewollt, dass das passiert. Ich wohne zwar noch nicht lange hier, aber ich weiß wie viel euch die Stadt bedeutet. Und wir haben erst verloren wenn wir aufgeben. Ihr habt gerade gehört, dass die Stadt noch nicht tot ist. Sie mag zwar in Trümmern liegen, aber solange wir nicht aufgeben besteht noch Hoffnung."

„Wie sollen wir Hoffnung haben?", fragte Löffel. „Man hat uns alles genommen was wir noch gehabt hatten."

„Da hat er gar nicht so unrecht", meinte Buford leise, der immer noch um den Verlust seines Saloons trauerte.

„Hört zu", begann Rango von neuem. „Ich hab euch in der Vergangenheit erzählt, dass solange wir das Wasser haben oder solange ein Sheriff-Schild noch steht, wir noch Hoffnung haben. Aber die Hoffnung hängt nicht an Gegenständen. Noch nicht mal diese Turmuhr steht allein für Hoffnung. Sondern die Hoffnung ist, dass wir noch am Leben sind. Solange wir leben, bleibt die Stadt erhalten."

Mit diesen Worten beugte er sich zu Löffel.

„Glaubt mir. Unsere Stadt ist noch nicht verloren. Nicht solange wir noch da sind."

Doch in Löffel's Gesicht spiegelte sich pure Hoffnungslosigkeit. Ernüchtert richtete Rango sich wieder auf und sah die anderen Stadtbewohner an. Ihnen lag immer noch der Zweifel in den Gesichtern geschrieben. Nichts schien sie zu motivieren. Als ob sie mit dem Verlust ihrer Stadt jeden Lebensmut verloren hätten.

„Ist das dein Ernst oder willst du die Leute nur wieder belügen?"

Alle drehten sich um. Jake hatte sich erhoben und kroch zu Rango rüber, wenn auch mühsam. Kurz vor Rango blieb er stehen.

Rango sah ihn fragend an. Jake hatte wieder so ein Funkeln in den Augen. Ein Funkeln, das ihm immer etwas Angst machte. Es war ein gefährlicher, ernster Blick. Jakes Pupillen waren zu Schlitzen geformt und sahen Rango mit seinen glühenden Augen herausfordernd an.

„Oder, was willst du mit deinen Worten sagen, kleiner Mann?", fragte Jake im dunklen Ton. „Willst du die Leute wieder in deinen Bann ziehen wie damals mit deiner Geschichte, dass du die Jenkins-Brüder erschossen hättest?"

Rango schluckte. Wollte Jake jetzt alles nur noch schlimmer machen?

Die Stadtbewohner hielten den Atem an, während Jake mit seinem Monolog fortfuhr.

„Deine Lügen, du wärst ein Killer, waren mehr als hinterhältig gewesen. Eine arme Stadt so zu täuschen. Alles brave Bürger, die niemals sowas von sich behauptet hätten. Und dabei ging es dir nur darum, um bei den Leuten hier beliebt zu sein. Oder? Nun sag schon, dass es so war!"

Rango sah sich hastig um, wollte aber nicht wegrennen, sondern atmete einmal tief durch.

„Ja, okay, es stimmt…"

„So, und deine Lüge mit mir verwandt zu sein war mehr als gemein gewesen. Mit jemanden wie mir macht man keine Scherze."

Rango senkte seinen Blick. „Ja, tut mir leid."

„Du gibst es also zu, ja?"

Rang schwieg.

„Antworte!"

„Ja!"

Mit grimmigem Blick kreiste die Klapperschlange das Chamäleon ein. Dann hielt er in seinen Bewegungen inne und blieb mit dem Gesicht vor Rango stehen. Rango wagte kaum ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Doch Jake war mit seiner Rede noch nicht fertig.

„Im Grunde bist du nur ein Lügner und ein Feigling gewesen", fuhr Jake fort. „Und du hast meine Ehre in den Dreck gezogen. Alles waren nur Lügen gewesen. Das Einzige was du damals gehalten hast, war dein Versprechen das Wasser zurückzubringen, um diese braven Bürger vor dem Tode zu bewahren."

Rango sah auf.

„Und jetzt hast du es sogar geschafft eine ganze Mungo-Bande zu besiegen. Hattest du das nicht geschworen?"

„So etwas Ähnliches muss ich wohl gesagt haben", murmelte Rango leise und wusste nicht auf welches Versprechen Jake hinauswollte. Oder meinte er das Versprechen Jake zu beschützen? Doch Jake ging nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern redete weiter.

„Wenigstens dieses eine Versprechen konntest du halten. Und das war mehr als nur eine gute Leistung gewesen."

Die Stadtbewohner sahen Rango überrascht an. Dass Jake jemanden für eine gute Leistung lobte, war für alle vollkommen neu.

Jake lächelte bitter. „Wenn jemand wie du schon sowas zustande bringt, dann wirst du auch hoffentlich ohne Lüge diese Stadt wieder aufbauen, oder?"

Rango legte den Kopf schief. „Äh… nun ja…"

„Ich kann mich wohl auch darauf verlassen, dass du deine Stadt nicht mehr belügst. Oder?", fragte Jake nachdrücklich.

„Äh… nein."

„Rede bitte lauter", sagte Jake ungeduldig.

„Nein!", rief Rango mit fester Stimme. „Diesmal bestimmt nicht! Ich würde niemals lügen. Die Stadt wird wieder so werden wie früher. Das könnt ihr mir alle glauben. Immerhin bin ich der Sheriff hier und als Sheriff habe ich die große Aufgabe, dass eine Stadt in Recht und Ordnung gehalten wird."

„Wirklich?", fragte Jake mit scheinheiliger Stimme. „Du versprichst also deine Stadt nicht aufzugeben?"

„Ja, wirklich!", rief Rango. „Und niemand, absolut niemand kann mich davon abhalten. Aber dazu brauche ich eure Hilfe. Von euch _allen_."

Zuerst sah es so aus, als ob die Stadtleute doch noch ablehnen würden, bis Priscilla vortrat und Rango umarmte. „Rango, du hast damals versprochen uns das Wasser zurückzubringen. Und das hast du getan. Und du hast versprochen uns immer zu beschützen. Das hast du immer getan. Versprichst du wirklich uns zu helfen?"

Mit warmem Blick sah Rango auf das Kind. Dann legte er seine Hände um sie. „Bestimmt. Aber das geht nur wenn wir alle mithelfen. Selbst wenn wir ganz von vorne anfangen müssen. Mit einem einzigen Spatenstich fängt immer alles an bevor eine Stadt entsteht. Und wenn die Stadtgründer das schon konnten, dann wir erst recht."

Ein Gemurmel ging durch die Menge, aber Rango wusste, dass ihre Zweifel besiegt worden waren.

Sein Blick wanderte rüber zu Jake und lächelte ihn dankbar an. Dieser nickte zufrieden. Obwohl er auf Rango etwas neidisch war, weil er nun die ganze Aufmerksamkeit hatte, so war es für ihn im Moment nicht wichtig. Er war nur froh, dass Rango verstanden hatte was er ihm, mit seinen Worten sagen wollte.

* * *

**While I wrote the beginning of this chapter, I listened „Hello" by **_**Evanescence**_**. ****Sad melody :( ****but inspiring. **

**Last chapter comes December 20. Have a nice week. ;) **


	45. My lifesaver

**All right. Here the last chapter. (Maybe). Hope it's okay, because the week was very busy. :/ **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

45\. My lifesaver

**_Ein paar Monate später…_**

„_Horch, holde Maid, am Tor…",_ rief Balthazar mit geschwungener, theatralischer Stimme.

Er stand auf einer Holzbühne und schwang seinen Gehstock. _„Holde, die Ihr mich hört…"_

Sogleich erhob der alte Maulwurf seine Stimme und begann in einem übertriebenen Tonfall zu singen.

Rango biss die Zähne zusammen und hielt sich die Ohren zu. Außer ihm saß er zusammen mit wenigen Stadtleuten und der ganzen Präriehund-Familie auf Holzbänken und lauschten mehr oder weniger dem Gesangsmonolog. Im Gegensatz zu den Stadtbewohnern, schienen die Präriehunde von Pappys Gesang begeistert zu sein. Denn kaum hatte Balthazar mit seiner Gesangseinlage geendet, sprang Maybelle von ihrem Stuhl und pfiff begeistert.

Dankbar verbeugte sich Balthazar und wechselte zum nächsten Akt mit seinen Söhnen.

Doch kaum hatte er zu einem neuen Lied angesetzt, hielt Rango es nicht mehr länger aus. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr länger zu hören. Hastig stand er auf und verließ die hölzernen Sitzreihen. Kaum hatte er sich zwischen den Stühlen rausgezwängt, lief er hastig über die freie Wüstenfläche.

Die Bühne war auf dem freien Feld aufgestellt worden, nicht weit von der ehemaligen Stadt entfernt. Rango hatte darauf bestanden, die Bühne nicht in der Stadt, sondern etwas weiter außerhalb aufzustellen, aufgrund möglicher Einsturzgefahr der Baugerüste der Häuser. Zum Glück hatte Balthazar nichts dagegen gehabt. Hauptsache er durfte singen.

Wieder hielt Rango sich die Ohren zu, als Balthazar wieder zu singen begann. Der Gesang war eine Beleidigung für sein Gehör. Mit hastigen Schritten lief er zur Stadt, vorbei an mehreren Zeltern, die ebenfalls am Stadtrand aufgestellt worden waren. Die Zelte hatten die Stadtbewohner zur vorübergehen Not-Unterkunft aufgebaut, da die Häuser noch gar nicht fertig waren. Die meisten waren zwar nicht gerade davon begeistert, aber es war zumindest ein Anfang. Löffel meinte sogar, dass ihn das an seine Goldgräber-Zeit erinnerte.

Rango atmete erleichtert auf. Der Gesang war jetzt fast nicht mehr zu hören. Etwas beruhigter ging er an der Turmuhr vorbei, die wie neu über der Stadt ragte. Aber auch die anderen Häuser sahen jetzt einigermaßen wieder intakt aus. Zwar standen von den meisten ehemaligen Holzhäusern nur der Roh-Bau, aber alle hatten sich so kräftig ins Zeug gelegt, dass man das gute Ergebnis mit gutem Gewissen präsentieren konnte. Sogar die riesigen Blechkannen, die auch zuvor aus Häusern bestanden, waren ersetzt worden.

Zufrieden, stemmte Rango die Hände in die Hüften und sah sich mit stolzem Blick um.

Obwohl es fast Abend war, so ließen sich einige Stadtleuten nicht von ihrer Arbeit abhalten.

Auch Buford war nicht gewillt ins Theater zu gehen und kümmerte sich lieber um seinen neuen Saloon.

„Hallo, Rango."

Überrascht drehte Rango sich um.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Bohne. „Ich dachte, du wärst im Theater."

Verlegen nahm Rango seinen Hut ab. „Ja, es ist nur… ich konnte es da kaum noch aushalten."

Bohne schmunzelte. „Du hast es nun mal versprochen."

„Ja, nur dass mein Gehör darunter leidet."

Bohne lachte leise. „Ach Rango."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und sah ihn vielsagend an.

„Du machst schon Sachen mit."

Mit einem warmen Lächeln legte er seine Hände um ihre Taille.

„Solange du da bist, kann mich nichts aus der Fassung bringen."

Eine Weile verharrten sie in dieser Stellung. Dann drehte Bohne den Kopf zur Seite und lehnte sich an Rangos Oberkörper.

In Rango stieg eine Hitze hoch, aber er beherrschte sich.

Bohne seufzte leise. „Es ist schön zu sehen, wie die Stadt sich wieder erholt hat."

Rango folgte ihrem Blick und gemeinsam sahen sie die Straße runter. „Ja, allerdings."

„Das haben wir alles nur dir zu verdanken."

„Ja", stimmte Rango ihr nachdenklich zu. „Und jemand anderem."

Bohne wusste wen er meinte.

„Wo ist er eigentlich?", fragte sie. „Ich habe ihn heute noch nicht gesehen."

„Ich auch nicht", sagte Rango. „Aber ich bin sicher, dass er wieder auftauchen wird."

„Er kam mir in letzter Zeit so nachdenklich vor", sagte Bohne und löste sich aus ihrer Umarmung.

„Na, das ist ja auch kein Wunder", meinte Rango. „Immerhin ist es hier in letzter Zeit sehr hektisch zugegangen. Wir alle hatten Verluste zu beklagen gehabt."

Bohne verzog skeptisch den Mund. „Mag sein. Trotzdem glaube ich, dass ihn etwas sehr beschäftigt."

Rango hob die Hand. „Nur keine Sorge. Wenn dann ist es nichts Schlimmes. Ich werde jetzt noch mal einen Rundgang machen. Ich bin sicher, dass ich ihn dann finden werde."

Mit diesen Worten umfasste er ihr Gesicht und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. Dann drehte er sich um und ging die Straße runter, dicht gefolgt von Bohnes Blick, die sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen konnte.

* * *

Als Rango bis zum Ortseingang gekommen war, fiel sein Blick auf den See.

Er stutzte, als er die Gestalt von Jake am Seeufer erblickte, der nachdenklich auf die Wasseroberfläche starrte.

Eilig rannte Rango zu ihm hin.

„Hey, wo warst du heute?", rief er. „Ich hab dich heute den ganzen Tag nicht mehr gesehen."

Beinahe erschrocken drehte Jake sich zu ihm um. Er war ziemlich tief in Gedanken gewesen.

„Ich war nirgendwo", antwortete er noch ganz verwirrt. „Ich musste nur kurz weg."

Rango nickte verständnisvoll. „Ja, kann ich verstehen. Ich musste auch gerade fliehen. Und? Was sagst du?"

Jake sah ihn verständnislos an. „Zu was?"

„Na, die Stadt. Was sagst du zu der Stadt? Du hast bis jetzt noch gar nichts dazu gesagt. Bist du nicht auch froh darüber? Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass die Stadt sich jemals wieder erholen würde."

„Ja", sagte Jake nachdenklich. „Du hast gute Arbeit geleistet."

„Du aber auch."

„Ich hab doch gar nicht mitgeholfen", sagte Jake.

Rango neigte den Kopf zur Seite. „Beim Aufbau vielleicht nicht. Aber davor. Ohne dich hätten die Stadtleute bestimmt schon längst aufgegeben."

Jake seufzte und lächelte. „Tja, ich brauchte nur etwas Überredungskunst und einer Klapperschlange widerspricht man nur in sehr seltenen Fällen."

„Jep", sagte Rango und rückte seinen Hut zurecht. „Und du bist nicht sauer, dass ich die anderen Mungos der Regierung übergeben habe?"

Jake schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Mir genügt es schon, wenn die beiden anderen nicht mehr da sind."

Rango lachte leise. „Ja, allerdings. Da hast du recht."

Er war froh, dass Jake so ruhig war. Der Wutausbruch vor ein paar Monaten hatte ihn damals sehr erschreckt. Kein Vergleich zu heute. Aber auch nach der ganzen Aufregung hatte Jake sich eher nachdenklich und zurückgezogen verhalten. Als ob er die ganze Zeit über etwas nachdenken würde.

Rango betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten. Jake hatte sich gut von seinen Verletzungen erholt.

Die Folter und Misshandlungen hatten zwar Narben auf seiner Haut hinterlassen, aber sein Stolz war noch lange nicht gebrochen.

Nachdenklich sah er rüber zur Stadt. In dieser kurzen Zeit hatte sich so viel verändert, dass man es kaum fassen konnte. Er hatte selber eine Weile gebraucht, um das Ganze zu verarbeiten. Die Mungos, der Bruder des Bürgermeisters, jetzt auch noch die Stadt…

Jakes Blick wanderte nun ebenfalls zur Stadt.

„Das wird bestimmt wieder eine blühende Stadt."

Rango nickte. „Ja. Und wenn wir die Einweihungsfeier machen, dann wird sie großartig."

Jake sah ihn schweigend an.

„Natürlich bist du auch eingeladen", fügte Rango schnell hinzu. „Immerhin hast du ja auch einen Teil dazu beigetragen. Du musst nicht glauben, dass wir undankbar wären."

„Dann werde ich nicht mehr da sein."

Rango stutzte. „Was?"

Jake lächelte verlegen. „Eigentlich wollte ich dir heute Lebwohl sagen."

„Du willst weg?", fragte Rango fassungslos. „Aber warum? Ist es wegen dem Gesang? Wenn es das ist, dann lass ich ihn sofort aus der Stadt rausschmeißen…"

Jake schmunzelte. „Damit du dein Versprechen brechen kannst? Nein, es ist nicht deswegen."

„Aber weswegen dann?", fragte Rango weiter. „Fühlst du dich hier nicht wohl? Brauchst du ein eigenes Haus? Das kann ich dir jederzeit anbauen lassen…"

„Kleiner, hör zu!", unterbrach ihn Jake. „Ich hab es dir schon einmal erklärt. Ich kann nicht bleiben."

Rango schluckte. „Aber letztes Mal wolltest du doch auch hier bleiben, als du mich damals verjagt hattest."

„Da hatte ich die Stadt ja auch für mich alleine gehabt", betonte Jake streng. „ Aber mit dir zusammen… Wir können nicht zusammen an einem Ort leben. Entweder hat eine Stadt einen Sheriff oder einen Revolverhelden. Beides geht nicht."

„Aber… aber…"

„Kleiner. Einer von uns muss gehen. Die Stadt ist nicht groß genug für uns beide."

„Ja, schon. Aber das soll doch nicht heißen, dass…"

„Jeder kann nur _eine _Stadt besitzen", unterbrach ihn Jake. „Kapier das doch endlich! Solange du in der Stadt bist, muss ich mich an Regeln halten. Und ich will mich nicht nach anderen ausrichten. Entweder ich hab eine Stadt nur für mich alleine, oder ich lebe draußen alleine. Ich kann nicht in einer Gesellschaft leben. Außerdem ist mir klar geworden, dass ich noch mein freies Leben genießen will, solange ich das noch kann. Ich werde auch nicht jünger."

Rango bekam Tränen in den Augen. Dann nahm er seinen Hut ab und knetete nervös den Stoff.

Mit einem Seufzen beugte sich die Klapperschlange zu ihm runter.

„Warum so traurig, kleiner Mann?"

Er schob seine Kanone vor und hob damit Rangos Kinn.

Hastig wischte sich das Chamäleon die Tränen aus den Augen. Er wollte nicht weinen, aber der Gedanke, dass Jake die Stadt verlassen wollte, machte ihn sehr traurig.

„Aber du kommst doch irgendwann mal wieder, oder?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

Jake seufzte und erhob sich. „Na ja. Vielleicht kündige ich mich vorher an, damit die Leute nicht zu sehr überrascht werden."

„Du gehörst doch zu unserer Stadt", sagte Rango. „Keine Sorge. Bei uns bist du immer willkommen."

Jake hob die Augenbrauen.

„Okay", sagte Rango entschuldigend. „Mehr oder weniger. Aber bestimmt mehr als woanders."

Jake nickte. „Da bin ich mir ganz sicher."

Eine Weile sahen sie sich schweigend an. Jakes Augen schienen zwar auch für einen Moment feucht zu werden, aber er blinzelte die Tränen schnell weg.

„Es ist das Beste wenn ich jetzt sofort gehe. Alles Gute. Und das sage ich nicht zu jedem."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich die Klapperschlange um. Doch kaum war sie ein paar Meter gekrochen, rief Rango ihm hinterher.

„Jake!"

Noch ehe Jake reagieren konnte, kam Rango auf ihn zu gerannt und umarmte ihn.

Seine Finger krallten sich an Jakes Revolvergürtel. Er weinte leise.

„Na, na. Nun werde doch nicht gleich so sentimental", sagte Jake irritiert. „Jetzt ertrag das wie ein Mann."

Doch Rango konnte nicht anders. Er hatte sich so sehr an Jakes Gegenwart gewöhnt, dass ihm der Abschied sehr schwerfiel.

Jake blickte sich um. Zum Glück war niemand am See oder in der Nähe. Alle Präriehunde waren im Theater beim Theaterstück und ließen sich den so genannten Gesang über sich ergehen, der sogar von der Ferne bis zum See zu hören war. Und die Stadtbewohner waren damit beschäftigt weiter an ihren Häusern zu arbeiten.

Etwas zögernd umschlang Jake das Chamäleon mit einem Teil seines Körpers.

In diesem Moment lockerte Rango etwas seine Umarmung und sah zu Jake hoch.

„Eines möchte ich noch wissen", sagte Rango leise.

Jake ahnte was er wollte.

„Hast du immer noch den Drang mich zu töten?"

Jake schwieg. Dann rollte er seinen Körper auf und wich etwas von Rango weg. Etwas unsicher blieb Rango stehen und sah Jake fragend an.

Dann beugte sich die Klapperschlange mit ihrem Kopf zu ihm vor und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Rango zuckte zusammen, als er Jakes Revolver auf seinem Rücken spürte, der ihn näher zu Jake schob. Rango wehrte sich nicht dagegen, sondern blickte der Klapperschlange tapfer in die feurigen Augen. Anders als vor ein paar Monaten jagten ihm die Augen keine Angst mehr ein. Jake züngelte. Rango schauderte, als die warme Zunge kurz seine Haut berührte. Es widerte ihn nicht an, da es für Schlangen völlig normal war, dass sie so etwas taten. Von daher fand Rango es nur selbstverständlich, dass Jake ihn auf diese Art und Weise so genau unter die Lupe nehmen wollte. Mit all seinen Sinnen. Da Rango aber nicht über solche Sinne verfügte, konnte er sich nur mit seinen Augen und seinem Instinkt orientieren.

Rango hatte keine Angst. Er versuchte nicht dem Blick auszuweichen. Anders als bei ihrer ersten Begegnung, wo er das Gefühl hatte die Augen könnten ihn verbrennen, so fand er diesmal weder Hass noch Tod in ihnen. Diesmal war alles anders.

Jake schien genau das gleiche zu denken, denn er hatte einen Ausdruck, der Verständnis zeigte.

Jake seufzte. Innerhalb von wenigen Tagen hatte sich so viel geändert. Selbst er konnte das nicht leugnen. Jake wagte nicht es auszusprechen, aber er hatte Respekt vor diesem Chamäleon. Ja, sie respektieren sich und das war für Jake das Wichtigste.

„Hast du vor mich zu verhaften, oder zu erschießen?", fragte er ernst.

Rango schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."

„Dann weißt du meine Antwort."

Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich und sah auf den See hinaus.

Etwas verwirrt starrte Rango zu ihm hoch. „Heißt das, wir sind jetzt Freunde?"

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt", antwortete Jake ohne ihn anzusehen. „ Ich habe nur gemeint, dass ich dich nicht töten werde."

„Läuft das nicht auf dasselbe hinaus?"

„Nicht aus meiner Sicht."

Rango wusste nicht wieso, aber er war sich sicher, dass Jake es doch irgendwie freundschaftlich meinte. Er wollte es nur nicht zugeben.

Sein Blick wanderte nach vorne. Die Sonne warf ihre Strahlen auf den See und glitzerte in goldenen rötlichen Farben.

Rango seufzte. „An dieser Stelle reitet der Held immer in den Sonnenuntergang."

Jake sah ihn prüfend an. „Und? Hast du Lust zu reiten?"

Rango schüttelte den Kopf „Heute nicht."

Schweigend starrten sie weiter auf den See. Die Sonne war fast hinter dem Horizont verschwunden und der Abschied rückte mit jeder Sekunde näher.

Schließlich war es Rango, der das Schweigen unterbrach.

„Jake, ich weiß es kling vielleicht verrückt…"

„Was, kleiner Mann?", fragte Jake etwas unsicher.

„Na ja", begann Rango. „Wie gesagt. Ist vielleicht etwas albern. Aber ich hätte gerne, dass wir unseren Kampf symbolisch begraben."

Jake hob die Augenbrauen. „Und wie?"

Rango lächelte. „Ich hätte da einen Vorschlag."

* * *

Kurze Zeit später nahm Rango aus seinem Revolver eine Kugel heraus. Jake tat es ihm gleich und holte ebenfalls aus seiner Kanone eine Kugel raus.

Rango warf Jake einen Blick zu. Auch die Klapperschlange war bereit.

Rango nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Schwör mir, dass du und ich, nie wieder die Waffen gegeneinander richten werden."

Jake schmunzelte. Das Ganze kam ihm zwar etwas albern vor, trotzdem willigte er ein.

„Ich schwör's dir."

Rango nickte. „Na dann."

Mit diesen Worten warf er die Kugel mit einem kräftigen Wurf in den See. Jake tat es ihm gleich und zusammen verschwanden die Kugeln im Wasser.

Gebannt beobachteten die beiden wie die Wellen verebneten.

In diesem Moment warf die Sonne ihre letzten Strahlen und war hinterm Horizont verschwunden.

Rango seufzte. „Jetzt willst du wohl gehen, oder?"

Jake nickte. „Ja."

Rango biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als er spürte, wie ihm wieder die Tränen hochkamen.

Mühsam schluckte er seine Trauer runter. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Jake und sah tapfer zu ihm hoch. „Pass auf dich auf."

Jake lächelte leicht. „Okay."

„Und wenn du mal wieder Hilfe brauchst, dann kannst du es mir jederzeit sagen."

Jake lachte auf. „Jetzt übertreibst du aber."

„Bist du sicher? Ich meine, es kann immer etwas passieren."

Jake schmunzelte und beugte sich zu ihm runter. „Ich glaube, du hast mich in letzter Zeit oft genug gerettet."

„Vielleicht, aber das macht mir nichts aus."

„Das habe ich gemerkt."

Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Jake wieder. Der Abschied war gekommen.

Rango schluckte. „Aber wir werden uns doch wieder sehen, oder Bruder?"

Jake nahm einen tiefen Atemzug.

„Warum nicht, _Bruder_?", sagte er und lächele leicht. _Mein Lebensretter._

**The end**

* * *

**Now you can play the song `Lifesaver´ by **_**Sunrise Avenue**_**. ^^**

**Thanks for your great reviews… / Eh… wait a second. I think I'm going to write an epilog for December 31, Silvester… Happy New Year. ;) **


	46. Epilogue

**Epilog**

* * *

**I spent two days to write this chapter. It wasn't so easy. :/ Hope you like the last chapter. ****Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

Eine Feststimmung lag in der Luft, obwohl es eher die Hitze war, die das Klima bestimmte.

Doch heute ließ sich niemand dieses Gefühl von der Sonne nehmen. Die Stadt war mit Fahnen und Flaggen geschmückt. Auch die Stadtbewohner trugen ihre besten Anzüge.

Alle waren in festlicher Kleidung gekleidet. Sogar Priscilla steckte in braven Anzugklamotten. An diesem Morgen hatten sich alle Stadtbewohner auf der Straße versammelt und waren in freudiger Erwartung.

„Freunde!", rief Buford. „Bevor wir mit dem Fest anfangen; möchte unser Sheriff noch ein paar Worte sagen."

Er winkte Rango zu sich rüber. Dieser nickte und kletterte mit Schwung auf eine Kiste. Kaum war er oben, richtete er sich auf und schaute mit einem beschwichtigen Blick auf die Stadtleute. Erwartungsvoll sahen die Stadtleute zu ihm hoch, gespannt darauf, was er ihnen zu sagen hatte. Dann räusperte er sich.

„Liebe Bewohner, und Bewohnerinnen, es erfüllt mich heute mit Stolz und Freude hier stehen zu dürfen."

Er machte eine kurze Pause bevor er weiter sprach.

„Ihr alle kennt mich. Ich lebe noch nicht so lange in dieser Stadt und kenne mich noch nicht so mit den Sitten in diesem Land aus, aber ich bemühe mich so gut es geht mich anzupassen."

Er lächelte und die Stadtbewohner lachten zurück.

„Na ja", fuhr Rango fort. „Wie ihr alle wisst, ist es heute ein besonderer Tag für uns und unsere Stadt, der uns zusammengeführt hat. Aber was genau feiern wir heute? Nur weil wir eine Stadt wieder aufgebaut haben? Oder ist es viel mehr? Nun, als ich das erste Mal in diese Stadt kam, fand ich eine Ansammlung von Häusern vor, deren Bewohner sie vor dem Untergang und Zerfall bewahren wollten, ohne dass ich daran dachte, dass viel mehr dahinter steckte. Ja, diese Häuser sind viel mehr als nur ein Dach über den Kopf zu haben. Ein Dach, das vor Sonne und Sturm schützt.

Für andere hingegen war sie sogar noch viel weniger wert. Für einen war sie nur so etwas wie eine unbedeutende Unterkunft, wie einst das ehemalige Stadtoberhaupt sie betrachtet hatte. Für ihn waren sie ein unbedeutender Fleck auf einer Karte, mitten in der Dürre der heißen Wüste. In seinen Augen war es nur eine sinnlose zusammengewürfelte Bruchbude, die er abreißen wollte, um dem Fortschritt Platz zu machen. Stattdessen wollte er eine Großstadt bauen mit mehrstöckigen Häusern, gepflasterten Straßen und elektrisierter, moderner Klimaanlage. Aber für euch… für euch bedeutete diese Ansammlung von Häusern viel mehr. Ihr habt hart für diese Stadt gearbeitet, habt alles mit ihr ertragen, mit ihr gelitten. Egal ob ihn guten oder in schlechten Zeiten. Und warum?

Weil ihr davon überzeugt wart, von dem was ihr tatet. Das es einen Sinn hat für diese Stadt zu leben und sie zu erhalten. Ihr habt Hoffnung in die Stadt gesetzt. Auch als das Wasser verschwunden war, so gab es immer einen Funken Glauben, dass die Stadt immer noch eine Stadt war. Ihr habt der Stadt eine Bedeutung gegeben. Eine Seele. Ihr hättet auch einfach wegziehen können, was einige auch getan haben. Aber die meisten von euch waren diese Ansammlung von Häusern nicht egal. Bis zum letzten Atemzug hattet ihr versucht diese Stadt am Leben zu erhalten.

Ihr habt nicht zugelassen, dass die Herztöne der Glockenschläge verklungen waren, um für immer zu verstummen.

Ihr habt nicht zugelassen, dass niemals wieder ein Schritt auf der Straße zu hören wäre, die Türen zu öffnen, um Fremde willkommen zu heißen, Gläser zu füllen, um das Herz zu erfreuen. Mit Freunden und Familien zusammen zu sein. Einander Mut zu machen. Ihr habt die Stadt zu einem Ort gemacht, wo sich ein Nachbar um den anderen kümmert."

Es war still unter den Stadtleuten geworden. Miss Daisy hatte ihr Taschentuch rausgeholt und schnäuzte sich mehrere Male.

„Vor wenigen Monaten hatte unsere Stadt den schlimmsten Schicksalsschlag erlebt seit ihrer Existenzgründung. Ein Haufen Asche, die Häuser in Trümmern. Viele haben ihr Hab und Gut verloren. Und zuerst sah es so aus, als ob die Stadt damit für immer verschwunden wäre. Einige hätten beinahe ihr Leben gelassen und der Stadt wäre es beinahe genauso ergangen. Aber sie ging nicht zugrunde. Und warum nicht?

Weil wir sie nicht aufgegeben haben. Nein, wir haben weitergemacht, weil diese Stadt nicht dazu bestimmt ist zu sterben, solange wir noch da sind."

Er hielt einen Moment inne, als Buford einen tiefen Seufzer entäußerte. Rangos Blick wanderte zu Bohne, die wie alle anderen mit angehaltenem Atem seinen Worten lauschten.

„Ein Freund hat mir mal gesagt, dass eine Stadt, ohne ihre Bewohner, eine tote Stadt ist. Genauso wie ein Körper nicht ohne Herz leben kann. Zumindest trifft das auf höhere Lebewesen zu, außer Einzeller…oder… Wie auch immer. Weshalb ich zum Abschluss sagen möchte: Möge diese Stadt, _Dreck_, oder wie manche lieber _Schlamm_ sagen, jeder kann es sich aussuchen, möge sie in alle Ewigkeiten bestehen bleiben. Solange wir sie nicht aufgeben, besteht noch Hoffnung für sie. Und das haben wir heute bewiesen. Für einen kurzen Moment war sie am schlafen, aber mit unserer Hilfe sie ist wieder aufgewacht. Und das wollen wir heute feiern. Und deshalb sagte ich, lasst die Festlichkeiten beginnen!"

Alle applaudierten und klopften Rango auf die Schulter.

„Freunde!", rief Buford. „Heute sind alle Getränke frei!"

Alle jubelten und rannten in den Saloon.

* * *

Den ganzen Tag wurde gefeiert. Einige hatten ihre Musikinstrumente rausgeholt und spielten eine Musik nach der anderen und riefen immer wieder zum Squaredance auf.

Sogar das altbekannte Lied „_Oh Susanna_" wurde mit Begeisterung auf der Geige gespielt. Die anderen, die nicht so scharf aufs Tanzen waren, aßen, tranken an der Bar und unterhielten sich lebhaft. Ambrose eröffnete eine Pokerrunde nach der anderen, wobei er immer wieder einen mahnenden Seitenblick von Rango erntete, was ihn immer wieder daran erinnerte nicht zu schummeln.

Selbst als der Abend anbrach, waren die meisten Bewohner noch lange nicht müde.

Balthazar war auf die Bühne gesprungen, wo normalerweise immer die Saloondamen auftraten und schwang dabei seinen Gehstock. Melonee und Fresca wollten ihm eine Gesangseinlage ersparen und lehnten sich an den alten Gräber. Balthazar vergaß beim Duft und Gegenwart der Damen (sehen konnte er ja nichts) sofort seinen Gesang und schwang mit ihnen munter das Tanzbein. Alle johlten. Nach diesem Tanz griff Balthazar erneut nach einem vollen Glas und trank bis er halb betrunken nach hinten kippte.

„Hey, Leute!", rief Löffel und holte eine Kiste raus. „Zeit fürs Feuerwerk!"

Alle sprangen begeistert auf.

„Das machen wir aber am See", sagte Elgin. „Nicht dass hier nochmal ein Feuer ausbricht."

Lachend stürmten alle aus dem Saloon und rannten die Straße runter zum See.

Bohne ging als Letzte raus und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass Rango immer noch mit den Rücken angelehnt an der Bar saß.

„Rango? Kommst du nicht mit?"

„Oh, doch. Ich komm gleich nach. Geh schon mal vor."

Bohne hob die Augenbrauen. Rango lächelte zwar, aber sie fand, dass er auch ein wenig traurig guckte.

„Ist etwas?", fragte Bohne unsicher. „Du scheinst dich irgendwie nicht richtig zu freuen."

„Doch, doch", sagte Rango hastig. „Mir geht es gut. So gut wie noch nie. Ich meine, was soll schon sein? Es ist alles perfekt. Ich werde noch einen kleine Rundgang durch die Stadt machen."

„Wieso?"

„Reine Routine", sagte Rango mit gehobener Stimme. „Könnte doch sein, dass während der Abwesenheit der anderen sich jemand unerlaubten Eintritt verschafft. Und das sollte nicht passieren, wo wir doch gerade alles neu aufgebaut haben. Eine Stadt mit so viel Wasser muss man immer bewachen. Und es ist mein Job diese Stadt zu beschützen. Allein."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Rango mit erhobenem Haupt und strammen Schritten den Saloon.

Bohne folgte ihm bis nach draußen und beobachtete wie er stolz die Straße runtermarschierte.

Dann zuckte sie die Achseln und folgte den anderen zum See.

Als Rango sicher war, dass ihn niemand mehr beobachtete, verlangsamte er seine Schritte und blieb auf der Straße stehen. Er sah sich um. Die Sterne leuchteten wunderschön an diesem Abend und verbreiteten mit ihrem Glitzern eine beruhigende Atmosphäre. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf das Rathaus, das neu gebaut vor ihm lag. Noch einmal sah er sich um. Dann ging er darauf zu. Als der die Türen öffnete und die Eingangshalle betrat kam ihm der Geruch von neuem Holz entgegen. Alles war frisch gebaut. Aber die Wände, die Möbel, alles war originalgetreu nachgebaut worden. Schweigend stieg Rango die große Treppe hoch. Sogar an dieser hatte man nichts verändert. Jede Stufe, jede Verzierung ist geblieben. Es hatte ihm selber erstaunt wie gut die Bauleute das hingekriegt hatten. Obwohl diese Treppe neu war, so stiegen bei jedem Schritt, jeder Stufe, Erinnerungen in ihm auf. Nicht nur als er das aller erste Mal diese Stufen hochgegangen war, als er den Bürgermeister kennenlernte. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an den Tag, als Jake in dieses Rathaus geflüchtet war. Seine Erinnerungen gingen weiter als er auch das Bürgermeister-Büro betrat. Alles schien so wie immer. Die Regale, nur mit weniger Akten und Büchern. Die meisten waren den Flammen zum Opfer gefallen. Sogar den Schreibtisch hatte man nachgebaut. Mit einem Lächeln strich das Chamäleon über die Tischplatte und betrachtete die bunten Glasfenster, die Stück für Stück mühsam zusammengesetzt worden waren. So viel Arbeit für eine Stadt. Jeder war sich darüber einig gewesen, dass die Stadt ihr altes Gesicht behalten sollte, wenn auch mit einem neuen Schliff. Niemand sollte die Stadt verändern. Die Bewohner waren stolz auf ihre Stadt. Auch wenn sie nicht gerade die Modernste war.

Noch tief in Gedanken schlenderte Rango auf den Balkon und atmete die frische, klare Luft ein, die noch etwas Wärme des Tages in sich trug.

„Sheriff! Das Feuerwerk geht gleich los!", rief Lucky von unten zu ihm hoch.

„Ja, lauft schon mal vor!", antwortete Rango.

Kaum waren die Kinder verschwunden, lehnte sich Rango mit einem Seufzer auf die Balkon-Brüstung und dachte nach.

Er wusste nicht wie lange er dort stand, bis ihm eine Stimme wieder in die Realität zurückholte.

„Hallo, _Bruder_."

Rango stockte der Atem und drehte sich langsam um.

Jake stand nicht weit von ihm im Zimmer und sah Rango mit seinen feurigen Augen an, die im Mondschein glühten. Mit angehaltenem Atem lehnte sich Rango mit dem Rücken gegen das Balkon-Gerüst und starrte Jake ungläubig an.

„Übrigens", fuhr Jake fort. „Nette Ansprache heute Morgen."

„Du hast mitgehört?", fragte Rango überrascht.

„Und du hast mich noch nicht einmal bemerkt", schmunzelte Jake und kroch näher zu ihm heran. „Was ist mit dir? Hast du deine Seele verkauft oder was? Du schaust, noch überraschter aus, als bei unserem ersten Treffen."

„J-ja. Etwas zu sehr überrascht."

Noch etwas verwirrt schüttelte Rango den Kopf. „Warum bist du zurück? Ich hab dich nicht erwartet. Ich dachte, du wolltest dich vorher ankündigen, wenn du kommst."

„Willst du, dass ich wieder gehe?"

„Nein, nein. Bei mir bist du immer willkommen."

Jake verzog skeptisch den Mund. „Du bist wirklich der Erste, der so etwas zu mir sagt. Eigentlich ist das immer noch ursprünglich meine Stadt."

Rango seufzte. „Okay, okay. Wenn du es so siehst. Bleibst du länger hier?"

Jake hob die Augenbrauen. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich dachte, es wäre das Beste, dass ich zurückkomme bis ich sicher sein kann, dass sich niemand wieder an der Stadt vergreift."

Rango stutzte. „Wieso?"

„Nur so ein Gefühl."

Rango sah sich hastig um.

„Plant irgendjemand wieder einen Angriff?", fragte er leise.

Jake verengte die Augen. „Nicht direkt. Ich hab nur von Bill etwas gehört…"

Verwundert machte Rango große Augen. „Gehört? Wieso denn? Was denn?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", zischte Jake. „Aber wenn, dann ist es nichts Gutes."

„Ich verstehe gar nichts", sagte Rango etwas aufgeregt. „Was hat er denn gesagt?"

„Als ich ihn zur Rede gestellt habe, wegen der ganzen Sache mit dem Bürgermeister und seinem Bruder, sagte er nur: „_Nein, ich kann nichts dafür. Ich habe nichts gemacht. Ich wollte das nicht. Jemand hat mich dazu gezwungen! Ich werde nicht mitmachen!"_ Dann ist er einfach davongelaufen."

Rango legte die Stirn in Falten. „Bill sagt normalerweise nie etwas ohne Grund, schon gar nicht in deiner Gegenwart."

„Genau das war auch das was mich so stutzig gemacht hatte."

In diesem Moment schlug die Turmuhr. Beide sahen auf, als der Herzschlag der Stadt sie auf sich aufmerksam machte. Nachdenklich wanderten ihre Blicke über die Hausdächer.

Rango spürte, wie ihm bei diesem Anblick sich ein ungutes Gefühl breit machte.

„Diese Stadt wird mehr als nur einen Beschützer brauchen", murmelte er leise.

„Das glaube ich auch", stimmte Jake ihm zu.

„Bleibst du in der Stadt?", fragte Rango.

Jake schüttelte den Kopf. „Nee, ich hab eine alte Miene in der Nähe ausfindig gemacht. Damit bin ich schon zufrieden."

„Bist du sicher?", fragte Rango und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Du weißt, dass du jederzeit hier…"

„Sheriff!", zischte Jake warnend. „Jeder nur _eine_ Stadt."

„Oh ja. Klar."

„Es geht los! Sie fangen an!", riefen die Kinder auf der Straße und rannten eilig zum See.

„Was ist mit dir?", fragte Rango. „Kommst du mit? Noch ist die Feier nicht zu Ende."

„Steht die Einladung noch?", fragte Jake mit gespielter Arroganz.

Rango lächelte. „Ich halte immer mein Wort."

„So wie hier?", fragte Jake und deutete auf den Boden des Zimmers.

Rango erinnerte sich was er Jake damals versprochen hatte.

„_Dir passiert nichts. Ich versprech's dir."_

Rango nickte. „Genauso. Du kannst dich immer auf mich verlassen."

„Sheriff! Halte nichts, was du nicht versprechen kannst", mahnte Jake.

Rango hob die Augenbrauen. „Dann werde ich es dir eben nochmal sagen: Du kannst mir vertrauen."

Jake verengte die Augen. „Ist das nicht etwas zu viel gewagt, Versprechungen gegenüber einem eiskalten Killer zu machen? Noch dazu mit einer tödlichen Klapperschlange?"

„Legenden sollen sich nicht bekämpfen", sagte Rango ruhig. „Denk an unseren Schwur. Uns verbindet mehr als das, oder… _Bruder_?"

Zuerst sah es so aus, als ob Jake ihm widersprechen wollte. Doch dann entspannten sich seine Gesichtsmuskeln und er sah das Chamäleon mit einem ruhigen Blick an. Genau mit demselben Blick, als er ihm seinen Respekt gegeben hatte. Nicht bedrohlich oder aggressiv, sondern mit Achtung und Ehrgefühl. „Von mir aus _Bruder_."

Er nickte ihm zu; und Rango beantwortete seine Geste mit seinem Hut.

* * *

Gemeinsam verließen sie das Rathaus und kamen noch rechtzeitig am See an bevor das Feuerwerk startete. Buford war gerade dabei ein Streichholz anzuzünden, als ihm die plötzliche Stille aufhorchen ließ. Verwundert drehte er sich um. Ihm fiel fast das Streichholz aus der Hand, als er Rango in Begleitung von Jake zum See kommen sah.

Jetzt war es beinahe totenstill.

Kurz vor der Menge blieb Rango stehen. Jake hielt etwas Abstand.

Rango sah sich um. Alle starrten ihn an.

Rango räusperte sich. „Freunde, zu Ehren zu unserem Fest, ist noch ein Gast dazugekommen."

Alle tauschten fragende Blicke.

„Nur keine Sorge", versuchte Rango sie zu beruhigen. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Was immer auch sein wird, ich übernehme die Verantwortung. Vergesst nicht, wir haben _alle_ zusammen geholfen, dass die Stadt heute steht. Nimmt jeden gastfreundlich auf, der mitgeholfen hat."

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen, bis Priscilla sich von der Menge löste und schnurstracks auf Jake zuging. Jake zischte leise, als das Mädchen vor ihm stehenblieb.

Ein paar Sekunden betrachtete sie Jake mit ihren großen Augen. Dann lächelte sie.

„Willkommen."

Jake blieb fast der Mund offen, schloss ihn aber sofort wieder.

Das war das zweite „Willkommen" das er heute an diesem Abend hörte.

Für einen Moment war er sprachlos und starrte die Maus irritiert an. Dann wanderten seine glühenden Augen zu Rango, dann zu den anderen Stadtbewohnern. Die Blicke, die ihn ansahen, waren völlig anders als er es gewohnt war. Zwar mit etwas Angst, aber nicht mit Panik. Eher mit Unsicherheit. Auch er selber fühlte sich etwas unsicher. Bis jetzt hatte ihn noch nie eine Stadt so empfangen. Es war ein fremdes, aber angenehmes Gefühl.

Doch dann spannte er seine Gesichtsmuskeln wieder an.

„Was ist denn jetzt?", fragte er mit dunkler, ernster Stimme. „Ich dachte, ihr feiert."

Rango war der Erste, der sich vom Blick löste und sich wieder zu den Stadtleuten umdrehte.

„Er hat recht! Freunde! Nachdem wir nun alle vollzählig sind, startet das Feuerwerk!"

So langsam gewann die feierliche Stimmung wieder Oberhand und nach und nach verteilten sich die Bewohner am Strand.

Buford war der Einzige, der sich dazu laut äußerte. „Eine Schlange als Gast?", murmelte er. „Na, wir sind schon vieles gewohnt. Da wird eine Schlange uns nicht weiter stören."

Erleichtert atmete Rango auf, als sich nach und nach die anfängliche Angst der Bewohner abbaute.

„Hey, She-rifffff", säuselte Balthazar und tippte Rango auf die Schulter. „Du gestattest doch hoffentlich, dass ich zur Feier des Tages singen darf."

Rango zuckte zusammen. Alles, nur das nicht!

„Äh… Das wä-re sehr… nett. Aber…"

„Na, na, Sheriff", mahnte Balthazar und hob drohend den Zeigefinger. „Unser Deal."

Rango schluckte. Doch noch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, huschte ein großer Schatten an ihm vorbei und packte Balthazar mit seinem gewaltigen Körper.

„Hier wird nicht gesungen solange ich hier bin", knurrte Jake und drückte den alten Wühler auf den Boden.

Balthazar, der immer noch etwas besoffen war, kümmerte diese Behandlung wenig. „Bitte, nur ein klitzekleines Liedchen."

Ohne etwas zu erwidern stülpte Jake den restlichen Teil seines Körpers über den Maulwurf, sodass unter den Schlingen nur dumpfes Gemurmel hervorkam.

Ezekiel, der direkt daneben stand, sah Rango besorgt an. „Äh, Sheriff? Er wird ihm doch nicht wehtun, oder?"

„Ach was", sagte Rango und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Solange er nicht singt, wird das schon gehen. Jetzt geh du mal vor, schau dir das Feuerwerk an und mach dir keine Sorgen."

Mit diesen Worten schob er Ezekiel von sich und nickte Jake dankbar zu. Doch dann wurde sein Gesicht wieder ernst.

„Äh, übrigens, Jake. Du frisst natürlich niemanden solange du hier bist, das ist dir wohl hoffentlich klar."

Jake schnaubte kurz. „Darüber können wir reden wenn mir der Magen knurrt."

„Oh, okay. Sag mir aber rechtzeitig Bescheid."

„Es geht los! Es geht los!", rief Lucky und rannte aufgeregt am Strand hin und her.

Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, da flogen auch schon die ersten Feuerwerksraketen in die Luft und explodierten in schönen, knalligen, grellen Farben.

Rango zuckte zusammen, als Bohne nach seiner Hand griff. Etwas unsicher sah Rango ihr ins Gesicht. Doch Bohne war weder verärgert noch böse.

„Vielleicht habe ich mich damals etwas geirrt", begann sie leise. „Es war doch keine schlechte Idee gewesen ihn in die Stadt zu bringen."

Rango lächelte ihr dankbar zu. Sie drückte sachte seine Hand. Er drückte leicht zurück.

Neue Feuerwerkskörper stiegen zum Himmel. Sie explodierten und ihr Licht spiegelte sich im Wasser des Sees. Es war ein wunderschöner Anblick.

Rangos Blick wanderte zu Jake, der immer noch Balthazar festhielt und dieser unbedingt versuchte wieder unter Jakes Körper herauszukommen.

Rango lächelte und dachte an ihr Gespräch.

_Nicht _deine_ Stadt, sondern _unsere _Stadt._

Für ihn war Jake ein Teil der Stadt.

* * *

Während das Feuerwerk über den See in den schönsten Farben funkelte, tauchten zwei Taucher im Taucheranzug an der Seeoberfläche auf.

„Hey, guck mal was ich gefunden habe", sagte der Erste und hielt seinem Kumpel zwei Kugeln hin. Eine Große und eine Kleine.

Der Zweite schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Was die Leute heutzutage alles wegwerfen."

„Ich hab das Gefühl, dass das alles andere als Müll ist", sagte der Erste und betrachtete die beiden Kugeln prüfend.

„Dann tu sie wieder dorthin, wo du sie her hast", sagte der Zweite.

Sein Kollege zuckte die Achseln und ließ die Kugeln wieder ins Wasser fallen, wo sie auf den Seegrund landeten und friedlich dort lieben blieben… bis heute.

* * *

**Fireworks for silvester. XD**

**In Germany it's three hours before midnight. **

**2015 is nearly finished like this fanfiction. Hope you enjoyed this story, despite German language. Now I need a little break, but English version is in work. This story took up one year of work. O_O How time flies. **

**I **_**really**_** don't know if I ever write a sequel but until then I'm going to write some other Rango stories. **

**Thanks to all for reading, following, favorite and reviewing! **

**Special thanks to MMM ;) maricielo717,**** PhistomefelSmeik, NMLS, Ralmon and others for motivation.**

**Now 2015 comes to an end. Wish you a happy New Year and hope for more good Rango FF's by others in this forum for next year. Good luck! And for someone, who abandoned his fanfiction: Come on! Please continue! ^_°**

**All right, hope you had fun and it would be great if you read my English story and others, which I'm going to write. Until then bye, bye. **

**And thanks a million for your great comments!**

**###########**

**Rango: "People, friends! Embraces me!" **


End file.
